Trust the Magic
by CordeiliaOllivander
Summary: When Draco Malfoy discovers that Hermione Granger is his soulmate, he feels like nothing in his life could possibly be as wrong as this. Hermione feels that the last person she would ever love is Draco Malfoy. When he shows up unexpectedly explaining that their meant to be, will they both see that they're just two broken halves that really do fit together?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome Back :) So this is my attempt at a Soulmate story. I'm hoping to end up somewhere around 80-90k... I have no idea how I let my previous multi-chapter fic get so massive, so this one only deals with Hermione and Draco, and no other side pairings. It's angsty and it's gonna hurt but I promise it's worth it! Hermione may seem OOC but I tried to keep the fire that is _Hermione Granger_ there. I usually have my entire story complete before I even post it, since I myself hate the agonizing wait for updates ;), but a few places are giving me trouble. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Trust the Magic- Prologue**

 **Week 1**

Draco Malfoy paced back and forth in his private study that adjoined his suite at Malfoy Manor. He would be married in forty-nine minutes time. At three pm, his marriage ceremony would begin, and exactly thirty minutes later, he would be married. He was surrounded by his two friends that were to be his groomsmen; Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. As they toasted Draco's happiness for what felt like a dozen times, Draco couldn't hide the fact that something felt... wrong. Well maybe not wrong, but just... not right?

"What's going on with you?" Theo questioned as he came over to stand next to his friend.

Draco shook his head. "Nerves I guess." That had to be it.

"It'll all be over soon, Mate." Blaise said with a smirk. "Then you'll be in some fancy french villa, shagging all day and night for the next three weeks."

"Really, Blaise. I hardly think that's even possible." Theo countered.

"No? Ask Pansy." He said with a wicked grin.

Draco felt himself relax. This was normal. Blaise saying ridiculous things, Theo scolding him for it, and Draco laughing about it.

"What's got you nervous? It's just a day, remember that. You and Stori practically live together now as it is, not much is going to change." Theo said, trying to comfort him.

"Don't tell her mother that. She thinks both of her girls walked down the aisle virgins." Draco said with a smile. "And we all know that Daphne was far from it when you married her."

"She did look stunning in that white dress though, didn't she?" Theo said fondly.

A knock on the door silenced their banter as they looked up to see their wedding coordinator walk in. A short woman with honey blonde hair that was piled on top of her head in wavy curls. Her beige dress was simple and would no doubt allow her to blend in and observe the entire wedding without disruption. The four inch heels the woman had worn every single day brought her height to a mere five foot six, making Draco's six foot frame tower over her, but the woman had confidence like he couldn't believe, and he admired her for it.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's time, Sir." Her bubbly voice showing her excitement.

"Let's go then!" Theo said as he slapped Draco on the back.

The three men followed her down to the ballroom where the ceremony would take place. After the ceremony the guests would be moved outside where a cocktail hour had been arranged in order for the staff to set up the reception in the ballroom. Draco stood outside the doors like he was told to, and waited for his mother so he could escort her to her seat.

Their relationship could best be described as strained more often than not. The war took it's toll on everyone, but where the Malfoy's were once proud, they had become broken. She would never say, but Draco knew that she blamed him for Lucius getting sent to prison. Draco gave several testimonies on other Death Eaters, including his father. He let his thoughts wander to Lucius Malfoy, who would no doubt approve of the match Draco had made for himself. Astoria Greengrass was a _sacred twenty-eight_ , and the next Malfoy Heir, should there ever be one, would have the purest of pure blood. Draco thought it was all complete nonsense, blood purity meant nothing to him anymore, his parents however, that was a different story. They were still under the idea that they were superior to all others, muggle and magical. Draco wondered if Lucius's blood status was earning him any favors as he sat in his cold cell in Azkaban.

With his mother coming into view in her lovely gold dress, Draco offered her his arm and gave a fake smile, as he was so accustomed to doing these days.

"Draco."

"Mother."

With a nod she let him lead her into the ballroom as the music began. He guided her to her seat, gave her the mandatory kiss on her cheek, then took his place at the alter to wait for his bride.

Draco and Astoria had wanted the smallest wedding possible, neither one wanting it to be a spectacle, this was a ceremony for them, the rest of the world be damned. It was one of the reasons why he loved her. His mother had different plans, unfortunately. This was to be the wedding of the season, and she forced her opinion in wherever she could. Draco admired Astoria's strength in dealing with his mother, and more often than not had gotten her way in the end. That thought alone made Draco smile.

The music changed and Draco was once again pulled from his thoughts. He watched as his bride made his way down the aisle, a radiant smile on her face. She was beautiful. Her creamy white dress looked even brighter with her jet black hair that was flowing over one shoulder. Her neck, ears, and wrists adorned with several strands of diamonds, all gifts from Draco over the last few months. She came to stand beside him after kissing her father, and Draco immediately shook the man's hand. He'd never had a problem with Edmund Greengrass. True, the man supported the Death Eater ways in the first wizarding war, but he kept out of sight for the second whenever possible, and never involved his children. It made Draco respect him all the more.

"Ready for this?" Astoria whispered.

"You're stuck with me now." He said with a wink and he clasped her hand.

Draco listened as the ceremony official went on about love and happiness and forever, while he and Astoria stared at each other, both just waiting for this whole thing to be over. He could tell by the laughter in her eyes she wasn't paying attention either. Somehow they had made it through their vows and once the goblet they had chosen to hold their marriage bond was placed in front of them, he knew it was almost over.

"Do you, Astoria, vow to love, honor and cherish Draco Malfoy as your husband? To hold his heart close to yours, to honor his name and bear his children, and to cherish the bond that you have entered into?"

"I do." She said clearly as she pulled out her wand and touched the goblet, making it glow a bright white.

The man turned to Draco and spoke a similar declaration. "Do you, Draco, vow to love, honor and cherish Astoria as your wife? To hold her heart close to yours, to honor her with purpose, and to cherish the bond that you have entered into?"

Draco held back his grimace at the bonding testimony. Really it was the one thing that his mother would not compromise on, so they both gave in and uttered these degrading words. "I do." He pulled out his wand and touched the goblet, expecting that same bright white light. Instead, a harsh red glow encompassed the goblet and stayed that way for several seconds before it returned to normal.

He looked up at the official then over at Astoria, who was just as shocked as he was. "What happened? What does that mean?"

The ceremony official, really, Draco should've learned the man's name, looked at the couple in awe. "It means that the bond didn't take."

"What?" Draco heard himself say. "How is that even possible?"

The man looked past them at the guests that were waiting for the ceremony to continue. Thankfully, the goblet itself was concealed by the bride and groom, and no one other than themselves, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy could see it.

He looked at Draco with an odd mix of awe and pity. "It means that you will not be able to marry Miss Greengrass in a bonding ceremony. Your magic will not allow you to continue on because you, Mr. Malfoy, have already met your soulmate, and it is not Miss Greengrass."

* * *

Draco sat with his head in his hands, a half empty bottle of firewhiskey on the table next to him. The guests had all been cleared out, hopefully as quietly as possible. Draco didn't bother to stick around to see what the wedding coordinator had told everyone. The entire wedding party, plus both of their parents were taken to what Draco would say was still Lucius's study. Although it belonged to the Malfoy Head of House, Draco never used it. _Ever_. He dispised this room, particularly because it was his father's. This was where he was told he was to become a Death Eater. This was where he was punished for not getting the top grades in every class. This was where he had learned the word _mudblood_. This was where bad things happened.

After everything was explained, and his mother had a right fit about it, Astoria left the room and was followed by her sister and her mother. Pansy looked between Draco and the door, and with a sad smile ran after Astoria. Edmund Greengrass left with the ceremony official, while Draco headed to his own rooms. He couldn't give a damn about everyone else at this point, he needed to think about what he'd just been told. After running to his suite and locking himself inside he poured a drink from the bottle that was left from before the wedding, downed it in one gulp then quickly poured another.

Blaise, ever the best friend, pounded on the door for a solid fifteen minutes until he finally gave up. Draco heard him slump against the door, shocked that Blaise Zabini would ever willingly sit on the floor. He must be shock, too. He had no idea how long he sat there for when he heard another knock at the door, a much softer one. Knowing exactly who it was, he reached for his wand and lowered the locking charms, allowing Astoria to walk inside.

She had changed her clothes he noticed. She now wore a simple peach colored dress, no doubt something she had packed for their honeymoon. He still wore his dress pants and unbuttoned dress shirt, his tie hanging around his shoulders, and his robes discarded on the bed. She walked over to sit beside him slowly, taking the chair that was next to his.

"Looks like I'm not stuck with you after all." She tried to joke.

"Stori, I- I don't know to say." Draco choked out. His voice sounding hoarse after not using it for who knows how long. "I will still marry you. I still want to marry you. We don't have to be bonded." He rushed out. "We can have the small private ceremony we wanted to begin with."

"Draco, don't do this." She said as she sighed. "Didn't you hear what Mr. Fernsby said?"

Ah, so that was the man's name.

"You have already found your soulmate... and it isn't me."

"I don't care." Draco said with a violent shake of his head. "I don't. I want you."

"You won't once you find your other half."

Her words weren't harsh, or sorrowful. She wanted him to find this person, this mystery soulmate. She didn't want him to want her anymore, and nothing was going to change her mind.

"Stori." He moved to kneel in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. "I love you. I will always love you, you're the kindest person I have ever met. You made me human again."

"I would only hold you back." Her eyes getting glossy with his declaration.

"No, no you wouldn't. Stori, I don't even know who this woman is! If I have already met her then I obviously didn't want her, it's you I want."

"You don't know what you're saying."

She was openly crying now, and it really tore at Draco's heart.

"You have to find her. She was made for you, she is the only one that will ever make you completely, truly happy."

He thought back to just before he went down to the ballroom, when he was still in his suite, pacing back and forth. A nagging feeling that something just wasn't right... and he knew then, that Astoria wasn't the one. He wanted her to be, but even a part of him that he wasn't even aware existed knew it wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered as he kissed her hands. "So sorry."

"Don't be. You'll look back later and be glad it happened."

"No." He said immediately. "No, not like this."

"Trust the magic, Draco." Her words almost a plea.

They held each other for a while, not even speaking. Just enjoying the comfort that the other was offering. Both of their lives had just fallen apart, and neither one knew what to do about it.

Draco had gotten thoroughly drunk that night. After Astoria had left to stay with her sister, his mother tried to come in and demand answers she knew he didn't have. More than aggravated with this entire day, he left with Blaise to stay with him for the night, wondering what in the bloody hell he was going to do now.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this chapter makes me a little nervous to post, because Hermione is pretty OOC. It all unfolds in later chapters, so if you can stick with it I promise it gets better and angsty and all that good stuff that makes for a satisfying romance ;) So far I'm up to 11 chapters and just over 60k that is in chonrological order, and nearly 75k total. So I've decided updates will be on Thursday's until I can clear up a few scenes, then I'll post twice a week. Here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **Week 4**

Harry opened the door and nearly jumped back at the sight of Draco Malfoy. To say he was surprised was a drastic understatement.

"Potter." The git greeted in his usual condescending tone.

"Malfoy... are you lost?"

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It's rude to keep a guest standing on the front step."

"No." He said bluntly. To Harry's surprise, one side of Malfoy's mouth curled up into an almost smile at the remark.

"I'm looking for Granger. Would you happen to know where I can find her?"

"What?" Harry tried to keep his voice level, even though he could feel the panic rising. "What would you want with Hermione?"

"Look, I'm certainly not going to have this conversation standing on your front step. Tell me how I can find her. Bloody woman seems to have dropped off the face of the earth." He mostly grumbled to himself, but Harry caught it.

"No. I don't know how you can find her. Sorry I can't help." He moved to shut the door but Malfoy was quick and grabbed it before he could do so.

"You're lying. If anyone knows where she is it's you."

"Malfoy, I'm warning you... stay the hell away from here." Realizing what he'd just given away, he cursed his own stupidity as he saw Draco's smirk.

"She's here, isn't she?"

"I don't have anything else to say to you." Harry said sternly. He yanked the door free of Malfoy's grasp and slammed it in his face. He took a moment to compose himself before walking back into the living room.

"Who was that, Harry?" Hermione asked from her spot near the window. She was curled up with her feet tucked under her, reading a book.

"No one. Wrong address."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Only wizards and witches can see your house, Harry Potter. Who was at the door?"

"Hermione, it really doesn't matter. It was no one." He said calmly. "Please, don't worry about it."

She only nodded, her eyes cast downward. It truly broke Harry's heart to see her like this. His Hermione was bold and brave, this Hermione was bruised and broken.

"Hey." He said as he made his way over to her. "How about we go get some ice cream, Hmm? It's a nice day out. There's a little shop not too far from here."

"M- maybe tomorrow." She said timidly. She felt bad for Harry. He was trying his best to help her move on with her life, and get back out there. She just wasn't ready yet.

"Tomorrow it is." He smiled, knowing that tomorrow it wouldn't happen either.

* * *

Draco apparated to the front gate of Blaise's obnoxious _Zabini Chateau._ The mansion sized, austin stone house was four floors and contained seven bedrooms, five bathrooms, two kitchens, a study, two living rooms and a formal dining room. Really, Draco had no room to judge, Malfoy Manor was just as grand; Blaise however still loved to flaunt his money, much like Draco did in his childhood. Blaise lived to be extravagant, and the man loved every minute of it.

He walked right through the wards, feeling them surround him then back away as they recognized his magical signature. Without even knocking, he strolled into the grand foyer and made his way to the second floor study, where he knew Blaise kept his private stock of the finest whiskies money could buy, magic and muggle alike. Reaching inside the cabinet for whatever touched his hand first, he poured himself a drink, completely unaware that Blaise was even in the room.

"I take it you've found her."

Draco jumped at the unexpected voice, nearly spilling the contents of his glass. "What the fuck, where did you come from?"

Blaise gave a low chuckle as he moved away from the bookshelf and back to his desk. "I believe you're standing in _my_ house, raiding _my_ liquor cabinet."

Draco took a sip of his whiskey then sat in a nearby chair. "Yes, I found her." He practically snarled.

Blaise rose his eyebrows at his friends tone. "And?"

"And Saint Potter refused to let me speak with her."

"Ahh. So she is there, then?"

Draco confirmed his friends statement with a nod. "He was more of a prick than I remember, something wasn't right about it."

"Well, you are Draco Malfoy, asking about Hermione Granger, of all people. It is a little... odd."

"I'm not sure odd is the right word, darling." Pansy said as she walked in. She walked over to Draco so he could kiss her cheek, then took a seat next to Blaise on the couch. "Did you talk to her?"

"Potter wouldn't let him." Blaise answered.

"Well, you have to be careful with him. You know she just got divorced."

"So? What's that got to do with him?"

"I haven't heard anything on why they split, but no ones seen McClaggen for weeks."

Draco scowled at the name. He couldn't believe Hermione Granger would marry someone like that maggot McClaggen. That idiot put himself on a pedestal that he never deserved. At least Weasel ended up doing something that was worth while.

"You think he had something to do with it?" Blaise asked.

"Meaning what? Everyone knows wonder boy married that she-weasel."

"Draco, you're going to have to be a little more mature about this." Pansy scolded.

"Really, Pans?" He thought that as pretty rich, coming from her.

"Really, Draco! You know she's not going to tolerate your stupid name calling. It's been five years, and if you expect her to go along with this then you're going to have to get along with him!"

Draco tried his best to control his temper. He knew she just had his best interests at heart, but damn it all she could be annoying. He realized that he would have to attempt to get along with her idiot friends, he just didn't have to start right away. She was a logical creature from what he remembered, surely if he could just talk to her he could make her see that they were soulmates and born to love each other for the rest of their lives. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

So, Draco found himself on Potter's doorstep again the following day. All he needed to do was see the blasted witch. He hadn't a clue what he was going to do after this. Hermione Granger was the very last name on his list. With a shake of his head he walked up and pounded on the door. It swung open to reveal a very angry looking potter.

"Potter. Might I come in?"

"I told you to stay the hell away from here."

"I will gladly do that... right after I talk to Granger."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but whatever the bloody hell it is leave her out of it!" Potter slammed the door in Draco's face. Again.

That was a most surprising reaction. What in Salazar's name was going on?

Hermione heard the door slam for the second day in a row. She peered out the window of her second floor bedroom but couldn't see who it was. They must've disaparated right from the step. Deciding that Harry was trying to keep something from her, she headed downstairs.

"Was someone at the door?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought I heard something."

"Not that I know of." He answered with a shrug.

"Harry, you're lying to me. Who was it? What did they want?"

"Hermione, it was no one, trust me on that."

"Harry." She pleaded. "Please, don't lie to me."

"It was no one that you need to concern yourself about." He said as he walked over to give her a reassuring hug. "Wanna get out of here and go see Ginny for a bit? We can get that ice cream we talked about yesterday."

"Harry, you don't have to spend all day here babysitting me. You can leave, you know."

"I'm worried about you, that's all." He said softly.

She let out a small sigh. "I guess we could do that tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is."

* * *

Later that night Harry laid in bed as he watched Ginny change for bed.

"I don't know what the bloody hell he wants, but he's not going away." He complained.

"Have you asked him what he wants?"

"Of course I have! He won't tell me. Just that he needs to speak to _Granger_." He mocked.

"I wonder what he wants to say. You saw the papers, didn't you? How his marriage didn't work." Ginny came over and laid next to Harry and pulled the covers up.

"What do you think?" He asked her seriously. "She's not herself. She's not ready. I can't even get her to leave the house for a walk, I'm certainly not going to let her talk to _him_."

"I don't know, Harry. She just needs time, and patience."

"Which That git has none of. I don't want him around her."

"Always the overprotective brother." She quipped.

"Not protective enough, apparently."

"Harry, we've talked about this. She needs you right now, let that be enough. She doesn't blame you for anything." She said softly as she trailed her fingers up his bare chest.

"No, she blames herself. Which is worse." Harry let out a deep breath.

"All we can do is be there for her, Harry." She kissed him sweetly. "I don't want to continue to talk about Draco Malfoy in bed."

Her comment made Harry smile. "No? I can think of a few other things to do, and none of them involve talking." He said just before he kissed her, no other words being spoken.

* * *

The next day Draco sat on a bench across the street watching Potter's house. Something was up. Granger was there and he'd be damned if he backed down. He had sat on that bench for three miserable hours before he finally saw something worth while...

Hermione walked into Harry's study, surprising the hell out of him. "Ready?"

Harry looked up and stared at her confused. She looked very nice, like she purposely put some thought into her outfit. Even though she just had on a pair of skinny jeans, flats and a soft pink t shirt with a white camisole underneath, he thought she looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back, with a few strands still loose around her face. His confusion must've shown on his face, then he immediately felt bad about forgetting something that they apparently had planned. He watched as what little confidence she had mustered up died away.

"For ice cream?" She said timidly.

"Yes!" He nearly shouted, then felt like a fool at his excitement. "Yes, of course." He smiled when she did and walked over to her, tucking her hand into his elbow.

They walked out of the house together, with Harry having a ridiculous smile on his face and Hermione having a much smaller one, but it was there. She had missed the sun on her face, the way the breeze felt on her cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry." She said softly as they began to walk.

"Anything for you." He gave her hand a pat. "Anything."

"So where is this place?"

"Just around the block, actually. It's nice. Ginny and I have been a few times."

"Maybe we can go see her, tomorrow." Hermione said, trying to sound a little more care free than she really was.

"If that's what you want." Harry said with a shrug. He decided he wasn't going to push her anymore. She would be ready when she was ready, and right now they were going for ice cream and he considered that a huge step in getting Hermione her life back.

They sat and talked over their ice cream at one of the tables that were outside the ice cream shop. Harry ordered a huge banana split with extra chocolate sauce. He always did have a sweet tooth. Hermione, being the simple person that she was, ordered a single scoop of cookie dough in a waffle cone.

Things almost seemed normal between them. They talked about Harry's job, and how he really wasn't sure if he wanted to be an auror anymore. It was tiring work, and he spent too much time away from Ginny. With them starting a family it was weighing on his mind more and more that this job wasn't for him. He couldn't bear it if he left his wife without a husband, and his child without a father. It was something that really plagued him every time he went on a mission. The conversation made Hermione feel helpful for the first time in recent memory.

"So what will you do then?"

"I'm not sure." Harry answered. "Maybe just be a husband for a while. I need that time when the baby comes. I can't... I can't go back."

She reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. "You're such a wonderful man, Harry."

Harry gave a small smile. She knew he would never be used to the compliments, but she gave them anyway.

"I'm excited for the baby." She said as she pulled her hand away.

Harry's smile faded at her words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." He said quickly.

She looked up at him, confused at first, then the realization hit. "Harry... I really am happy for you and Ginny. If anyone deserves this, it's you. I mean that. Just because... well, you know. Maybe I could... help. With something. Anything." She didn't mean to sound so damn desperate, but that's just how it came out.

"I'm sure Ginny has a whole list of things that she could use help with. And between you and me, I'm going to need all of the help you can give. I always have." He chuckled.

With the tension gone from the moment, they decided to head back to the house. Harry was giddy with the idea of taking the long way around, walking around the block backwards and then walking through the park that was across the way. As they walked up to a fountain that was in the middle of the park Hermione excitedly pulled out some coins from her pocket.

"Make a wish!" She said as she handed Harry a coin.

He shook his head as he let out a sigh. "This is silly."

"Maybe so." She said with a shrug. "I've always liked the idea of wishes, though. Shooting stars, coins in fountains, you never know."

They stared at the fountain for a while, watching the water ripple across the surface.

"Okay, I've got it." Harry said with a smile. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, then tossed in his coin.

She smiled at him, then closed her eyes. She always used to wish for the same thing. Then after Ron it had changed, then after her marriage to McClaggen it had changed again. She felt a stab of sorrow as she realized how long it had been since she had made a wish. Setting her shoulders back she made her wish then tossed her coin into the water. _I wish for the strength to me me again_. Giving a genuine smile as some of the weight left from her chest, she grabbed Harry's hand and walked back with him to the house. They were so engrossed in conversation and laughter, enjoying the moment so much that Harry didn't even realize the man leaning against his front door.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced over at Hermione, concerned about the sudden worry in her voice. He followed her line of vision to see Malfoy on his front step. Again.

"I'll handle this, just go in the house." He said quietly.

Draco had his hands in his pockets, trying to look as bored as possible. Inside his stomach was doing flips at finally seeing her, which in turn made him disgusted with himself.

"Potter. Granger." He said in a cold greeting.

"Malfoy." Harry said to him.

Draco noticed how the man seemed to have a vice grip around her shoulders and she was curled into him slightly. "Granger, Would you mind if-"

"Malfoy, leave her alone, I mean it." He threatened.

"I don't believe I was speaking to you, Potter." Draco ground out.

"Hermione, go in the house please. I'll be right there."

Draco watched as she nodded, moving away from him slowly. "Granger, I'd like a word with you." He rushed out.

"Malfoy." Harry's voice was dangerously low, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Hermione glanced up at him, trying to figure out what was going on. She tried her best not to cave into herself, not to let this man's intimidation work on her. She kept her hands at her sides as she slowly made her way passed him. She was thankful that Harry immediately followed her, putting his hand on the small of her back. Just a few more steps, she thought. Just a few feet from the door then she would be safe. Her mind was screaming at her for the betrayal of her thoughts she had just moments ago. She wanted to be stronger, better, she wanted to be her. Not this pathetic shell of a girl that used to be something great.

"Get lost, Malfoy. I don't want to see you here again."

Without thinking Draco reached for her, he couldn't let her get away without at least speaking to her. His hand flew out before he even realized what he was doing.

Hermione saw the movement and couldn't help the inevitable reaction. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut and turned to bury her face into Harry's shoulder, bracing herself for the pain she expected to feel. Harry's arms wrapped around her tightly, his expression one of pure hatred and anger.

Draco drew his hand back, shocked at the reaction it received. "I-"

"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy!"

"Harry." Hermione breathed, barely above a whisper. Her breaths were getting quicker, the sure signs of a panic attack forming.

"It's alright, it's okay." He soothed, without a single glance at Draco as he guided her into the house.

Once they were safely inside she broke. The tears came, and she couldn't stop them, no matter how hard she tried. She was feeling to many emotions, and the fear just made her disgusted with herself. How was she ever going to get back to being the person she was?

"Sit down, Hermione. There. It's okay." He sat her on the couch and held her as she cried.

"Wh-what was he doing here? He's the o-one that's been coming around hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. All he's said was that he needs to speak with you. I didn't think that was a good idea."

She sat quietly for a while, her head resting on Harry's shoulder. He drew soft circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. It helped her relax and she thought she'd just close her eyes for a moment. Just concentrate on breathing in and out. Breathe in... Harry's gentle touch... breath out... breath in... breath out.

* * *

Harry laid her down gently and covered her with a light blanket when he realized she had fallen asleep. He held her for a while, thinking about how the hell he was ever going to fix her. He got up and quietly made his way to the kitchen. It was nearly four and Ginny would be home any second now. Earlier he had the thought that maybe they could go out for dinner, since Hermione had done so well while they were out, but that idea was long gone. She would retreat to her room as soon as she woke up, Harry knew. He would try to get her to eat with them, and he would fail and they both knew that.

He glanced up when the floo lit up briefly before Ginny stepped out. "Hello, Love." He said with a small smile as he stood to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" She asked after the kiss. Harry had worry lines all over his face.

"I'm pissed off." His voice showing exactly how angry he was.

"What happened?" She asked as she set her bag down in a chair that was by the fireplace. Harry walked back into the kitchen and poured them each a drink.

"Malfoy showed up again today. She actually came to me and asked to go out for ice cream."

Ginny looked up, surprised.

"Yea. It was great. We took a walk around the park afterwards, made wishes at the fountain." He smiled at the memory. "I wasn't paying attention. He was on the bloody doorstep when we got back. The bastard wouldn't leave. He reached for her and she flinched and had a breakdown the second we got into the house."

"Oh no."

"She's sleeping now." He said with a nod towards the living room.

"Maybe we should just hear what he has to say?" Ginny said slowly.

"Gin, you should've seen her reaction! No. Absolutely not."

"I think you should ask her what she wants to do, Harry."

Hermione stood outside the kitchen doorway, listening. She was curious why Malfoy wanted to talk to her, but Harry was right. She wasn't ready.

* * *

"I don't know what in the bloody hell is going on." Draco groaned.

"You just have to give it some time." Astoria said gently.

Draco looked over at her with his eyebrows raised, a sarcastic comment right on the tip of his tongue. He bit it back though, not wanting to ruin the decent night he was having after this horrible day.

Theo, Daphne, Astoria and himself were gathered around Blaise and Pansy's dining room table having their weekly Thursday night dinner, as they did nearly every week for almost two years. It was still awkward as hell, with him and Astoria no longer being a couple. He found it hard to not act like it. They had ended it so abruptly that sometimes when he was around her he simply forgot. He caught himself reaching over to place his hand on her knee during dinner, or wanting to move her hair back that had fallen over her shoulder. He missed her. He just missed her.

"Time." He repeated.

"Yes, Draco. Time. This is all new to her, too."

"Stori, I haven't even spoken to her yet!"

"Maybe, you should cool it for a while." Theo suggested. "You know, let tempers settle then try again with a level head."

"He may have a point." Blaise said before Draco could argue. "With the way Potter's been acting you might not get a chance to talk to her any time soon, and it would be wise to not lose your shit when you finally get to."

Draco took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled slowly. He'd had a shit day today, and a shit day yesterday, and honestly a shit day everyday since his stupid wedding that never happened.

"Draco-" Astoria placed her hand on top of his but he jerked it away.

"Don't." He swallowed harshly, hating this feeling. Hating the way he was surrounded by people, yet still alone. "I'm not giving up."

"No ones telling you to give up." Pansy said quickly. "Just maybe, not to be so... in their face about it."

Draco let out a snort of disbelief. "Did those words just leave your mouth? That's seriously the advice you're going to give me? This is the only thing I have left, Pans. If I do ever get to be graced with her presence she could still tell me to bugger off and then what? I'm still alone, still wishing, still holding onto something that's becoming so obviously unachievable. I never asked for this, I never chose any of this. Seems to be my lot in life, never being able to chose which path I take. Hell, the one time I did chose something it was yanked away from me."

Everyone at the table exchanged nervous glances between Draco and Astoria. The air was getting uncomfortable with all the tension, but really it couldn't be helped. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Without another word Draco stood to leave.

"Draco, don't go." Astoria said as she stood as well.

"I can't do this." Shaking his head as he turned to face her. "I can't sit here and act like we're nothing. We were everything. You were everything to me, and you threw me away. The chances of _Hermione fucking Granger_ ever loving me are about as good as this scar disappearing from my arm! I loved you, Astoria! I still love you. I'm just not good enough. You won't love me, and she won't speak to me and I'm just-"

He looked around at the shocked faces of his friends. Now he felt like a fool. "I have to get out of here." Before anyone could stop him he bolted from the room and ran out the front door, disaparating on the spot.

He landed just outside the wards of the Manor, walking deeper into the seclusion of the woods to the only spot that came to mind as he left Blaise and Pansy's. He wandered down to the flowing creek, breathing deeply as he got closer to the water. He perched himself on the long smooth rock that he, Theo, and Blaise had put there what felt like a lifetime ago. It trickled down into a pond that they used to come to when things got heavy during breaks from Hogwarts. He closed his eyes even though it was getting dark out. Listening to the flowing water and smelling the wet earth, the moss, the way this spot had always seemed to be exactly what he needed when he had to think.

Taking out his wand he conjured up a few simple flames and encased them in bubbles to float about, liking the way they reflected on the water. He picked up a handful of pebbles and threw them into the water one by one, smiling at the small _kerplunk_. He always preferred being outside. It calmed him, helped him think. He would've despised the Slytherin dormitories if it hadn't been for the view of the lake. Having that glass wall where he could lay awake for hours and watch all of the creatures as they floated by was almost just as good.

His smile quickly faded to a frown as he thought about his behavior earlier. He'd have to apologize to Blaise and Pansy. And Astoria. _Damn it._ His outburst was embarrassing and now he was going to have to deal with the pity from his friends that just wanted to understand but didn't. How could they? Theo and Daphne had each other, they weren't soulmates but they bloody well acted like they were. The way they understood each other, the way they depended on each other and could lean on one another. Draco wanted that. Blaise and Pansy of all people fit together so well you'd think that one was made for the other. The way they fought then quickly made up, the way they joked and teased, the way they were brutally honest with each other, regardless of the situation. Draco wanted that. He had that!

He would never do better than Astoria, he just knew it. She put the complete mess that was _Draco Malfoy_ back together and made him what he is now. She made him see that he was worthy of love and affection, but was also the one to cut him so deeply that he wasn't sure he could even heal it. He wanted to be mad at her, he wanted to hate her. He wanted to scream at her for building him up and making him believe that he was worth something, then rip it away from him on the worst possible day. He had argued with himself so many times, but he always lost. He simply couldn't blame her, her heart was too pure to intentionally inflict this amount of pain. He knew deep down that she did it for him.

"I knew I'd find you here." Blaise said quietly as he walked up and sat down next to Draco, picking up his own handful of stones. Neither one of them looked at each other as they threw their pebbles into the water one by one.

"I didn't mean to cause a scene. This is all just crashing down on me at once."

"We understand, Draco."

"No you don't."

"We are trying." He countered.

"I know." Draco said as he let out a heavy sigh. "I want to be mad at her. I should be married right now. I should be married and happy and here I am, alone and fucking miserable."

"She wants what's best for you, and she knows it isn't her."

"What if she never accepts me?" Draco finally turned to face his friend. "What if Granger never wants to speak to me, or what if she does and I fuck it up. Like I do everything else."

"Draco, you can't keep beating yourself up like this."

"You know damn well that it could happen. You can't tell me it won't."

Blaise tossed his handful of pebbles into the water and looked to Draco. "When she finally does face you, because let's be honest she will get curious, just be the half decent guy that we know you to be. Don't go in there with that annoying _Malfoy attitude_ that the world owes you and this is will work out just fine."

"I don't act that way anymore!" Draco nearly yelled.

"No, but she doesn't know that. The only thing she knows is that prick of a kid. Hell, we all used to act that way, Draco. You just have to show her that you're different."

"I don't know if I can do this." Draco hung his head as he spoke. "It's Hermione Granger. What do we have in common? How could something between us ever be a good thing?"

"Don't over think it. If I went off of first impressions Pansy would certainly not be in my bed every bloody night. It's gonna be work, and you're gonna have to put the effort in to make her see that you've changed. Sounds like she's changed, too. You're both just gonna have to accept who you are now."

"I don't know what's going on with her. I completely expected her to break my nose again the first time I saw her. Instead it was like she was scared of me."

Blaise shrugged. "Maybe she is. She did go through a lot during the war."

Draco only nodded. He knew that of course. He'd watched her fight for her life at the Manor. The way she refused to say anything despite his crazy aunts attempts gave him chills. She was brave, and loyal, and strong. He tried not to think about that day, but sometimes the memory crept up on him. He recalled the way he felt sick as he watched her, the way he almost physically hurt when she was hit with the cruciatus curse. The way he still had nightmares filled with her screams every now and then. He was relieved when they had found a way out, because he just knew that she would not survive the night if she remained at the Manor.

With a shake of his head he tried to clear his thoughts. "I still don't know how I feel about this. Why do I never get to chose my own path in my life?"

"I don't know, Mate." Basis said with a heavy sigh. "Just believe that this is a good thing. You've found your soulmate. You read those books, she's the one person that was made to love you."

"How ironic." Draco retorted.

"Isn't it? I love it." Blaise smirked at his friend and Draco gave a small smile back. Blaise could find the humor in almost anything. "Come on. Let's go back and have a drink."

"I'll have to apologize." Draco said glumly.

"Maybe to Astoria. I wouldn't worry about Pansy. You didn't break any of her fine china so she could care less."

"There's always next time." Draco said with a wink.

"Please don't." Blaise begged. "I have to live with her. I'll be hearing about it for the rest of my days."

"I'm sure she's made you buy three different set of china." Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"And I'd rather not buy four, thank you very much." Blaise grabbed Draco by the shoulder without warning and disaparated to the front gate of his estate.

"I hate it when you do that." Draco spat.

"I know." Blaise chuckled.

They walked in the house together and headed straight for the patio that was off the huge living room. The air was warm and Pansy had lit several outdoor torches for light as they sat and sipped glasses of wine, or firewhiskey in Theo's case.

"Draco." Theo called out. "Sit down, I'll pour you a glass."

Draco saw the two extra glasses sitting on the table in front of him and realized that they had expected him to come back all along. He smiled at the thought and sat down next to Astoria.

"Thank you." He took the offered glass of firewhiskey and sipped it slowly as the conversation picked up as if nothing had even happened.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

"Do you wanna go for a walk with me?"

"Of course." She smiled at him then turned to tell Daphne that she'd be back.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called after them.

"Theo's not my type." Astoria laughed out as they made their way down the stairs. She waved her wand and small bubbles of light lined the walkway that surrounded the gardens. "So what's on your mind?"

"I'm so sorry." He blurted out. "I don't mean to take any of this out on you."

She grabbed his hand and held it as they walked. "Draco, I know that. I know this isn't easy, we were supposed to be the ones that are together. I'm going to have to watch you fall in love with someone else, and it hurts. I still love you too, don't ever think that I don't. I just know that you won't be happy with me, it would haunt you and you know it."

"I love you, too. It was supposed to be you, and I'm just mad that it isn't." He squeezed her hand, finally seeing that this whole mess affected her, too. They were both hurting, and it made him love her even more that she was giving up everything she wanted so he could have this chance. He prayed that it was all worth it.

"What if it's not worth it, Stori? What if I can't figure out how to make this work?"

"You will. She's you're soulmate, Draco. You will figure this out. Be patient, sweetheart. Remember the man that you really are."

"I miss you."

"I'm still here, Draco. I'll still be here for you, I don't want you to fall back into that dark place you were in before. You can do this, I know you can. Just give it an honest chance. When you finally do get to speak with her, be open. Be your true self. Let her in and trust the magic. Promise me that?"

"I promise." He had to give it a real chance, if only for her. She was giving up just as much, he owed it to her to put his trust in this.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: They finally speak! And thank you to everyone who's read this story so far!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Week 7**

Draco had stood on Potter's doorstep everyday at the same time for three weeks. He had pounded on the bloody door so many times he had lost count. Sometimes it would open, sometimes they would just ignore him. He wasn't giving up, but he was getting pissed off. He couldn't understand what was going on. He thought of Granger's reaction on the one and only day he had seen her. It was clear that she feared him, he just didn't know why.

As he walked up the few steps to the door, he took a deep breath and raised his hand to knock. Before he could even touch it however, it opened.

"Malfoy."

Draco's brows rose in surprise. "Granger." He stared at her for a second, completely thrown off guard that she had actually answered the door.

"I understand that you have something to say to me?"

"Uh... Yes. May I come in?" He asked politely.

"No."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"No, but... you can come back tomorrow. We will talk then."

"Why can't we talk now?" He was really getting annoyed with these damn games.

"Because I'm not prepared, and it took a lot for me to even do this." She spat out. "That's the deal. Tomorrow at three."

He nodded. "Fine. Tomorrow it is."

His words threw her off. Harry had said that phrase so often in the last few weeks that she'd been here that it was strange to hear it from someone else. With a quick nod she shut the door without another word.

"Well?" Harry asked from down the hall.

"Tomorrow. At three."

Harry nodded. Hermione could tell that he was still not happy about her choice. "I want to be here, and you know Ginny will, too."

"I know that." She said as she walked away from the door. "I just want to see what he has to say that is so important he's stood outside of your door for three weeks."

* * *

The next day at five minutes to three Draco walked up to the same front door he's been standing outside of for over three weeks. His patience was wearing thin, but he tried not to let it show. She was giving him the opportunity to speak with her, and that's all he could really ask for at this point. He knocked on the door and it opened immediately.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Harry swung the door open as he stepped aside to allow Malfoy into the house. "This way." He said as he lead them into the living room.

Draco tried his best to hide his grimace, but he was guessing he was unsuccessful as he saw Ginny Potter smirking at him. She was seated on a couch, and Hermione was in a chair that was next to it. Potter sat beside his wife and Draco took the chair that was across from Hermione. He should've guessed he would have an audience for this. Damn _Gryffindors_ and their code.

"Malfoy, welcome to our home." Ginny said politely. "May I offer you some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you." He glanced around the room, feeling more uncomfortable by the second.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"Just sugar, thank you." He accepted the cup and watched her make one for everyone else as well.

"Is the house not to your liking?" Ginny asked bluntly as he continued to stare about the room.

Her bluntness caught him off guard and he smirked at her. "I suppose that going for anything other than Gryffindor red was out of the question?"

Three out of the four walls were grey but the one accent wall that had a small fireplace was a dark red. The cream colored carpet made the room warm and matched the curtains and lamp shades he noticed. The couch and chairs were red as well, with grey and gold pillows decorating them. The entire space was littered with pictures. Every surface of the end tables and the mantle were covered in pictures. The walls and bookshelves held both muggle and magical photos, too.

"It's what we're comfortable with." She answered simply.

Draco had to admire the fact that she didn't insult him. She was playing a game, he knew. This was all a test, and he had to pass. He wasn't really sure who to address, so he decided to speak directly to Hermione.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

"Well, you were quite persistent about it." She retorted.

"Part of my charming personality." He flashed her a smile, she rolled her eyes and it made this whole thing feel a little more normal.

"What did you want to talk about that was so important?"

"I suppose it's too much to ask that we have some privacy?"

"Yes, it is." Harry said coldly.

"Very well." He took a moment to look at her. She did look quite nice. Her black skinny jeans and her simple forest green blouse brought out her eyes and made her hair shine. The outfit outlined all the right features and left him wanting just a little bit more. He'd never realized before just how pretty she actually was. He pulled out the goblet that he had shrunk from his pocket and placed it on the table. He then pulled out his wand, not missing that Potter already had his in his hand. He returned it to normal size then looked up at her.

"You might have heard that I'm supposed to be married now."

"I read in the papers that it fell through, Yes." She said slowly. What did that have to do with her?

"During the ceremony, an object of importance or value is chosen to hold the marriage bond."

"I know. Harry and Ginny had the same thing at their wedding."

He nodded. Good, at least she understood. He turned to face the redhead, since speaking to Potter was something he never wished to do unless absolutely necessary. "What did you choose?" He asked out of sheer curiosity.

"We chose a snitch, actually. It was gold."

A snitch, of course they chose a snitch. He recalled the way the world cooed at the announcement of Potter finding his soulmate and how bloody prefect it was. Really, could it end up any other way for Harry bloody Potter?

"Does that mean something?" Hermione asked.

"It does." Draco answered as calmly as he could. "Gold represents soulmates. If the object glows white, it means the marriage bond was accepted, but the couple were not soulmates. Red, means that the bond was rejected."

"How can a marriage bond be rejected?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"If one person has already met their soulmate, and it is not their intended." He cleared his throat. "When Astoria said her vows, It glowed a bright white. When I said mine... it became red."

He chanced a glance at Ginny and Potter. Ginny's face was of pure shock, while Potter looked angry. When he looked back to Hermione, she only looked confused.

"No." Harry said shaking his head. "No way."

"I have to know." Draco said evenly. "All she has to do is-"

"She's not doing anything! This is out of the question!"

"Do you... you think I'm your soulmate?" She asked with a nervous voice.

Draco let out a sigh. "You're the last name on my list, Granger."

"What do I need to do?" She asked before Harry could say anything more.

"The goblet is already prepared to hold the marriage bond, after you say the proper incantation, touch it with your wand and see what color it glows. If you do that it does _not_ mean we are married, it changes nothing." He added quickly once he saw her terrified expression.

She stood and walked over slowly, and knelt in front of the coffee table. "Tell me what to say."

Draco leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She took out her wand and barely spoke the incantation. After that she reached her shaking hand out to touch the goblet with her wand. Sure enough, it turned gold.

"This is a trick, I won't believe this for a second." Harry said as he stood.

"Then have your wife try it, it will be red I guarantee it."

"You've charmed it somehow, this isn't real." Harry ranted.

"Harry." Ginny warned. "Sit down. I know as well as Malfoy does that to charm something like this is impossible."

"How?"

She glanced over at him. "You forget that I'm a pureblood. I know the customs."

"Everyone forgets you're a pureblood." Draco groaned before he could stop himself.

Hermione stood rather abruptly and glared at him. "You can leave now."

"It just came out, I'm sorry." He said quickly, looking at Ginny. _Way to not fuck it up, Draco._

"You said what came here to say, and now I'd like you to leave." Hermione told him.

"I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are." Harry warned. "There's nothing more to discuss."

"There's a great deal left to discuss, Potter."

"We're done here for today. You can come back tomorrow." Hermione said to him.

"And what exactly is so wrong about discussing it today?" Draco asked her.

"I need some time. Come back tomorrow, or don't come back at all. Either way, I'm done here."

Draco and Harry both groaned, although for every different reasons. "Tomorrow it is." They said at the same time.

Without another word, Hermione left the room.

Ginny giggled at the both of them. "I think you two need to be a bit more civil to each other, I have a feeling that this is far from over." She stood up, taking the tea tray with her.

Since neither Draco nor Harry wanted to get to know each other, Harry showed him the door and Draco happily left.

* * *

To Harry's surprise, Hermione was in the kitchen with Ginny when he walked in instead of going straight to her room like he thought she would.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I don't know." She was proud at how steady her voice sounded. "Do you think it's true?"

"I do." Ginny said at the same time that Harry said no, making her roll her eyes. "Harry, there's no way that it could be a trick, I'm sorry."

"But _me_? Why me? Malfoy is my exact opposite."

"Opposites attract." Ginny said to her.

"It sounds like you're pushing for this." Harry said, annoyed. "What makes you think that this could be anything other than terrible?"

"Do you doubt soulmates?" Ginny asked with the same level of annoyance. "A soulmate is the one person that was made for you, your other half to this life. A being with a soul that is so equal to your own, their views and wants and needs so intertwined with your own that their happiness is your happiness. How could you possibly deny yourself that?"

"Because it's Draco Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "He is not her other half, his views are not the same as hers, his happiness is literally her suffering!"

All of the yelling was making Hermione nervous. She needed to think. She got up and ran from the kitchen.

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, but she didn't turn around.

Once she got to her room she shut the door. She knew that they would respect her privacy so there was no need to lock it. Throwing open the window she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Maybe she could take a walk, the breeze felt nice on her skin. She glanced across the street, thinking of the fountain when she saw him.

Sitting on a park bench just on the other side of the fence, staring at the house. She wasn't sure if he saw her or not, but either way backed away from the window. Why was he still here? Did he know that she would want to go outside? She shook her head, she was overthinking this. The idiot most likely just didn't want to take no for an answer. That sounded much more like him.

Draco Malfoy. Her soulmate. The thought alone was ridiculous, laughable really. When she thought back to everything he said and she realized that he didn't say anything on what he felt about it all. How did he feel about having her as a soulmate? That had to be equally as shocking. Fate certainly had something against her, she thought. Funny that this was how her life was turning out. Maybe Harry had some books about soulmates in his library. The Black library was extensive, it wouldn't hurt to look. If she couldn't find anything then maybe in the morning Harry would take her to Diagon Alley so she could check a few stores there.

She left the room quietly then made her way down to the library. When she opened the door she saw harry. She shouldn't have been surprised. When she needed answers she went to the library, and of course he knew that.

"I didn't mean to scare you, earlier." He said as she shut the door.

"I shouldn't be so sensitive." She sat down beside him and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"No, I should have been more considerate, and spoke to you instead of acting as if you weren't even in the room. I'm sorry."

"I know you're just worried."

"I'm terrified." He said honestly. "You deserve so much better, Hermione. You deserve the world, and he can't give it to you."

"I don't know what to do." She admitted. She hated feeling that way.

"Well, the prat is coming back tomorrow, we'll start to sort this all out then."

Hermione could help but laugh at him, which made Harry smile.

"Do you think there's any books here on soulmates?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. There's all kinds of things in here, I've never gone through the whole library. I wouldn't even know where to look."

"I'd like to check. If not, could we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning? Then we could meet Ginny for lunch."

"Hermione, I don't want you to think that I'm pushing you. You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to, I just want to be here for you. I've done a pretty shitty job of that so far."

"I need to get back out there. It's been nearly two months. I can't hide here forever."

"Yes you could. I wouldn't mind." He said sincerely. "Ginny would love it, too."

"Speaking of, are you confined to one of the the guest rooms tonight _Mr. soulmates-are-not-real-even-though-I-married-mine_?" She turned her head just in time to see him scowl at her.

"I never said they aren't real, I just find it highly doubtful that Malfoy is yours."

She stood up and began to look at the books that lined the shelves. Harry watched her as she moved from shelf to shelf. He was surprised she didn't have the bloody thing memorized by now.

"I'm not sure, either. Malfoy seemed to think so though."

Harry snorted. "I don't like it, he always has some kind of hidden agenda. He was a Slytherin for a reason."

"I should at least hear him out, hear the whole story, don't you think?" She moved behind the shelf to look at the row behind it, putting her out of Harry's view.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you, Hermione. You always see the logic, always want the answers. As long as that's all this is, just you finding answers."

She peaked her head around the shelf to look at him. "Harry, it's not like I'm going to fall hopelessly in love with him tomorrow. I'm smarter than that now."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. This is just... overwhelming."

"I know." He stood and walked over to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Let me know if you need anything, I'll be in my study, Alright?"

"Okay, Harry."

She watched him leave, then sagged against the book shelf. Rubbing circles into her temples, she stretched her neck then set back to searching for any books that had anything to do with soulmates.

* * *

Two hours later she had searched nearly the entire library and only found three. Just has she was about to give up Ginny walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey, Gin."

"There's an owl here for you, it has a package."

"Oh?" She was confused at first, then her thoughts went to Malfoy. " _Oh_."

"Yea." Ginny said with a smile.

They walked into the living room and Hermione accepted the package from the owl. It was a beautiful owl. A large eagle owl that was caramel in color and had huge orange eyes. It had long feathers above its eyes, almost giving the owl facial expressions. It flew off, letting her know that no reply was needed.

"That was a beautiful owl, I wonder what its name is."

"Really? I thought it looked like an asshole." Harry grumbled.

Ginny snorted and Hermione laughed.

"I mean seriously! You saw the feathers on its eyes! It looked like it knew it was better than us."

"Harry, it's an owl." Ginny said exasperated.

"It's clearly Malfoy's owl. Acts just like him."

Still laughing Hermione untied the wrapping and picked up the note before opening it.

 _Dear Hermione, If I remember correctly, you have quite the thirst for knowledge. I thought these might help you, in case you couldn't find anything on the subject. I am genuinely looking forward to discussing this, at length, with you tomorrow afternoon. Until then, Draco._

Hermione's mouth parted slightly and the intimacy of the note. He had not only called her by her first name, but he had also signed it with his. It shouldn't have been as unnerving as it was that he had sent her a book, it was common knowledge that she read constantly. Anything she could get her hands on, really. Putting the note aside she removed the books from the paper.

" _In Search Of Soulmates_ , and _The Soulmate Secret._ " she read aloud.

"That was thoughtful." Ginny said, a surprised tone to her voice.

"I only found three in your library. I'll start with these."

"After dinner." Ginny said sternly. "You're going to lose yourself in a book and forget to eat. No."

Hermione slipped the note inside one of the books and followed Ginny to the kitchen.

"You'll make a great mother, Gin." Hermione said to her.

"Because I'll be the strict parent? Someone has to be, you know that Harry will cave." She said over her shoulder, giving Harry a wink.

"That just means I get to be the fun one." He grinned.

* * *

Later that night, Hermione sat by the open window in her room, reading a book Malfoy had given her. She started with _The Soulmate Secret_ since the title seemed to relate better to her current situation.

 _A soulmate is someone with whom you have a very deep connection. It is not always easy or explained. It is a meeting of heart, of mind, of body and soul, on the highest of levels. Once the bond as been accepted, communication is at its easiest, since your soulmate will understand you perfectly and accept you easily without judgement. A soulmate is when you love and imperfect person perfectly._

She thought about the paragraph she just read. Those few words explained so much. Her current life was not easy, nor was there an explanation. She did seem to be more at ease around him than she anticipated, and he was certainly an imperfect person. Not that she wasn't. Two imperfect people, paired together by fate to love each other, to balance each other out. She shut the book then and headed to bed. She would think more about this in the morning, and figure out what to do from there.

* * *

The following day Draco sat in that same stupid red living room, but this time it was only him and Hermione. It surprised him that Potter didn't insist on being there, the man seemed over protective of her for some blasted reason.

"So." She began.

"So."

"You think we're soulmates?"

"I know we're soulmates." He corrected.

"How?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

He was confused. "Because the magic says we are." She saw the goblet for herself, didn't that explain everything?

"So you've just accepted this? This is what you want, you're happy to live the rest of your life bound to me?" She said harshly.

"I said I know we're soulmates, Granger. I didn't say I was happy about it." He answered in the same tone.

For some reason she smiled. Her shoulders that she had been holding rigidly high relaxed a bit. "Can I ask you questions?"

"As long as I can ask you questions in return, of course." He saw her smile fade.

"I have rules. Boundaries."

"Alright." He said slowly.

"I assume this is something you're going to want to... explore?" At his confused expression she decided just to be blunt about it. "You're not going away, are you."

He smirked at her. "No. I don't plan on it."

"There's things that I refuse to share with you until we are... better established. I reserve the right to refuse to answer any question you present."

"Of course." He said right away.

"What?" He was agreeing? Just like that? She had expected him to fight about it.

"I'm no stranger to demons, Granger."

"Alright. Next..." she shifted in her seat. "You don't get to touch me. Any touch that is to be shared between us shall be initiated by me. No exceptions."

Well that was interesting. "I will accept, although I reserve the right to re-evaluate these rules later when we are _better established_."

"Fair enough. Next-"

 _Good lord how long was this list?_

"I don't want to see you everyday. You can't just show up here and expect me to see you. I need time to process all of this."

"To be fair, had you spoken to me all those weeks ago I wouldn't have been in a position to be outside this bloody house everyday, but I will agree."

Her lips curled into a smile, she knew he had a point. "Once a week. On Tuesday afternoons."

"Is there a time restriction?" He had a feeling there was.

"Two hours."

"As long as this is a rule that can be re-evaluated later, I'm alright with that."

She sighed in relief, he didn't like it. "Am I allowed to add a rule?"

"I suppose that's only fair." She said tightly.

"During these two hours, once a week, you are not allowed to act as if speaking to me is a chore. This is something that I want to trust, and treating each other as we have in the past will not get us anywhere."

She thought about it for a moment, it was a valid rule. They would never be able to move forward with... whatever this was if they continued to act like the children they used to be. "I accept."

"Thank you. Is there anything else?" He really hoped there wasn't.

"Not at this time, should I think of anything else I will let you know."

He chuckled to himself. "What do you do for a living, Granger?"

"I worked... work at the Ministry. In the department of Magical Education. And you?"

"I'm a lawyer, and I'm impressed with you at the moment. You sound like a lawyer."

"You were a Slytherin, I tried to eliminate the loopholes."

"I will always find a loophole, that's what makes me such a good lawyer." His voice was almost seductive, he watched as she shifted in her seat again. "Do we have to sit in Potter's house every week?" He figured he'd give her a new topic, since she looked uncomfortable with him again.

"This is where I'm comfortable for now, so yes."

"Do you live here?"

She didn't answer right away. "For now, I need to start looking for places though. I can't stay here forever. Well, I mean I could, but I wouldn't want to interfere."

"Why do you live here?"

"My divorce was complicated." She said very quietly.

He guessed that she wouldn't want to answer anymore questions on that topic, so he decided to move on. "Do you like your job?"

"Very much." She sighed almost appreciatively. "It keeps me close to Hogwarts, as close as I could be without actually working there. I feel like I can make a difference."

"I'm sure you could, you've never had any problems with that."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that you're smart, Hermione. People listen to you, they follow you."

Her mouth parted in surprise. Not only did he complement her, but he had called her Hermione. It made her uncomfortable. "Do you still live at the Manor?" She blurted out the first thing she could think of, then cringed at her question. Way to think of a neutral topic, and _not_ one that held painful memories.

"I don't. I have my own place. My mother still lives there, my father is rotting in Azkaban, as you know."

"I'm sorry." She said immediately.

"Don't be. He was a horrible man."

The awkward pause in the conversation was making her even more nervous. He on the other hand looked completely calm.

"Tell me something." He said randomly. "Anything. Tell me something about yourself, voluntarily."

That was not what was she was expecting. Tell him something about herself... what did she willingly want to tell him? What would be safe enough to tell him? "Ginny is pregnant, and even though no one believes me, I'm genuinely excited to be an aunt."

That wasn't really something about her, but he decided not to point it out. "Why would no one believe you?"

Damn it, she walked right into that one. "B-because of..."

He caught her hand tremble slightly as she reached for her tea. "My favorite color is yellow."

Her eyes snapped up at him. "Yellow?"

"If you repeat this I'll deny it, but yes, I like yellow. It's bright, and warm."

She smiled at him. "Draco Malfoy likes the color yellow. I really like grey."

"Grey? Really? That's a little boring."

"It's not boring!" She giggled. "It's calm. It's not a happy color or a sad color. It can suit so many moods. There's so many different variations and shades it could almost be whatever you want it to be."

"Do you like variation?" He asked quietly. "Seeing the different layers and shades of everything?"

"I always try to see things that aren't there." She hung her head as she spoke.

"What happened to you?" His eyes got wide the moment the question left his mouth. He hadn't mean to say it out loud. "Forgive me, that was terribly rude."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He sat watching her, trying to decide what to say that wouldn't make her run.

She cleared her throat. "My favorite food is pasta. Any kind. With meatballs."

He smiled. "I like waffles."

"Waffles? Really? That's your favorite food?"

"Have you never had a waffle?"

"Of course I have, I just didn't think that would be yours. I would have guessed, I don't know... some expensive steak or something."

"Have you ever had breakfast for dinner? You're missing out if you haven't."

"Your owl is very beautiful." she said after a while.

"You think so? Blaise thinks he's an asshole."

Hermione spit out her tea. "I'm sorry." She said quickly, trying to wipe up the mess she'd made.

He was amused by her reaction. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, you just caught me off guard. Harry said that same thing last night. What's his name?"

"Rigel."

"What made you pick that?"

"Rigel is the name of the brightest star in the constellation Orion. I think he stands out quite a bit, so it seemed fitting."

She let out a small laugh. "I should have guessed. So you still keep in touch with with your friends form Hogwarts, then?"

"I do." He said lightly. "Blaise has been married Pansy for years now. Daphne Greengrass ended up marrying Theo Nott. No clue what happened to Goyle."

"I remember you testified against him." She said timidly.

Draco barely nodded. "I did. I thought there would be more retaliation for that than what I got. Slytherin's stick together, I betrayed that."

"I think it was a very brave thing to do, that took a lot of nerve to stand up against people that you knew did wrong."

Draco cleared his throat. "What about you? Obviously you've stuck pretty close to golden boy."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's it, really. Neville was an auror for a bit but is a professor at Hogwarts now, so I never see him much, but we do owl. And Luna is always off chasing some magical creature, Dean and Seamus work at the Ministry in magical games and sports. They set up all of the pyrotechnics and opening ceremonies for the quidditch games. George is always busy with his joke shop. So yea, it's really just Harry and Ginny."

He noticed that she left out one name. "What about Weasley?"

"He was an auror for a little while, but after he married he went to work with George. I still see him and Susan at the Borrow from time to time, although I don't get over there as much as I used to. We're still friends, just nothing like Harry, Ginny and I... when you left yesterday." She said suddenly. "You sat across the street on the park bench instead of leaving. Why?"

"I don't really know." He said honestly. "I just felt like staying there a while. I like being outside, it helps relax me."

"I do too. Maybe next time we can take a walk, or something." She said without thinking. Her eyes got slightly wide. She barely left the house with Harry, now after two days she wanted to leave with Malfoy? "I think I'm done for today."

If he noticed her sudden change in attitude he didn't comment on it. "You're truly going to make we wait an entire week?"

"That's the deal." Somehow she knew he was being playful, although she didn't know how.

"Then I'll see you next week." With a nod he stood and left the room.

She collapsed against the chair cushions, wondering how she could possibly feel so at ease at times, then so uncomfortable the next. She had just closed her eyes when she heard someone come in and slowly walk over to her.

"He left?"

"Yes, Harry. He left, we've agreed to once a week, on Tuesday's." She looked up and he was sitting on the edge of the heavy coffee table in front of her, facing her.

"You're sure about this?"

"I don't know. I've been sure about other things and look how they turned out. He's agreed to slow, for now."

"Hermione, we both know that you've been unsure about a lot of things." He said gently.

She gave a small nod, not really wanting to acknowledge her previous mistakes. She needed to talk to Ginny. She seemed to know a little about soulmates and maybe she could explain what Hermione was feeling.

"I'm just trying to get to know him right now. We haven't talked about anything significant yet. I'm taking this very slow, Harry. I promise."

"I just worry about you, that's all. Come on, Ginny should be home soon. I like it when you help me cook." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her chair, then walked down to the kitchen together.

* * *

"So what are your questions?" Ginny asked as she pulled out a licorice wand from her secret stash, an empty vase that sits in her bedroom. She handed Hermione a sugar quill, making her smile. The two sat perched on Ginny and Harry's bed talking while Harry was at Andromeda's visiting her and Teddy.

"I can't believe you still hide these."

"You've seen that man! I swear he's trying to make up for lost time or something with his childhood and will consume anything with sugar now."

Hermione laughed as she unwrapped her sugar quill. Ginny always saved the blue ones just for her, she was convinced the witch bought the place out every time they went to Honeydukes. "What exactly do you know about soulmates, Ginny?"

"I know they exist." She said immediately. "And not just because I have Harry, even if I didn't have any proof at all I would still believe they existed. Do you believe in soulmates?"

"I believe in facts."

"Hermione, the goblet is proof enough then. There's no way that it can be tricked, or charmed, or anything to make that connection exist when it doesn't."

"I don't want to put my faith in this and get hurt again."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "What do you feel when your around him?"

"I wanted to ask you about that too, although I probably know your answer. It's confusing, sometimes I feel so uncomfortable, and then other times I feel as if I've known him forever."

"It's that a conscious thing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, it usually takes me by surprise. I don't even notice it until after the moment is gone."

"It's your magic trying to connect with his. You feel uncomfortable because your trying to reject what should be. I felt the same thing with Harry. I was always so nervous around him-"

"I remember." Hermione chuckled.

"Oh shut it. I had no idea what I felt, it was confusing, and he obviously wasn't interested. It only got real when we both started to acknowledge the bond. That there really was something there that was more intense than we had ever imagined."

"My magic is trying to connect with his? Ginny, isn't this all a little absurd? Look who he is!"

"Hermione, I'm not asking you to forget who he is, or what he's done. You two will have to talk about that eventually. There's no getting around it and it's going to suck but if you don't then you'll never be able to fully appreciate what this is. The worst battle you two will have is between what you think you know and what you _really_ feel. The only way you will get anywhere is if you acknowledge the bond. Hermione, you've found your soulmate!" Ginny said excitedly. "The one person on this planet that was literally made for you. You do understand that? He was made to love you."

"That just means that he could break me worse than anyone else." She said quietly. "I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to let him in."

"He won't." Ginny said it so firmly that Hermione looked up in surprise.

"I can't believe you just said that about Draco Malfoy."

Ginny giggled at the thought. "He trusts this, and you need to, too. He won't hurt you, you will grow to understand that."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you were made to love him, too. You were put here just for him, the same as he was put here for you. A soulmate bond is the most powerful connection our world knows. You might have more in common than you think. You are both ridiculously smart, determined, hate to be proven wrong, read a lot, and are just two incomplete people looking for love. Looking to find your place in the world."

Ginny summoned a chocolate frog and another licorice wand from the vase as she spoke. "Truthfully, If you take away him being a git-"

"And a Death Eater-" Hermione cut in.

"And a Malfoy-"

"And a Slytherin."

"He's not that bad." Ginny finished, barely able to contain a straight face.

* * *

After two hours of talking, laughing and eating way too much candy, Hermione left Ginny's room and went down to the sitting room to wait for Harry. She knew that once he got home and saw the light on he would come in and check on her. Taking the book on soulmates from Draco she began to read while she waited.

"Hey there." Harry said quietly as he entered the room.

"Hi, Harry." She smiled up at him. "How is Teddy?"

Harry plopped down on the small love seat she was curled up on and ran a hand through his mess of hair. "Exhausting. The energy that kid has is unreal."

"Well, he is four."

"I know. I love to watch him run around and play. I never had anything like that before, that sense of wonder and freedom. I didn't want to leave, but it was well passed his bedtime by the time I finally did put him to bed."

"You know, he can come over. I'm better now."

"I know, I just don't want to... He's loud and makes messes and sometimes I know you just like to sit in the quiet."

"Harry, Teddy misses you, and I miss Teddy. You don't have to keep him away. He's your godson."

"I can't wait for him to meet the baby. If I could figure out a way for Ginny to have it tomorrow then I would do it."

"Harry, she's barely three months along! You have a lot of waiting ahead of you."

"I know." He grumbled. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I was waiting for you."

"Oh?"

"Harry, if you think this is a bad idea, this thing with Malfoy, then I won't see him anymore."

"Hermione-"

"No, I haven't had the best judgement and you've tried to tell me so many times. If you think this could only end badly, then I will listen."

Harry let out a deep breath as he turned to his best friend and took her hand in his. All he wanted was her happiness, she deserved it after all. She deserved to find what he had already found in Ginny. True, he wondered why in the bloody hell it had to be _Malfoy_ , but he would never question a soulmate bond. His connection to Ginny was often his lifeline. He took comfort in her presence and pride in her fearlessness.

"I want you to have what I have, that's all. I will always worry over you, and I will always try to protect you. Soulmates are something pretty special, and I know the joy a bond like that brings. Malfoy has a lot to prove, and I really don't give a damn if he gets sick of seeing my face all the time, he will just have to learn to deal with it. You're my family, and I want you to be happy. Just really promise that you will take it slow, and think about everything first, Okay?"

Hermione let out a deep breath and nodded. "I promise."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I noticed that I messed up the labeling of my chapters, sorry if there's any confusion there! Also, to answer a common question in the reviews, the details of their marriages will come about later on when they are _better established_ ;) so there is an explanation coming I promise! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

 **Week 8**

The following Tuesday Draco sat with Hermione in that blasted Gryffindor red living room. He had no doubt that she picked this room simply to annoy him. Surely the entire house wasn't done like this.

"Found the house alright, did you?" She smirked.

Despite himself, he smiled at her. "Oddly enough, I did."

"How was your week?" She asked as she prepared a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"Long." He answered with a deep breath. Honestly his week sucked. He wasn't used to being so alone again and damn it, he missed Astoria, but he certainly couldn't tell her that. "I have a case I'm working on that's become quite a pain."

"What's it about?"

"Nonsense." He said bitterly. "A law that the Ministry is trying to pass to have more members added to the Board of Governors."

"At Hogwarts?" Her voice showing her surprise.

He gave a curt nod.

"Why? The ministry wants to do this? How does that even work?"

Draco took a sip of his tea and thought about how much he really didn't want to talk about this case anymore. It's been the only thing his entire firm has discussed since it was offered. In the interest of progress though, he decided he should tell her at least how he got the case to begin with.

"The Ministry changed the ways that hearings are conducted and laws are passed after the war. If they have something that they want to move forward on, a law for example, they assign a few lawyers for the defense and a few others for the prosecution, so the wizengamont hears both sides and acts more or less like a jury at a mock trial of sorts. I was assigned as the prosecution, which means we are arguing in favor of the new law."

Hermione nodded. "I take it you don't care for it?"

"Not particularly, but it's not my job to tell them how I feel, my job is to present a case that we can win, and therefore get this law passed."

"Why don't you agree with it?" Hermione asked. "Surely, the more people that come together with ideas the better off things could be."

Draco shook his head. "The more hands in the cauldron the dirtier it gets. There's twelve members on the board now. If you increased that number to twenty, thirty, fifty members, that just means more red tape. More people that have to hear your idea before anything can be done about it, more room for corruption, more chances of someone taking advantage of their position."

"Does this case bother you because of your father?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Her eyes got wide at his stone cold reaction and she felt so heartless. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't be, It's not like I haven't heard this before." He ground out as he stretched his neck from side to side in a useless attempt to alleviate some of the stress he felt.

"Still, it was harsh, and I'm sorry." She said softly.

"My father was exactly the type of man that I want to prevent from getting a seat on the board." He admitted. "I can't ask to be removed from the case because it will look like it's personal-"

"But it is."

"And it will also go against my record." He said as if she hadn't spoken. "It took a long time for people to take me seriously and I'm not going to back down now."

Hermione gave a small nod, understanding why he was so stressed about this case. As much as he didn't want to admit it was personal, it was. She felt the need to help him suddenly. He was aggravated and tired and most likely nervous about how this case would affect his image. "Would you care for a walk?"

His eyes locked onto hers and he was momentarily confused. He was certain that they would never leave this blasted and highly uncomfortable room. "Yes, I would."

"Alright." She set her tea cup on the tray and stood, causing him to stand as well. "Let me just tell Harry."

Draco couldn't stop his groan. "Is Potter coming with us?"

One side of her lips curved into a smile as she watched him. "He may want to, Yes."

She left the room and he wasn't sure if she wanted him to follow, so instead he just stood where he was. Looking around the hideous room he saw the many pictures that littered nearly every surface. He spotted several of what could only be described as a gaggle of Weasley's, if the obnoxious red hair was any indication. He skimmed over most of him, his eyes trying to find some of Hermione.

He didn't have to look long, wandering over to the wall to take a closer look he noticed that she was in several of them. Hermione, Potter, and Weasley at some kind of family function he was guessing, then another of Hermione, Ginny and that weird blonde girl... what was her name? Looney something. He almost felt bad because he couldn't remember her name, he knew she had been a prisoner at his home during the war. Truthfully he was rather surprised when that little detail came out, he had tried his best to lock himself in his rooms whenever possible. He had no desire to know anything he didn't have to, including who was in the dungeons of the Manor.

Next he saw a picture from what must have been Potter's wedding. The man at least attempted to do something about his mess of hair, he noticed. He would never admit it, but it was a rather nice picture of them. Draco watched as the two laughed before he encased her in a hug, then pulled away to once again look at the camera. Looking around some more he spotted a smaller picture on a book shelf of Hermione in a bright white dress standing with Harry and Ginny. Her wedding day. He picked up the picture and watched closely as the three looked at each other then smiled back at the camera. This one was different than the one from Potter's wedding, their smiles were different... fake almost.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Harry said from behind him, making him nearly jump right out of his skin.

"A little warning next time, Potter." He spat as he set the picture back on the shelf.

Harry just ignored his attitude and picked up the picture himself. His smile was tight, almost sad and Draco couldn't help but wonder why.

"So." Potter said suddenly as he set the picture back down. "Taking a walk?"

"Her suggestion." Draco felt the need to add.

"Where to?"

"I have no blasted idea."

The man simply nodded, then turned his gaze to stare right at Draco. It made him very uncomfortable.

"I don't like the idea of you being alone with her."

"What could possibly happen, Potter?" Draco said sarcastically. Really, they would most likely take a turn about the block and call it a day.

"Several things, Malfoy." He answered coldly. "If she returns with so much as a hang nail or a wet eyelash you will never see her again."

Something deep down told Draco that this was more than a threat, more than just a scare tactic from her over protective, pain in the ass almost-brother.

"Why is she here?" He demanded. "Why isn't she at her home? Your address isn't listed as her primary residence. What happened?"

"That's not my story to tell, and if it were up to me you would never hear it. She's here because I want her to be. Because she feels safe here, and she will stay here as long as she wants to."

Harry took a step closer to Draco and his voice sounded low and dangerous. "I'm serious, Malfoy. The only reason I'm not going with you is because she insisted it be just the two of you. I don't like that she already seems to have some kind of pull towards you. You will not push her into anything, are we clear?"

"Harry?" Hermione called from down the hallway.

"Coming." He called back. "Are we clear?"

"Whatever you say, Potter." Draco answered tightly. He hated submitting to anything, but he was more intrigued than annoyed about it this time. Something happened to Hermione Granger, and he wanted to know what.

"Good." The man smiled at him, then left the room leaving Draco to follow behind him.

"There you are." Hermione said brightly. "What were you doing?"

"Just having a little chat, I wondered if Malfoy knew where you wanted to go."

"Just because I stood outside of your door for three bloody weeks doesn't mean I have the area memorized." Draco spat.

"Oh, well there's a nice little walking path around the park across the street. I figured we could go there."

"Sounds excellent." Harry beamed. "I'll be watching from the window."

"Harry." Ginny said sternly from behind them all.

Draco whipped around to face her, where the hell did she come from, and why was this walk turning into a damn project? It was just a walk for Salazar's sake!

"I watch from here or I tag along." He said as he did his best to glare at Ginny.

The red head strode right passed her husband and gave Hermione a hug, whispering something that made her smile.

"Ready?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course." He held out his elbow and she hesitated for just a second before placing her hand on it, then walking out of the house with a wave.

"What did you say to her?" Harry asked the moment the door was closed.

"One." Ginny said forcefully as she turned to stare down her husband. "It's truly none of your business, but if you must know I told her to relax and try to let whatever this is happen on its own! And two, You need to stop trying to control this, Harry."

"I'm not trying to control anything, I'm trying to protect her!"

"Your trying to keep her from her soulmate!"

"I'm trying to keep her safe! I don't trust him!" He shouted right back. Pushing his hands through his mess of hair he sighed heavily. "Gin, it can't happen again."

"It's not going to."

"How do you know?" His voice coming out broken and raspy. "How can you tell me that she will never get hurt again?"

"I didn't say that, but I do know that Malfoy will never hurt her like that bastard did." Ginny said as she came up and wrapped her arms around Harry's waist.

He breathed her in, letting her presence alone comfort him.

"Do you feel that?" She said quietly. "She could have this if she lets herself. She could have that security, and comfort and love. I know you're just trying to keep her safe and protect her, but your scaring her, too."

"I love you."

"I love you." Ginny moved to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "When they come back you will not make an ass of yourself, do you understand me, Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Ginny Potter." He said right away.

* * *

"Care to explain what all that was about?" Draco asked as soon as they crossed the street and entered the park.

Hermione sighed and slowed their pace as they began to walk around the paved pathway that encircled the entire park. She glanced back and then quickly turned when she saw Harry coming to stand by the window. _Wonderful_. She couldn't bring herself to be upset with him, though. She knew it was all out of love, Harry was the sibling she never had and they had been through so much together. She often found their relationship hard to explain. The connection she had with Harry was different than anything else she had ever felt, but it was never romantic. She couldn't see how anyone could possibly think that, especially if they had ever seen the way Harry looks at Ginny.

"He's just concerned." She answered slowly, nearly forgetting that he had asked her a question. "What did he say to you earlier?"

"The usual. Don't hurt her or I'll kill you is what it really boils down to."

He said it so bluntly Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Oh is that all?"

She seemed to be in a good mood and Draco wondered if he should push his luck. "Why is he so protective of you?" He felt her stiffen beside him, and he thought she wouldn't answer.

"I've been hurt, badly. Harry's just trying to watch out for me."

"Because of your divorce?"

"As well as other... situations, yes. Why don't you tell me what happened with _your_ marriage?"

He'd pissed her off, and that was her way of telling him to back off. He could hear it in her voice that she didn't want to discuss her divorce. "We were to be married, the goblet didn't glow, end of story." He said tightly. He didn't want to talk about Astoria, just as much as she didn't want to talk about McClaggen. "I apologize. I see now how rude of a question that was."

She dropped her hand from his elbow and inched away slightly. "I have no intentions of giving you details involving... that. That conversation is very far in the future, just so we're clear."

"Understood. I would like the same conditions for Astoria, I would rather not talk about her, either."

She could hear something in his voice, something like... pain. Heartache. Something more happened other than that stupid goblet not becoming the right color. She was intrigued and she now saw why he kept trying to bring up her divorce. He was just as curious as she was. Was this the bond? The communication and the understanding that Ginny was talking about?

"Is there a confidentiality agreement on your Hogwarts case? Maybe I could help you in some way."

"There isn't one, but I'm not sure how you could help." Then a thought hit him. "Why is that you're not on the Board of Governors?"

"I've never been offered. It's never been something that I thought about."

"It would make sense, if you love your job because it keeps you close to the school."

"Could I do both? I like what I do now, it also helps me keep the people like Umbridge out of the educational system."

Draco suppressed a shudder at the thought of that woman. True, at first he had went along with her ideas because he had agreed with them, but later on when he no longer felt that way there was nothing he could do. He was suddenly sensing a pattern...

"You cold do both, if you wished. I don't believe it would be seen as a conflict of interest. You should look into it."

"We'll see how this law goes first."

"Are you hoping that I'll lose?"

"Are _you_ hoping that you'll lose?" She countered.

"Yes." He barely said it, but he knew she heard him.

"And that's why you're having a hard time with it?"

"Partially. I don't like to lose. I'm a good lawyer, but I don't agree with this law and I'm having a hard time putting everything I have behind it when I don't think it should pass. People like my father will have a better chance of interfering and that's the last thing that I want."

"I think that's very brave of you. To fight it for that reason."

He glanced over at her. "What do you mean?"

"You can see the difference between a good intentions and bad intentions."

Draco let out a small snort. "I grew up with Death Eaters. I know exactly what bad intentions are. Hell, I had bad intentions for most of my life."

"But not anymore, and that's what matters, Draco."

He stopped suddenly at her words.

"What's wrong?" She asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"Nothings wrong. You just... you called me Draco."

"Oh. Should I-"

"No, no. I-I like it. Hermione." It felt so foreign yet so natural on his tongue. He walked up to catch up with her and without warning she yanked his arm behind a tree where a bench was. "What-"

"Ginny told me there was a spot here that you couldn't see from the house." She said as she sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"I might grow to like that red head." He smirked as he sat down next to her.

"You know, I have called you Draco before. You haven't been _Malfoy_ in every conversation."

"Do tell." He mocked.

"Sixth year." She said confidently. "When Harry was obsessed with figuring out what you were up to, I remember..."

He turned to face her and saw her scrunched up face. "You remember what?"

"I remember defending you. I called you Draco several times. I just couldn't believe that you could possibly be a real Death Eater, even though Harry was convinced."

She defended him? Why? He wanted to ask, but knew she wouldn't have an answer. Just like he didn't have an answer when he lost interest in teasing her. They stared at each other, her eyes locked onto his and Draco saw a ring of yellow gold in her eyes. It was a beautiful color, bright and happy. Looking into them felt... He shook his head, and the moment was gone.

Hermione swore she felt something. Something familiar, a warm, comforting feeling that felt like... home. It felt safe and made her feel grounded and protected. Which was completely ridiculous, this was Draco Malfoy!

"Should we head back?" Hermione suggested.

"Yea. Sure." He answered absentmindedly. He was still hung up on what had just happened. "Did you feel that?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Did you feel anything? Just now?"

"No." She said quickly. "I didn't feel a thing."

"Hermione-"

"Harry's probably looking for us." She said, cutting him off. "You know he will come out here to find us."

"Why did you take the chance at being alone with me, then?" He asked as he stood up to stand in front of her. "What made you do that? I had no idea this spot was here, we could have just kept on walking."

His question made her feel cornered. She had no idea why she pulled him behind the tree so they could have some privacy. What did they need privacy for? Certainly she didn't trust him already, but not once did she feel threatened or afraid. In fact she felt quite the opposite.

"I want to go home, Malfoy." She said tightly.

Draco sighed in response. He could see that he was pushing her and starting to withdraw into that shell she lived in these days. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought I felt something. Before. Can we please just forget about that for now? I liked you calling me Draco."

"Alright. Draco." She said slowly.

"Alright. Can we take the long way around?" He begged. "I really don't want to spend anymore time in that house than I have to."

She smiled and began to walk again, heading deeper into the park instead of turning around. "It's just paint. A wall can't possibly bother you this much."

"It's Potter's House. Of course it bothers me." He fell into step beside her, grateful that she didn't insist on going back yet.

"He doesn't like you very much." She giggled.

"Funny how this all worked out, isn't it? I mean don't you find it odd?"

"Ginny doesn't think it's odd at all."

The sincerity in her voice got Draco's attention. "Why?"

"Aside from the obvious... differences, she thinks we have quite a bit in common."

"Oh, this should be good." He said sarcastically.

"You know, you might want to consider being her friend, at this point she's the only person on your side." Draco didn't say anything so she continued on. "She believes very strongly about soulmates, and the connection that they can have. She and Harry really have something."

Draco kept his eyes on the ground as she spoke. He wanted that, he had that. With Astoria. She was his something. Being with her was effortless, he wondered if he and Hermione could ever have something like that. She was his soulmate after all, all of the books he'd read told him about the work that sometimes had to be put into relationships where the bond wasn't openly accepted.

"I don't know if she'd really want to speak with me. My family did some pretty terrible things and she paid for them."

"And I haven't?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to look at her. "That was a really stupid thing to say. I wasn't thinking."

She nodded and continued walking then. "You know we're going to have to talk about all that right? Eventually?"

"Yes." He said as she let out a deep breath. "We have a lot of things to talk about. Things neither of us want to bring up."

"Good thing we have lots of time then." She tried to joke but the truth was that she knew this was going to be hard. She didn't want to talk about what happened at Malfoy Manor, and he didn't either. She didn't want to talk about her marriage, and he didn't want to talk about Astoria. They would never be able to move on if they couldn't move passed their past. Her thoughts were beginning to overwhelm her. She was just about to suggest that they head back to the house so she could hide away when he began talking.

"I think we should make a list."

"A What?" The comment caught her off guard.

"A list. Of things we would like to know about the other. Neutral topics, nothing too serious. And maybe a list with things about ourselves that we're willing to share. Think of it like homework."

His last thought made her smile. She liked how he explained it so that it was comfortable for her, so that she could understand him. "I like that idea."

"Yea?" His voice giving away his shock. "Okay then. Are you ready to head back?" He could feel her unease and he didn't want to ruin any progress that they may have made. He got her out of the house, and he wasn't sure why, but he felt like that was a good sign.

"Yes, please. It hasn't been two hours yet, we can still talk if you'd like."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We've given each other a lot to think about." When the hell did he become so understanding?

They walked back to Potter's House, mostly in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Potter was standing in the doorway with the bloody thing hanging wide open the moment they came into view from across the street.

"Have a nice time?" He asked as he stared at Hermione, trying to gauge her mood.

"We did. We might do it again next week." She said simply as she walked into the house.

"Hear that, Potter? We might do it again next week. When I come back." Draco smirked. Really, he couldn't help himself.

Potter glared at him, making his distress even more enjoyable.

"Draco, don't push it." Hermione warned.

He didn't say thing, but he didn't have to with the smug little smile that was plastered on his face.

Once they were inside Hermione turned to him. "I'm looking forward to next week."

The soft smile she wore looked so genuine, and Draco couldn't help but smile back. "As am I. Until then." With a small nod to her, and one last glare at Potter, he left.

Harry shut the door and turned to look at Hermione but she had already left the hallway. He didn't like this one bit.

"Hermione?" He headed for the kitchen figuring she went to find Ginny. Sure enough, he was right. He gave Hermione a kiss on the temple and sat next to her, mostly to stay out of Ginny's way while she was cooking. The woman had pans and vegetables flying everywhere.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked her.

"Not especially." She answered with a shrug.

"Then why are you excited to see him again?" He didn't miss the death stare he was getting from his wife. Best not to make eye contact. _Never poke a sleeping dragon_.

"I didn't say I was excited, Harry. I simply said I was looking forward to it. We've decided to do some homework."

He damn near rolled his eyes. Of course Hermione was looking forward to bloody homework!

"What do you mean homework?" Ginny asked.

"It's quite brilliant actually. Draco thought-"

"Since When is he _Draco?"_ Harry huffed out.

"Since today." Hermione answered with a glare of her own, he really was trying her patience. "We thought that first names is more than appropriate and it might help us get passed... everything. And the homework is coming up with a few neutral questions to ask one another, and a few things that we are willing to share right now. I think it will make the conversation feel less forced."

"That's a really good idea, Hermione. Have you read anymore of those books he sent you?"

She looked to Ginny, grateful for her support with this whole thing. "Some, I've been avoiding them mostly, since that first day. But now I think I'm ready to see what they say."

Ginny reached over and squeezed her hand. "That's great. That's really great."

"I think I'll start now." Hermione bounced off the stool she was perched on with more enthusiasm than Harry had seen since she's been there.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Ginny called after her.

"Yes mom!" Hermione said over her shoulder.

They both watched as she practically ran up the stairs to head to her room. Harry turned back to Ginny and nearly jumped at how her face went from happiness to rage in those three seconds.

"Harry." She growled.

"I don't have to like this." He said in his defense, which sounded more like a pout than anything.

"Of course you don't, but when was the last time you've seen her like that?" She jabbed a finger towards the stairs. "Since before that bastard and you know it. Hell, before even Ron!" She hissed.

"Ginny, it's Malfoy! I don't trust him!"

She threw her hands in the air and let them smack her hips loudly when they came back down. "This isn't about you! This is about Hermione and her happiness. This is about what makes her whole again! And you know damn well that she craves your approval more than anything now. Stop trying to get in the way!"

He felt guilty at her words. He knew that Hermione felt that way, especially after their conversation from last week. He just wanted her safe and whole. He just wanted her back, was that too much to ask? There was no way in Godric Gryffindor's name that Malfoy was her soulmate. He refused to believe it.

"I know that look." She said to him, interrupting his thoughts. "You are too stubborn, Harry Potter. Maybe you should join them one day, or we can have Draco over for dinner one night. He will have to get used to us just as much as we have to get used to him."

"I don't want _Malfoy_ over for dinner." He retorted, with extra emphasis on the name. He was _not_ going to call him anything else.

"You will put some effort into this, Harry." She warned. "That woman up there is your sister. I know you want to protect her, but you have to let her grow or she will never be able to get back to being comfortable in her own skin. She seems to be taking this slowly and carefully."

Harry sat with his arms crossed, looking every bit the child that just got scolded. "Send the Ferret an owl then."

Ginny smirked at him and came around the corner and put her arms around his neck. "This is new for everyone, I'm just asking that you try to support her. Watch her, of course. Watch him, absolutely. But just see where this goes."

"I still can't believe that you believe all of this. I know, I know, I saw the bloody goblet." He said when it looked like she was going to cut him off. "After everything she's been through, did she really have to be given this, too?"

"Oh, Harry." She soothed right before she kissed him.

"It scares me."

"I think it scares the both of them, too. Be patient."

"Never my strongest quality, love."

That made her giggle. "Nor mine."

Harry sighed and laid his forehead on her shoulder. "I will try a little more for her."

"Good. Now, I have to finish making dinner."

Harry snorted. "In other words leave you alone? I like to watch you though."

"Just don't get in the way." She said as she rounded the corner to take control of the knife that was currently chopping the vegetables.

* * *

Ginny was just walking in with dessert when Pig came flying in and circled the table, landing on the back of her chair.

"Hello, Pig." Ginny said as she put the treacle tart down right in front of Harry. She swore the man was drooling already. She fed her puffy little owl a piece of left over crust of bread from her dinner plate and accepted the letter he had tied to his leg.

"Who's that from, Gin?"

"I can cut this, right?" Harry asked at the same time.

"Harry." She said with a shake of her head, she saw his pout from the corner of her eye. "It's from Draco."

"What? Really?" Hermione didn't bother to hide her surprise. She certainly didn't think he would take her seriously when she said that he might want to consider a friendship with Ginny.

" _Dear Ginny,"_ She read aloud. " _While being on a first name basis with Hermione feels comfortable, I must admit that this feels incredibly awkward. I welcome your invitation to dinner, only if it is agreeable with Hermione. She has several rules, as I'm sure you know. Please inform me of a date and time, and if your dining room is also that blasted Gryffindor red. I need to prepare. Draco_."

"Smartass." Harry grumbled.

"You've invited him to dinner?" Hermione questioned, ignoring Harry.

"I did. We will all have to get to know each other eventually, I thought that maybe it would help break the ice if we showed him how _supportive_ we are with all of this." She locked eyes with Harry, who only nodded. Well at least he held his tongue, beggars can't be choosers.

"That is very sweet of you. I think that would be a good idea."

"So, What are these rules?" Ginny asked her. "Whatever they are he seems to be following them."

"He acts like there's an entire book of them. We just agreed to two hours every Tuesday, that we be honest with our answers to each other's questions and not push for information that we don't want to freely give, that he's not allowed to touch me-"

"What? Really?" Harry was quite surprised by this one, although he had no idea why. It was obvious why she would make that a rule, to him anyway.

"Well, Yes. Any touch between us has to be initiated by me. Do you think that is too harsh? I just don't want to be s-... surprised."

 _Scared_. Everyone knew that's what she really wanted to say.

"If that's what you're comfortable with, then I think that is just fine." Ginny answered decisively.

"Which day would you prefer, Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"Umm, Friday. He can come on Friday."

This meant a lot to her that Harry was extending this invitation. It was uncomfortable for everyone, but hopefully this would help.

"Friday it is." Harry said with a nod. "Now can I eat my treacle tart?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! Here's next weeks chapter, since I will be on vacation for the Holiday and won't be able to post it. It's short one, but the next chapter makes up for it :) I really appreciate all of the favorites, follows and reviews; whether they're compliments or criticism! Thank you for at least taking the time to read my story! I hope everyone feels that it's progressing nicely, Draco is obviously a little more invested than Hermione because I feel that Draco, in this story- definitely _not_ in cannon- knows what real love his, where Hermione doesn't. Hermione up to this point has only felt platonic love from Harry, a form of infatuation with Ron, and manipulation with Cormac. Draco knows what love is and knows what it can do for you, and he wants it more than anything. Hermione has never really known it at all and combined with her disastrous marriage questions everything and is slow to trust anyone other than the two people that have never let her down. I did say that my Hermione was OOC, but I guess that makes my Draco OOC too. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with it so far, I wont keep you from enjoying any longer!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Week 8 (Continued)**

Draco apparated to Potter's front step at five minutes to six on Friday evening. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He even let Pansy come over and pick out his clothes, which was supposed to help him relax and ease his mind but it only made him aggravated when she wanted him to try on fourteen different outfits. He should've known better. Instead of easing the stress and nervousness she just added to it. Did he look alright? Was he over dressed? This wasn't a date... but was it? Should he have brought a gift?

He smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of his sweater as he waited, trying to push out the nervous ramblings of his thoughts. He had settled for his second favorite outfit that Pansy had picked, a slate grey sweater with a baby blue dress shirt underneath and dark blue jeans. Her first choice was a rather nice plum colored short sleeved button up, and even though he liked it he had refused to wear it. He supposed he could've cast some kind of concealment charm on the scar where his Dark Mark used to be, but they would all know what it was and thought it would draw even more attention to him. No, best to just cover it up and hopefully everyone will forget its even there... for now.

When the door opened he expected Potter's annoying face, but instead was greeted by Ginny. It still felt weird to use her first name, but he had trained himself all week to use it, so he wouldn't screw things up tonight and blurt out something stupid like _Weaselette_ or _She-Potter._

"Hello, Draco." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Ginny." He nodded. "You look very nice." The compliment rolled right off his tongue before he could even think about it. She did look nice though, once he actually looked at what she was wearing. Her dark jeans and green three-quarter sleeve blouse went very well with her hair.

"You don't have to flatter me, Malfoy." She said as she stepped aside to allow him in.

"It wasn't empty flattery, if you care at all. You do look nice." And she did, he thought. No harm in honesty. He could never think that Ginny Potter wasn't an attractive woman, he would just never say that out loud. He extended his hand that held a small bouquet of yellow roses. "These are for you."

He lips parted slightly in shock as she accepted the bouquet, then turned into a smirk. "Nicely done. Butter me up a bit more and we won't have any problems."

He found himself returning her smirk and enjoying her playful banter. "If that's what it takes."

"Come with me, they're waiting for us."

"Was this Hermione's idea? Having me over for dinner I mean. She had suggested I attempt a friendship with you the same day I received your letter."

"No, it was mine actually. I figured this is all awkward enough and we should start to get passed all of this if it has any chance of working."

Draco wanted to be suspicious about why she so openly supported this mess. Really, he was the last person she should be caught being nice to. She had nearly died her first year at Hogwarts because of his father for Salazar's sake! Yet here he was, almost enjoying the company of Ginny Potter, as she lead him into the dining room of Harry Potter's House, to meet his soulmate Hermione Granger. What else could possibly be more insane than that?

Draco was pleasantly surprised to not see a bright red dining room, instead he was met with walls that were painted sage green on top and had white wainscoting on the bottom. The twelve person table was all black with matching chairs but had cushions that matched the walls on each one.

"Hello, Draco."

He looked up to see Hermione sitting at a barstool that was pulled up to the counter at the kitchen. He was impressed, damn it all. The dining room blended effortlessly into the kitchen that had cabinets in that same sage green with marble countertops and black hardware. The cream colored walls made everything bright and spacious and Draco was annoyed that he liked it so much.

"Hello, Hermione." He came over and handed her a small bouquet of yellow tulips. "These are for you."

"Thank you." She smiled as she smelled them. "They're lovely."

"I'll grab a vase for you." Ginny said as she strolled into the kitchen. "Look, Harry. Draco brought me flowers." She said brightly as she walked passed him to pull out a vase for her flowers, too.

"Very nice." He said simply. He looked up and gave a general nod in Draco's direction. "Malfoy."

"Potter." He stood awkwardly as he watched Potter open a bottle of wine. He hoped it was at least something decent.

"Have a seat." Ginny said as she took both vases of flowers over to the table and set them in the middle.

"Shall we?" He held out his hand for Hermione to take and led her over to the table, letting her choose which side they sat at. He pulled out the chair she walked up to, then sat down beside her.

"Thank you." She said politely as she sat down. Ginny sat across from her and Potter sat at across from Draco, oddly enough.

"So, How was your day?" Hermione asked him.

"It was fine."

"Is that case still giving you trouble?"

"The Hogwarts thing?" Potter asked him.

Draco looked up surprised. Before he could question if Hermione told them everything they discussed Potter was already yammering on.

"Neville was telling me about it. Seems to have put McGonagall in quite the tizzy. The last thing she wants is anymore outside interference than what is absolutely necessary."

"With that I agree." Draco said with a nod. He accepted his glass of wine and watched as Ginny levitated the plates of food to the center of the table.

"Do you have a court date yet?" Hermione asked him.

"It's a few weeks away. Fortunately I won't be the one presenting the case, so once I've finished my end I can move on to something else."

"Oh good." Hermione said as she scooped some mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Would you like some?" She asked.

"Sure." This all felt very awkward to him. The three of them seemed so relaxed, but he supposed that was natural, he was in their house. He let her fill up his plate with some of the pork roast and vegetables and only ate once she began eating.

"How is Neville, Harry? You didn't tell me you talked to him at all." Hermione asked.

"Good. Getting ready for finals though, so that always a mess. I floo called him earlier this week, asked if he had a chance to look over some files I had sent him on some plants that a few aurors found at some wacky ritual site."

"Oh, are you going back to work full time then?" Hermione asked before she remembered Draco was there.

"Maybe. Depends." He answered with a shrug. "Oh, before I forget, Andy sent an owl today and asked if we could watch teddy for a few days next week. She had planned some kind of wine tour or whatever with Ted's family."

"Harry, I already told you that Teddy can come over. You don't need to keep him away just because I'm here."

"Tell her we would love to have him." Ginny said brightly.

"I just want to make sure that-"

"Harry, I'm fine." Hermione forcefully cut him off.

The three of them looked at each other, then looked to Draco at the same time.

"I have no idea what's going on, so by all means continue to act as if I'm not even here." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to be so rude. This is just normal for us." Hermione said quickly.

"I'm more than willing to have a front row seat to anyone that's going to yell at Potter." He grinned at the man, enjoying the way he knew Potter was flustered but didn't want to show it.

"Cute." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Teddy Lupin is Harry's godson. He spends the night quite often. You're cousins, if you didn't know that."

"Who?"

"You and Teddy. He is Andromeda's grandson."

Draco took a moment to think about that. He knew the name, Andromeda was his aunt and his mother's sister. She had never spoke of her sister, the normal one Draco thought of her. Bellatrix was a deranged woman that was seduced by dark magic and became obsessed with power. He'd never met his aunt, or this Teddy child they spoke of. He wondered what he looked like.

"Mother never really spoke much about her family." He was hoping he could just leave it at that, and not go into who she did praise.

"How is your mother, Draco?" Ginny said after a moment.

"She is well, thank you for asking." He said politely, just as he had rehearsed.

There was more silence for a few minutes as they ate, no one really knowing what to say.

"Is the color of these walls more to your liking?" Ginny quipped.

Draco cracked a lopsided smile and gave her a nod. "Much better. Should re do the entire house like this."

"Was the Slytherin common room all green?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's stone." Harry answered before Draco could even open his mouth.

"How would you even know that, Potter?"

Harry looked up from his plate and glanced at Hermione before answering. "A guess."

"Bullshit."

Draco's eyes got wide at Ginny's bluntness.

"We're going to change the subject now." Hermione said after she cleared her throat.

"No, no. I rather like this one." Draco said as he held up a hand.

"I do, too." Ginny agreed.

"Well I don't." Harry grumbled.

"Seriously?" Hermione huffed. "Does this even matter?"

"No. It doesn't. I'm not saying, and trust me Malfoy you _really_ don't want me to." Harry glared at him from across the table and it made him even more curious. "So drop it."

The awkward silence was back again, this time mixed with a tension that wasn't there before.

"This is going well." Ginny's voice dripping with sarcasm.

"For the record, not my fault." Draco clarified just before resuming eating his dinner. He saw Ginny's eye roll but nothing more was said about it. He decided he had to ease the tension somehow, Astoria's words telling him he had to put some kind of effort into this made their way into his thoughts. "So... Hermione tells me that you're expecting. Congratulations."

"Why thank you, Draco." Ginny nudged a sour faced Potter. "Harry, say thank you."

"Thanks." He grumbled.

"How long before you know what you're having?" Draco thought it was like pulling teeth to keep a damn conversation going.

"Soon. I'm two months along right now, so another month or so."

"I can't wait for you to find out!" Hermione bounced up and down in her excitement. "Any speculations?"

"Not really, but I'm hoping for a boy, for Harry's sake."

"I would be just as happy with a girl, Gin."

"Of course you would, but I do think a girl will completely terrify you and you'll be ridiculously over protective. A girl can be second, or even third!"

"Three Potter's? Merlin, help me." Draco said as he dramatically looked to the heavens.

"He'll be just as protective of a boy, Ginny. You know that." Hermione said to her.

"I do, but you know a little girl will have him pulling out his hair with worry before he's even twenty-five!"

"Wait until the kid learns to fly. That's when the real hair pulling will start." Draco said with a smile. "No way that kid doesn't play quidditch."

"Is this your way of saying I was good at it, Malfoy?" Harry teased.

"Absolutely not, Potter. Any talent that kid has will come from your wife. You just happened to be lucky... all the bloody time."

"I was pretty good, wasn't I?" Ginny's smug face made both Draco and Harry roll their eyes.

"You were fantastic, Ginny." Hermione beamed.

"You played professionally, did you not?"

Ginny looked over to Draco, surprised that he knew that. "I did. I played chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. I resigned my position when the cases Harry was assigned to meant more missions. I write for the prophet now."

"Are you going to go back to work after the baby's born?" Hermione asked her.

"Not for a while. Maybe six months or so. Harry doesn't know it yet, but he's taking leave as well."

"What? I am?" He looked from Ginny to Hermione to Ginny again. "Yes, I guess I am."

Ginny patted his cheek and smiled. "What are your friends up to these days, Draco?"

"Blaise makes potions from time to time when he gets bored and sells them to a few apothecary shops, and Pansy mostly goes shopping."

"Are they together?" Ginny asked with mild surprise.

Draco nodded. "For years now. Really she's been with him since... well since her and I split sixth year."

"Wow. I never knew that. Anyone else you still see?"

"Theo Nott married Daphne Greengrass. The lot of us try to meet every Thursday for dinner, just to stay in touch."

"Really? That's really nice." Hermione said with a genuine smile. "I didn't know that."

"Well, we were always pretty close." Draco shrugged. "It's nice to have... people you know you can trust around and all that."

"Of course it is." Ginny said immediately. "I think it's great that you've all stayed in contact."

"And just what do they think of this whole thing? Ow!" Harry winced as Ginny's elbow made contact with his ribs.

"They're quite supportive of it actually, Potter. It's a nice change." Draco sneered. Really, Draco was trying to be on his best behavior and the git just seemed to want to piss him off every time he was here.

"Really?" Hermione asked him ignoring Harry's whining. "They all support this... me. And you."

"Yes, they do. We've had several conversations about it, believe it or not. We're not the entitled brats you remember us to be, we went though a war, too." He finished rather softly.

His words hit everyone else hard. None of them had ever really considered what had happened to the survivors from the other side, the families that never really supported Voldemort's cause, or the ones that had defected to the light. No had even considered what it must have been like for them these last few years.

"I'm glad you have them, Draco." Hermione said finally.

"Me too." He glanced up when he felt her hand touch his arm. Something like understanding passed between them, like a piece of that wall that was keeping them apart broke away... and fucking Potter chose that moment to interrupt.

"So! Dessert anyone?"

Draco glared at him and he bastard had the nerve to wink at him.

Hermione caught the exchange and spoke up before Ginny rose to get whatever she had made. "Actually, I thought we might skip that. There's something I wanted to show Draco. So, more for you, Harry." She winked at him and stood from the table, with Draco standing as well.

"Thank you for dinner, Ginny. Everything was delicious."

"You're welcome. Anytime. Right, Harry?" She glared at her husband, who had the good sense to agree before Hermione told them they would be back shortly.

"You're amazing." Draco whispered to her once they left the dining room.

"I saw what Harry did, and I'm not happy about it. He promised to try. Come on, this way."

Hermione led Draco outside to the courtyard that the block of townhouses shared by tapping her wand to the brick of the wall, similar to the bricks of Diagon Alley. Draco watched in fascination as the wall transformed into a cascade of ivy, then simply walked right through it.

"I've never seen anything like that before." Draco said, impressed with the level of spell work that went into something like that.

"We didn't know it existed for the longest time. This is the Black Family Home, and I'm sure they didn't really want to... consort with muggles. When Harry and I cleaned out Sirius's room we found several old drawings and ideas with spells and charms, and finally figured out what he was trying to do."

"What? Sirius Black did this?"

"He was a brilliant man, Draco. You should hear some of the things he and his friends came up with." Hermione huffed at his disbelieving look. "I'll make you a deal, if you can hold your tongue about Sirius, because he was very important to Harry and I, I will do the same whenever we talk about Snape."

"Fair enough." Draco conceded.

"Anyway, he didn't have the greatest childhood, as you can imagine. We think that he created this passage as a way to get out of the house, maybe socialize with other people. Who knows."

Draco looked around and tried to take it all in. It really was a very nice courtyard. Bright green grass, trees and bushes, benches and even a few swing sets sat along the far side. A paved walking path encircled the entire area and was lined with simple flowers and plants. The sun was nearly set, and there were hardly any people around.

"I figured you wouldn't mind some alone time after all of that." Hermione said quietly as they began to walk.

"It hasn't been that bad, Hermione."

"At first it was awful."

Draco did smile at that. "A bit."

"Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me that you would actually try."

"I've been trying for a while now." He countered.

"With me, Yes. It's different with Harry and Ginny and you know it. I know Harry hasn't been the most pleasant person for you to be around, so thank you for... putting up with it, I guess. He's just very protective of me."

"Why is that?"

"We've always been close." She answered quickly.

Draco scoffed at her. "That's not a reason, but I won't push."

Hermione kept her head down and just stared at the pavement as they walked. "Do you think we'll ever get passed this? What do you even want this to be?"

Draco nearly stumbled with the seriousness of her question. So far they hadn't really talked about being soulmates, really they've just begun to get to know each other. He reached for her hand then pulled away before he made contact, remembering her ridiculous rules. "Come here."

He pointed to and empty bench and sat with her, turning slightly so he could see her face. "I have no idea what I want this to be yet. This is new to both of us, and it's... overwhelming and unexpected. We both need to learn how to accept past demons before we can move forward, do you understand? I'm not forcing you into anything, you can take as much time as you need, Hermione. I am hopeful that we can work something out, and maybe... try for more... in the future."

"Is this not intimidating at all to you? Draco, we were enemies for such a long time, and now you're here, and-"

"Hermione, listen to me. I know there's things you need to overcome before there can ever be any trust in this. Yes, it's intimidating, but it's also consuming. I think about you more than I care to admit most of the time. I've processed this, and I'm ready. Whatever you need to do is fine, Alright?"

Hermione nodded, still apprehensive of the soulmate bond.

"May I?" He moved his arm slightly to put it around her but stopped when she didn't answer.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Draco laid his arm around her shoulders and leaned into her. He was shocked when she laid her head on his shoulder, seeming to stare off at nothing.

* * *

"Harry, look." Ginny whispered as she pointed across the courtyard to the bench that Hermione and Draco were sitting at.

Harry sighed, almost in defeat, and squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Oh, Stop. He's not going anywhere, you knew that the moment everything was explained."

"I know, I just worry about her, that's all. He's a prat and I just don't trust him."

"Hermione seems to. Not much, but something's there."

"And I don't like it. She already seems to be drawn to him, without even understanding what's going on."

Ginny knew this was a never ending conversation, so she let it go. "Hey, harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you tell me why you wouldn't say how you knew what the Slytherin common room looked like?"

Harry let out a deep breath. "Second year, Hermione brewed some polyjuice for me, Ron and herself to use so we could sneak in. We were convinced the Heir of Slytherin was Malfoy."

"Oh." Ginny thought back to that horrible year and couldn't suppress her shudder before Harry felt it.

"I know, that's part of the reason I didn't want to bring it up." He let go of her hand and pulled her into his side, and she slid one arm around his waist.

"What's the other part?"

"Well, Hermione's polyjuice didn't work properly, so Ron and I changed into Crabbe and Goyle and made our way down to find Malfoy. When we got into the common room, Malfoy was there and it was easy enough to get him talking. When opening the chamber came up, and what the beast was that was hidden inside it... he said he hoped that Hermione would be the one killed."

"Wow. That's... I'm not even sure what to say. I'm proud of you for not backing down though. That would've been a complete disaster."

"Maybe I should've blurted it out then." Harry grumbled. "How will she ever be able to look passed the person he is?"

"Because he doesn't seem to be that person anymore. The rest of the evening went by just fine. We have to support her, Harry."

He looked over and watched them for a moment, she did look content. Whether he wanted to believe it or not Malfoy was helping her. It had taken weeks for Harry to even get her to leave the house, now she walks with him in the park every single week without even thinking about it. She laughs more, she smiles more. His Hermione was slowly coming back, and wasn't that what he wanted? Realizing he did have to give this a better try, he looked back to Ginny who had a knowing smirk on her face.

"I will always support her, you know that."

"Of course I do. She needs you right now, she needs you to accept this whole thing and once she sees that it's worth it it will be so much easier for her to acknowledge the bond. If he's already done that you know exactly what that's doing to him to have her so resistant."

Harry nodded, thinking back to when he and Ginny were going through something very similar. "I know. Alright, I get it... I should have listened to you."

"Yes, you should have." Ginny kissed his cheek and began to lead him back to the house.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I'm back :) Here's the next chapter early, since it's been so long! Lots of dialogue in this one, but I do adore this chapter a lot. It's sort of a defining moment. Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Week 9**

"So." Hermione said brightly as they sat down on the same bench as they did last week. "Do you have your list?"

Draco smiled and pulled out a folded sheet of parchment from his pocket. "I do."

"Good." She pulled hers out as well.

"Ladies first." He said with a nod.

"Alright then." She flattened her own sheet of parchment against her leg then held it up to read. "My favorite book is _Hogwarts, A History_."

The man snorted. Actually snorted!

"That's not a surprise at all. I remember how you toted that book around everywhere. What does it weigh anyways? Had to throw your back out a few times, I'm sure."

"Very funny." She attempted a sneer, but failed miserably. "Your turn."

"Very well. My favorite subject, other than potions, which is a completely obvious answer and I would never insult your intelligence in such a way, was charms." He glanced over at her and snickered at her glare. "What?"

"You're in a cheeky mood today."

He paused to think about it, and yes, he was. He was still elated with how well things ended up between them on Friday, and now it was Tuesday, and he was sitting outside with Hermione and they were actually having a bit of fun. "I'm in a fairly good mood today. Your turn."

"One Place I've always wanted to visit is Rome."

"Any particular reason?"

"There's so much history there. I could spend ages looking at it all, taking everything in. I could lose myself in that city."

Draco watched as her face lit up. It made him want to pack their bags right now and take her there.

"What about you? Anyplace you'd like to visit that you haven't been to yet?"

"I've always been fond of Florence." Draco answered after a moment. "It's a beautiful city."

"I've never been there either, but truthfully I haven't been many places. Your turn."

He looked at his list and read his next confession. "My wand is the first recorded in Malfoy history to have a core made of unicorn hair."

"Wow, really? Your family keeps records of things like that?"

"We keep records of everything. In my father's study there's a journal from one of our ancestors, Armand Malfoy, who built the Manor."

"Malfoy Manor is centuries old!"

"It is." He smiled. Odd really, he hasn't had a decent thought about that place in quite some time. "There's quite a bit of history there, it used to be very beautiful. We have several possessions that have been handed down throughout the generations."

"That's really impressive. I would love to look at them sometime."

He raised an eyebrow at her. She did realize that would mean going back to the Manor, didn't she? "We'll see. Let's not get crazy, so far we've only made it across the street."

She laughed his silly attempt at a joke. "What are Malfoy wands usually made out of?"

"Dragon heartstring."

"That's what my core is."

"Is it really? That's... interesting." He wondered if that was some type of sign.

"Mhm." She glanced back at her list. "My favorite hobby is reading, although I've always wanted to learn to bake."

"Mine is flying." He answered without hesitation.

"I could have guessed that. So much for not being obvious." She nudged his shoulder with her own, making him smirk.

"My favorite season is spring."

"Why is that?"

"Mother always used to tell me it was because my birthday is in June. Which, lets be honest, is a pretty spectacular day." He didn't miss her eye roll. "But I like the brightness and the colors. Winter can get so dragged out and cold and dark. I like new and bright."

Hermione nodded. "Mine is fall. I love the changing of the colors. You seem to appreciate the warm days that much more because you know that they'll be gone soon, so you try to make every moment count. I like that. Also, my equally spectacular birthday is in September."

"I'll make a note of that."

"My favorite holiday is Christmas."

"That's so cliche." Draco said playfully. "I like New Years."

"Of course you do." She said with a shake of her head.

"I hate surprises of any kind."

"Really?" Who doesn't love surprises?

"Mhm. Some of the worst things that have happened over the last few years have been surprises. These days I like to know everything and play it out by my rules. But truth be told, even as a child I never cared for them. Mother tried to surprise me with a new broom for my birthday one year. That pretty much backfired, I don't really like waiting."

"You're waiting for me." She said gently. "I was a pretty big surprise."

"This is true." He agree. "Although I don't really mind." He gave her a genuine smile, hoping she understood that he no longer saw this as a punishment.

"My first kiss was Viktor Krum."

"Mine was Tracey Davis."

"Really?" Her surprise making him chuckle. "Not Pansy?"

"I kissed Tracey third year. My first kiss with Pansy was the night of the Yule Ball."

"How many women have you kissed?" She asked curiously.

"I've kissed seven, slept with three, groped five and have been punched by one." He glanced over and smirked at her expression. "After the wedding, Blaise, Theo and I made a list of every woman I've come onto contact with, or had some kind of connection to. What about you? How many have you kissed?"

"I've never kissed a woman." She said without missing a beat. He was trying his absolute best not to laugh at her but she wasn't fooled. "Five. I've kissed five men. So you went through absolutely every woman in your life and the last name you had was mine?"

"Within my age range and all who went to Hogwarts, Yes. Thankfully I didn't really speak to that many people other than Slytherin's. The first few names were down right awkward. Can you imagine asking your best friends wife to check if she's your soulmate? Anyway, I shouldn't say you were the very last name though, I mean, I hadn't asked McGonagall yet."

She stared at him for a second before she let out a laugh. "I would've paid to see that!"

"Ha ha. Whatever, we're moving on." He said with a grin. "I'm absolute pants at cooking. Anything."

"How can you be a potions prodigy and awful at cooking?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Astoria used to say that all the time, too. I don't know, I just can't seem to get it right. Maybe I just find it boring."

"Does she cook?"

"Yes. And extremely well, too. I became quite spoiled for a while there."

"No way. You? Spoiled?"

"Oh shut it. It's your turn."

"One thing I've always wanted to learn is another language. I know there's translation spells, but I want to be able to speak Italian when I visit Rome. If that ever happens."

Draco nodded in understanding. Translation spells could be tricky, especially if she planned on speaking to any muggles. "I wouldn't mind learning how to conjure a patronus... assuming I could even cast one."

"You should have Harry teach you." She said without thinking. "He's the one that taught most of us fifth year."

"Hermione, I am not asking Potter." He glanced back down at his list. "My favorite piece of clothing is my Hogwarts Quidditch Jersey."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was damn proud of that jersey."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Was it true?"

"That I bought my way onto the team? Not entirely. At the time I assumed I had gotten in because I was better than the others that had tried out. Now I think that my father's position on the board and his influence over other families had a lot to do with it. I thought the new brooms were a reward for making the team, like he was actually proud of me for once. He mostly thought that I couldn't best potter without a broom that was better than his." He said bitterly. "Come to think of it, you've influenced a lot of things in my life."

"How so?" She regarded him suspiciously. They literally hated each other second and third year.

"You accused me of buying my way onto the team, so I practiced every Saturday to prove that I belonged there. You bested me in every class, so I began to read anything I could get my hands on."

She looked at him, stunned. How could she have had such an impact on him? He had wished her dead more than once. She cleared her throat and looked at her list. "I used to dream that I could be the Minister for Magic one day."

"Why used to? You'd be great at it."

He was so quick to respond that it caught her off guard. "I'm not exactly the person I used to be. I'm not fit to hold thousands of lives in my hands. Plus I've remained good friends with Kingsley, the man is over worked. I've grown to see that there's a lot more to life than proving how smart I am."

"Well, if you ever become Minister for Magic then you could appoint me the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

"You'd want to be a Hogwarts Professor?" She asked in disbelief.

"When do I ever turn down the chance to prove exactly how smart I am?" He smirked. "I thought of becoming a potions master, then teaching, but I wanted Severus to give me my mastery. If I were to ever complete it now I don't think I could ever live up to him."

"You might be better." She tried to ease the hurt that she could see in his eyes. She didn't know the man like he did, but he was obviously important to Draco.

"I might be worse." He glanced at his list then. "Before I became a lawyer I was approached by the Ministry and offered a job in the Experimental Magic Department."

"Really?" She squeaked, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yes. Apparently my work on the vanishing cabinet made quite a few heads turn to my... potential. I didn't want to be known for that. So I chose to study law instead."

She inched closer to him and grabbed his hand, making him look up at her. "I think that's my favorite one so far. It tells me how much you've really tried to change, how much you really are trying to be better."

"Thank you." He gave her hand a small squeeze, hoping that she wouldn't pull away. When he realized she wasn't going to he smiled. "Your turn."

"I only have one more left." She said as she picked her up list with her free hand. "My dream house would be some quiet house in the country. With a big yard and a tree to read under. Room to grow but still small enough to feel like home. I would have gardens and flowers and archways. I would have a front porch that I would decorate every Christmas. I would have the best kind of swing set, maybe even a pool. I would have a porch swing that I could watch the sunset from, and a cobblestone walkway."

Draco sat and watched her as she gazed off at nothing, imagining this dream house. She looked somewhere between hopeful and saddened. The way she described it all nearly made his heart ache. "Why do you live with Potter and Ginny, Hermione? Why don't you live at your own home?" He asked gently.

Snapping back into reality, she turned to face him. Something in the way he was looking at her made her feel like she could trust him, like she could give him this little bit. "I moved into Cormac's town house when we got married. Even though he left it to me for some reason, I don't want to live there. There's too many bad memories and I want something new, something better than what I had."

He was surprised that she even answered the question. That little confession, that small bit of trust that she put in him and tell him something about her past made something ripple through him. It felt so comforting he could almost sigh at the feel of it. He didn't dare ask her if she felt it too, the last time he did that it was a disaster.

"Do you want to continue on, or stop for today?" He asked her.

"I'd like to continue." She answered with a smile. "You first."

"Alright." He rubbed her thumb with his own while he looked at his list, trying to decide what he wanted to ask first.

The affection sent something through Hermione, her hand tingling at the feel of it. It was calming, and she liked it.

"What do you do on the weekends?"

"I read. Lately it's been your books that I've been busy with. That and house hunting." She picked up her sheet of parchment and scanned her list of questions. "What do you do to unwind?"

"Fly, or just be outside in general. I like fresh air, it helps me think. What was the last trip you took?"

"We went to Greece for our honeymoon."

Draco winced slightly at that, he should've known better. "Your turn."

"Have you ever had a pet?"

"Other than Rigel, no. If you could teach me one thing, what would it be?"

"Well now I'm set on teaching you the patronus charm since you're too stubborn to ask Harry." She laughed out.

"That might be a waste of your time, I've heard that Death Eaters can't cast them."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, nearly giving him a run for his money. "First of all, that is impossible to prove. Second, let's be honest Draco, you were a horrible Death Eater, you're too human."

Her words made his eyes go slightly wide.

"And third, Snape could produce one, so your argument is invalid." She finished smugly.

"What? He could not."

"He very well could. His patronus was a doe, to match Lily Potter's. It's what brought us to the sword of Gryffindor. Harry has some of his memories if you don't believe me, although good luck getting your hands on those. Draco? Are you alright?"

"I... Yes." He stammered. "I just didn't know that."

"Well you're not as smart as me."

Her playfulness was so unexpected he let out a laugh that lit his entire face up.

"I like it when you laugh." She said without thinking.

"I don't do it often." He admitted.

"We should change that. Where's the best place you've been to date."

"Paris." He answered immediately. "It's a beautiful city at night. I haven't been in quite a while, now that I can appreciate it even more I want to go back sometime. Tell me what your idea of a perfect date would be?"

She hummed in thought. "A picnic, maybe. Something simple and just us. Or dinner and then we could bring home dessert and just enjoy each other's company in private. Maybe watch a movie or read to each other."

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled.

"Are you a morning person?"

"Salazar, no. I'm incredibly grumpy."

She giggled at that. "I'm shocked."

"Name one guilty pleasure you indulge in."

"At work, in the afternoons I always take an extra tea break. I used to lock the door and I have a nice tea service my mom got me, and I just sit in the quiet and have a cup of tea."

"That seems exactly like something you would do, and also not at the same time. Hermione Granger skimping out on work? What? Did I feel the earth shift?" He mocked.

She just rolled her eyes. "Who is your best friend?"

"Blaise."

"How long have you been friends?"

"Since first year. His family isn't part of the sacred twenty-eight, so I never met him before then. My parents were... particular about the company they kept. Tell me a family tradition."

"I used to garden with my dad every spring. We would plant flowers and all kinds of vegetables and take care of them so by the time summer came around we had fresh home grown food to eat. I miss it."

"Is that why you want a garden?"

"I guess so, Yes. I enjoyed it, but it also reminds me of him."

"Do you not see them often?"

"I do, just not as much as I'd like lately. They never cared for Cormac, and never understood why Ron and I didn't work out." She took a deep breath, signaling she wanted to move on. "Name one thing you're good at."

He thought for a moment. "I'm fairly decent at healing, I considered healer training, but thought that would bring more trouble than it was worth." He gave a small shrug. "My last one. What's one accomplishment that you're proud of?"

"My eighth year, as McGonagall called it. I didn't have to go back, I could've had my pick at any job in the Ministry, but I wanted to take my NEWTS. I received O's in all of them."

His eyebrows rose in surprise. He'd known she'd gone back to finish her final year, but didn't know she'd received perfect scores in every bloody class.

"This is my last question, too. What the most spontaneous thing you've ever done?"

A wide smile crossed his face. "The summer between fifth and sixth year, things were getting really heavy. The Dark Lord was furious with my father's failure with that bloody prophecy, I just knew that I would be punished for it, even though I had nothing to do with it. One night Theo and I were hiding out by a pond that's behind the Manor. It's set pretty far back and pretty secluded by the trees. Blaise and Pansy found us and she froze the lake over with some kind of spell. Anyway, we went ice skating in July. It was the most care free I had felt in a long time. It was just us, and nothing else mattered, everything that we were dealing with seemed to melt away and I'll never forget that moment."

"How can you possibly think that you're anything but human after telling me something like that, Draco?"

Draco just sat there, frozen. Afraid of what his eyes would give away if he looked at her. He kept them locked on her hand that was still holding his, trying to let the feeling of her magic consume him. He craved this feeling and he knew that she didn't feel it as strongly as he did since she hasn't accepted this bond yet. Doesn't she know what she's doing to him? Doesn't she see that he's falling fast and hard and his magic is desperate to connect with hers?

"It's okay, Draco." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Draco simply breathed in the moment, it was all he could do. "I took that mark willingly. I wanted it, Hermione. I had to save them, he was going to kill them otherwise. Whatever task he gave me I knew would be difficult, but I never imagined that he would want me to kill Dumbledore. I was only sixteen, how the hell was I supposed to do that?"

"You weren't." She said gravely.

Draco swallowed hard. "I know that now."

"Don't you see what you've lived through? How much you've survived? Draco, other's would have cracked but you made it."

"Hermione don't put me on some pedestal that I don't deserve. I ran away as often as I could. I hid and I was weak. Do you know what I was doing in the room of requirement that night? I was looking for Potter, to bring him to the Dark Lord. I'm not-"

"Draco, stop." She picked her head up and turned his chin so they were face to face. "We all did things that in hindsight we would have done differently. Those things don't make you any less human. You never identified us when we were at the Manor, you never brought Harry to Voldemort, you never killed Dumbledore, and you did save your family."

"Do you forgive me, Hermione? I've done such terrible things to you, I've seen terrible things done to you, and didn't stop any of it. Can you ever forgive me?"

Her lips parted slightly in surprise. She wasn't expecting this. She never thought of what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor as Draco's fault, it wasn't his wand that cast the cruciatus curse. It wasn't him that carved that slur into her arm. Really, without him the war might not have ended, everything that happened that night had to happen the way it did.

"Draco, I-" she stopped suddenly and leaned back. She did forgive him. It really was that simple. She'd never thought about it this way before, and she had thought about it a lot after the war ended. Laying awake at night, staring at the ceiling, wondering how the hell she was ever supposed to live a normal life. She didn't even know what that meant for a long time. Those long talks with Harry and Ginny, or with Neville and Luna. They'd all talked about what they went though, it was the only way they could ever get passed it. He made her see things that she didn't see before. She felt lighter, and wanted him to know everything that just ran through her mind, she just wasn't sure how to express it all. Her eyes flickered to his lips, and she felt herself leaning back towards him. The need to reassure him overpowering anything else her brain was screaming at her. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy. She-

Draco felt as if the wind was knocked out of him when she suddenly pulled away. To have her be this close and then have her rip it away from him shattered any hope that she would ever accept what this was. That she would finally _see_ just what he felt for her.

"I'm sorry." She choked out, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, no. It's alright. Hermione, really." He moved to brush away a single tear that escaped her eye but she moved back when he tried to touch her. Her eyes were glued to his hand, so he moved slowly towards her face and gently brushed it away with his thumb. "Please don't."

"I need to- I want to go home."

"Alright." He prayed that his disappointment didn't show in his voice. Why the hell was she crying in the first place? Had he upset her? Probably. He'd asked her for forgiveness when clearly he didn't deserve it.

The walk back to Potter's House was done quickly and in complete silence, Draco felt lower than dirt to be honest. They'd had such a good afternoon and now it was fucking ruined.

"I'll see you next week." He called out as she ran up the stairs.

Just before she got to the door she turned and looked at him for the first time since she said she wanted to head back. He walked up the stairs, not sure what she wanted, but he thought she had something to say.

"Draco, I... I do forgive you."

Before he could respond she ran inside the house.

He took a deep breath and pushed his hands through his hair. Damn it, why the hell did this day have to get ruined? Not really wanting to go home, he walked down the stairs slowly, intending to walk a few blocks down to a nearby apparition point. His first thought was to immediately leave and go talk to Astoria, but he knew he couldn't do that. He had to figure this out for himself, and it wasn't fair to put this on her.

"Draco!"

"Ginny?" He squeaked as he turned around. _What the hell?_ Then it hit him, she was here to scream at him for making her cry. Well at least he didn't have to deal with Potter, unless he was the one with Hermione right now. Awesome day this was turning out to be.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked when she caught up to him.

Yes, he did. So much. Maybe she could help him understand what was going on in Hermione's head. He simply nodded then resumed walking until they rounded the corner and sat on one of the benches that faced the street.

"Is Potter with her?" Might as well get it out now, so he'll know if this entire thing was over or not.

"No, Harry went to the office for a few hours. Hermione came in and I saw the look on her face. She didn't say anything, just went upstairs. I penned a note saying I was headed to the market, then ran after you."

"I fucked up."

"How? Was it the questions? She was really excited about this homework idea."

Draco smiled at that. "She was?"

"Yes. We haven't seen her that... enthused about something in quite a while." Ginny answered honestly.

"The _homework_ went great. It was playful and I thought we were actually getting somewhere. I thought she was letting me in, instead of keeping me outside staring through the windows. Then I asked her if she forgave me for everything that happened to her because of me. The next thing I know she's crying and wants to leave. We practically ran back here and..." He tried to take a calming breath. "Just before she went inside she told me that she did forgive me."

"Woah."

Draco was silent as he waited for her to put her thoughts together. He could damn near see the wheels turning as she tried to figure out what to say. "This is great!"

"Great? How is it great? She's crying her eyes out as we speak! I tried to wipe a tear away and she wouldn't even let me do that without permission! I don't know what the hell else I'm supposed to be doing. Everything I try seems to be wrong and I've already..." He looked over at her. "What did you do?"

Ginny smiled, genuinely smiled and Draco was a little scared by it.

"You've accepted it, haven't you? You've acknowledged the bond."

"Yes." He barely whispered.

"I waited. There was nothing else I could do. Harry had to fight his own demons and put an end to the war and Voldemort before we could have anything. It felt like my heart got ripped open after we had finally both accepted the bond, and then he left me. We had no contact, no way of knowing if the other was alright, for nearly a year. He said it was like something just clicked one day, and just like that he knew. I can't tell you what to do, but I don't think you've fucked anything up, Draco."

"I'm not so sure about that." His voice grim.

"If she said she forgave you, then she has. We've talked about it before, you know. Right after the war and we were all one big mess."

"You did?"

"Draco, why do you think Harry gave you back your wand?"

Her question startled him. He really had no idea, truth be told. After his trial was over, and Potter's stupid face was there waiting for him he thought it was to scream about justice not being served. Instead the prick had to go and be the _do-gooder_ he was and give him back his wand. The wand that destroyed Voldemort. "I really don't know."

"Because even he knew that you truly weren't a Death Eater. We were kids, _you_ were a kid, forced to fight for your life in a war that started before we were even born. People do desperate things to save others, Harry of all people understood that. Take this however you want, and you better listen because it's the only thing I'll ever tell you about her past without her permission..."

"Okay." Draco blurted out. He was starved for anything about what had happened to her.

"I would take it as a major step forward if she told you that she's forgiven you, because I know that she never forgave Ron."

"Wesley? What did he do?"

"When the three of them were on the run, Ron got... fed up... with what was going on. They were all frustrated and lost and alone, and you know how Harry and Hermione are. Ron's insecurity and jealousy sort of consumed him and they had a huge falling out and he left them. Well, he left Harry, and when Hermione wouldn't follow he left her, too. He came back, after a while, but I know she never completely forgave him. She trusted him and when he left it made it so he could never really get it all back. She trusts you, even if she doesn't know it yet. Be patient."

"Why are you telling me all of this? How can either of you look at me and see something other than what I am?"

She looked like she wanted to smack him. Her saw her hand twitch and he was certain of it.

"I'm telling you this because I know the power of a soulmate bond. I know what it feels like and what it can do. I also know how it feels to be the only one who's accepted it, and left alone with what can only be described as rejection, because that's what it feels like. She sees more now, and she knows the bond is there. This is all about her coming to terms with it. She's not pushing you away, she's slowly accepting this, believe me. She feels it, too. There's days she comes home and asks me if I've ever felt this or thought that. I know she's getting there, but Hermione doesn't do anything now without thinking it through five thousand times. Be patient, Draco."

Now he had even more to think about, but at least he didn't feel as if she was throwing him away anymore. He'd hate to admit it, but he was glad Ginny thought to come after him and talk to him, to give him this little bit of insight as to what was going on with Hermione.

"This whole... mess were in... it's taught me a little on how to... maybe, love her." He glanced over at her, trying to see if that hand was still twitching. "I still don't understand her, but I feel like I can help her somehow."

"It's probably your magic trying to connect with hers, it's really a beautiful thing." She had a love struck smile on her face and Draco couldn't help but ruin the moment.

"You can put your love sick expressions for Potter away now, I don't need to see that. Ever."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just think about what I said."

"Thank you, for telling me." He said sincerely.

"You're welcome. I couldn't let either of you think that you'd ruined it all when you didn't. See you next week." She winked at him and then headed back to the house, leaving him to stare after her. If anyone were to ask him, he'd say he now had a little something like friendship with Ginny Potter... and Merlin help him, he liked it.

* * *

Ginny was waiting for him when he stepped out of the floo, wine glass in hand. Harry wasn't dumb enough to think this was ever a good thing.

"Hello, Love." He kissed her sweetly and took in her worried expression. "What's on your mind."

"I want you to talk to Hermione."

"About?"

Instead of answering him she walked into the kitchen and poured him a glass of firewhiskey.

"Shit. What happened?" He asked as he met her halfway and then downed the glass. He let her drag him up to his office and shut the door. When he sat down on the small love seat Ginny flicked her wand to turn a few lamps on and threw her legs over his thighs.

"I haven't spoke to Hermione yet, but I did talk to Draco and she came home crying."

"What-"

"Harry, stop. Let me explain." She could see his anger already and that wouldn't help at all.

"He made her cry." Harry seethed.

"I think she made herself cry."

"Where is she now?"

"In her room I would imagine. I'm going to tell you what Draco told me, then I want you to be the one to talk to her and tell her that this is all okay."

Harry sat silently as he considered all of this. "How bad is it?"

Ginny gave him a reassuring smile. "It's not bad, I don't think. She's overwhelmed. I think she feels something for him and is just scared of that feeling she can't define."

"Tell me what happened." He said as calmly as he could, while his hands ran up and down his wife's calves. Harry really did love these moments when they could soothe each other with just touch. Just being near her helped him think clearly, it calmed him down and when he touched her he felt the tension leave his body. He couldn't explain it if he tried, but he loved it.

* * *

Nearly an hour later Harry made his way up to Hermione's room. Other than the master, hers was the biggest bedroom in the house. After they had remodeled Hermione moved in with Harry while Ginny was still in school, since her mother was not as happy as Hermione would have liked when their memories were restored. She had saved their lives, and when her mother didn't see it that way, Harry asked her to move in and she's had a room ever since.

"Love?" He called out as he knocked on her door.

"Come in, Harry."

"Hey, How was your day?" He asked brightly. He wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk, Ginny said she hadn't been down since Malfoy left.

Hermione sat on her widow seat, staring at the park across the street, wondering what she should tell her best friend. "Hey, Harry? Were you ever... scared of the soulmate bond?"

"No."

He answered so quickly Hermione was thrown off by it. "Never?"

Harry sat down across from her on the bench and propped both legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Never."

"Why not? Surely... after everything..."

"It's different." He said with a shrug. "It felt different. I know what darkness feels like. I've had it in my head, speaking to me, and so has she." He knew he was going to regret this. "Have you felt anything at all? Good or bad? When your with... ugh, Malfoy-"

Hermione felt a laugh bubbling up inside of her.

"-you haven't felt a single thing?"

"Sometimes, in the good moments... I feel a tingle in my hand when he holds it. Or when I see his smile, which never happens. Today... ugh! Harry, I wanted to kiss him!"

"Did you?"

"No! I pulled away once I realized I was getting lost and then I started crying like a fool and I'm sure he thinks it's his fault and it's not!" She got up and started pacing the room. "I _really_ wanted to kiss him, Harry. And it scared me. This bond, this power, what if I trust it and then he breaks me." Her voice cracked at the end, and Harry was beside her, holding her in his arms and trying to calm her down.

"I'm fairly certain he knows that it was nothing he did that made you cry, that it was just overwhelming and you needed some time to think about it all."

"I basically ran into the house! You should've seen his face! This is all so... so strange! It's Malfoy! I shouldn't care..."

"Ginny talked to him after she saw you this afternoon." Harry said as he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"She did?"

"Yes. He told her what you guys talked about."

"Do you think I was stupid?" She asked quietly.

"What?" Harry really didn't understand.

"I didn't even have to think about if I forgave him for anything. I just knew I did. Nothing that happened at the Manor was his fault, and everything from Hogwarts just seems so petty after what we've lived through... I just... I needed him to know that I did forgive him but I couldn't form any words! Then I wanted to kiss him."

Harry pulled her back over to the bench by the window and sat down next to her. "No, I don't think you're stupid. Actually, I think it's good that you've started talking about this. It's kind of a barrier you both have to get passed before either of you can... can accept this bond." He tried his best not to grimace... he really did.

"Harry-"

"Look, I don't like him, but that's not the point. All that matters is you, and if you like him, if you think you can really trust him then maybe you should give it a go. We may never be friends, but I will tolerate him if I have to, for you. I know what you could have, and that's all I want for you."

"It's not just because he's Malfoy." Hermione tried to explain. "I know I would be this way if it were anyone else. After everything that's happened before I just can't get passed the distrust that's always pulling me back."

"Then tell him that, love." Harry said gently. "You don't have to keep this all in then break down and cry because it becomes too much when you feel something."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You were a prat during dinner last week, and as much as you say this could be a good thing I know you don't believe that, Harry Potter."

"Ginny may have given me a stern talking to." Harry grumbled.

"How can I trust him if you don't." Hermione countered.

"Don't use me as an excuse to keep your walls up, Hermione." Harry warned. "If you don't want to let him in that's fine, but don't get the thought that because I don't like him this can never happen. I will try harder, I really promise this time."

Hermione laid her head on his shoulder and laced her fingers with his. "How can I tell him how I feel when I'm not ready to explain why I feel this way?"

"Just let him know what you feel when you're with him, and you'll figure out the rest as you go."

"Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I've been such an ass." He said sincerely. "If you want to try dinner again, I promise to be good. We can even... ugh, we can even go to his place if you want."

Hermione lifted her head and raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? This is me trying."

"I don't think we need to go _that_ far."

"Thank Merlin." He breathed. "Come on, you haven't been downstairs all day. You know Gin will be dragging you down to eat any minute now."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'll be posting much more frequently now, since I'm nearly finished!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Week 9 (Continued)**

The next day Draco took a deep breath as he walked through the gates of Malfoy Manor. He hadn't been back since his botched wedding day. He still felt that pain, but after the week he's had it didn't feel as heartbreaking. He felt like maybe this thing with Hermione could be something after all, and wasn't that a scary thought? Stopping to really look at his childhood home, he tried to recall the beauty he was telling her about yesterday. Closing his eyes he thought of the bright greens of the grounds, the beautiful red and white roses that surrounded the house, the way the sun glistened off the dozens of windows. If he thought about it hard enough, he could really picture it. When he opened his eyes however, it was gone. All that remained was the dark house that stood before him. The home he once loved, now tainted with so many horrible memories he could barely stand to be inside it.

Ginny had given him a lot to think about, and once he felt confident that Hermione would come around in time, he started to think about her _homework._ He smiled at the thought. Just hearing that she was actually excited to spend some time with him helped his mood. He began to wonder about some of her questions and knew that he needed answers, and knew just where to get them.

Once he was in the house he made his way to the family's private receiving room, where a portrait of Severus Snape hung on the wall. Walking down the marble hallways as quietly as possible, in hopes he wouldn't have to deal with his mother, he entered the room and quickly threw up several locking and silencing charms. He knew that if she really wanted to enter she could break his wards, but he was hoping that after the first three locking charms she would get the clue that he wished to remain alone.

He silenced all of the other Malfoy portraits that hung on the walls and pulled up a chair right in front of the only frame he wanted company from.

"Uncle Severus?" He called out to the empty frame. "Uncle Severus?" He waited a moment then smiled when his godfather entered the frame, dressed in his classic all black attire.

"Hello, Draco."

Draco gave a courteous nod. "Sir." His godfathers drawl didn't phase him one bit, he could hear the affection in his tone, even if others couldn't.

"It's been a while since I've seen you last."

"Yes, well, my life has taken quite the turn since the wedding." Draco admitted. He did have a lengthy chat with the man the day after the wedding, and informed him that he was planning on searching for his soulmate.

"Have you found her?"

"Tell me, Uncle Sev." Draco said, ignoring the question. "What can you tell me about the patronus charm?"

Severus Snape eyed his godson suspiciously. He of course knew that Draco knew what a patronus charm was, he just needed to figure out what he was really trying to ask.

"You see, I've come across some... interesting information of late." Draco continued before his godfather could speak.

"And tell me... what would that be?"

Draco stared at him, searching his features for a tell. Two full minutes passed by before Draco saw it. A slight tilt of the head, a twitch of the lips, and Draco knew.

"You knew who she was." He said quietly, almost in awe. "My soulmate. You knew, didn't you."

"I had my suspicions." Snape answered vaguely.

"But when I came to you, the day after I was to be married, and told you that I had already met my soulmate and it wasn't Astoria, you already knew who it would be."

When Snape didn't say anything more Draco leaned forward with a sigh and placed his elbows on his knees, looking down at the floor. "Why didn't you say anything then?"

"Would you have believed had I said that Ms. Granger is your soulmate?"

"After everything that's happened in these last two months, yes I would have. I found her, you know."

Snape raised one eyebrow in question. He wondered what had become of the girl that reminded him so much of Lily. "Did you?"

"Oh yes." Draco didn't quite smile, but he couldn't bring himself to frown either.

His tone surprised Severus, maybe it didn't go as bad as he had feared it would.

"How long did you suspect?" Draco asked him.

Severus couldn't resist rolling his eyes. "Really, Draco. I only suspected after you came to me and told me what happened at the wedding. Despite previous happenings, I haven't kept this information secret for years."

"But _her_ name came to mind. Why?"

When he said nothing Draco decided to see if he was on the right track. "Tell me about your patronus."

He glared at his godson, and Draco smirked back at him. Oh yes, this was definitely worth the visit.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Draco about Lily, he wasn't ashamed that he loved her. If anything he was ashamed of himself, of the man he let himself be back then. It took her death, and truth be told the death of James Potter as well for him to see that the life he had chosen wasn't what he wanted to be anymore. When he had received his Dark Mark he expected to be proud of it, instead he felt as if a piece of him had died. There was no going back now, he was in this life and his entire purpose was now to serve a man that promised power and acceptance. Things that Severus never truly had. Even Lily had made him feel inferior and insignificant at times.

When Lily had married Potter he was almost relieved. Maybe she would settle down then, stop fighting in this war and have a family and be safe. Maybe go somewhere that she could be forgotten and live her life in peace. But no, Lily Evans did not do anything quietly. She was a front line soldier, and fighter, and a rebel in her own reckless Gryffindor ways. After she became pregnant, he once again hoped she would walk away and live her life. Of course we couldn't do that either. When the Dark Lord marked her and her family for death Severus couldn't think, he didn't know what to do. He hadn't spoken to Lily in years, but he had to do something! Going to Dumbledore was the only thing he could think of.

Less than a month later she was dead.

He felt guilt and shame as he clung to her lifeless body, wishing it were him instead. Lily had a life, a husband and a son and she was everything Snape wasn't. She was pure and good and kind. He was second in command to the man that had her murdered. What in the devils name did that make him?

Ten years later, when Harry James Potter graced Hogwarts with his presence, Snape felt sick as he stared at the boy with Lily's eyes. Those beautiful green eyes. Too bad he was a carbon copy of James Potter. Snape tried to ignore the boy, put him out of his mind and forget that this was even Lily's son. He tried to blame him, the boy. The baby that should have died instead of his Lily, but that only led to more guilt and rage. He had a promise to keep, and he would not fail her again. He would not disappoint her this time. He played his part well, hiding his feelings from everyone, even Dumbledore. The only problem with his plan, other than the boy with Lily's eyes, was the girl that acted just like her.

Of course Severus Snape of all people couldn't have a _Gryffindor_ student for a favorite, but damn it the more he saw of the girl the more he was certain she was exactly like Lily. And Draco, was exactly like him. She was a smart girl that came into this world alone, except for one friend. That Weasley boy didn't really count in his opinion that first year. She knew she was smart and wasn't afraid to show it. She was muggleborn. She dared anyone to cross her because she knew she would win. Her magical skill was unmatched by nearly everyone. He knew she would become a powerful witch, just like Lily. When a fight stood in front of Hermione Granger she was the first to step forward.

Draco could have been his child as far as he was concerned. The boy was starved for affection, craved approval and was a snotty little shit simply because he didn't know any better. He was told he was better than others and therefore he believed it. He walked as if the world owed him, talked as if everyone should listen, and broke just as Snape did. Draco had a chance now. Snape knew there was nothing he could do but watch it unfold, but he hoped that Draco could turn this into something that he himself never had.

"Uncle Sev?"

Snape jerked away from his wandering mind. "My patronus is a doe."

"So you can cast one. How is it that she knew this and I didn't?"

"I'm not a hero, Draco. I didn't do everything I did for the greater good of the wizarding world, I did it to atone for the sins I had made against Lily. I knew Potter was the only one that could defeat the Dark Lord, so I protected him as best as I could given my situation. I did it all for Lily, and no one else. My name doesn't deserve to be remembered as someone who was brave and fought for the cause. I didn't protect her, and I died thinking that I couldn't protect her only child. The one thing that I had vowed to do. For these reasons, I am grateful that Potter chose to keep his time away from Hogwarts vague."

At Draco's confused look Snape gave an exaggerated sigh. "I sent my patronus to him during a time of need. It helped them acquire what they needed to defeat the Dark Lord. He only discovered it was mine after my death when I gave him memories to help him understand why I did the things I did, and give him the key to finally defeating the Dark Lord. My patronus is a doe because Lily's was a doe."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You do realize that this information would have been extremely helpful to me, right? The fact that you were in love with a muggleborn witch, the way you lived your life to honor her, the fact that maybe I would have accepted this a little bit better!"

"Draco, this information would have fallen on deaf ears. You can not tell me that you would have listened to anything I had to say, you haven't changed that much." He added with a roll of his eyes.

Draco smirked and felt a bubble of laughter well up in his chest. He knew his godfather was right, Draco didn't hear anything unless he wanted to hear it.

"Tell me about it."

"It's... been difficult." Draco began. "Potter watches her like a hawk and we only meet once a week. She's not the same. When her guard is down and she forgets that she doesn't like me something happens. I can feel the connection, I just don't know how to make her feel it, too. We haven't even discussed anything of significance yet and she's pushed me away."

"You can't expect her accept this overnight-"

"I realize that. I just want her to trust it as I do. That there's something there. It's been over two months since Astoria broke it off and I've been reduced down to two bloody hours on a Tuesday with a girl that can't really stand me."

Snape agreed that something wasn't quite right. The Hermione Granger he remembered would have had an overly excessive amount of questions and killed Draco's patience with one conversation. He must have felt a genuine connection, otherwise the Draco he knew so well would have threw his hands up and been done with it. He opened his mouth to speak but Draco cut him off.

"If you tell me to just give it time I swear I will burn the very frame you stand in."

A low rumble of laughter escaped him and he smiled at his godson. "Noted."

"I miss you." Draco blurted out.

Snape nodded, unable to convey his emotion. He never was very good at it. "You should consider moving my portrait into your home. It might... help."

"I just might do that." Draco sat back in his chair and looked away from the portrait in front of him. "She forgave me yesterday. For all of it. I'm really falling for her, and it's scaring me."

"What is it that you fear, Draco?" Severus questioned.

"I fear that she will never accept the bond. I'm scared of ending up alone. I thought I had Astoria, but at the last second that happiness was sabotaged. And I thought of this bond as a curse but now... now I'm desperate for her to accept it."

"You've made considerable progress since you've began speaking, am I correct?"

"We have, yes. She still has secrets she refuses to tell me."

"And what have you given her, Draco? Have you spoken of your time during the war? Have you told her of Astoria? Have you told her of your relationship with your parents?"

"I told her I took the Dark Mark willingly, but no, we haven't discussed anything else."

He considered this and felt confident that Draco had nothing to worry about, but he did have tendency to overthink everything and eventually he would panic at the weight of it all. "Draco, I believe that you shouldn't worry. Miss Granger will come around, you only need to allow her the... time to do so."

Draco glared at his godfather, he'd lost count of how many times people have told him time is the key. "On second thought, I think I'll leave you here."

"Please, what would you ever do without me." Severus countered.

"I never thought I would have to think about it." Draco said truthfully. "I will clear a space for you, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Until then, my boy." He gave Draco a nod, then left the frame.

Draco stood staring at the empty space, thinking how incredibly unfair it was that he was stuck talking to a painting for the rest of his days, and not face to face with the man that he considered a better father to him than his own.

* * *

Thursday evening found a different routine than normal. The girls were in Milan for a long weekend, celebrating Pansy's birthday, so it was just Draco, Theo and Blaise sitting on Blaise's terrace enjoying the evening. Blaise had sent two of his house elves earlier in the week to prepare his town house, and to dote on the girls, naturally. So their usual elaborate dinner was now quite simple, due to just having one elf until they returned.

"How much do you think they'll come back with?" Theo ask no one in particular.

"I don't even want to guess." Blaise answered. "You know how Pansy is. She'll probably buy out half the city."

"It's good that they went." Draco said with a nod. "They deserve some time away from my mess of a life."

"How has everything been going?" Blaise asked curiously. "You haven't talked about it much. Have you been giving her space then?"

"Of course not." Draco nearly laughed out.

"She can't miss you if you're never gone, Mate." Theo snickered.

"It's been... alright. Dinner with Potter didn't go horribly. Although the asshat did try to get under my skin more than once."

"And I'm sure you were on your very best behavior." Blaise drawled.

"I was! I only riled him up once, and it was completely unintentional. It earns points with her if I don't take the bait, I am trying to tolerate the git."

"So things have gotten better?" Theo asked.

"A bit. Ginny says it's not so much her accepting me, just trusting soulmate thing. Trusting that I won't hurt her. Whatever that prick of a husband did to her changed everything. Hey." He said suddenly as he sat forward in his chair. "Did either of you know that Severus could cast a patronus?"

"He could not." Theo said immediately.

"He could, she's seen the blasted thing. I even went and asked his portrait at the Manor, and he confirmed it."

"What's so important about that?" Blaise asked, clearly confused on why Draco seemed happy about it. They all knew how secretive Severus was, why they were so shocked that they didn't know something he wasn't sure.

"It means that I have a chance. A _real_ chance. You need a powerful, happy memory to even conjure one. He was in love, and that's what he used."

"In love with who?"

Draco smiled at Theo. "Lily Potter."

"Get out." Blaise breathed. "She was-"

"Muggleborn. A complete know it all. A very gifted witch. The similarities are eerie, really." Draco said to them.

"Has she accepted this yet?" Blaise asked carefully.

"No, but she did almost kiss me, so that's gotta mean something."

"Did she now."

"Wipe that grin off your face, Blaise. We're no where near anything more than that."

"But still, though, that's something." Theo smiled.

"It is. She makes me nervous." Draco admitted.

"Don't worry, she'll come around." Blaise said with a wave of his hand.

"Holy shit." Theo burst out a moment later. "You've acknowledged it, haven't you?! You can actually feel it! What's it like?!"

"Yes I did. It's... euphoric. The moments she does give me are amazing, my magic hums with the feeling, and whenever she touches me I can literally feel it coursing though me. It goes straight to my chest and nothing else matters."

Theo and Blaise looked at each other with raised eyebrows, shocked at their friends confession.

"So... you don't feel anything for Astoria anymore?" Theo asked nervously.

"Not like I used to. I still love her, she's still important to me. It still stings whenever I think about the wedding, but it's not soul crushing like it was before. It had to happen, and that in itself it a little eye opening. It led me to Hermione, and I know that's where I'm supposed to be. I just need to figure out how to make her see that."

"Well, I'm breaking out the good stuff!" Blaise announced as he shot out of his chair. "Draco's in love!"

When he didn't deny it Theo shook his head but slapped his shoulder in congratulations. They went on for the rest of the night passing a bottle between them, making fun of Draco for the rest of the evening.

 **Week 10**

Draco smiled as he rounded the corner to Grimmauld Place and saw Hermione sitting on the front steps waiting for him. And to top it off, Potter was no where in sight.

"Where's your guard dog?" Draco quipped as he walked up to her, letting himself relax.

Hermione stood and rolled her eyes but didn't bother to hide her smile. "Harry and Ginny had an appointment with her healer. He would drag her to St. Mungo's every week for check ups if she would let him."

The man was certainly devoted, Draco would give him that. "And he trusted me to be completely alone with you? I'm shocked."

"I think Ginny had a lot to do with that conversation." Hermione said honestly.

Draco nodded. He'd thought a lot about his conversation with Ginny last week. He felt on edge everyday since, still expecting an owl to arrive with the words Potter threatened him with all those weeks ago, saying Draco would never see Hermione again. "Are we good, Hermione?"

"We're good, Draco." Her smile giving him the validation he needed to relieve some of the worry in his chest.

"Shall we, then?" He held out his arm and she took it without hesitation.

They had made it a habit of walking around the park and being outside for their weekly visits, and Draco really appreciated it. He liked the privacy it gave, and it made him feel like he could really get to know her and not be judged for it. It made him feel somehow closer to her. The bright sun and fresh air always improving his mood helped quite a bit, too. They still bickered, but it had changed over time. Draco liked that he was beginning to tell when she was flustered or upset or scared, and when she was happy or playful.

"I think we really need to talk about... the soulmate bond."

"Alright. Do you have questions?" Draco asked her.

"Why do you think it happened?" She said curiously. "I mean, we come from completely different ends of the spectrum."

"True, but I don't see that as a bad thing..."

Hermione thought about that for a moment. It wasn't really a _bad thing_. In every book she had read it went on about balance and how the key to any relationship, whether it has a soulmate bond or not, is to remember that it's not always perfect. It may be complicated but it will only enhance the raw feeling that exists between two people. The sheer force of devotion that can be felt between a bonded couple is incomparable to anything else.

"Think of it like fire and ice." Draco blurted out.

"What?"

"Fire and ice. Seemingly two completely opposite elements. Fire is wild and strong and fierce. It's Powerful. It's Enchanting. It's free and wild, but too much can scorch and destroy, such energy can sometimes be feared or misunderstood. Ice is unfeeling and rigid. It's cold and heavy and is sometimes seen as bitter and unresponsive. Too much ice can hinder and cause despair. The fire would warm the ice and keep it from being intimidating and obstructive. The ice would calm the fire and keep it beautiful and comforting instead of harmful."

"They would balance one another." How was it that he always explained things so well to her? Almost like he knew how her mind worked.

"Everything's about balance. You're fire and light, I'm ice and dark."

"You're not dark, Draco." She said sternly.

"I have dark in me, Hermione. We are from opposite ends of the spectrum, but I find that you balance me out quite well."

"We all have light and dark inside of us." Hermione thought back to the words Sirius had told Harry all those years ago. They'd stuck with her and crept into her thoughts at random times, she wondered if this connection with Draco was why. If her magic was trying to make her see that her fire needed ice to balance itself. "Ice can put out a fire."

"And Fire can melt ice. It's all about balance, and trust. We have to trust each other that we won't destroy each other simply because we have the power to do so. But remember that the same fire that melts the ice also becomes uncontrollable without it. Just as the same ice that puts out the fire becomes even more unyielding."

"That's a lot to trust." She admitted.

Draco nodded slowly. "It is. We've both been hurt, Hermione. In different ways I'm sure, but it's something we could learn to overcome together."

"It's hard, but... I'm trying to try." Hermione could have smacked herself for how stupid that sentence sounded.

"We have no connection." Hermione blurted out as they had passed the tree and bench they stopped at the first time they had visited the park. Seeing that spot put a weight in her stomach, knowing full well that what she just said wasn't true at all... and leave it to Draco to point it out right away.

"That's a complete lie, and you know it." Draco countered. "We've always had a connection."

Hermione held in a snort of disbelief. "A horrible one!"

"But it was there! Everyone thinks that soulmates are this perfect fit, this person that's going to complete you immediately. That the connection that forms between them is love at first sight."

"What do you think?"

"Well, clearly I didn't think that." He said bluntly. She laughed, genuinely laughed and it made him smile. "I think a soulmate is more like a lock and key. They hold the power to find out what's really inside, what makes you, you. It's like a secret that's meant only for them to discover."

"Draco Malfoy, I never knew you to be such a romantic." She teased.

"Please." He scoffed. "You wanted an explanation and I gave you one."

"Mhm."

They reached the fountain and sat on one of the wooden benches that circled it. They sat quietly for a while, simply people watching and enjoying each other's company. Then Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out two coins and gave one to him.

"What's this?"

"It's muggle money. You throw it in the fountain and make a wish that you hope would come true."

"Why would you do that with money? Does the fountain charge for a wish?"

She smiled at his question. "Of course not, it's just something muggles do."

"What are you going to wish for?" He asked her.

"Oh, I can't tell you, then it won't come true."

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

"It's hopeful." She says softly. "I used to wish for the same thing. Oddly enough the day that I first saw you after being out with Harry I changed my wish to something else."

"Do I get to know what that was?" He asked turning to face her.

"No. You don't."

"Tease." He said playfully. He turned back to face the fountain.

What was he going to wish for? Even though he knew this was the silliest thing he's ever done, she clung to the idea so he wanted it to mean something. He couldn't wish for her to fall for him, you simply don't mess with someone's free will like that. He could wish for more sugar quills, honeydukes was always out of the blue ones. He could wish for time. These moments that he got to spend with Hermione each week were something he truly enjoyed. Given enough time he was sure that they could get passed all of their differences and give a relationship a try. Yes, he would wish for time.

"I know what I'm going to wish for." He smiled over at her.

"You're actually going to make a wish? A serious one?"

"Yes. You seem to really believe in this, so I'm going to give it a try."

"You surprise me a little everyday." She said without thinking. She blushed at her words, but thankfully he didn't say anything about it. "Alright, if you know what you're going to wish for." She stood up and walked towards the fountain. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and threw her coin in. Draco watched her and did the same thing. When he opened his eyes she was staring at him.

"Hermione?" He said softly as he turned to face her. "May I kiss you?"

Her eyes travelled to his lips for a fraction of a second just before she nodded. At least she thought she nodded, she certainly meant to. His lips had been on her thoughts during the day, and in her dreams at night. She wanted to know what they felt like, if that feeling that she got would be there, only stronger. She wanted to see if it felt comforting and alive, since that's what she felt when she was with him. He moved in slowly and her eyes fluttered closed. His soft lips grazed hers so gently. She had never felt a kiss like that before. Finding some courage, she pressed herself to him and pushed back against his lips. His mouth opened to lightly bite her bottom lip, making her legs go weak. He placed another soft kiss on her lips, then drew away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome?" Did he just thank her for a kiss? What's the proper response to that?

"One of these days you'll have to explain the point behind these rules you have, but thank you for allowing me to kiss you."

"Oh. Right. It... it was nice."

"It was." He held her gaze for just a moment. "We should get back, before Potter sends out a search party."

One side of her mouth curled into a smile, which he found to be quite seductive for some reason. She placed her hand around his elbow and it sent a shiver through him. He loved it when she touched him, he assumed because it hardly ever happened. She was always so careful with touch, always pulling back or drawing away. He had to figure that out before anything else.

"So have you read both of the books I sent you, then?"

"Oh, Yes I have. I can give them back to you if you'd like. Perfect timing too, since I'm to start working again on Monday."

"Are you?" He sounded very interested. He hadn't a clue why she had taken so much time off to begin with, or why Potter felt the need to babysit her all the time.

"Yes, I'm ready. I really want to go back, I miss my job."

"Why did you take such a long time off?"

He felt her hand tighten at his elbow just before she drew it away.

"I'm just trying to get to know you, Hermione."

"And you are." She said a little defensively.

"I don't want to ruin the very pleasant time we've had, I'm sorry." He said it almost automatically, since he felt like he was apologizing for something or another every time that he saw her. "So, back to work on Monday. Does that mean that my Tuesday's have to be rearranged?"

Hermione thought about that for a moment. She would no doubt be working late for several weeks just to catch up and get things back to the way she liked them. "No, we could have lunch dates or something."

Lunch dates... Draco tried not to cringe at the thought. That would mean an hour a week, with maybe forty minutes of meaningful conversation. He didn't like that one bit. "That means I would only get an hour with you... how about as a compromise I get to add another day?"

"What?"

"Another day. Say... dinner on Fridays." He tried to keep his voice even, and not show his nervousness or excitement. Merlin if he could only see himself... getting excited over two days a week.

"Alright." Hermione said slowly.

"Really? I mean... great. Excellent."

"You... you really enjoy spending time with me?"

Draco looked down at her and offered his hand, mildly surprised that she took it. "I do, very much. I feel like things have gotten much better between us. Do you not?"

"No, I do. Sometimes it just... surprises me. That's all." She glanced down at their joined hands, trying to fight the feeling that rose up within her. It confused her, even though she'd read every book she could find in the Black library on soulmates, plus the two from Draco, she still fought it. It made her nervous and scared that someone could have such power over her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm? Oh. Umm. Nothing. I found a house." She blurted out.

"You did?" Draco wasn't fooled, he was no idiot, and knew damn well that wasn't what was keeping her mind occupied. However this little piece of information did surprise him.

"Yes. Harry, Ginny and I have been moving my things there all week and getting me all set up."

"I would have helped you, you know." Draco nearly pouted.

"I do know that, Draco. I just... wanted to do this one thing for myself. Ron picked our flat, and the house was already Cormac's so I just moved in there. I wanted to find something of my own and set it up how I wanted. I promise to show it off when I'm all done. Maybe... for our first Friday... date."

Thankfully Draco took it for the step that she had meant it to be and smiled at her. This was a big step, she wouldn't have Harry or Ginny around to protect her. She was welcoming him into her private space and the vulnerability she was showing him chipped away a little at the walls she had been building around herself to keep her safe.

"I would like that very much." He said gently. He held her hand all the way back to Potter's house, both of them giving random squeezes to each others hands.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I adore this chapter! On my list of favorites this is #4 :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Week 11**

Hermione stood in front of the tall mirror she had above her vanity, staring at herself. Today was her first day back to work since... everything. She was hoping that she'd taken enough time off that the news of the divorce wouldn't haunt her, hopefully she wouldn't be plagued with questions. Was she really ready for this? She's been hidden away from the world for three months, was she confident she could handle being back out there? She still caught herself shying away from loud noises or flinched at sudden movements. If she could just control that it would help so much more with getting her life back together.

She heard a soft knock on her door and smiled when Harry walked in, wearing his black and dark grey aurors uniform. He always did look good in it.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hello. You all ready to go? You look very nice."

Hermione glanced back at the mirror. Ginny had bought her a new outfit to wear on the first day, a confidence booster as she called it. A navy blue pinstriped skirt and matching jacket, and a crisp steel grey blouse. She even bought her new black pumps, because a girl always felt good in heels. She pulled her hair back in a low chignon with her hangs parted to the side and even put on some lipstick.

"I don't know about this, Harry." Her voice showing her nervousness.

"If you think you're not ready, I'll call Kingsley right now and tell him. Personally though, I think you can do this. I'll come running if you need anything at all, Okay? If you need to leave early, that's fine. At least we tried, right?"

She took a deep breath and let it out in a rush. "Right. Yes, I can do this. Do you think they'll be questions?"

"There shouldn't be, since I've been back I've heard next to nothing, you should have no problems. Now come down stairs before mini Molly drags you down herself."

"I'm so telling her you said that." She giggled.

* * *

Harry flooed to the Ministry first, with Hermione right behind him. He kept his hand on the small of her back at all times as they made their way through the atrium, and in the lift. Only when they reached her office did he step away from her.

"Alright?"

"I'm okay." She breathed. She opened the door and the first thing she was saw a simple bouquet of yellow tulips sitting on her desk. She spotted the card and pulled it from its spot in the middle and opened it.

 _Hoping you have a great first day, can't wait to hear all about it! Draco  
_

"That was nice of him." She picked up the vase and inhaled the scent of fresh flowers.

"It was." Harry agreed. Hermione was already anxious, and anything that helped her he would never criticize. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Have a good day. Send for me if you need to, anytime."

"I'll try not to, but if it gets bad I will."

"Fair enough." With one last look he left.

"Okay." She spun about, trying to figure out exactly what to do first. As if she read her mind, her assistant came in with a small stack of files and a bright smile.

"Welcome back, Hermione."

"Hello, Sophie." Hermione really liked the girl. She had a no nonsense attitude and she made her laugh. Sophie was the perfect fit.

"Busy day today, I hope your ready. We have a meeting with the head of the Magical Cooperation Department in an hour about that exchange program, then a briefing in the afternoon about that board of governors case. A shit ton of lawyers have been floating around here for weeks now! It's driving me nuts!"

"Hermione laughed at that. "I know exactly how you feel. Okay, let's get started."

As the morning slowly turned into the afternoon Hermione was really regretting working the full day. Throwing herself right back into piles of work in hindsight wasn't the best plan. She thought if she kept her mind occupied it would help with the constant anxiousness she couldn't get rid of. Between the meetings, the stacks of files that felt like _everyone_ in her bloody office was sending her, and just the amount of people she encountered that day was all too much.

It was just after three and she only had an hour and a half left. She could do this. Rummaging through her desk drawer she cursed loudly when she realized she didn't have any tea. The common area surely had some, she could grab it and come back then lock the bloody door and take fifteen minutes for herself. She thought about going to see Harry, but wanted to get through this on her own, it was the first day for Godric 's sake!

"Okay. We're just getting tea. We're just getting tea." She chanted to herself. Her hands were fidgety and she kept flexing her fingers. "Calm down."

Opening the door she peaked out slowly and saw that Sophie was away from her desk and the hallway was empty. Sighing in relief, she walked on shaky down the hall, praying for some left over tea. The common area was also empty, so she quickly began opening cupboards, not feeling the least bit guilty about stealing someone elses tea.

"Hermione!" A voice came from behind her.

She jumped and spun around and nearly ran right into Terrance Higgs he was standing so close.

"Terrance, hi." Hermione squeaked out. She hadn't heard anyone come up behind her, and it didn't help with her nerves. Terrance was an alright guy, she'd never had any problems with him before. As far as friendliness goes he was kinder than others that came from Slytherin. She shook her head in attempt to clear her thoughts. She couldn't think that way anymore. "Ho- how are you?"

"I'm great! How are you? First day back, yea?"

"Yes."

"What have you been up to? You just sort of disappeared."

"Oh, um, y-you know. Just needed a break. I hope the workload wasn't too much-"

"Oh, don't worry yourself over it. Nothing we couldn't handle. Glad you're back though! There's a big to-do about the board of governors coming up."

"Yea, I heard." She gulped, trying to ignore the fact that her heart was about to burst from her chest. She cleared her throat and her words came out in a frantic rush. "There's a meeting about it this afternoon. I better get back and prepare-"

"I'll walk you back."

Hermione was trying to force the the jittery feeling away. She knew he meant nothing by it, he was just being friendly and welcoming. But he was standing too close, and his voice was getting high in excitement. She just wanted to get to her office and take a minute to breathe. She turned and reached for the tea bags to take to her office, hopefully hiding the fact that her hands were shaking. "Y- you r-really don't-"

"Hermione?"

She whipped around at the new voice. "Draco."

"Everything alright?" His voice was calm, but she could tell by his stiff posture that he knew it wasn't.

"Of c-course." She stammered out.

He turned his attention to Terrance. "Higgs." He greeted.

"Malfoy." He nodded back.

"I heard you were back today." He said, focusing back on Hermione. "I was hoping to get your input on something? Regarding a case I have coming up."

"Yea, a- alright." She said quickly. "My office." She would hate herself later for her behavior right now, she just knew it. She couldn't even form a sentence. "Terrance." She tried her best not to run, but she was sure she did as she left the small lounge.

With a nod Draco casually followed her out, intending to catch up with her once he rounded the corner. Instead he damn near collided with her as she stood frozen in the middle of the hallway.

"Hermione?" He said gently. He noticed her wand was out, clutched tightly in her trembling hands. "Hermione, I'm going to touch your hand, is that alright?"

When she didn't say thing, didn't even move he realized that she was in the middle of a panic attack. "Hermione, come on, love. I'm going to take you back to your office." His warm hands took her cold clammy ones and pulled her a little closer to him. "We're going to walk now, okay... there you go. Just up the way."

He thanked Merlin that it was in the middle of the afternoon and everyone was still in their offices, so the hallways were empty. Her wand was still in one hand, while a few broken tea bags were in the other. He made it to her office and shut the door, then turned to face her.

"Hermione? What can I do for you?" He asked himself mostly as he stood helpless in front of her. He was so clueless. He hadn't the slightest idea how to handle this. She was still breathing heavy, and staring off into nothing, her knuckles so white he thought her hands would ache. He brought his hands up to run up and down her arms, trying to pull her out of their thoughts.

"D-Draco?" She whispered, her eyes becoming wet with tears.

"Yes, I'm right here." Her watery eyes seemed to focus on his, and in that moment he just wanted to take it all away. "Tell me what you need, love."

She needed to feel grounded. She needed to feel protected. Her throat was tight and dry and she couldn't speak even though internally she was screaming. Her eyes darted to the small sofa she had along one wall and reached out her hand that still had the broken tea bags, hoping he would understand. _Please understand_. He took it immediately, unclenching her fist and carefully wiping sway the mess. She felt her wand slide from her grasp, too.

He guided her to the sofa and sat down at one end, fully expecting her to sit frozen beside him. Instead she curled up into a tight ball and laid her head in his lap. Trying his best to hide his shock, he dared to pull the pin securing her hair then ran his fingers through it. After a few minutes she sighed and her breathing returned to normal, her body relaxing a bit as well. Her eyes kept closing for longer periods of time, and he knew she was fighting to stay awake.

"I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. It's okay." And with that he watched her eyes finally close and stay closed.

* * *

An hour later the door to Hermione's office opened and Potter walked in. He took one look in their direction and sighed.

"Damn." He said as he walked over and knelt in front of a sleeping Hermione. "When she didn't send for me I thought she made it through the whole day." His knuckles grazed her cheek softly, then looked up to Draco. "Do you know what happened?"

"Not really. I remembered she takes tea in the afternoon and thought I would just see how she was doing, maybe walk her to that ridiculous meeting. I spotted her in the common area and she looked scared to death."

Potter nodded. "She takes tea at three. She's been like this for an hour?"

"About, yea. Is this... did I do anything right?" Draco asked uncomfortably. "She's got these blasted rules and I just need to know if she's gonna be pissed at me later or not."

Potter chuckled and moved to sit in Hermione's chair behind her desk. "I'm... impressed. After a panic attack she gets overwhelmingly exhausted. It's... good that she let you do this."

Draco's fingers kept running through her hair, loving the feeling of finally being able to help her with something. With being able to comfort her in some way, maybe this would prove that he really was serious about this.

"She's stubborn this one."

"No kidding."

Potter's lips curled into a smile, but it faded quickly. "How do you feel this is going?"

Draco raised his eyebrows at him. Did he really want to have a little heart to heart now? _Be nice, Draco. Be nice._ "It could be better, but it could be worse. I suppose I should just be happy she even lets me near her."

"I feel like we're back in Hogwarts again. Your name is back to causing more arguments in my house, and between Hermione and Ginny I'm outnumbered. I wasn't sure what you wanted out of this, and I didn't want her to get hurt... but she seems to have some kind of..." He waved his finger between them. "thing with you. She trusts you, she would have sent for me other wise."

"I think she meant to, she had her wand out, I just happened to be there."

Potter shook his head. "No, she may have had it out, but she wasn't going to send for me. Not if she knew you were there. It's like she's trapped inside her own mind when these things happen. She can't make herself do what she wants, the fear and panic takes over and she hates it. She can't form sentences and can't move and it's like she feels everything and nothing all at once."

"The only thing she said was my name. Just once, then looked at the couch and I assumed she wanted to sit down. She did this, not me." He pointed down to her still sleeping form, then looked back up at Potter.

"That's good. Means she's coming around."

Draco smirked, he couldn't help it. "So you support this now?"

"Absolutely not. I hate you." He answered without missing a beat.

Draco smiled. "Good, I was beginning to worry."

"Better wake her up, she'll be upset she slept as it is."

Draco felt really awkward with Potter just sitting there staring at him, no doubt getting some kind of enjoyment out of Draco's cluelessness. "Hermione?" He said quietly as his fingers still ran through her hair. "Hermione?"

She stirred a bit, but didn't open her eyes.

"Love, you have to wake up. It's time to go." His hand that was in her hair moved to her shoulder to try and nudge her awake.

Her hand came up and grasped his fingers. "Draco." She moaned.

 _Moaned!_

Her eyes snapped open, then sat up abruptly and scrambled away. "Draco!"

"Shh, I'm right here. Easy, you'll get dizzy." He turned to face her since she was now on the other end of the sofa and held up his hands. "Are you alright?"

"I'm..." she closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened. She remembered feeling overwhelmed and scared and... then Draco came... she wanted to feel safe... Draco...

"Hermione?"

Her eyes met his, and she felt something. She felt that strange tingling again, she felt her magic grow excited and could feel it coursing through her. Her hand felt warm. She reached up to touch her hair that had fallen out of the pins where her scalp tingled.

"Hermione?" Draco said again as he touched her hand.

She lost it in that moment. This was all too much. His magic reached out to her and the incredible feeling of it scared her. She gasped and flinched away.

"Hermione." Harry stood up then.

She turned to see him standing by her desk and ran to him. "Harry."

"It's alright." His arms came around her and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"I need to leave."

"I'm not sure if-"

"Now, Harry." Her voice stern, yet pleading.

Harry looked over at Malfoy, hating how broken he looked. Closing his eyes he let out a breath. "Alright."

* * *

They landed inside Hermione's living room. For a moment she was disoriented, wondering where they were, then she saw her things and realized she was in her own cottage and not Grimmauld Place.

"I'm going to make him hate me." She mumbled, still clinging to Harry.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

"I don't know!" She pushed herself away, suddenly realizing that in her stupid rush to leave she didn't have anything she would normally bring home with her. She wanted to read over some of those files she didn't get to, and she left her suit jacket and bag at the office too. Damn it, did she leave her wand?! "I'm such a mess."

"I'll make us some tea, then you can tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Harry wandered into the kitchen to give her a minute, while he prepared their tea.

"I had a breakdown." She said quietly as she entered the kitchen, just as Harry was pouring.

"I know. He told me." Harry guided them to the island and slid her cup to her.

"I just wanted some damn tea, and I forgot to bring some and Terrance was talking to me and I just got overwhelmed. Then out of no where Draco came and I was so relieved..."

"I'm really impressed that you let him help you. I think he liked it... I came to take you home and we talked for a bit." He added at her confused look. "What happened when you woke up, Hermione?"

"I felt it." Her voice coming out as a sigh. "The bond, it was like his magic was trying to reach me, I felt mine tingle and I was lost... then I got scared."

"Of the bond?"

"No, not exactly. Just of what this all means. This illusion of something good!"

"Love, you have to let this go." Harry held up his hand when she started to protest. "I know what that means, and no, I don't really know what anything that you've been through feels like, but I have dealt with bad things, Hermione. I know what a toxic bond feels like, and I also know what a bond like this can do for you, I know that it can save you. Love will always win."

"I don't love him." She said quickly.

"I didn't say you did, but I know you will."

Hermione didn't say anything for a long time, and Harry was perfectly content to simply sit with her until she was alright. "Do you want to come over tonight?"

"No, I'm fine Harry. I think I'll just take a nice bath and read for the evening. Order some take out."

He stood and kissed her forehead. "If you need anything..."

"I'll send for you. I promise."

Harry nodded and put his cup in the sink, then headed for the floo. "I'll be here in the morning. Love you."

"Love you, Harry." She called out as he left.

She sat there in silence, finishing her tea and thinking about the mess she'd made. She wondered what Draco was doing right now, tomorrow's lunch was sure to be awkward and that's the last thing she wanted. Resisting the urge to bang her head against the table, she left the kitchen, with the intention of flooing back to the Ministry to grab her wand and those files. She could read them over dinner then take a ridiculously long bath and everything would be better.

Grabbing a handful of floo powder she stepped in and was sucked away by the bright green flames. The atrium seemed fairly empty, thankfully. She took an empty lift to her floor, then quickly made it to her office and shut the door once she was inside. Her eyes darted to the sofa, and she swore she could still feel him. Without thinking she walked over and sat down. It still smelled like him. Closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, she wondered what the hell she was doing. Why she was fighting this so much. Clearly he made her feel... _something_.

She lingered a bit, refusing to acknowledge the fact that she missed him, then pushed to her feet to get her things. Grabbing her jacket from the hook by the door she headed to her desk to grab the files she wanted when she saw her wand laying there next to her flowers with a note.

 _I hope we're still on for lunch tomorrow. I'm sorry._

"Great job, Hermione." She mumbled to herself. She had to make this right, she couldn't let him think he'd done anything wrong. Gathering her things before she could change her mind she left her office and headed for level two, where the wizengamot was located, thinking Draco's office would be there. She wandered around until she spotted a receptionist that appeared to be leaving.

"Excuse me?" She said quickly as she ran up to him.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" The gentlemen asked politely.

"Uh, I just need to leave a note for Draco Malfoy. Could you help me with that?"

"Sure I could." He said as he smiled at her. "Although if you just wanted to talk to him yourself I could show you to his office."

"I- he... he's still here?"

"Yup. Always works late on Monday's, says he has something important on Tuesday's and has to leave early. Would you like me to show you to his office?"

"Uh... s- Sure. Thank you. He works late every Monday?"

He nodded as he walked with her down a long hallway. "Every Monday. Sometimes stays pretty late, too." They walked to the end of the hall and turned left. "Just down there. Last door on the right."

"Thank you...?"

"Noah." He offered with a smile.

"Thank you, Noah."

Taking a deep breath she walked down the hall to the only open door and peaked in. Her breath caught when she saw him. She hadn't even noticed earlier how attractive he looked today. Feeling stupid, she let herself watch him before she walked in. He was leaning on his desk with his legs crossed at the ankles, completely engrossed in what looked like a rather long case file. His navy dress pants and grey fitted dress shirt made him look so handsome. His shirt was unbuttoned and his tie she was sure he had started the say with was no where insight. He had his sleeves rolled up, and for the first time since he came into her life she caught sight of his forearm, where his Dark Mark should be. Except all she saw now was scared skin, as if he was burned there. Staring at it, she realized it didn't bother her like she assumed it would. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately and it needed to stop. Her eyes traveled up his body and met his face, where she noticed he was wearing glasses. Thin silver frames that made him look even more attractive. He looked so at ease, so different than the times they had spent together. She felt guilty at the thought, he was always worried, always on edge about if he was doing something wrong. Feeling intrusive, she cleared her throat and walked in.

Draco looked up, expecting to see anyone else other than Hermione. He nearly fell over when she walked in and stood right in front of him. "Hermione." He greeted, his high voice showing his surprise.

"Hello, Draco."

Her voice was different. She seemed confident, she must've calmed down since this afternoon.

"What are you doing here?"

"I realized that in my... rush to leave... I'd forgotten a few files and my wand. Draco, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, I'm sure this whole day has been a mess for you." He tried to wave off her apology but she wasn't having any of it.

"No, I do have to apologize. You did nothing wrong, you helped me and I felt better with you there. I was just scared when I woke up, and I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." He said softly. Because really, she would always be forgiven.

"I was thinking... that maybe if you wanted... we could go to my place and have dinner?"

His eyebrows flew to his hairline. "Tonight?"

"Unless you don't want to, I didn't realize you worked late every Monday." She said in a rush.

"No, I'd love to. If I look at another bloody page my eyes may start to bleed." She smiled up at him and he felt it in his chest.

"Okay then, um... are you ready now? I can wait if not."

"No, lets get out of here."

"You missed that meeting today, didn't you." She said as he packed up his things.

"I did, but it's nothing I haven't heard a thousand times. I highly doubt there's any new information. Your secretary did say she would take notes, but I doubt she'll come back with anything substantial."

"Sophie went?"

"Yea, she came in while you were still resting. Really, you didn't miss much. You'll be pulling your hair out at the mess that's been made of it all." He turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Actually, you being you, I bet you'll have the mess cleaned up within two weeks."

Hermione left out a small snort of disbelief. "I don't know about that, I didn't get very much accomplished today."

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better. After all, it's Tuesday, and that's the best day of the week." He grinned at her.

"Keep telling yourself that." With a shake of her head and a smile she couldn't hide they left his office and headed down to the atrium.

* * *

Landing in her living room Draco took a long look around. She hadn't invited him over yet, and he didn't want to ask in case that was the way she wanted it. He supposed she did have a lot going on though, with going back to work. He didn't realize how anxious it was making her. "Wow."

She looked behind her to see what the fuss was about then saw him looking around. "Oh! You haven't been here yet. You like it then?"

"I do."

And he really did. Her little cottage was the perfect spot for Hermione Granger. Honey colored floors and high vaulted ceilings with pale yellow walls. It was bright and warm and he felt like home. Her taupe colored couch and matching chairs with what looked like dark blue scripted patterns all over it matched perfectly. Yellow fluffy pillows and cream colored blankets draped the end of the couch. The room was spacious, and lead right into a country style kitchen with a small dining room next to it.

He wandered around, looking at everything and came to a large beautiful stained caramel colored sliding barn door. "What's in here?" He asked as he pointed to the door.

"My favorite room in the house." She smiled and walked over to pull the door open, then stepped aside so he could enter her library.

Floor to ceiling books covered every wall, except for the far one that had a huge window letting in soft light from the sunset. A simple dark cherry desk was in front of the window, with a red love seat and a few brown leather chairs with matching red pillows facing each other in the middle of the room.

"Hermione, this is beautiful."

"Isn't it? Ginny did it for me. I didn't realize I had this many books, although it doesn't surprise me."

"She did an impressive job, despite the blasted red furniture." He turned around and saw the pure happiness on her face and it made his heart stop.

"So, What should we- are you alright?"

"Fine." He squeaked.

"Okay... what do you want for dinner? I was just planning on ordering a pizza honestly."

"No idea what that is." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Then that's what we're having."

* * *

Draco really couldn't remember the last time he felt t _his_ content. Here he was, having a decent day, then a terrible day, now the best day. Hermione had ordered that pizza and he surprisingly liked it, even though it was an absolute mess to eat. He'd never seen her laugh so hard as when he tried to cut it up with a knife and fork, before she picked her slice up and took a bite. They'd laughed and talked and he felt like they'd made so much progress nothing could stop them now. This was it, this is what he wanted, what he didn't even know he was missing.

After dinner she'd led him through the glass french doors to a very nice patio. It was small, but that was just fine with him. There was just enough room for an outdoor wicker love seat and two matching chairs with cream colored cushions, and a small wicker table. One corner had a very nice fireplace that she had lit and she watched the flames dance around while Draco kept looking at the starry sky through the openings of the pergola. She had opened a very good bottle of wine and was currently sitting next to him, holding his hand, with their feet propped up on the table.

"How did you even find this house?"

"Isn't it perfect? Nothing was really working out in any of the wizarding communities we looked into, so we starting looking at muggle towns and found this house. Percy helped me set up the floo and Harry and Bill set up the wards. I can only apparate into the back yard though, but that's okay."

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. It's so warm. My townhouse is a Malfoy property we've had for centuries in London. Way back when there were dukes and viscounts and everyone came to town to snag a bride."

"And you don't like it? It sounds nice."

"I don't mind it, it's just nothing like this." His thumb rubbed hers absentmindedly, loving the simple fact that he could do that. "How many bedrooms does it have?"

"Three. They're all upstairs."

"Are any of them red? Tell me now, or else this is where it ends, Hermione."

"Draco!" She laughed out. "Red is not a bad color!"

"I know that, I just like to tease you."

"There's only a little bit of red in mine, I promise. It's mostly Browns, and it's more of a rust color than anything."

"Alright I guess that's acceptable."

"It also helps being in a muggle neighborhood with my parents. They would be able to come and stay and hopefully not feel so out of place."

"Do you see them often?"

"Not as much as I'd like. My mom has always been a little un-relatable, I'm much closer with my dad. Though I haven't talked with him in a while."

"I'm sure that when they come for a visit they will love it just as much." He said confidently.

"I hope so."

Her voice sounded timid, and he wasn't really sure how to fix this all of a sudden. He assumed Hermione cut herself off from them too after her divorce, but he still didn't know why. "Tell me about them?"

She smiled at that. "They're wonderful. They're dentists... they tend to peoples teeth. I couldn't imagine raising a child that had an ability I couldn't understand, my dad was really proud, my mom was just confused I think."

"I could only imagine."

"Did a professor come to your house with your letter?" She asked curiously.

"Well, technically Severus brought it, but he was such a frequent visitor it just felt like a normal day. You?"

"McGonagall. I loved her instantly."

"Did she make you want to be in Gryffindor, then?"

"The sorting hat had debated putting me in Ravenclaw, but in the end Gryffindor is where I ended up, obviously. I was really happy with that. She might have had a bit to do with it, now that I think back on it. Do you know-" she let out a giggle as she spoke. "Did you know that no one came to Harry's house with his Hogwarts letter?"

"What? I thought for sure Dumbledore himself would've made that trip."

"Me too, but when I asked him about it he said that the school literally flooded his house with hundreds of letters because they knew he wasn't receiving them. Sent them hurling through their fireplace! I asked McGonagall about it and she confirmed it, said it was her idea because they were the _worst sort of people_."

"That sounds pretty hilarious, I would've loved to have seen their faces." Draco chuckled at the thought. Those muggles had no idea what they were up against. Even he was a bit intimidated by McGonagall.

"My mom really liked her, said she would be a good role model for me."

"Does your mother even realize what you've done? How much you've literally changed our world?"

"No, and even if I told her she wouldn't understand and I'm sure they don't really comprehend the war, either. I sent them away and when I brought them back she was less than pleased with what I did."

"But you were keeping them safe, surely they understood the severity of what was happening? Muggles were disappearing all over."

"They understood that I sent them away for their safety, just not the fact that I obviated them before hand. I still don't th-"

"You did what? Seriously?"

"Well, Yea. I had to protect them. I still don't think she's forgiven me for that."

Draco sat quietly and thought about that. Hermione _obliviated_ her own parents to keep them safe. Sent them away to Merlin knows where so they wouldn't be harmed. The more he learned about her the more he realized how strong she really was, if only she could remember that. "I think that the sorting hat knew exactly what it was doing when it put you in Gryffindor, Hermione. Remember that."

"I haven't felt that way lately." She admitted softly.

"We'll get there."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder with their hands still clasped together. "This was really nice, Draco."

"It is, Thank you for inviting me over. This day turned out better than I ever could have imagined."

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"Don't be, you're the reason it turned out so great after all."

She didn't say anything to that, even though it did feel nice to do something right for once. They stayed in comfortable silence for a while, watching the fire and just being content with each other.

"Are you tired? It's getting late." Draco asked softly.

"A bit. I never read over a single file I brought home."

"Neither did I."

"I had hoped to go in tomorrow a little more prepared."

"Well, you know where my office is, you can stop by anytime if you need to get away for a minute. You can even kick me out if it makes you feel better. Or I can always stop by yours?"

"I do like your office. And your secretary seems very nice."

"He's a decent bloke. He's not just mine though, he also belongs to three other lawyers."

"Well, he seemed to like you well enough."

"He's young and stupid. Doesn't know any better, yet."

"Draco, stop!" She said as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

"This evening was perfect, Hermione." He said seriously. "I really had a good time."

"I did, too. I... I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

"So am I."

They stood and walked back into the house, heading for the fireplace.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said as he turned to leave.

"Okay. Draco?"

Before he knew it was engulfed in a hug. His body shuddered with the feel of it and he never wanted to let go.

"See you tomorrow." Hermione said as she pulled away.

"Yea, tomorrow." He stammered out before he smiled and flooed home.

As Draco laid in bed that night, he thought about how alive his magic felt. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like once she accepted the bond. This was by far the most enjoyable amount of time they've spent together, and he craved more. If everyday could end like that, he was sure she could finally trust him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Week 11 (continued)**

Tuesday morning met Hermione in a fantastic mood. She chose a red sheath dress with a simple black half sweater and black flats. She smiled to herself as she thought of heading to Draco's office and seeing her choice of attire. She would make him love the color red if it was last thing she did. For now though, it was quite fun to see how worked up he got over a simple color.

As promised, Harry met her that morning just as she was finishing breakfast to escort her to work. "Hi, Harry." She beamed as she practically skipped to the kitchen.

"Good morning. You seem to be in a really good mood."

"I am."

"Well, that's great! Any reason why?"

"I just had a very nice evening last night, and I felt really good when I woke up this morning."

"Okay, well, keep doing whatever it is that your doing."

Her cheeks hurt from her smile. "I will, Harry."

* * *

"You really don't have to walk me to my office everyday, Harry." She said as they stepped out of the lift on her floor.

"I know that, I just want to." He smiled at her, loving how much better she looked.

"I hope I can get through this day."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. I know what to expect now, I think I can handle it better today."

Harry glanced over at her. "Do you want me to stop by? I can come by for your tea break."

"Harry, you have so much to do. You took way too much time off already because of me."

"I don't care. My family will always come first. You are my family too, Hermione. If I want to have tea with you at three in the bloody afternoon I will. You know I can get away with it." He grinned.

She wanted to roll her eyes but couldn't contain her smile. "Okay, Harry. It's a date."

"Good." He kissed her cheek and wished her a good day when they reached her office, then turned and headed to the auror division.

"Good morning, Hermione." Sophie said as she stood and followed her into her office.

"Hello, Sophie. Sorry I left you with so much work yesterday." She honestly felt really guilty about it, but was grateful she was such a good assistant.

"Oh, no worries." She said with a wave of her hand. "Mr. Malfoy was right, it was incredibly boring! There's another briefing tomorrow. I think they've set a court date to hear the disputes and then hopefully this will all be over with."

"Oh good. Well then, let's get started. Any notes?" Hermione hung her bag on the hook by the door and pulled out the work she brought home but never looked over.

"Not much to be honest, it was _really_ boring, Hermione." She giggled.

"Well tell me everything you can and we'll see how we can fix this mess."

* * *

The two girls worked through most of the morning, going over everything Sophie told her about the meeting yesterday and Hermione's knowledge of the case from Draco. Hermione had meant to ask Kingsley to promote Sophie to the same level as Hermione so they could be partners and run the department together before she had taken her leave. The woman was amazing and was far more organized than anyone else Hermione knew, and mentally made a note to make time to talk to him about it soon.

A few minutes before eleven a memo flew into Hermione's office and landed on her desk. Knowing it would be from Draco, she glanced at the clock on the wall and was startled at the time. "We've been working on this all morning?!"

"It would seem so." Sophie answered as she stretched. "Who is it from?"

"Mr. Malfoy." Hermione answered as she read the memo. "He wants to meet for lunch." She smiled at the note then wrote a quick response that she would meet him at his office at eleven so they could have their _Tuesday time_.

"Is he the one that sent these flowers yesterday? And don't even try to say they were from Harry." She smirked.

"Yes, he is." Really there was no point in lying. Sophie would have seen her and Draco yesterday on her sofa yesterday before the meeting.

"Is there something between you two? He's a very handsome man, and was surprisingly polite yesterday when he asked me to attend that meeting in your place."

"What do you mean _surpringly_?"

"Well... just that..." Sophie's shoulders slumped a bit as she let out a sigh. "He does have a bit of a reputation. I've heard he's a great lawyer because of it, a lot of people find him unapproachable and intimidating, but from what I saw yesterday I didn't get that at all. Let's face it Hermione... your ex husband was a transparent ass, and I never liked him. Mr. Malfoy seems to... actually care for you. It's just nice to see you with someone that has your best interests at heart. And I'm only slightly sorry if that came out as rude." She added as she straightened her spine.

"He's... I don't know what he is, but he is nice to me. And for now..." She hated not being able to word exactly what she was feeling. "Were just getting to know each other, I guess you could call it. There's nothing more between us."

"Well, don't be stubborn about it. I've worked with you for five years, Hermione. I know you. Enjoy your _not-a-date-lunch-date!_ " She sang as she left Hermione's office, leaving her smirking as she straightened up her things before she went to see Draco.

* * *

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he read Hermione's memo. He was nervous that she wasn't having a good day, even though last night had been so perfect. He'd been floating on cloud nine ever since he left her cottage and couldn't wipe away the happiness if he tried. Even if she canceled on him for lunch, he knew she felt something for him. She showed it so many times last night and he held onto those thoughts all morning. He better understood her anxiety and that was a huge step to him.

He looked up at the subtle knock on his door and grinned like an idiot as Hermione stepped inside.

"Well, Hello." He greeted as he stood up.

"Hello, Draco."

Her voice set him at ease instantly. There wasn't any nervousness or edge to it, and he couldn't wait to have her all to himself for the next hour. "Nice dress." And damn it all, it really was a nice dress.

She grinned at him. "I wore it just for you."

He couldn't control his eye roll even if he tried, and what's worse is that he smiled! Over a _red_ dress! "Would you like to stay here or head out? There's a little place I like to go to sometimes that we could apparate to."

She thought about what she wanted to do. Either way people were going to see her with Draco Malfoy. She knew it would happen eventually and silently wondered if she was ready for that. It's not like they were dating, she knew he wouldn't do anything if she didn't want him to, and that thought alone was both sudden and comforting. She just knew that he wouldn't cross any lines she drew. "We can go out."

"Excellent." He offered his arm and in a flash they disaparated to a place Hermione had never been to before.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"We're actually not far from my townhouse. It's only a few blocks away, that's how I found this place." He turned her to look at the opposite side of the street and smiled at the small deli. It wasn't crowded at all and felt like a relaxing place to be.

" _The West Side_." She read aloud as she spotted the name of the place etched on the window.

"It's mostly American food, but trust me, it's damn good. I think you'll like it."

They walked in and Hermione loved it instantly. Abstract artwork hung on the walls, and the chairs and tables were mismatched and cozy. The lights were globes that hung down in wire baskets and the menu was written on a huge chalkboard that hung on the wall. The benches along the walls were filled with pillows and soft instrumental music was coming from somewhere. The floors were scuffed up and only added to the homey feel of the little deli style restaurant. The huge windows were covered in light green sheer fabric letting in light but still offering a little privacy from the street. Hanging baskets filled with plants and flowers were on every wall and made the air seem fresh.

"Draco, this is... I love it." She smiled broadly at him and he returned the feeling of excitement.

"Draco! Long time no see! Who's your gal?" A man from behind the counter called out.

"Come on." Draco nodded towards the counter and led her over. He seemed quite young, was tall and had golden brown hair and the sweetest smile. Hermione thought he just radiated the love and passion he had for what he did for a living.

"Hey Josh, this is my friend, Hermione. She's never been here before and I thought it was time to change that."

"Aww, we cant have that! Anything you want love, on the house." He gave her a wink then turned back to Draco. "The usual?"

"Please."

"I'll have whatever he's having." Hermione said quickly, not wanting to waste time with deciding what to get.

Josh's eyes got wide then gave a nod. "Coming right up." He had a glint to his eyes and Hermione wondered what the hell she just ordered. She watched as he left the counter and began assembling two sandwiches, with ingredients floating all around him.

"This is a wizarding restaurant?"

"Yup. Muggles only see a for sale sign on the doors and windows, but from what Josh tells me, this place is a mirror image of his parents deli back in New York."

"What made you move here, Josh?" Hermione asked him.

"Followed my heart, of course. Been with the idiot ever since."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Another man said from the kitchen.

Josh just blew the other man a kiss and chuckled to himself as he made their lunch.

"Draco, who's the pretty lady?" The other man said as he rounded the corner and came out to stand beside Josh.

"Eli, this is Hermione."

"Pleasure to meet you. Interesting name." Eli was just as tall as josh, but with thick dark brown hair and green eyes. If she didn't know any better she would think he was related to Harry.

"No one can ever pronounce it right." She laughed.

"Here we go, two Rachel's with pickles on the side and extra kettle chips."

Hermione's eyes got wide as she stared at the tray now in Draco's hands. He set it down and paid for his meal, putting what Hermione's would have cost in their tip jar.

"Let us know how you like it, love." Josh said to them as Draco turned to pick a table.

"You eat that for lunch?! Draco that sandwich is the size of my face!"

"Fist of all, especially if we count your hair, it's no where close to that. Second, you could have picked something else."

"What exactly is it?" She asked as she sat down at the table Draco picked near the front window, choosing to ignore his comment on her hair.

"It's delicious. Turkey, coleslaw, Swiss cheese and some kind of dressing I can never remember on marble rye."

Hermione took her Styrofoam container that literally held just the sandwich because it was so big. It was easily three inches thick and there was absolutely no way she was going to finish all of this, plus the pickle and extra chips that were in a basket between them.

"I don't even know where to start!" She said as she eyed the sandwich, tilting it this way and that trying to figure out how to actually eat it.

"It's gonna be messy, just go for it." He said before he took a huge bite right in the middle. Dressing was leaking out of the wrapping and he reached for a napkin to wipe his face. He moaned in delight at the taste of it. This was one of this favorite places to eat and he hadn't been here in quite some time.

Figuring she couldn't look anymore foolish than Draco Malfoy with dressing dripping down his chin, she took a huge bite just like he did and was amazed at how good it tasted.

"Er-muh-gerd!" She mumbled with a mouth full of food.

"I'm sorry... what was that?" He chuckled.

"Draco this is so good!" She said once she swallowed and didn't waste any time eating more of it.

"Isn't it? I love coming here." He popped a few kettle chips into his mouth, trying not to laugh at Hermione with the awful mess she was making.

"So how's your day so far?" He asked once she had taken a few bites.

"Better than yesterday. I've been going over everything with Sophie about this Hogwarts case and that meeting that she said bored her to tears yesterday. Apparently there's another one tomorrow?"

Draco nodded. "For the opposition. At least we're getting close to ending this."

"Are you doing any better with it all?"

"I suppose. I mean, I can't get out of it so I guess I've just accepted that it is what it is."

"Well, maybe we can actually go over it sometime and figure something out that will make this easier for you."

"The court date is set for three weeks, after that I can let it go and move on to something else that's hopefully better and... less personal. Really the only good thing that's come out of it is that I don't have to think up some lame excuse to see you."

"Well you have three weeks to enjoy that then." She smiled back at him.

"Oh I plan on using it to my complete advantage, don't worry."

They fell into comfortable silence as they ate, with Hermione trying her best to even eat a quarter of it, while Draco had already started in on his other half.

"I thought about bringing my notes with me to go over them with you. Good thing I didn't now, I'm a mess!"

"And you barely ate half of it. Tisk tisk." He scolded.

"I'll bring the rest with me." She said as she wiped her hands and closed her container then mindlessly ate a few more chips. "So you haven't been here in a while?"

"No, I've been occupied with something else lately." He smiled over at her just before he finished his sandwich.

"I can't believe you ate that whole thing."

"It's delicious! What am I supposed to do, not finish it even though I'm hungry?"

"I'll need to walk five miles to burn off these calories! I'll get back to the office and only want to sleep." She sighed as she sat back in her chair.

"We can walk back to the Ministry if you'd like? It's a ways, but we should make it back before your hour is up."

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

"So, you work late every Monday?" Hermione asked as they began their walk back to work.

"Ever since I found you, Yes. Three pm on Tuesday's became something I really looked forward to. I'm thankful the team of lawyers I work with are so flexible."

"How late do you work usually?"

"About eight. I don't know what I'll do today, I'm so used to leaving at quarter to three. Maybe I'll come bother you."

"Harry's stopping by for my afternoon tea. I think he's a little worried after yesterday."

Draco moved to take Hermione's take out bag from her and held out his own hand, silently asking for her to hold it. She timidly slid her hand in his and he couldn't help but feel like he'd won a bit more of her with it. A public display of affection was something he never thought he would appreciate so much. "How are you feeling today?" He asked softly.

"I'm good. The morning was just Sophie and I going over things from yesterday, and I know what to expect now so I'm not so overwhelmed. And leaving the Ministry for lunch helps, so thank you. Yesterday I stayed in my office and my mind couldn't escape."

"I'd be happy to take you out whenever you wished to, Hermione. Just say it and it's done."

Hermione just stayed silent, not really sure what to say to that. She appreciated it, but she didn't want to run to Draco whenever she had a problem, she needed to learn how to do this for herself. She had to conquer these demons before she could move on with whatever they were.

"Are you still alright with dinner on Friday?" Draco asked, mostly to break the silence.

"Oh." Hermione said as she was pulled back to reality. "Yes, yes I am."

"Great. I look forward to it." He rubbed his thumb against hers as he spoke. It was just a small gesture, but he felt that connection begging for acceptance.

Hermione shivered as Draco rubbed her hand, the affection he was giving settling somewhere deep within her and she unwillingly let out a small sigh. She knew Draco heard it, but didn't say anything about it.

Their walk back to the Ministry lasted about fifteen minutes, and once they got back Hermione realized how much she enjoyed herself. She thought lunch with Draco would be different since she couldn't control every moment of their time. Dinner with him last night was still in the back of her mind and also the feeling of how good she felt being with him.

"I'll meet you at the end of the day, if that's alright?" Draco said as they walked to an apparition point that was just half a block from the ministry itself. Draco always hated using the visitors entrance.

"Of course." She said it without thinking, which bothered her. "I'll... see you then. Thank you for lunch." She said quickly.

"Are you alright?" His voice showing his nervousness about her sudden change in attitude.

"Yes, I just... remembered something. I'll see you later, okay?"

Before he could answer she disaparated, leaving Draco very confused.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she heard the soft knock on her door a few minutes before three. "Come in, Harry."

"Hello, Love. How's your day?" He asked with a smile as he walked in and sat on her love seat. She looked so much better, but he could tell something was on her mind.

"It's good so far." She sat down next to him and levitated the tea service over to them, leaving it floating in the air as they talked. She already had their tea prepared, knowing Harry would never miss tea with her. "How's yours?"

"Not bad. We've got a couple aurors set to leave for a mission, so I've been in meetings with them all morning."

"Oh? What kind of mission?"

"Nothing big. I shouldn't even call it a mission, more like an exercise. It's to teach them how to track and locate dark magic, and the importance of communication in the field."

"You like it don't you." It obvious he enjoyed it, his face relaxed and he wasn't at all stressed out, not like how he is when he's getting ready to go out into the field.

"I do, it reminds me a bit of the DA."

Hermione nearly spit out her tea. "Harry! That's a great idea!"

"Um, what is, exactly?"

"You should talk to Kingsley about training the aurors. You could teach them defense and how to track and all that! A steady Monday through Friday, home every night, no danger position that still keeps you close to the aurors. Harry, that's brilliant!"

His entire face lit up at the thought. She knew how concerned he was with the dangers of being gone and leaving Ginny, the baby and Teddy at home alone. "I should definitely do that. I'm not sure if he'll go for it though. I mean, I'm one of the top-"

"That's not your problem, Harry Potter. This is your life, your family. Anyone who truly knows you knows how much your family means to you, you can make this happen. With you training them every auror can be a top auror now." She said confidently.

"What would I ever do without you." He said affectionately as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

The feeling of Harry's hand on hers brought back her thoughts from earlier with Draco. "Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"When you realized that you liked Ginny... did you feel... anything else?"

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Did it feel forced? I mean... I had lunch with Draco today and he held my hand and I felt something. It wasn't the first time or anything, but... what if this isn't me just liking him, what if this bond or whatever is forcing me to... accept him, and none of this is my choice."

Harry knew was she was getting at. She didn't want to feel trapped and helpless, like her free will was being taken from her. She'd been in that situation for far too long and he understood why she was holding back. "It didn't feel forced, no. We didn't know at the time of course that we were soulmates, but nothing about it felt forced. I wanted her, and I wanted her to want me. She plagued my thoughts when we weren't together and it just didn't feel right when I wasn't around her. We know now that it was because we didn't acknowledge the bond, and I think that's why you feel so confused now."

"I want to chose him, I don't want my magic making the decision for me. I want to be able to say that I want him and not just for the bond, but for my heart. I need something to be real, and this all feels so forced. Like I never had a choice."

"Hermione, it is real." He said softly. "I know it's Malfoy, and trust me it still sounds odd to me, but he is your soulmate. Nothing is being forced on you, your magic is simply trying to align with his, and nothing more. If you never accept this bond you won't feel any different. You won't break, you won't be unhappy, but if you accept it it's one of the most amazing things. Trust _me_ on that."

"I'm not sure if I'm fighting it or just ignoring it." She said as she let out a deep breath. "It just scares me."

"I know it does. He is trying though, you have to give the git that."

She laughed at his bluntness. "Thank you, Harry."

"Anything for you." He smiled.

* * *

After lunch Draco was completely useless. He sat in his office, staring at the same report without reading a single word on it. He tried to refocus but he just couldn't get Hermione out of his head. Thankfully everyone forgot he was even still there, since he usually leaves early on Tuesdays, and left him alone. He went through every detail of their lunch. It was going so well, at least he thought so. She seemed comfortable and was laughing and it never once felt awkward... until the walk back to the Ministry... then it hit him. She probably felt forced to hold his hand, which would've made her uncomfortable. He didn't want to push her, but he was. He was trying so hard to make her see that they could be something, and he took the choice away from her, which is something he promised to never do.

He decided not to force her anymore, if she wanted to touch him in anyway she would have to initiate it completely. She was so much better when they weren't touching, and even though he knew it would drive him insane, he would do it for her. They had to take small steps first. She just had to get comfortable with him and let the connection be made on its own, instead of through touch. He wasn't stupid, he knew she felt it, too. It just scared her, but he was too engrossed in the feeling of it that he didn't see it. He was in this, and he would wait.

Feeling better than he'd felt all afternoon, he packed his bag full of papers he'd been trying to read all day and grabbed their container from lunch he'd charmed to keep fresh and headed for her office. He assumed Potter would be there to take her home, and he wanted a few minutes alone with her first. Shaking out the nervousness he felt he stepped out of the lift and headed straight for her department.

"Hello, Sophie."

"Oh, Hello Mr. Malfoy." She beamed.

"Is she still in?"

"Yes, Sir. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." Walking over to her office door he gave it a few soft knocks then went inside. "Hermione?"

"Hello, Draco. Just a minute, I'm... still..." she didn't even look up from her report or stop the notes she was taking.

He smiled and waited patiently for her to finish her thought, taking the moment to admire her. She was always so driven, desperate to know everything she could.

"Sorry." She said finally. "Just a few thoughts I had from the meeting from this afternoon."

"Ahh. How did that go?" He asked as he leaned against her door.

"I don't know how you've done this for weeks! It's been two days and I'm already sick of it."

He chuckled softly at that. "It will all be over soon. Then you can go back to approving curriculum and deciding school books and other fun things."

"You think you're cute do you?" She half smirked, half sneered.

"No, I think I'm right. You can't tell me that you don't get any excitement from going over the syllabuses for the new school year, or making suggested lists for books the school should carry."

"I've already received the new syllabuses and I'm completely guilty of reading them the moment I got them." She admitted.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about something before you left, if that's alright."

She studied his face, seeing the nerves he was trying to hide with his small reassuring smile. She wasn't sure if it was for her benefit or his. "If it's about earlier, I-"

"Wait, please. Before you say anything let me just get this out. Please?"

"Of-of course." She stammered.

Draco stood awkwardly by the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. "I apologize for being too forward today. I was still so elated from how yesterday turned out and I feel like I rushed things and I'm sorry. I really want this to be something, and I'm willing to go at whatever pace you need to in order for you to be comfortable enough with me to decide if that's something you want too. Just... please don't shut me out. You have to tell me what your feeling, don't be afraid to tell me if I'm making you uncomfortable or if you're overwhelmed, because I want to be able to help you. I want this to work, and I'm willing to wait. For as long as it takes."

"I..." To say Hermione was not expecting that wouldn't do her surprise justice. "Thank you, Draco. This is all.. so new and it's not that I don't- I just need some time to completely grasp all of this."

"Understood. I only ask that you don't push me away. I'm more than willing to give you space when you need it, all you have to do is tell me. Deal?"

"Deal. I promise to be more open with you. And you should know that I did have a nice time today." She said sincerely.

"As did I. Speaking of..." He held up her bag of leftovers and set it on the corner of her desk. "Saved it for you. Although it might take you the rest of the night to finish it."

"Oh, shush. Thank you for bringing it."

"My pleasure. I'll see you later then?" He smiled as he opened the door.

"Yes. Absolutely."

Hermione stared at the door, still a little stunned. She was sure she was going to muck up this entire thing, and instead he had to go and be all understanding about it. Draco Malfoy was trying to win her heart... and she was now more willing than ever to let him have it.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, all! Today just happens to be my birthday, so I thought I would post a chapter! So a lot has happened in this week with our Draco and Hermione. This chapter I would say is #5 on the favorites list! And it's really long!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Week 11 (Continued)**

Hermione was jerked out of her thoughts on Friday evening at the sound of someone knocking on her office door. Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly five, and should have been in Draco's office by now.

"Come in." She groaned.

Draco walked in carefully, not liking Hermione's tone of voice. "Rough day?"

"No, Yes. I'm just over this stupid thesis!"

"Ahh, Yes." He said as he sat down in one of the chairs that faced her desk. "I read that last week. It could easily be fifteen pages shorter."

"It's all nonsense!" Hermione agreed.

"Did you want to skip dinner tonight?" He looked around at her cluttered desk and she appeared to not even be half way through that boring thing. She looked like she wasn't even close to being ready to leave for the day.

"No, this is the second time I've read through it. I just need to leave it and come back with fresh eyes. I didn't realize the time or I would have stopped sooner."

"Are you sure? It might be best to sort it out now, you might not want to come back to it." He urged. Hell, it took him two days just to get though it once it was so boring, he was impressed she'd read it twice already.

"Maybe I'll bring it with me and look over it sometime this weekend. I want to leave now, and you've promised me a date."

Draco grinned at that. "I did."

Hermione began packing up her papers when she glanced over at him shyly. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not really." He answered with a shrug. "Why, did you?"

"Maybe. I want to change first, if you don't mind. How about I meet you at your place? I haven't seen it yet."

"Alright." He said slowly. She was up to something, and it made him a little uneasy. She knows how much he hates surprises. "I'll head home, then see you in...?"

"Half an hour? If that."

Draco stood up and forced a smile on his face, just for her. He didn't want to ruin anything, but he didn't have to be happy about it.

Hermione let out a deep breath when Draco closed her door. She knew he didn't like surprises, hated them really, but this felt like something he would like. It was small, and would show she was trying to get passed everything she was feeling and really listened to everything he said. Shoving the last few papers into her bag, knowing she would be upset that they were crumpled later on, she hurried out of her office and towards the atrium to floo home.

"Okay, change first. What do I want to wear?" She mumbled as she threw her bag on a nearby chair and ran up her stairs to the bedroom. A simple grey shirt and jeans, that would be just fine. She planned on staying in and she wanted to feel as relaxed as possible. Heading back downstairs and into the kitchen she grabbed the bag she had ready from the fridge and shoved it in the one she already had sitting on the counter, then slung her work bag over her shoulder and headed for the floo.

* * *

Draco sat in his living room, trying to keep his knees from bouncing up and down in nervousness. He wanted Hermione to feel comfortable, so he changed into a pair of black pants and a grey long sleeved t shirt, hoping he guessed right. She didn't say anything about going out, but he had no clue what she had planned. He checked the time for at least the third time that minute. He was being ridiculous, he knew it, but he couldn't help it. He was about to get up and pace around like a love sick fool when the fireplace turned green and out stepped Hermione.

"Hello."

"Hey." Draco tried to keep his voice even. It wouldn't do him any good to show his relief that she actually showed up. "What's all that?"

Hermione held up her bag and smiled. "We're making dinner."

"We're making dinner?"

"Yes!" Her high pitched voice showing her excitement in her little surprise. She looked passed him and spotted the kitchen and made her way towards it, emptying her bag full of groceries and appliances. "We'll have to charm the waffle iron, but since you're so amazing at charms that shouldn't be a problem." She added over her shoulder.

"What? Waffle iron?" He followed her into the kitchen and looked at everything she was pulling out of this seemingly endless bag.

"Yes, how else do you expect to have breakfast for dinner? I wasn't sure if you put anything on your waffles, so I- Draco?"

 _This._ This was the best surprise he'd ever gotten. It was so unbelievably simple, but so perfect. She wanted to make him breakfast for dinner, just because he loved waffles. She had actually put some thought into this and gotten everything she needed and brought it to his house, a place she's never been to before, just to do something nice for him.

"Yea, Sorry. I'm just..." he cleared his throat to cover up his emotions. "What do we need to do?"

"Well, I bought a waffle iron, that's what makes the waffles. We have to make the batter from scratch. I have some syrup and fruit, I wasn't sure what you like."

"That sounds perfect." He smiled broadly at her, heading into the kitchen to help her. He'd never done anything like this before, he didn't know the first thing about cooking.

"Yea? This is alright? I know you really don't like surprises."

"Hermione this is great. The best surprise I've ever gotten. Thank you."

His genuine smile made her nerves settle. "Okay, Great. I'll start on the batter, if you want to cut up the fruit?"

"Show me how?"

Hermione pulled out a small knife and cutting board and laid it out in front of him. She brought peaches, strawberries and blueberries with her, hoping he liked one of them. She showed him how to peel and slice one peach and then a strawberry, then let him try on the other ones. She pulled out her mixing bowl and whisk and mixed together everything she needed for the batter. She was quite impressed with Draco's cutting skills, although she wasn't sure why. He was just short of a genius in potions, he would know how to slice and chop ingredients perfectly.

Once they had charmed the waffle iron Hermione grabbed her ladle.

"Okay, so take this and pour a full scoop into the bottom there, until the entire thing is covered and you cant see the bottom."

"You want me to do this?"

"Yes silly. It's not hard. Here." She shoved the spoon in his hand and smiled at him. Placing her hand over his she guided their hands to the bowl full of batter and carefully ladled it into the iron. "Now you. Add another one." She said quietly.

Draco was still in shock at the intimacy of the moment. He'd never done something so domestic before and the fact it was all Hermione's idea, and she was this close to him because she wanted to be was making his heart sing. He very slowly ladled more batter into the iron, until she said it was full enough and Hermione shut the lid which activated a timer.

"Just a few moments and you'll have a fresh waffle. What do you want to put on it?" She asked brightly.

"Blueberries and ice cream." He said immediately.

"Ice cream?"

"Vanilla. I have some. And I can only imagine how good it's going to be on a fresh waffle."

"Okay then. These waffles are going to be huge, do you want more than one?" She teased.

"Maybe." He half joked.

Draco got out his container of ice cream and set the breakfast bar in his kitchen for them to eat at. Hermione brought a plate over that was stacked with their fresh waffles and set it between them.

"This was a great idea." He said to her as he sat down.

"I'm glad you think so, I was a little nervous about it." She said as she sat down next to him.

"Well, keep doing things like this and you may change my thoughts on surprises."

"So how was your day?" Hermione asked as she took a waffle and poured some syrup over it and added some sliced peaches.

"Not bad, I suppose. I was told today that I'll be presenting our side of the case at the mock trial."

That made Hermione freeze. "What, really? Why?"

"A few lawyers from our side were pulled away for a new case."

"Did you ask to be put on the new case?"

"It doesn't go by volunteers, Hermione. I would have loved to take a new case, but I wasn't chosen so I'm stuck with this one. I know the case well, I can handle it."

"Of course you can, I just worry about how this case... affects you." She said as she reached over and gave his hand a squeeze.

He looked over at her, hoping his face hid his feelings about her touching him. "I'll be fine. I've presented several other cases before the wizengamot. I just have to get into the right mindset."

"Which is?"

"Cold. Impersonal. I can't let my true thoughts interfere with it."

"Are you sure that's the best way to go about this?" She questioned. "I mean, you should show some passion for it-"

"But that's just it. I have the wrong kind of passion, Hermione. I don't like this case, I don't want to present it but I don't have a choice." He snapped.

To her credit, she didn't shy away from his anger. She knew it was this whole mess with his father that was making him irritated and not her. "Draco, we will figure this out."

"I'm sorry." He said with a sigh.

"Don't be, it's fine. Maybe you could practice with me? I'll watch you and tell you what I think."

"Sounds a lot like you're conspiring with the enemy here, Hermione." He grinned. "Hearing both sides of the case and seeing me outside of work talking about it... tisk tisk."

"Its not conspiring with the enemy. It's not like I get a vote."

"No, but they do take your opinion into account, you are the Head of Magical Education after all. Sounds a bit like you might be a touch biased."

She leveled her gaze at him. "You're right. Draco we probably shouldn't see each other anymore."

Before he could protest she smiled at him, realizing that she was just trying to play his game. "My waffle is delicious." He said to her, thinking it best to change the subject.

"I'm glad you like it. We can do it again sometime if you'd like."

"I'd love to." He answered softly.

They finished their waffles that they had made, with Hermione being shocked that Draco could eat so much. Where did the man put it all?! She began cleaning up their mess while Draco tried to help, but mostly just watched her.

"Draco?" She asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"I'd like to ask you a question. You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not-"

"Just ask, Hermione." He interrupted gently. He was prepared now to answer any question she had, he just didn't know how to talk about himself yet. Who ever would have thought that Draco Malfoy wouldn't know how to start a conversation about Draco Malfoy?

"Will you tell me about your parents?"

"I'm not really sure where to start."

"What were they like when you were younger?"

"They were your typical pureblood parents. I never spent enormous amounts of time with them, I was raised by the house elves mostly, at least until I could hold a decent conversation."

Hermione froze as she listened to him, her eyes locked onto his face. Holding the dirty dishes in her hands just above the sink, she watched as he became lost in memories.

"I of course learned everything I needed to know about being a proper Malfoy from my father. Always carry yourself with dignity, for you are better than others. Always have perfect posture because it's intimidating, always have a better card in your hand than your opponent."

"And what if you don't? Have a better card, I mean."

Draco gave a sad smile. "That I'm certain he didn't have the answer to. The moment he wasn't holding the best cards, he collapsed. He became this person I didn't know. Lucius was never a great father, but to let the Dark Lord take out his anger on me... I never want to be like that. I took that damn mark willingly, to save my family because I thought that it meant something. I thought we were more than just an influential name, chess pieces on a board I couldn't even see, disposable human beings that once they served their use could be thrown away. If Potter hadn't won I would be dead. I am more grateful to that idiot than I am to my own blood."

Draco didn't even realize when exactly Hermione had come over and sat next to him and took his hand, but the next thing he knew he was staring at her wide, concerned eyes and holding his hand. "It hurt a lot trying to figure out what was real and what was not."

"I understand completely." She said softly.

"I never had a good relationship with my mother either. Even now she uses me to better herself. Oddly enough, Malfoy's were never really that bad. Yea, they thought being _purebloods_ was superior and all that, but they never agreed with the extreme ideas the Dark Lord had. The Black's though, they were all crazy."

Hermione couldn't help but give a small smile at that. She remembered exactly what Walburga Black's portrait thought of her. "I do recall Professor Slughorn saying something about your grandfather and his knowledge of potions."

"I think he was extremely disappointed in my father when he took the Dark Mark in the first war. That's just my opinion though, it was never discussed with me. He liked Severus well enough, but they had common ground in potions."

"Tell me about the Severus Snape that you knew."

"Do you want to speak with him?" Draco asked her.

"You... you have a portrait here?" She nearly squeaked.

"I do. I moved it from the Manor just recently. It sits in my study."

"Have you talked about us? With him?"

"I have." He stood up and gently pulled her away from the counter. "Relax, if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to. I'm just going to sit in the other room."

"Okay." She breathed in relief. She let him led her over into his living room, and sat next to him on the couch, hands still intertwined.

"After one of our Tuesday's I went to the Manor to speak with him. You made me think of a few things that I wanted to ask him about and I couldn't wait. Apparently, if you ask him he says that he knew we were meant for one another."

Hermione snorted, making Draco chuckle. "My thoughts exactly."

"What makes him think that?"

"I didn't ask really, but I'm assuming he it's because he sees so much of Lily Evans in you, and so much of himself in me."

Hermione thought about what she knew of Harry's mother and Snape. She didn't really know much, really just from what she saw in the few memories that Harry has. "I don't think that Snape was Lily's soulmate." She said carefully.

"I don't think he does either." There was no way that if he had been as close to Hermione as Severus was to Lily that he would have been able to let her marry another man. What Draco felt for Hermione right now was completely intoxicating, and she hadn't even accepted the bond yet.

"Was he more of a father figure to you?"

Draco sighed as he thought about how to explain. She wouldn't understand how pureblooded families are. He was certain that her relationship with her father was based on love and understanding. He did love Severus, but they didn't go for walks and talk about feelings. They didn't have Sunday dinners and chat about the weather, they didn't make trips to Diagon Alley for ice cream. But what they did do was always try and make sure that the other stayed alive, and exchanged Christmas gifts they knew the other actually wanted, and sat in complete silence for hours. Not because they didn't have anything to say, but because they could just be.

"You could say that. He looked out for me, and I always tried to keep track of him. He didn't treat me like I walked on water, or treat me like an idiot, he was more real than anyone else I knew."

"Do you talk to him often? If Harry had a portrait of Sirius I'm not sure he would ever visit him."

"Every once in a while, more so lately. As far as I know he only has this one and another at Hogwarts. He comes around whenever I call for him though."

They sat quietly for a while, both just thinking about the thoughts they just shared. Hermione realized that she felt comfortable and had been since she stepped out of the floo. She liked that Draco enjoyed her surprise, and the way he talked about his parents. She realized that she liked spending time with him and somehow they had gotten passed all of the awkwardness of their situation and became friends. Maybe she should give a relationship with him some serious thought now. Maybe... maybe she should trust him.

"So, did you want a tour of the house?"

"Oh, sure."

Draco pulled her up then gestured grandly. "This is the living room, where most guests like to gather."

Hermione let out a small giggle at his ridiculousness but let him continue on. He could be cute when he wanted to be. "I thought you would have more... stuff." She did like his living room, it just felt so formal. Grey walls, black furniture, dark floors with a plush cream rug and glass end tables. There were a few framed pieces of art on the walls, but nothing that caught caught her interest or added any color to the room. There were no pictures or portraits or anything too personal.

"It's simple. Astoria and I had always planned to redecorate after the wedding, but that obviously never happened."

"Oh." Hermione was at a loss for words. She wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about the wedding, so she just left it alone. "Your kitchen is very nice." Now that she was looking the colors were exactly the same. Dark cabinets and floor and creamy counter tops. "Is the whole house decorated like this?"

"There's a formal dining room around the corner that had the same colors, but that's really it. The three bedrooms and the study are all different."

"I'd like to see your study, if that's alright."

"Of course." He smiled then lead her upstairs to the second floor.

As soon as he opened the door Hermione fell in love with the room. This was obviously where Draco spent most of his time. Beautiful cherry floors and matching bookshelves lined the walls and were filled with books, scrolls and other personal knick-knacks. A huge desk that looked more like a table sat at the far end of the room with a massive and very comfortable looking black leather chair. A floor to ceiling window was behind the desk, and another large window with bay seating was along one side, sandwiched between the filled bookcases. Heavy wooden beams separated the soft cream color ceiling. As she walked in further she noticed one section of the bookshelf to the right of the massive desk as empty, and then she saw the empty portrait frame.

"That's..."

"Yes."

Hermione just nodded, grateful that at the moment it was empty. "It's a beautiful room, Draco." She said as she turned to face him.

"It's my favorite room in the house. It feels warm and comforting."

"Very much." She whispered. Godric, she wanted to kiss him. Right now in this moment, she wanted to let this feeling take over and throw all of her fears away. She wanted to be strong enough to let him in. "It's late." She blurted out instead.

Draco simply nodded. If he was disappointed he didn't show it at all. "Of course, I'll walk you back down."

"I had a great time, Hermione." Draco said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I'll admit I was nervous about not knowing what you had planned, but I loved it."

"I'm so glad. We will definitely do it again, then." She gathered up her things and walked to the floo. "I will see you Monday."

"Have a great weekend. Thank you for the date."

His warm smile sent something through her, something calm and peaceful. "You too." Before she could think about it any longer, she stepped through the floo and left.

* * *

 **Week 14**

Three weeks had gone by and Hermione and Draco had met for their Tuesday lunch and Friday dates every week. Today was Friday and finally the day of the mock trial and Hermione couldn't keep herself calm. Ever since she had surprised Draco with breakfast for their first date Draco had been pretty quiet about the case. She just assumed it was because he was now the one presenting it and didn't want to think about it anymore than he had to, which she couldn't blame him for. The stress of this case being so personal had to bother him. She tried not to bring it up, and when he did she didn't pry. He would tell her if he really wanted to and they left it at that. His trial started at nine am, and it was now jut passed one and she hadn't heard a single thing. Sophie hadn't come in with any messages or memos, so she assumed it was still in progress.

Instead of meeting with Harry for lunch like she had originally planned she ate in her office, not wanting to miss hearing any news on the case. Sophie joined her but left the door open, just in case. She was used to Hermione's nerves and twitches when she was worried about something, at least this time around it wasn't anything bad.

Finally! At nearly three pm her office door burst open and Draco stood there with a wide grin. "I did it!"

"You- you won?! Draco!" She shot up from her desk and barely resisted the urge to jump up and down.

"I won, Hermione! I did it!" Before he realized what he was doing he was around her desk and scooped her up in his arms. "I did it."

"You did! Oh Draco, I'm so proud of you!" She pulled away slightly and smiled brightly. "Tell me all about it! You've barely said anything these last few weeks!"

"It was amazing, Hermione. I felt so alive. They way I looked at this case completely changed." He stepped away and was pacing her office, unable to keep still in his excitement. "It was my idea that we used, and I presented it and we won. I still can't believe it. The Minister went for it right away, effective immediately-"

"Hermione!" Sophie came running into the office then, squealing at a memo that was clutched in her hand.

"What the-"

"Read this! No! I'll read it!"

She was talking so fast Hermione had a hard time keeping up with her. She mumbled the greeting of the memo then nearly yelled when she got to the pet she was most excited about.

"Effective immediately, you have been promoted to Deputy Head Of Magical Education, and Director of the Board Of Governors! Hermione, can you believe it?!"

"I see I'm late to the party." A deep voice came from the doorway.

"Minister Shaklebolt." Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione." He said with a nod. "Although I'm not surprised, Mr. Malfoy here was crawling out of his skin with anticipation of tell you the news."

"I was not... alright, maybe I was." Draco admitted shyly.

"It was a grand idea. I couldn't see putting it off any longer." Kingsley said with a smile. "Miss Bennett here will now be Deputy Head of the Department for Magical Education, and also the Director for the Board of Governors. Mr. Malfoy presented quite the case, and his solution to our dilemma was brilliant. Have you given the details?"

"I haven't, Sir." At the Minister's nod Draco explained everything to Hermione and Sophie. "I was trying to think of a way that we could keep the members on the board from increasing too drastically, as you know. And it just hit me one night, our first Friday date actually, that this was the perfect solution! I had asked you a while ago why you weren't on the board, and if we had someone in the department that could approve decisions or settle disagreements it would go a long way. Now instead of the chairman having the final decision, the Director, the chairman and the Headmaster must come or a unanimous decision. If they simply can't do that then you would have the final say."

"Draco, that's brilliant. Did you have Sophie in mind this whole time?"

"Of course I did. She's perfect for the job!"

"I'm ready to do this, Sir! I'm all in!" Sophie nearly shouted.

"I also thought that it would also help a bit with your workload, take some of the stress away from you." Draco added.

"I couldn't have come up with a better idea myself." Hermione breathed. Truthfully, it was the perfect solution. She had meant to meet with Kingsley herself about a promotion for Sophie, but just never got around to making the meeting. This was everything she would have done herself. "I love it."

"Excellent! We'll start preparing an office for you right away, Miss Bennett." Kingsley with a nod in her direction.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you!"

"I will have my secretary begin the paperwork right away. Miss Bennett, for the time being you are more than welcome to use the conference room as your temporary office, which I will have ready for you by the end of the week. Not to worry though, if my plans go as they should you'll be right across the hall. Hermione, I'll assign you a temporary secretary for the time being, until you can hold proper interviews. I'd like to get this going as soon as possible."

"Of course, Minister." Hermione nodded. She smiled over at Sophie.

"Conference room bright and early then, Miss Bennett! You too, Mr. Malfoy, we have lots to go over."

"Yes, Sir." They both said at the same time.

The moment Kingsley closed the door Hermione and Sophie were squealing like mandrakes.

"This is amazing! Sophie, I'm so happy for you! This is the best thing that could have happened!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I really don't know what to say." Sophie breathed out.

"It was obvious from the moment I met you that you had potential. Really it was Hermione that put this idea in my head. I told you she would have it all figured out." He said with a smile.

"You did." Sophie said sincerely. She knew how genuine he was when it came to anything regarding Hermione, and how he really wanted her to finally be happy. He saw her dreams and he was desperately trying to turn them into reality and Sophie just knew that he was it. This was the man for her friend. "Thank you, for everything."

"My pleasure." He said with a nod. "Have you taken your afternoon tea, Hermione?" He turned to ask her.

"No, not yet. I've been so fidgety about waiting to hear news of your case. Would you like to stay? Sophie, too."

"I would love to." He answered with a wide smile and sat in one of the chairs that faced her desk while Sophie took the other.

"So, tell me everything!" Hermione squealed as she prepared their tea.

"Well, unfortunately effective immediately means just that." Draco said he accepted his cup from Hermione. "Starting tomorrow Sophie here is officially the Deputy of Magical Education. We have so much to prepare for to be sure we're ready for the new school year that we decided starting right away was the best plan."

"Oh, of course." Hermione agreed. "I will miss you, though."

"We'll be right across the hall, and maybe now working even more closely. We will still be together." Sophie assured her. "I just hope that your temp they assign you has a brain, they'll never survive otherwise."

Draco tried to smother a laugh. "That's completely true. She won't put up with idiots."

Before Hermione could retort there was a knock at her door. Without waiting for a response Harry walked in and smiled at her.

"Harry." Hermione greeted. "Come by for tea? It's still hot."

"No, actually I'm here for Malfoy."

"What? Me?"

Harry nodded. "Heard your Hogwarts case is finished, and was wondering if you'd take a case involving one of my aurors."

Hermione just stared at him. "It's literally just ended. How did you hear so fast?"

Harry simply shrugged. "Chosen one."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you need, Potter?"

"Stop by my office after you're done here and I'll fill you in."

"Right."

"I'll be by to take you home, Hermione." Harry said just before he turned to leave.

"Of course. See you then."

Once he left Hermione looked to Draco. "I wonder what it's about."

"No idea. I've only taken two other auror cases, I'm surprised they want me to handle it."

"Well, you've just won a high profile case." Sophie said to him. "And whether you realize it or not people know you're a good lawyer."

Draco was a little stunned at her comment. "Thank you."

* * *

They'd talked for another half an hour before Draco very reluctantly left Hermione's office to go and look for Potter. He was still elated that he'd won that case, it had made him so angry when he'd first been assigned to it. He just knew that Hermione would come up with the answer. Not that she'd known it, but she was the one that made Draco realize what would work. He'd completely lost himself when he barged into her office, forgetting his own person rule not to be too forward with her, but he just couldn't control it. It felt so good to hold her in his arms and she let him and that made it feel so much better.

Reaching Potter's office, he knocked on the door then waited until he heard him call out to enter.

"Thanks for coming, I realize that this is rather sudden." Potter said as he motioned for Draco to sit.

"What's this about?"

"I would like it if you represented one of my aurors in their disciplinary hearing."

Draco's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What happened?"

"He was tracking some dark magic and was more or less lead into an ambush. I don't think was prepared for anything like that, and he used an unforgivable."

"Which one?"

"His wand is being examined as we speak, I'll know shortly."

"Who's the auror?"

"Simon Selwyn." Potter said with a sigh.

Draco nodded, now understanding why Potter had requested him. "Do you know who his target was?"

"He hasn't said. I think it would be easier for him to speak with you, given he's from... a similar background."

For once Draco didn't think that was meant as an insult. He knew damn well how hard it was to change your life around, and if Selwyn ran into dark people he knew from his previous life, or even a family member, it would be hard to contain that rage. "I'll speak with him right away."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. He's jumpy, and a bit all over the place. It might take some time for you to figure out exactly what happened. If you want to see the site where everything happened I can take you there, too." Potter said as he stood and rounded his desk.

Draco stood as well to follow the man out. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's just see what he has to say first and and we'll take it from there."

"Right. I'll take you to him, then."

They headed down to the questioning rooms that were on the same level as the courtrooms.

"So, How are things going with Hermione?"

Draco smirked. "I'm sure she tells you everything."

"You'd be surprised what she keeps a secret." He said before he could stop himself. To his relief, Draco didn't comment on it.

"Things are well. I think it's progressing easily."

"So she hasn't accepted it yet." Harry blurted out.

"I'm not sure how much time she needs, but I'm willing to wait." He said softly.

"Like you have a choice."

Draco looked over at him and the idiot winked. "Shut it, Potter."

Harry just laughed. "Whatever, Malfoy. This way."

* * *

To Draco's mild irritation, he spent the next four and a half hours with Simon Selwyn and Harry Potter. This case was going to be tricky, Selwyn had ran into some punk wizards that heard stories of things his father had done, and he fell for the bait. Draco understood how his emotions took over, but he also thought that it was incredibly stupid on his part as an auror. He had sent a short letter to Hermione telling her that he wouldn't be able to keep their usual Friday night date, and apologized profusely for it. He'd also be leaving first thing in the morning to see this crime scene, since other aurors had witnessed Selwyn use an unforgiveable curse and both Draco and Potter wanted to see if they could detect any residual magic. He didn't anticipate that this case would take long, it was really just a matter of collecting all of the details.

Running his hands over his exhausted face, he considered stopping by Hermione's just to see her, but thought better of it and flooed straight home. He had to gather his notes and pack a few things for this investigation, the last thing he wanted was to rush through this and miss out on any more of his time with Hermione than he absolutely had to.

* * *

Do you think they've killed each other yet?" Hermione asked Ginny over lunch with her and Teddy on Sunday. Ginny was showing now and Hermione couldn't be more excited. Like Harry, she just wanted the baby to be here already.

"Who's gonna kill someone?" Teddy asked them.

"No one, sweetie. Harry's just working right now, and Hermione has no faith in him." Ginny answered playfully.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Seeing an opportunity, Ginny when for it. "Harry's working with Hermione's boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?!" He squealed.

"What? Don't say that, I do not!"

Teddy looked confused. "But Ginny just said you did."

"She does."

Hermione nearly glared at her. "I do not have a boyfriend, Teddy. Harry is just working with a friend of mine... who happens to be a boy."

"That she goes on dates with."

"Harry and Ginny go on dates and they're married. Are you gonna get married?" He asked.

Hermione just sighed. She had no idea where this would go. After the whole mess that her last marriage became she wasn't too thrilled with the idea. Plus, she would be a _Malfoy_. That alone took considerable effort just to think about. "I don't know sweetheart."

"Have you given it any thought?"

"Very little. I mean, he's not my boyfriend, there's really no point in even thinking about it."

"But you've been thinking about your future, that a good step in the right direction."

Before Hermione could say anything more Teddy blurted out a question. "Is your boyfriend nice? Will he be nice to me?"

His timid voice made Hermione and Ginny look at each other, startled. Cormac had never really taken to Teddy in the way that she had hoped, in fact Hermione hardly ever saw him unless she went to Harry's or Andromeda's alone. For the last few months of their marriage she only saw Teddy once, and never wanted to give him up again.

"Teddy, I know that the man I was with before wasn't a very nice person, but this boy... is different."

"I wanna meet him." He said with determination.

"Such a little Harry." Ginny joked. "Maybe sometime soon. There's a lot going on right now."

"Does Harry like him?"

"I think he does." Ginny said honestly.

Hermione snorted. "Really, Gin?"

"Really, Hermione. He's coming around, the same as you. He sees how good this is for you."

"Can I go play now?"

"After you eat these carrot sticks, absolutely."

Teddy groaned but shoved the three baby carrots in his mouth before looking at Ginny hopefully.

"Fine, go." She chuckled.

"I just love him to pieces." Hermione said as she watched him run from the table and up the stairs.

"He's something." Ginny said fondly. "Harry's such a good parent to him. He tries so hard to give Teddy the relationship that he and Sirius should've had."

"He's done a fabulous job. Remus and Tonks would both be proud. Remus knew what he was doing when he made Harry godfather."

Ginny nodded as she stood up to clean up their lunch mess so they could head upstairs. "Of course no one thought they would pass away so young, and Harry and I being just out of Hogwarts, but really, I wouldn't change a single thing with him. I love him and I love when he's here and I love the way that he helps Harry see that he knows how to be a good parent."

"Harry really needs to let go of the way he was raised and see himself for who he is." Hermione said sternly as she walked to the sink to start the spell for the dishes.

"Like Draco?" When Hermione froze and didn't say anything Ginny pressed on. "Have you told him yet?"

Hermione just sighed as she pulled out her wand. No sense in pretending she didn't know what Ginny was asking. "No I haven't. I really don't want to, I'm comfortable with the way things are right now."

"Which is what, exactly? You have to at least tell him something. You've kissed him, yes?"

"Once." Hermione smiled and blushed at the admittance.

"And you like spending time with him?"

"Yes." Hermione said slowly.

"Then you have to give him something. When he comes back you should at least let him call himself your boyfriend. You can keep things exactly the way they are, but you should give him some kind of... reward for his effort. You're so much better now, and you can't tell me that he had nothing to do with it."

"I do miss him. I didn't like not being able to see him on Friday, and I barely saw him Thursday."

"See, you like him." Ginny said triumphantly.

"But _why_ do I like him?! I don't this stupid bond forcing us together!"

"Hermione, you really need to let those thoughts go. You've been completely ignoring the soulmate bond! You've been pushing it aside and rejecting it and you don't know how that makes him feel!"

Hermione's eyes got wide at Ginny's words. She hadn't given much thought at all to what her ignoring the bond made Draco feel. Could he feel her resistance? Had he even accepted it? He must have, he wouldn't be trying this hard otherwise. "He can hurt me so much more than anyone else." Hermione voiced softly. "If I accept this, or if I give him that small step forward and say that we can date, what if I just get hurt the very next day?"

"He's not going to hurt you. Do you think that Harry could ever hurt me? It's the same thing, Hermione. You just have to trust him. I know you trusted Ron, but I also know that you never trusted anything's with McClaggen. You just have to trust that he could never hurt you. He's a pathetic mess now that lives to see you smile."

Hermione giggled nervously at that. "He can be cute when he wants to be." She looked into Ginny determined eyes and wished she could borrow some of her strength, some of her confidence. "Okay. When I see him next I will tell him that were a couple. A very slow moving couple that only holds hands and that's it."

Ginny beamed at her. "He'll be ecstatic."

"You really think so? Am I really ready to do this?"

"Yes I do, and yes I think you are. You miss him now, and you're disappointed that you didn't get to have your Friday date. And when he comes back I guarantee that you'll have that giddy feeling in your stomach and you will know that you're ready."

Hermione rounded the corner and hugged her friend. "Thank you for everything you and Harry have done for me."

"We love you." She said simply. "It's what family does."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Week 15**

"Hermione, you have a visitor."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she heard those words. It was an odd feeling, this slight giddiness she felt at the thought of Draco Malfoy. She was still very cautious, but after her talk with Ginny yesterday she realized that she did have to give a little. She hadn't seen him since Thursday, and she missed him. He had sent her a note yesterday saying he was back but still had to interview the other aurors involved in whatever the case was about, so she didn't get to see him or talk to him. He'd been surprisingly patient with her, something she never would have expected. She was excited at the thought of finally seeing him since right after his trial, and was anxious to hear all about his new case he was taking with the aurors.

"Send them in, please." She said into the desk top intercom. He was later than usual, but she didn't mind, he did have a lot going on with this new case. She rose to grab her sweater in anticipation for Draco taking her out to lunch, then froze as she didn't see Draco entering her office, but Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ms. McClaggen." She greeted in a bland tone. "Or it is Ms. Granger... again."

"M- Mrs. Malfoy." She stammered, frustrated with herself. "To what do I owe this surprise?"

Narcissa walked further into Hermione's office. "May I sit?"

Hermione glanced at the chair in front of her desk. "Of course. Please." She motioned to the chair and sat in the one next to it, turning slightly to face her. She set her shoulders back and braced herself for whatever was about to come. "What can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak to you about Draco."

"Draco?"

"Yes, Ms. McClaggen."

"Hermione is just fine." She rushed out.

"I believe Draco has told you of his intentions?"

"His... intentions?"

"Yes, dear. His intentions. He has told you that you are his soulmate, has he not?"

"Well, Yes. But-"

"Wonderful." She said, cutting Hermione off. "I wish to know how much longer you intend to keep my son waiting."

Hermione gaped at her. "Excuse me?"

"I realize it's most likely difficult for _you_ to understand, but my son comes from two very prestigious bloodlines. As a Black and a Malfoy, he has certain expectations of him and I do not wish for him to be... careless with his time."

Hermione shook her head. There were so many insults in that one sentence alone that she couldn't pick which one to address first. Her lack of response however, only fueled the woman to press on.

"Draco has responsibilities. I had fully expected him to be married and be on his way to producing an heir by now."

Ahh. There is was. The heir. The sacred bloodlines that must continue on.

"He has decided that he would like to peruse you, instead."

"Does this bother you?"

"Of course It does. I can't possibly see how you, of all people, could be my sons true soulmate. But despite this if that is what he wishes then the soulmate bond overrules blood status."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"The child you will produce will be treated as a pureblood heir, in spite of your true blood status."

"The... the child I will produce..."

"Yes. Now, how long do you plan on keeping my son waiting? There is no use in prolonging the inevitable."

Hermione felt the panic bubbling in her chest. This was all too much to take in. She stood and hoped that she looked calmer than she really was.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe it's time that you leave. I do have another appointment soon, that I need to prepare for."

"Ms.-"

"Do feel free to make an appointment with my secretary should you wish to discuss anything further." Hermione said before she could utter those words again. She motioned to the door, hoping the woman would take the hint.

Narcissa stood, looking every bit the royalty she considered herself to be. "I will be in touch." She laced her threat with a sweet voice, one that would be considered friendly if one didn't know any better.

Hermione held herself together as she watched her leave. The moment the door shut and she was alone she flexed her shaking hands and tried to relieve the aching muscles in them. She hadn't even noticed they had balled up into fists. The slow deep breaths she had trained herself to take weren't working either, she could still feel the panic, the dread. She felt stupid and small. She looked at the clock and felt even worse when she saw the time. She never received a memo from Draco today about their lunch, maybe he couldn't make it? Now feeling disappointed, she grabbed her sweater and her bag and thought she would just go home for lunch. She could work out her nerves and settle down, then stop by Draco's office later and see if they could meet for dinner instead.

Once she was home she threw her bag on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Why wouldn't he send her anything? He always sent memos when he was going to be late, or to confirm their plans, or for any reason really. His notes always made her smile, just to know that she was on his mind, it helped a lot to know that he was looking forward to seeing her each time. She shook her head to try and rid herself of these thoughts. He was probably just busy with his new case, it didn't mean anything that she didn't get a note. Then there was the problem with his mother. Did they speak of her? Draco told her that they didn't have a good relationship, but did that mean that he never visited her? Family was always important to him, it defined who he was. Did he feel the way Narcissa did? That she was taking too long, and just prolonging the inevitable? Her heart wanted him in her life more than anything, but she couldn't do this to him... she can't give him what he really wants. Draco's family has always been whats important to him, and she would only disappoint him if she stayed any longer.

She looked at the clock and realized that she'd been standing the same spot in her kitchen, staring at nothing for a solid fifteen minutes, lost in her thoughts. She had to end this, it wasn't right. Her eyes welled with tears at just the thought. No, maybe she should just tell him. If he heard it from her first, before they started anything may be wouldn't leave her, maybe they could figure something out. Maybe he would accept that she couldn't have any children... maybe he wanted her more than he wanted anything else, too. Snapping out of her thoughts again she realized that she had to clear her mind. She would take a long lunch and hopefully feel better by the time she wanted to head back to work. She'd missed so much time already, she couldn't let this get in the way. If she just headed back to work right now, she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything and she would just stare at her door, waiting for Draco to walk in and make it all better and that just wasn't going to happen today.

Her appetite nearly gone, she decided that she would just make herself some tea. A good book sounded nice, the distraction of another world calling to her. She noticed her hands were still slightly trembling as she reached for the teapot. If she could only calm down, she knew she could work through this, there had to be another way! She headed into her library. Her beautiful library. She selected a book that was filled with poetry and secrets and letters that would never be delivered. She often found that it was her go to book when she needed to clear her mind. The thought of getting lost in someone elses thoughts and feelings tended to put her life into better perspective.

She levitated her tea tray to follow her out to the balcony. The sun was out and she found comfort in the calm of nature. Nature was steady, constant, and reliable. The leaves always fell and the snow always came and the rain always washed away everything from the day before. As she curled up on her small outdoor loveseat she began to read as she sipped her tea, silently praying that she would feel better about all of this, that the answer would come to her, and she wouldn't be forced to lose him.

* * *

Draco walked down the hall that led to Hermione's office at exactly seventeen minutes after twelve. Annoyed his meeting took longer than he had expected, he hoped that he would still be able to have a quick lunch with Hermione, even if that meant staying at the Ministry and eating in that god awful cafeteria. Even Potter was ready to run out the door when it was finally over. He managed to send a very brief note to Hermione saying that he had to push their lunch back from eleven to twelve, and hoped that she understood. His skin was tingling with anticipation at finally seeing her after all this time, and even though his meeting with Head Auror Robards dampened his mood, he was still excited to see her.

"Good afternoon, can I help you?" Hermione's temporary secretary said to him. She had on a bright purple sweater and matching skirt with a huge pink quill sticking out from her bun of jet black hair.

"Draco Malfoy, I'm just here to see Hermione." He nodded as he headed for the door. He didn't like this woman. She wasn't anything like Sophie and he doubted Hermione liked her either.

"Sir, she's not here."

That stopped him. He turned around with a curious look. "She left?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did she receive my memo?"

"No, Sir. She was in a meeting, and left right after."

Well that's just great. Sophie would've known to give her the message anyway. "Alright. Would you please let me know when she returns?"

"Absolutely!" She said with a nod, making the obnoxious pink quill she had sticking out of her hair bounce. She looked around, presumably for something to write with, and Draco felt like this was a lost cause.

He glanced at her office door, wondering if maybe _he_ should just leave her a note saying he was here, but thought better of it. He didn't want her to see it as an intrusion of her privacy. He went back to his office, not bothering to eat lunch himself. He figured since he had the time he could use to get ahead on a few cases, hoping this time would pay off later and he could leave early at the end of the week.

* * *

Two hours went by and he hadn't heard anything from Hermione's secretary. Surely she was back in the office by now. Hoping the idiot girl just forgot to let him know, he sent an interdepartmental memo to her, asking if Hermione was back yet so he could stop by before he left for the day. It was Tuesday after all, and he wasn't leaving without seeing her.

Barely a minute passed by before a small envelope appeared on his desk. He couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the hope that he would finally be able to see her now. But Draco should have known better, disappointment tended to follow him wherever he went.

 _Sorry Sir. She sent a missive saying she wasn't returning to the office today._

Draco crumpled up the memo and threw in the trash bin. The silly twit could have told him that! He organized his desk, intending to head out and ask the girl if she had anymore information. Her memo was not very informative, and he needed to know. Making his way down that familiar hallway he headed straight over to her desk. He couldn't remember her name, so once he was close enough he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Mr. Malfoy." She said with surprise. "I just sent you a memo, did you not receive it?"

"Oh, no, I did. I was just wondering when this missive from Hermione arrived?"

"Oh. About an hour ago, maybe longer."

Draco brows rose in surprise. "A hour you say? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"Well, you said that you wished for me to tell you when she returned. Which she didn't."

Well he had to give her credit there.

"I think her last appointment might have upset her now that I think about it. Well it wasn't an appointment, her last visitor I should say."

"Oh? Any idea who it was?"

"I think she said she was Mrs. Malfoy, but sh-"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Well, she didn't really look like you, though. But I don't know any other Malfoy's." She rambled on. "Are you married? She seems a bit old for you, not that..."

Draco's mind was racing a mile a minute. What could his mother possibly... _oh no._ Without another word to her, Draco raced down the hallway towards the floo.

Once he reached the atrium he tried to floo to Hermione's, but nothing happened. She must have disconnected it, meaning she was home. Deciding to apparate, he landed on her front step. He didn't want to seem desperate or panicked, that wouldn't help her if she was feeling the same way. As calmly as he could, he knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" He called out. He knocked again, a little harder but she didn't come to the door. This felt all too familiar. She was shutting him out. He had his wand out, prepared to try and decider which locking charms she would have put on the door, but then took a step back. No, he wouldn't do that. If this was what she wanted he would give her time. For today. Then tomorrow, he would start all over.

* * *

Draco apparated to the front gates of Malfoy Manor, furious with his mother's actions. He barged right threw them, marching to the house with determination. He took several deep breaths before entering, he didn't want to snap at her right away. He should probably hear her out first, but the more he thought about it the angrier he became.

"What have you done?!" He roared as he made his way into her private receiving room.

"Draco." She said brightly, a fake smile plastered on her face. They were all fake smiles, every single one.

"You went to her office?!"

The woman simply picked up her teacup and took a small sip, setting it down delicately before she decided to answer him. "You have responsibilities, Draco."

He took a long steady breath to try and alleviate his desire to curse the woman. "Mother, I don't think you realize what you've done. You've just severely set back the progress I have made."

"There is no point in delaying what should be. She should very well understand what is expected of her."

"Nothing is expected of her! Nothing!"

"You know your expectations, Draco. The Malfoy line needs an heir. She needs to realize that since you have decided to pursue this, she must produce an heir."

Draco just stared at her. "Tell me you didn't say that. Please, tell me those words didn't leave your mouth." His mind raced with what Hermione could possibly be thinking right now. He was so happy with the progress that they'd been making! He was perfectly happy to even be in her company, then his mother just had to butt in. Did she realize that she more or less asked why Hermione hasn't jumped into bed with him yet?! He was certain she was panicking... he had to get to her somehow.

"I'm not quite sure of the exact phrasing, but she understood the point." Narcissa said evenly.

Draco shut his eyes and pushed the palms of his hands into them. Merlin he had a headache, and this situation was just getting worse. "You've just destroyed this."

"What is it exactly that you have, Draco? Tell me. You claim that she knows that you are her soulmate yet you insist on this chase."

"It's not a chase, mother! I've grown quite fond of her! I enjoy her company. I will win her, the proper way. I would never force her into anything!"

"Draco don't be so absurd. Don't you think this has gone on long enough? Astoria Greengrass stood at the alter to marry you not so long ago, you could have just-"

"What happened between Astoria and I was never my choice, and you damn well know it." He said in a chilling voice. "I would never force her, she always had a choice. I will always offer a choice, since I so seldom had one. You had no right to do what you did."

"Draco, the Black and the Malfoy-"

"I don't care! I don't care if the bloodline ends with me!"

"Surely you don't mean that." She breathed.

"I mean every word. If Hermione were to wed me and she never wanted children I would never force her. _Ever._ And if you've just destroyed whatever affections she had for me I will never forgive you, do you understand? I will never marry anyone else. I will never want anyone else! If that doesn't suit you, then feel free to leave."

With a look that could kill, he stared at his mother a moment more before he stormed out of the room. He flooed back to the Ministry, heading straight towards Potter's office. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and wondered if he should even ask him for advice on what to do. The man knew Hermione better than anyone, he had to admit that. Figuring it couldn't get any worse, he walked up to his office door and knocked. He heard him say something through the door then opened it.

"Potter, do you have a moment?"

"Make it quick, Malfoy. I'm about to head home, Ginny has an appointment."

"Right." Draco shut the door but didn't move into the office further. "My mother went to Hermione's office this morning."

Harry's head snapped up. "What?"

"Her useless secretary only told me about it maybe a half-hour ago. She was there before lunch. Hermione must've left right after, and I haven't been able to talk to her."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you know what was said?"

Draco nodded even though the man wasn't looking at him. "It wasn't good."

"What was said, Malfoy." He demanded.

"Basically she went to remind Hermione of her... her duties, that come with being my soulmate. Continuing the Malfoy line and marriage and to stop resisting-"

Harry held up his hand and Draco immediately stopped talking. "Continuing the Malfoy line... meaning having children."

Draco's brows rose in surprise that Harry bloody Potter could actually be that stupid. How the hell else would a bloodline continue? Before he could make some smartass comment he watched as Potter grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Let's go." He said as he ripped the door open.

"Go where?" Draco asked as he ran to keep up with him.

"Hermione's."

"Potter she shut down the floo. I already tried and couldn't get in. She didn't answer the door either."

"It's always open to my house. Trust me."

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Potter would be able to reach her. Another stab of dejection ran through him at the thought. She would always let Potter in, he would always be her knight in shining armor. She had warded her house against Draco, and Draco alone. He couldn't get to her and she knew that because that's the way she wanted it.

He slowed his pace at his thoughts.

Harry turned to look at him when he noticed Draco wasn't beside him anymore. "What are you doing?"

"Just tell her that I'm concerned when you get there."

"What? You're coming with me."

"No, Potter. I'm not. She doesn't want to see me, she made that clear. You're the one she wants."

Before Harry could argue with him Draco turned and left.

* * *

Harry flooed home alone then, annoyed that Malfoy ran away instead of being there for Hermione. Seeing that Ginny wasn't home yet either, he wrote a quick note then headed to Hermione's.

"Hermione?" He called out as he stepped out from the fireplace. He looked around and saw nothing out of place. Her work bag and her sweater were thrown on the couch, so he knew she was here. He checked her library first, then her bedroom. As he walked back into the living room he saw the balcony doors and made his way over.

He found her curled up on her small loveseat, asleep. Her book had fallen to the floor and her teacup was knocked over.

"Hermione." He whispered as he pushed her hair away from her face.

"Harry?"

"Mhm." He gave her a smile when she opened her eyes. "Everything alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine." She stood up and gathered her things and went back into the house, knowing Harry would follow her.

"Hermione, I heard about Malfoy's mother."

She let out a deep breath. "I don't know what to think."

"You know all of that was nonsense, right?"

"No, Harry. It's not. Wait... how do you know what she said?"

"Malfoy. He stopped by my office and told me what happened. He's concerned."

Hermione nodded. "So he does talk to her then." She felt her heart shatter. "And you know what she said."

Harry nodded. "Some of it, Yes."

She shut her eyes tightly as she set her teacup and book on the counter, trying to keep the pain away. "I can't do this, Harry. It's not fair to him. She was right."

"Hermione-"

"You can't tell me that he doesn't want children, he should be with some one that can give that to him." She said harshly as she turned to face him.

"Have you talked about this?" Harry asked her, ignoring her outburst. "He seemed scared, Hermione. You need to tell him if you haven't already."

"It's pointless now anyway." She answered stubbornly.

With a sigh he walked over to her. "I have to go, Ginny has an appointment and I told her I would be there. Just... don't shut him out Hermione."

"You hate him, Harry."

"I don't hate him. I think his intentions are genuine, and I also think that you should try and let him in."

"I'm scared to." She practically whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I know. But I know that Gryffindor nerve is still in there. Somehow, he makes you _you_ again. And I find that I quite like it. Just think about going to go see him, Okay?"

Hermione remembered Draco saying those same words to her all those months ago. _A soulmate is someone that makes you you._

"Maybe tomorrow."

He smiled at her. "Tomorrow it is." With a quick hug and one last look he stepped into the floo and left.

* * *

It was dark by the time Draco left his office. He headed straight home, wondering all the while if he should try to check on her again. He paced back and forth in front of his fireplace as he debated trying it. The disappointment would be too much if her floo was still disconnected. Deciding that he always was a glutton for punishment, he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it in as he shouted her address.

To his great surprise, he landed in her living room. Well now what? He hadn't really expected it to work. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say. He didn't see her right away, so he stood there for a moment, to collect his thoughts and try to put together a coherent sentence when he saw her step out of her library. His heart felt like it was trying to escape the moment he saw her. God, she was so beautiful. Her hair was down and curly and she wore a simple t shirt and pink pajama pants, and he just wanted to run her and hold her. To tell her how sorry he was, that he wished he had been here for her.

"Hermione?"

She jumped at his voice and dropped her books. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." He moved to pick up the books that had fallen to the floor, and handed them to her. Her hands brushed his as she accepted them, and it set his skin on fire.

"I'm fine. Really, there was no need to worry."

"I didn't mean to miss our lunch today." He blurted out. She started to move away from him and he just wanted her to stay where she was for a while.

"Don't be. It's late, you should-"

"Hermione, please." He said a little desperately.

"Please just leave, Malfoy." Her words came out harsher than she meant them to, and regretted them the moment they spilled out.

He slowly stepped back at her words. As if proximity had anything to do with the hurt he felt. "Draco." He nearly pleaded. _Malfoy_ was the idiot that didn't realize what was in front of him. Draco was the man before her now, begging her to love him.

She shook her head without realizing it. "I can't do this. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, please." He begged.

"I can't give you what you want. I'm sorry. Just leave me."

"Hermione, don't do this. Don't push me away because of what my mother said to you, which was completely inaccurate by the way."

She scoffed at him. "Do you think so little of me that you feel the need to lie to me? What's in it for you? You'll get me in your bed, and then what? What happens to me then?!" She took a steadying breath. She had already revealed too much. "I want you to leave. Now."

Draco's mind was spinning with what she just said. He wanted to push, he wanted her to finally open up to him. "The only thing that's in it for me is you. That's all I want." He said softly.

"That sounds nice and all but when your _expectations_ become impossible to ignore then what?"

"I don't care about anything my mother said!" He shouted. "I want you to give me a chance! A real chance. I will never want anyone else."

"You don't mean that." She spat, her eyes filling with tears. "You'll say anything to-"

"Hermione, I won't! You have to know this." He pushed his fingers through his hair. Everything was falling apart. He had worked so hard for months just so his mother could destroy it all in minutes.

Refusing to let the tears fall, she held her head a little higher. "I want you to leave."

He watched as she turned to walk up the stairs and he panicked. "Hermione, no." He reached for her arm and as soon as his fingers wrapped around her elbow she let out a hiss and backed herself up against the wall. He had only seen this reaction from her one other time.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He released her and held up his hands to show he was serious.

Her breathing was rapid and heavy. Cursing herself for her pitiful reaction, she glared at him. "Malfoy, get out of my life!"

 _Fire._

Hermione Granger always was the fire. And no amount of the ice that made up Draco Malfoy could ever dampen it. She was out of control, and he couldn't stop it now. She was too emotional, too lost. He felt her push him away, he felt the rejection and it completely broke him.

The broken expression on his face had her regretting her words. She wanted to go to him, to tell him that she was sorry, that she's just scared of what this all means now. That she feels a lot of _something_ for him and is just too afraid to label it because that's how hearts get shattered and dreams get broken. Before she could say any of this however, he turned and walked away, and he kept walking until he walked right out her back door.

Should she go after him? Should she scream his name and beg him to come back? Should she let him go, knowing that this meant she was throwing it all away? Pushing past the panic and the fear she ran into the kitchen and ripped the door open to find... nothing. He was already gone.

Draco allowed himself to take twelve steps before disaparating. Twelve slow steps to allow her to change her mind and come after him. When he turned and looked back at her door that was still closed, he shut his eyes and left.

* * *

Draco held his wand to the front gate of the Nott Estate and pushed it open when he felt the wards accept him. Before he even made it to the front door Theo was at there to greet his friend. One look at the man however told him that something was very wrong.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up and met his eyes. "Is she here?" His throat convulsing with emotions.

Theo nodded once. "Come in."

Draco walked inside and let Theo lead him into his study.

"I'll go get her, wait here, Alright?"

Draco nodded. Or he thought he nodded, really his body was moving more off of instinct than anything else. He sat on the small sofa that Theo had perched under a window and hung his head. His hands came up to tangle themselves in his own hair as his elbows rested on his knees.

Astoria rushed in and stopped suddenly at the very familiar sight of Draco, sitting the exact same way she had found him in on their wedding day. "Draco?" She said softly as she came over to sit next to him.

Her voice pulled him out of his own mind, but it also broke the last bit of strength he had that was holding him together.

"Oh, Draco." Her tone sent something through him as she sat next to him and pulled him close. His arms came around her waist and she held him as he cried.

The familiar smell of her perfume filled his senses and it felt comforting and wrong at the same time. He was so sick of feeling this way. So unbelievably done with being so alone that he just wanted something, anything, from anyone. Astoria was the first person that he had thought of and he knew is wasn't fair to either of them, but in the moment he craved her comfort. The comfort that only she could give him. She calmed him, and made him see things in a better way. Damn it, why couldn't it have been her? Even as he sat there in her arms he knew it wasn't right, but a man could only be rejected so many times before he broke. And Draco had reached his limit.

"What happened?" She asked after he began to calm down.

"I love her." He whispered. "But she doesn't love me, she won't love me."

"Draco, you can't think that way."

"I don't think that way. She-she told me." He pulled away even though he didn't want to.

"What?"

"She told me to get out of her life, and that means the same thing. She wouldn't even call me Draco. I'm back to _Malfoy_ all because of my mother."

"What? Your mother?"

Draco told her what had happened earlier that day. Everything from what he knew of at her office, then going to the Manor, about going to Potter for help, to finally when she had kicked him out of her flat and didn't bother to come after him. She sat and listened to him tell her about his horrible day that kept getting worse by the word.

"Your mother is a real piece of work." She spat bitterly. "How dare she have the nerve to ruin her son's life?"

"She doesn't see it that way." He sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the cushions. His eyes were so tired.

"Has Hermione told you anything about her past relationships?"

"Hardly anything. Potter won't tell me, says it's not his story to tell. Can't blame him really, the man hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you."

"I hate me." His voice full of despair.

"Don't do this to yourself." She scolded. "Don't fall back into what you thought of yourself before. You're better than that, Draco."

"Why don't I deserve to be happy, too?" He pleaded. "I lost you, and I will never have her, and I'm so sick of being alone."

Astoria slipped off her shoes and curled her legs under her to lean against him. "You're not alone. It's there, you know she feels it, too. And I will always be here for you, you know that."

"I know her marriage was bad. It had to be with the way she acts sometimes. She's so broken, and I can barely fix me, how the hell am I going to fix her?!"

"By being the patient man you have been this entire time." She answered without hesitation. "You know what to do. You know how to fix her. Draco, it sounds like she was abused, you realize that, right? This isn't going to be fixed overnight. I guarantee she's more upset with herself than she is with you."

"I hope you're right." He said as he let out a deep breath. He could feel his throat getting tight again and he moved to wipe his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry all over you. You look very nice by the way." He finally noticed the way she was dressed. Her black dress and heels with a diamond bracelet he knew he'd gotten her.

"Thank you." She said in a shy voice. "I had a date tonight."

"Had? Oh, Stori! You didn't stay here with my pathetic self and miss it, did you?"

She patted his knee, as she always did when he knew she was trying to make him feel better. "There will be other dates, Draco."

"Who is the lucky man?"

"Ernie Macmillan." Her smile lit up her entire face and Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"I remember him. Hufflepuff." He said with a nod. "Sacred twenty-eight."

"You know that has never mattered to me."

"I know." He said gently as he grabbed her hand and held it. "You like him, then?"

"Very much. It feels, I can't even explain it. Like..."

"Like home." He finished. "Like you were meant to be there all along. Like everything else fades away and it feels like it's just the two of you. Like you will never feel as free as you feel when you're together. It feels like your soul is complete. Like you never knew you were incomplete to begin with, but somehow they make you, you."

Draco turned to face her, and cracked a small smile at her shocked expression. "I bet your goblet will be gold." He whispered. He cleared his throat and pulled his hand from hers to wipe his eyes that were now threatening to fill with tears. Again. "I'm really happy for you. You always were too kind for a Slytherin."

Without warning she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "And you're too human to be a monster. Remember that, do you hear me?"

He smiled as he recalled those words. She had said them so many times when they had first got together. He held her close for as long as she would let him. "I'll try."

* * *

He flooed home after spending nearly two hours with Astoria. He removed his shoes and draped his jacket over a chair on the way to the bathroom and changed for bed. The silence was deafening. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a long sleeved shirt, the darkness the night always brought made him cold and uncomfortable. He crawled into bed, curling up on his side and brought the blankets up to nearly cover his face, the words that Astoria had told him still fresh in his mind. He tried to remember them, tried to let them wash him in comfort, but the more he laid there, alone, the more he felt the darkness creeping back. He thought of Hermione, hoping it would help calm him, instead it only brought on the pain. Unable to hold it off any longer, he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't even bring myself to apologize because I love this chapter so much! It hurts, but it gets better! Favorite #3 right here :) I'm so happy with how the Draco/Astoria moment turned out, it's what makes this chapter stand out to me. Hope everyone likes it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, I'm pretty much in love with every single chapter following this one :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Week 15 (Continued)**

As Hermione laid in bed she contemplated what she'd just done. She had pushed him out of her life. He was her soulmate. The one person on this earth that was meant for her, who was born to love her. She knew she should trust this, her distrust in magic was what had gotten her into the terrible mess she had been in before. Draco Malfoy was hers, and hers alone. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was grey. His stormy grey, hurt eyes staring back at her. She couldn't help but notice that they changed with his mood, then became even more annoyed with herself for noticing that yet continuously denying they shared any kind of connection. Sometimes they were a cloudy blue, like the ocean when it's cold, or a thundercloud that was intense and powerful. She loved his eyes, and more than anything she wished that she could see them right now.

She sat up abruptly, trying to figure out just what she would say to him. _Be a Gryffindor, s_ he chanted to herself inside her head. She wanted this. She's known that she's wanted this, and had wasted so much time trying to convince herself that she didn't. That he would hurt her, just like everyone else did. She smoothed her hair back and got out of bed, deciding that she just needed to do it. She needed to fix it. Stepping into the floo in her pajamas and bare feet, she headed for his townhouse.

It was late, after eleven, and she assumed he would be sleeping. She headed for his bedroom, walking slowly since the house was very dark. She reached his door and took a deep breath as she opened it.

"Draco?" She whispered. She saw him lying in bed and went to him, sitting on the side of it gently. He was curled up into a tight ball, looking so innocent and scared and alone all at once.

"Draco?" She laid a hand on his bicep in an attempt to wake him, but was not prepared for the response. His hand flew to grasp her wrist harshly as he sat upright. His breathing was labored and his eyes were cold. She flinched away, covering her face with her free hand, her entire body tensing.

"Hermione?" He was confused. He was asleep then all of a sudden he wasn't and- he saw that he was still gripping her wrist tightly as his eyes adjusted. She wasn't looking at him, instead she was covering her face and he could feel her trembling. He released her immediately. "Oh- Hermione, I'm so sorry." He backed up against the pillows on the bed to put some distance between them. It was the last thing he wanted, but he knew she needed it.

She took a few steady, deep breaths to try and calm herself down. He didn't mean it, she knew this. She had startled him and she could easily tell by the look on his face that he meant his apology. "Dr- Draco." She said in a shaky voice, hating how broken she sounded.

He could have kissed her with how happy he was that she had said his name, _his first name._ She moved to look up at him and his breath caught. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear. Her small frame was still in a defensive mode, clearly trying to anticipate something.

"Can I- will you..." she swallowed hard.

She stood up suddenly, and out of instinct moved to reach for her, but pulled his hand back. The movement seemed to change something in her eyes. Without a word she pulled the blankets back and very, very slowly crawled in next to him. He didn't move, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to. It was a rule that she touched him first. She was very close to him, he'd only been granted this much touching from her one other time. She very shyly laid her head on his chest, while one arm came to rest on his waist. He relaxed a bit, cautiously moving down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her.

They sat quiet for a few minutes, neither one wanting to break the moment. The discussion about what was happening was inevitable, but for now, they just wanted to feel each other.

"Am I allowed to ask what you're thinking right now?" He asked quietly.

"I missed you." She whispered. With a shaky hand she reached a little lower and found the hem of his shirt, carefully sliding her hand under it to rest her hand on his hip. She sighed at the touch. Skin on skin.

Draco's mind was racing. He had no idea what to do. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman that even her smallest touches made his body respond. He really didn't want to scare her.

"Hermione?" His voice laced with worry.

"Yes?"

"I... I don't want to do anything wrong here."

She sat up to face him but didn't move away, which Draco thought to be a huge step.

"I want to tell you a few things... then you can decide if-if this something that you still want."

"Alright." He was sure that whatever she had to say wouldn't matter. This was the woman that was put on this earth just for him, nothing was going to change that.

"The things your mother said to me, they made me think about things."

"Hermione-"

She laid his hand on his arm in an attempt to silence him. "Please."

Draco nodded, and laid his hand on top of hers.

Taking a deep breath she began again. "After Ron and I didn't work out, I kind of kept to myself. It was always supposed to be him, you know? We were supposed to make it, and have our happily ever after. He blamed me for a lot of things that went wrong with us. I didn't have the right priorities, mostly. He met Susan after and they got married pretty quickly. I guess they were both what the other needed. I got an invitation to their wedding." She let out a nervous giggle.

"What a disaster that was. I was so lost. That's when I met Cormac. He worked in magical games and sports and there was talk of hosting another Tri-Wizard Tournament. I sort of threw myself at him." She said with a sigh. "I wanted attention and he gave it to me. He never said anything about how much I worked, encouraged it in fact. He was always pushing me to be more, to be something more influential. I thought it was exactly what I needed. I thought he was giving me the support I was craving. We married quickly, Harry was against it all."

"He was?"

"Yes. I think he could see the downward spiral I was really on, but I was so blind, I couldn't see it. Or I didn't want to. He asked me over and over if it was what I really wanted."

"Was it?" He asked softly.

"No it wasn't, but at the time I didn't realize that, or didn't want to admit it. He seemed like he'd changed, like he was different, like I could trust him. He was so different after the wedding. He... He was very adamant about children. I wanted a family, but we had just gotten married, it was a constant argument with us. For the first year it seemed to be all we talked about, so I gave in, wanting to make him happy. Because if he was happy then I could be happy and we could have our happy little life. We started trying, he was convinced I would become pregnant immediately... but I didn't. We argued even more. He started coming home later and later and he began drinking. Then he would want me, that was something I was firm on. I didn't want it to be like that. We were trying to conceive a child, it had to mean something! It had to be special! Not a drunken stupor."

Her hand that was still resting on his arm began to squeeze tightly, so he ran his fingers along her knuckles, hoping to calm her.

"He started degrading me, telling me how comical it was that I couldn't even accomplish the simplest of things. A woman was made to have children, and I just couldn't get it right. That it was my fault and I was a pitiful excuse for a woman. It was humiliating. One night he came home, very drunk, and very angry. I could smell the alcohol and smoke and perfume all over him. He said he wanted to... do things to me."

Her nerves were beginning to get the best of her and her voice came out shaky and rushed. "We had been trying for four months with no success. If you think about it, that's not really a lot of time, but of course he didn't see it that way. He tried to force himself on me, but I resisted him. I stayed in the guest room that night and didn't speak to him for two days. He apologized later on, and I said I forgave him, but I didn't really. The following weekend, he tried again. I tried to be logical, and tell him that there was no point because my ovulation period had passed and there would be no chance of producing a child now... but that just angered him more. He-"

Her voice became strained, and it took every ounce of self control Draco had to not pull her to him and cradle her to make her feel safe again.

"He hit me."

"He what?" Draco's voice was ice cold, it almost made her shiver.

"He hit me. I tried to keep him off me, but he was stronger and much bigger than me and I couldn't... he ripped my clothes off and..." She took a few deep breaths.

"You don't have to say." He said quickly, he knew what happened next.

"No, I have to." She had to get it all out. He had to know, and she had to prove to herself that she was strong enough to say it. "He was on top of me, pining me down, I couldn't stop him. His mouth was everywhere, he seemed to enjoy the struggle I was trying to put up. I remember he told me that the witch that he _plowed into_ earlier that night could do a better job of getting knocked up than I could. I started to scream and he just laughed at me. I cried the whole time. When he finished he stumbled into the bathroom, and I just laid there. I wasn't quick enough, I wasn't smart enough, I thought of sending for help too late. I grabbed my wand and sent a patronus to Harry just as he was opening the door. He saw it and he was furious."

Her eyes were getting wet but Draco doubted she even realized. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was lost in the memory.

"He kept hitting me, over and over. I rolled off of the bed to try and get away and he pushed me against the wall, making me hit my head so hard I was bleeding. He heard the floo before I did and ran out to the living room, shutting the door. I could hear Harry yelling. I tried to scream, I really did! I heard quiet then and I thought that Harry had left, that Cormac would come back in any second and pick up where he left off and I didn't know what to do. The door burst open and I shut my eyes... but it was Harry. Harry saved me. He called for Ginny and they took me to St. Mungo's, everything was kept confidential though. No one knew I was even there."

She stopped talking and looked up into his eyes. Her soft brown eyes were full of so much fear it made his heart break. Rules be damned, he slowly reached over and pulled her into him, running one hand up and down her back while the other held her tight. "Hermione, I am so sorry. I know they might seem like empty words, but I truly am. You are worth so much more."

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to ward off the warnings her head was trying to give her heart. "It's all very ironic really."

"What is?"

"I didn't want to do a traditional wizarding ceremony. We had a muggle wedding. If I had done it the other way, I would have been protected. He wouldn't have been able to hurt me. I didn't trust the magic, and look where it got me."

"Oh, Love. None of this is your fault, do you hear me? He is a waste of magical blood. He's a waste of everything if you ask me."

They sat quiet, Hermione trying to calm down while Draco tried to process everything she had just told him. It explained so much, all of her silly rules, her nervousness, her shyness. He never would have associated these things with Hermione Granger before, but now he knew. He knew she was broken and then he showed up with his cocky attitude and just expected her to see what he was telling her was a good thing. She had said she felt trapped, and he realized why now.

"I want to trust the magic, Draco. I want to believe that this is a good thing, and that I really can feel safe with this. But-" She sat up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I would only disappoint you."

Draco's brows rose in surprise. "What?"

"Your... _obligations._ I would disappoint you. You will grow to resent me, like-"

"Don't you dare. Don't even say it. Don't compare me to him." Draco's voice cracked as he spoke. "Is that what this has all been about? You think I'll end up like him? That there is no possible way that I have changed because he didn't?"

Draco let go of her and got out of bed before he did something stupid. She watched him as she curled into a tight ball, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"Tell me what's holding you back. I want to hear it. I need to hear it."

"Draco." She whimpered.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"I'm scared! I'm scared of what this means. I'm scared of how to do this. I don't know how to do this! I'm scared that if I let this happen I will never be able to recover if it ends."

"Hermione." He sighed as he walked back over to the bed, sitting next to her. "I'm scared of what this means, too. I'm scared that you'll never truly let me in and I'll be chasing you forever. I'm scared that you won't let me help you. I don't know what kind of promises you've heard in the past but I can tell you, that I promise I will never ever harm you. I will never harm you, because I love you."

Her eyes snapped up to his and he held her gaze. "I don't care about anything my mother said you, do you understand?" He asked gently. "I honestly do not care if we never have children. Ever. I don't care about continuing the Malfoy line or whatever nonsense she told you. I have no expectations from you. I would like it very much if you decided to be mine, but you will always have a choice. I want you to feel comfortable enough with me that you can tell me when things are upsetting you, or hurting you, or you don't understand something. I will do my best be patient. I feel like I've done a decent job with that so far." He gave her a small smile. "I love you, Hermione. All I ask is that you try to let me show you."

She closed her eyes, slow tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently laced his fingers with hers, and she sighed.

"Did you feel that? You don't have to trust me right away, that's okay. I will prove to you that no one will love you like I can. Trust the magic, trust the connection we have that's begging to be acknowledged. The bond that you know we share, because you can feel it." He took her other hand and did the same. "Tell me you feel it." He begged.

She opened her eyes and looked deep into his, almost searching for something. His soul was already hers, everything about him belonged to her. He'd given in to this so long ago, if he was honest when he first felt compelled to kiss her. The only kiss they'd ever shared.

"I feel it." She whispered. "I want it." Untangling her hands from his she reached up to rest them on his shoulders, as she pulled herself to him. He cupped her cheeks and closed his eyes right before she kissed him. When she finally gave in and made the first move she felt like the commitment was already made, she wanted him. She loved him too, and they both knew it. It seemed to free the tension, like something in her chest that was trapped now flowed freely threw her.

"What is that? Do you feel it?" She asked as she pulled away.

"It's our magic. We've both accepted the soulmate bond. Think of it like my soul is happy that it's finally found yours, and vice versa."

"I like the way you explain things to me."

"I've come to know you pretty well, I'd like to think that somehow I always knew what to say, but that would be a blatant lie. You've taught me so much. Four months ago I took all of this for granted, even though I didn't realize it then."

She pushed him down gently so he was lying on the bed and curled into him. He waited until her arm went around his waist before his own encircled her.

"I like it when you touch me." She whispered into his chest.

His brows rose in surprise. "Yea?"

"Mhm."

Testing his luck, he moved his hand that was cradling her from behind to her lower back and slid his hand under her shirt, drawing small circles on her skin. Her sigh of contentment was music to his ears. "Can we reevaluate a few of your rules, then?"

She picked up her head to look at him, a sly smile on her face. "I guess so. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to touch you, I've been waiting so long to touch you, Hermione. To hold your hand, to kiss your hair, to show you that I love you. I don't want to scare you, I promise to be careful."

"I..."

Her hesitation made him hold his breath. He had so much he wanted to ask her for, but if she just said yes to this one thing he could handle a no for everything else.

"I know you won't hurt me."

"Hermione... I will try. I can't say that I will never hurt you because I frequently say stupid things and speak before I think and my ego gets in the way more often than it should. I know I will never do anything that you aren't ready for, and I know that you will never have to worry about me hurting you physically. That I can promise."

"I know." She whispered. "I want you to touch me."

"Can I add something else?" He didn't wait for her to answer before he was rambling on. "I need more time with you. Two days a week just isn't enough."

"I think we can work something out." She smiled. "We can talk more about it tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"Right." He tried to hide his disappointment as he slid out from beneath her. "I'll walk you to the floo."

She stared at him, her brows furrowed. "You- you want me to leave?"

He stared back. "No, of course I don't. I thought you would want to."

"I thought I would stay with you." Her voice quiet.

It took him a few seconds before his brain began to function again. He quickly crawled back into bed next to her.

As she pulled the covers over the both of them she finally noticed what he was wearing. "Draco, why do you wear long sleeves to bed?"

"I get cold. It makes me feel like I'm not so alone when I'm warm."

"Oh, Draco." She squeezed herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He said quickly.

"It's not. I've been selfish. I'm so sorry. I want to be here for you, too."

"You're here now." He wiggled down a little further so they were nose to nose. He moved in and kissed her, smiling internally when she didn't flinch away.

It had been so long since Hermione had been with a man, and her last experience was a terrible one. She had only been with Cormac and Ron, so her knowledge was limited. She wasn't sure if it was too soon, but she thought she should at least try. He would stop if she asked him to. She pressed her self to him, allowing her curves to hug him. Her hand went to the nape of his neck where her fingers laced through his hair.

Draco pulled away quickly. "Hermione?"

"Please?"

She wasn't ready, he knew she wasn't ready. Just this afternoon she had practically left him. Hell, he wasn't even sure if she considered them anything yet. This would scare her, even if she didn't realize it. He leaned in slowly and kissed her gently. She let out a small moan as her fingers ran through his hair. He rolled her onto her back so he was halfway on top of her. One of her legs came up to hug his thigh and he had to resist the urge to grind down on her. He moved his hand lower and skimmed the skin between the waist band of her pajama pants and her t shirt. He felt a small shudder and couldn't tell if it was from nervousness, fear or excitement.

"Hermione, Love. You're not ready." He whispered.

"I want to be." She admitted.

"I know you do, and trust me when I say that I'm ecstatic that we've come this far tonight. When more happens it will be perfect."

"You don't know that." Her eyes were cast downward and it made Draco's blood boil. He cursed those two idiots that came before him. Those idiots ruined her, they stole her confidence and left this shell of the girl she used to be. He had to build her back up. He somehow had to make her see that she was smart, and beautiful, and sexy and worth it. She was worth it.

"I'm perfectly happy with just lying next to you. Right here. With just holding you while you sleep."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh. It's alright. I'm just happy you're here. I thought you left me for good today." He said as he laid back down, rubbing circles on her hip with this thumb.

"Your mother just made me so upset. I didn't know what to think."

"I can never apologize enough for her behavior. I let her have it as soon as I saw her."

"We really need to talk about things, Draco."

He let out a deep breath. "I know, but you're tired." He ran one of his hands through her hair, making her sigh. "We should sleep, since we both have to work tomorrow."

"Yea... I'll be right back." She got up and walked out of the bedroom.

"What now?" He grumbled to himself as he waited for her to come back. When he decided she was taking too long he got up and went to search for her. Now he was wide awake _and_ annoyed. Walking from room to room he realized that she wasn't even here. She left? Why would she-

He looked up when he heard the floo and out walked Hermione. She was holding two mugs and had a small smile on her face. "I sent word to Kingsley that neither of us will be in tomorrow. Here."

He took the mug, recognizing it was hot chocolate and followed her back into his bedroom. "Why did you do that?"

"Because we need to talk, and I want to do it now. I've been putting all of this off for way too long-"

"Hermione, do not listen to anything that my mother said." He sat on the bed against the pillows and pulled the blankets up to the both of them.

"It's not just that. I've been... I should have said all of this sooner. Maybe then I wouldn't feel like I've wasted so much time."

"Hermione, it wasn't wasting time. You had to get to know me, and I would never blame you for that. It's one of the things that make you so great." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I was a prat to you, for years. All of this was new to the both of us."

"I realized tonight how much I really wanted to try with you. How much I wanted this to be something real. It scares me."

"It scares me, too." He surprised her by saying. "I've never felt something this intense before." He looked down at his cup, with a guilty look on his face. "I went to see Astoria... after I left your house."

"Oh?" Hermione took moment to think about how she felt about that during the silence. It really didn't bother her, she pushed him away, and he went to the only person that had ever helped him with his demons. She closed her eyes and felt a pang of anger with herself. She had been acting as if this entire thing was all about her, and it wasn't.

"I wanted you to come after me. To rip open that door and tell me that you wanted me, that we could somehow get past all of this. But you didn't and-"

"I did."

Draco's head snapped up to see her face.

"I did." She repeated. "I stood frozen in that hallway and what I had just said hit me so hard, I ran to the door to stop you but I waited too long. You were already gone. Draco, I'm so sorry."

His lips parted in shock and even though she was here now, it made him feel so much better that she had actually tried to stop him.

"Will you tell me what happened? With Astoria?"

He owed it to her, he knew he did. She had finally told him about her past, and he could understand now why she was the way she was. He knew how to help her now, he knew that she trusted him. He was scared of getting hurt again, but this time he knew that it wouldn't come to that.

"Only if you want to." Hermione added to fill the silence.

He didn't even realize that he was lost in thought until he saw her staring at him. "I'm just as broken as you are, Hermione."

"You've been so good to me, I'd like to help you in the same way."

"I loved her. I still do. I suppose it's sort of like what you have with Potter, if I had to compare it to anything."

Hermione smiled internally. He always knew exactly how to explain something to her.

"I never really knew her back in Hogwarts, she was two years under me and stayed out of the limelight as much as possible. I met her at Theo and Daphne's engagement party. We hit it off right away, things moved pretty fast in the beginning. She was here more than she was home and she helped me see that my sins don't have to define me. She always used to tell me that _I was too human to be a monster._ I had nightmares and I hated being alone and she always knew what to do, how to help me. I proposed to her and she said yes and it was the happiest day of my life... up to that point." He flashed her a grin and she smiled back.

Draco let out a deep breath, this was the part he didn't want to talk about. "Then came our wedding day, and that bloody goblet didn't glow the right color, and all at once I felt like I had lost everything. I begged her to marry me. I didn't need to be bonded, I didn't need or want the big wedding. I just wanted her, but she wouldn't have me. She said a lot of the same things you did, come to think of it. How she could never make me truly happy, how she would only disappoint me, that I would never feel complete. At the time I didn't care, if I had already met my soulmate and it wasn't Astoria I thought that there was no way it would work because I clearly didn't care for them enough to forge a relationship. She encouraged me to find you, to find out who my soulmate was so I could feel complete. Because you were made to love me, and I deserved it."

"Oh, Draco. I wish I wasn't so stubborn and we'd had this conversation sooner."

He took a gulp of his hot chocolate, enjoying the warmth that spread through him. "Me too, but I feel like it all had to happen this way. For us to really see who the other was. It showed..." he looked at Hermione suddenly.

"What?"

"When did all of that happen? With your ex husband."

"Oh." She said quietly. She shut her eyes and forced herself not to think about that day, just to recall the date. "It was three weeks before you first came to Harry's house."

"The same week as my wedding."

Hermione gave a small nod. "As horrible as this is going to sound, the timing of your wedding couldn't have been more perfect for me. The hype of what happened made it easier for Harry and Ginny to cover it up. There was a piece sent to the prophet informing them of the divorce, but it was buried by your... situation."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I've never asked and Ginny never told. Harry never left my side, so whatever she did... I know he's never coming back."

Draco pulled her closer to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. He wondered if Ginny killed the man. He couldn't make up his mind how he felt about that either, he knew that if their paths ever crossed again it wouldn't take much for Draco to cast the killing curse. It has always been his one saving grace, the one thing that always helped him see that he wasn't what everyone thought he was. He had never killed anyone. Tortured yes, although without any real passion, but never has he killed a single person. Something deep down in his chest told him that he could though. That vile waste of magic had hurt _his_ soulmate. He'd torn her apart and shattered the woman she really was, and Draco knew that he could kill him, and wouldn't lose any sleep at night about it.

"Draco?"

He snapped out of his empty gaze and saw that he was gripping her tightly. "I'm sorry." He said quickly as he loosened his grip.

She sat up to set her empty mug aside and took Draco's when he was finished and set it next to hers. "When you first came to Harry's, demanding to see me, I had no idea it was you. Not until that day you saw us in the park."

"And I made such a good impression." He said with a chuckle.

"You didn't know. I was so mad at myself for my reaction to you that day."

"Hermione, you shouldn't think that way. I showed up with my cocky, ungrateful attitude, on top of not knowing a single thing about you. I just expected you to think that our situation was a gift even though I didn't even see it that way."

"I don't want to be a mess anymore." She whispered.

"You're not a mess." He said with a small kiss. When she kissed him back he couldn't contain his smile, even though it was a very inappropriate time to be doing so. "I'll never get enough of you." He said softly. "Never. You have no idea how just being able to do this makes me feel."

"What if you get bored with me. What if after a while, when it's not new anymore it turns out to be nothing like you expected."

He brought one hand up to his mouth to kiss the inside of her wrist. "One. I will never be bored with you. You have changed the way our relationship has functioned every day for the last four months. You are intelligent, and strong, and I find you fascinating. Two." He said as he kissed her other wrist. "I wouldn't worry about what will happen when this isn't new anymore. You're the one I want. Even when you didn't want me I still wanted you, and that will always be the case. I will never want anyone else. Three." He kissed her nose. "I expect nothing of you. Everyday is something new and I enjoy every moment I get to spend in your company. Four."

"How long is your list?" She giggled.

"Four." He repeated with a smile as he brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. "You are the strongest, bravest, most resilient person I know, and we will fix each other. I promise."

"Oh, Draco." Her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't cry." He whispered, his thumbs brushing away a few stray tears. "Lay with me. It's been a long day."

She nodded and wiped her face, snuggling next to him as he pulled the blankets up over them. She rested her arm back over his chest and closed her eyes, concentrating on the feel of him. Nothing has ever felt like this before. She could admit now that her marriage was a mistake, that she knew there was nothing there other than broken promises and deceitful words. Draco felt different. The way his arms came around her and held her close, but not so tight that she felt panicked. They way that he kissed the top of her head just as he settled against that the pillows. Even when she dared to drape one leg over his and he gently bent his knee so she would be more comfortable, and not intimidated by his body's reaction to such intimacy. It was all different than anything she had ever had.

"Draco?" She whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I- I like this. You make me feel safe."

Draco's heart best just a little bit faster at that. "I'm glad." With her nestled perfectly into his shoulder, he listened to her breathing until he was sure she fell asleep, then drifted off himself.


	13. Chapter 12

****A/N: Sooo, I've decided to add an intimate scene, so I will have to change the rating. I wasn't planning on doing that this time, but I wrote it out and really fell in love with it. I've officially typed out the very last sentence to this story, so it's now complete!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 12  
****

 **Week 15 (Continued)**

The feeling of Hermione next to him as Draco woke up in the morning was truly the best feeling ever. Her back to his chest, her hair in his face, her legs tangled up in his, everything he'd ever wanted was right here next to him. He thought about their long conversation last night, and how when he went to bed he was certain that he would never see her again. He wasn't exactly sure on how to move forward, but at least he knew what happened to her. Even thinking about it now made his blood boil. He was furious that she suffered that way. After everything she had been through, in Hogwarts and in the war, she deserved so much more.

He moved his hand to lace their fingers together, giving her hand a small squeeze as he did so. He just wanted to kiss her. He wanted her to wake up right now so he could do just that. Call it selfish, he really didn't care. He felt her stir and a moan escaped her as she stretched. He wished she was facing him so he could see her face.

"Good m-"

Hermione jerked away and nearly fell off the bed. When she looked over Draco was frozen in place, looking slightly guilty.

"Sorry."

"No." She said as she shook her head. "Don't be. I was just surprised. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." His small smile seemed to calm her down a bit, and she settled back down into the bed and snuggled in close to him.

"Good morning." He tried again.

"Good morning." She smiled against his chest and breathed him in.

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright. I feel like I've moved too fast. Isn't that the most absurd thing? As if I don't to be away from your side now. It's... intimidating."

"I can understand that. The bond was just accepted by the both of us only hours ago. It may feel fast at first, but neither of us have ever been keen on doing things without breaking a few of the rules. Do you... do you want to go home?" She was quiet for a moment and he really thought she would say yes. That she felt trapped again, and needed space. Instead, her hand found his.

"No. Let's just... stay like this. For a while."

Draco kissed her hair. "Done."

He ran his fingers up and down her back, not feeling the need to fill up the silence. He listened to her breathing, felt her heartbeat against his side. Who would have thought that simple things like that could make a person feel so alive?

"Did you sleep well?"

"I did." And he really did. He woke several times early in the night, expecting her to be gone, but she never left. He certainly wasn't going to say that out loud, and once he had convinced himself that she was staying he fell asleep and stayed that way until the morning.

"Good."

As the morning crept later and later into the day, they had finally decided to get up and eat something. Mostly because Hermione's stomach was beginning to protest rather loudly.

"How about we go to my place, and I will make you breakfast."

"That's an excellent idea." He assumed she would feel more comfortable in her own home, and as long as he could go with her, that was just fine with him. "I want to clean up, will you wait for me or did you want to leave now?"

"Hurry up." She smiled with a playful roll of her eyes.

He leaned over to kiss her then shot out of bed, planning on taking the quickest shower in the history of his life. He grabbed jeans and a simple grey sweater and headed for the bathroom.

He was just stepping into the bedroom when he heard a knock at his door. He looked over at Hermione who was still lounging in his bed, damn he loved the sight of that, and with a shrug headed for the door. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He needed to get whoever the hell was bothering him out of here so he could have a decent morning with Hermione, and was really quite annoyed at this persons piss poor timing. Ripping open the door he saw someone he never expected to see.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy. May I come in?"

Pointless question really, since the sod was already walking passed him.

"Can I help you with something?" Draco asked, a touch annoyed.

"Look." Potter said as he turned to face him, a hand running through his disheveled hair. "I haven't talked to her yet this morning, and she'd probably hex me half way to Sunday if she found out I was here, but... you need to know."

Draco just watched him, unsure if he should say that Hermione was actually here, or that they've already spoken and things are on the brighter side now.

"You can't let her shut down. Go to her house, stand outside her bloody door all day if you have to. Every day for three fucking weeks again if that's what it takes. She..." he let out a deep sigh. "She doesn't know it yet, but she needs you."

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise. True, he and Potter have been on much better terms lately, but to actually hear some form of acceptance of this whole thing was still quite the shock.

"I can't tell you what happened, I won't betray her like that, just know that you have to be patient, and even if she acts like she doesn't want to see you, she really does. Hermione's had a tough go in the area of relationships, and as much as I fought this in the beginning it's... it's right."

"I'm sorry... what was that last bit?" Draco smirked.

"Oh shut it, Malfoy. You heard me."

"Harry?"

The man whipped around so fast Draco had to hold in a laugh when he lost his balance.

"Hermione?!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? Why are you in pajamas?" He spun around and glared at Draco.

"Harry." Hermione warned. "Stop. I came late last night, after I had thought about things for a while. Draco came over last night to try and talk to me and it... didn't go well. I couldn't leave it like that."

"And you spent the night?"

"I did."

"... together?"

"Yes."

Draco saw Hermione smile, like she was proud of herself for taking such a big step. He decided to test it and walked right over to her. Once he was close enough she wrapped her arms around his waist of her own accord and he grinned like a bloody fool.

"Well. Okay then. I'll just... be going."

"You said I was right." Draco couldn't resist. He just couldn't.

"That was before I realized you went and bloody fixed it! I take it all back. You're a horrible person and I still don't like you." Potter smirked at him and damn it, he smiled back.

"Potter." He said with a nod.

"Malfoy." And with that, he left.

"What was that?"

"I think that's the closest we'll ever get to friends." Draco said honestly. "Ready?"

* * *

So what did you have in mind?" Draco asked when they stepped out of Hermione's floo.

"I really want an omelette." Hermione could feel her mouth watering already. She had barely eaten anything for dinner last night, and it was nearly eleven right now. Heading into the kitchen she pulled out some eggs, cheese, ham, and some chives. "Care to help?"

"Of course. I really like it when we do this." He admitted.

She laid out everything in front of him and began grabbing bowls, pans and a cutting board. "Remember how you cut up the fruit? Do the same thing with the chives, and dice the ham into smaller pieces."

Hermione set about whisking the eggs with some milk. Once Draco was done she heated up her pan and poured the eggs in, waited until it was solidified then flipped it and piled her filling ingredients on one side, then folded the omelette to let it finish cooking. Once she plated it she turned to Draco with a huge smile. "Your turn."

"What? No, I'll just watch."

"No, you're going to make you own. Come on, you just watched me."

Draco stood beside her nervously, and watched as she cracked some eggs into a bowl and handed him the whisk.

"Mix it up, then add a little milk." She watched carefully as he whisked his eggs. "Now pour it all into the pan, and add salt and pepper." Once he did that she wrapped herself around him, and sighed as one arm came around her and settled on her hip.

"I love it when you touch me, too. I have for so long now."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't realize how selfish I've been." She buried her face into his chest.

"Don't be, we're here now, and that's all I ever wanted." He kissed the top of her head, before turning his attention back to the pan. He tried to flip it just as Hermione did, but made a nice little mess of things instead. Hermione, being the caring soul that she was, laughed at him. Chuckling at himself, he piled his ingredients on the top of his now scrambled eggs and just mixed it all together. "Mine doesn't look at good as yours."

"It will all taste the same. I'll make some toast quick. Will you take these over there, please?" She asked as she nodded over to the small dining table.

She was right, it still tasted just as good, and he even stole a few bites of hers just to make sure. They sat right next to each other, instead of across the table like they normally do. Draco had always thought that was best, it helped with his need to touch her. If he couldn't reach her, he could put it out of his mind easily enough. Now though, her hand was on his thigh, and his arm was always around her shoulders. It was like she'd realized she had been starving, and he was all too willing to give her what she wanted. If he listened closely enough he was sure he would be able to hear his magic singing with joy. He was enjoying this time, and really didn't want to talk about anything that they might've had left to talk about. He felt like they had worked out quite a bit last night, and he really didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Are you ready?"

Draco tried his best not to let his shoulders slump. Apparently this bond couldn't tell when he _really_ didn't want to do something. "If you are, then yes."

"Good. We'll clean this up later. Let's go outside, it will be easier I think."

Draco didn't argue, he liked being outside, and it was a sunny day, so anything that would improve their mood he would take. He stood up and followed her outside, becoming confused when she walked out the door, down the patio stairs, and towards the shade of a large maple tree that was near the edge of her yard.

"What are we doing?"

She spun around to face him, with a grin on her face. "You, Draco Malfoy, are going to conjure a patronus."

His eyebrows rose at that. He was not expecting this at all. He thought they were going to have some terribly painful conversation and was nervous as all hell that she would get nervous. This was a much better idea.

"You seem nervous." She said carefully.

"I'm not. Well, I am, but I'm excited. I wasn't expecting to ever learn this. You know this might not work."

"It will work, today is the perfect day. There's no other day that I could think of that will be more perfect than this one. Your magic is so alive, and you're happy right now. You can do this, Draco."

"I love you." It was out before he could even think, and he was embarrassed by his lack of thought.

Hermione walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you, Draco."

He made sure to breathe her in. Everything that was Hermione, he let it fill his chest and it made him feel like he really could do this. "Tell me what to do."

Hermione stayed in front of him and put her hands on his cheeks. "Close your eyes." She said quietly. She grazed her thumbs across his cheeks. "Think of your happiest memory. Think of the proudest moment of your life, a time when you felt alive."

She kept her voice low and she moved to circle him, tracing her fingers along his arm, his back, then his chest. "Allow it to fill you up. Breathe it in. Concentrate on nothing else, just this powerful memory. Your happiest moment. When you're ready, repeat the words _Expecto Patronum_."

Draco felt her step away and wait patiently for him. Of course his first thought was Hermione. He thought of their bond, how amazing she felt in his arms, how he woke up with her this morning and she was still here with him now. Thought about how his magic felt when he touched her skin. He opened his eyes and held his wand out. " _Expecto Patronum_."

Blue silvery light shot out of his wand and swirled around in a whisp of mist before it dissipated. Draco turned to Hermione who had a knowing grin on her face.

"Try again. Feel that memory all around you, make it the happiest you've ever been and concentrate on that feeling, that euphoria."

"Alright." He closed his eyes and thought about Hermione again. He thought about their first kiss, he thought about the first time she invited him over to her house. All of these were happy thoughts, and the first time he'd been genuinely happy in the previous months. " _Expecto Patronum_."

That same whispy blue light shot out of his wand, and formed a small shield like bubble around him, but was more blue than silver this time. He sighed with aggravation.

"It's only you're second try, Draco. Don't get discouraged. May I ask what memory you chose?"

"The first time I thought of how it feels when your skin touches mine, and how I woke up to you this morning in my arms. This time I thought of how happy I was when we shared our first kiss, and when you invited me over for the first time."

"All good choices." She said with a smile as she walked over to him. "But try to concentrate on just one thing. Just one moment that makes you happy above all else. Something that not even a dementor can take away from you. Something that you can hold with you forever. A moment so pure that darkness will never be able to penetrate it."

Draco stared at her, amazed. Her soft, comforting voice gave him goosebumps and her hands wrapped around his shoulders, bringing her face so close to his. He could see her eyes more clearly now than he ever had before. She had beautiful eyes. Rich chocolate brown... with that subtle ring of yellow around the iris. A bright ring of sunshine that she held within her, and only he got to see. Hermione was his sun, and she could block out a dementor, and darkness and evil. "I have one." He whispered.

She kissed him deeply before backing away to give him room.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, envisioning her beautiful eyes, that bright ring of sun that only she had. When he opened his eyes he knew this was it. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

Hermione watched in awe as a bright silver light shot out of Draco's wand and swirled higher and higher into the air, watching as it formed into the shape of an animal. "An owl! Draco, you did it! A barn owl!"

Draco stood amazed as the owl that was his patronus fly around without a care in the world. He held his concentration as long as he could until he saw Hermione's face. She looked so proud of him. The bird disappeared as he lowered his wand and ran into her arms. "I did it!"

"I knew you could! Oh, Draco!" She buried her face in his neck and hugged him tightly. "You did so well, that was brilliant. What did you choose?"

Draco eased her away and looked into those gorgeous eyes that he could now get lost in forever. "I chose this moment, right now. You have the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen, Hermione. Do you know what color they are?"

She looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Of course I do. They're brown."

"Your eyes have the brightest ring of yellow, right near your iris. I love yellow, remember? It's warm, and comforting. It's bright and encouraging. You, Hermione, are my own personal sun. My light that will never fade and that I will carry with me forever. I will never forget what your eyes look like."

"Oh, Draco." She whispered. "That was beautiful."

"You are beautiful. And mine, and I will never let you go."

"Good. Because I will never leave."

* * *

They had spent the rest of the afternoon just being together. They'd sat outside, watching their patronuses float around in the air. Draco's would fly around then dive down to join Hermione's otter, while it playfully swam about, encircling them both. Draco couldn't get enough of his, and cast the charm no less than two dozen times. Hermione had told him more about Snape's patronus, and how it led them to the sword of Gryffindor, and also how patronuses can carry messages like Kingsley's lynx. She was sure that everyday she would be receiving some kind of message from Draco delivered by his patronus owl, instead of Rigel.

They both decided on spending the night at Hermione's, this thought making Draco grin from ear to ear. He could lay with her in his arms all day and never tire of it. She had wanted to see if Draco had any books on the patronus charm, and since he was sure he did she wanted to go with him to his place and look while he grabbed a few things to bring back. Hermione had said that she wanted something delicious that she didn't have to cook for dinner, so Draco suggested they order that pizza thing and call it a day.

He waited for her in the living room while she ordered their food. He was just wandering around, looking at all her little knick-knacks. He saw a picture on the mantle of her and Ginny, sweat and dust covered, with paint all over their faces. It made him smile that this it was a recent picture. This must've been taken when she first moved in here. He recalled the pictures he looked at in Potter's House all those months ago and even though she was smiling in all of them, she only looked genuinely happy in a few.

He set the frame down and looked at a very nice vase she had sitting on the mantle as well. It had a lid and looked a lot like an urn, he wondered if it held any significance to her. He picked it up and thankfully it was light, so he was hoping that it wasn't filled with some dead relatives ashes. He set it down carefully and walked over to the bookshelf in the corner, and looked at all of the pictures there. She had several of herself and Potter, a few with Longbottom and that Lovegood girl, and two of who he was guessing were her parents.

"What are you looking at?"

Draco turned to see her coming down the stairs. "Just your pictures. Are these your parents?"

"Yes." She said with a small sigh. "I haven't spoken to them in a while, I really should reach out again."

"I would like to meet them, one day." He said as he set the frame down.

Hermione looked up, startled. "You would?"

"Of course I would. They're your parents."

"They know who you are." She said a little nervously. "I've talked about you before, when we were in school."

"I'd be shocked if you said you didn't. It's alright, I would still like to meet them."

"I would really like that, too. Cormac never got along with my parents. My mother can be harsh sometimes, but I just don't think my father liked him."

Draco nodded. "Even though Astoria is a pureblood I don't think my mother ever really approved of her either. She was too kind."

"That's ridiculous."

"Well, you've met them. I'm sure they'd love to have seen me married off to someone equally as harsh like Bulstrode, only with better social standing."

"Millicent was a halfblood." Hermione recalled.

"Exactly... better standing. What is this thing?" Draco asked, pointing to the vase. He really didn't want to talk about blood status anymore.

"Oh." Hermione smiled and walked over to pick it up.

Draco watched almost horrified when she removed the lid and stuck her hand inside. "What?! Are you serious?"

Hermione pulled out a fist full of blue sugar quills. "There's some chocolate frogs and licorice wands in there, too. You have to hide the candy or else Harry and Teddy will devour it all."

"Where did you get blue ones?! They're my favorite! Honeydukes is always out of them!" He cried before he snatched a few from her hand.

"Ginny always buys the blue ones just for me since they're my favorite, too. I'm sure she buys the place out every time she's there. I'm not going to have to find a new hiding place now, am I?" She teased.

"It doesn't matter where you hide them." Draco said as he quickly unwrapped one and shoved it in his mouth. "Now that I know they're here, I will find them."

They flooed to Draco's then, since their pizza would take about forty minutes to be delivered.

"Sure you'll be alright?" He asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yes, Draco. Go get your things, I'm sure I'll be just fine surrounded by books." She gave him a playful shove then headed down the hall excitedly. She couldn't wait to get her hands on his books. She was sure they're collections were completely different and she could only imagine the marvelous things she would find. She burst through the door, giddy with the thought of new books and froze at the voice she heard.

"Well, Draco. It's about time you s-"

Hermione locked eyes with Professor Snape as he stared back at her.

"Miss Granger." He said with a nod.

"Professor." She greeted in what she hoped was neutral tone. She'd forgot all about his blasted portrait. "I'm sorry if you were expecting Draco, I'm sure he'll be along in a minute."

"Draco and I usually speak around this time every Wednesday. He likes to ramble on about his previous day with you." Snape drawled.

"And you listen without complaint do you?"

"Tell me, Miss Granger... have you accepted what's between yourself and Draco?"

"Tell _me_ , Professor Snape..." she countered. "What makes you so certain there's even anything there?"

"You're a smart girl, clearly you've felt the bond."

"That's not the point. Draco told me that you had your suspicions, what made you think of me? You all hated me."

"It's not as if I could show anything short of disgust towards you. I had a part to play, after all."

Hermione did know this, but she was torn on if he really had to be as cruel as he was. "Would you happen to know if Draco has any books on the patronus charm?"

"If he still has my collection he should, yes. Whether my books on them are here or at the Manor, I am not aware. Why the sudden interest in the patronus charm?"

His question seemed genuine, so Hermione decided to answer him. "I'm wondering what the meaning behind certain animals is."

"Was he able to conjure one?"

Hermione just couldn't hide her smile. She was so proud of him. "Yes, he was." She thought the man looked proud. "You really care for him."

Snape simply nodded. "He reminds me of myself in several ways."

Hermione thought back to the the time when Draco had made the deal to not speak ill of Sirius, and she had said the same thing about Snape. Now she was as close to face to face as she was ever going to get, and she promised Draco she would try. "Yes, I've accepted the bond. We practiced the charm today and his patronus turned out to be a barn owl."

"A very smart bird. A trustworthy and misunderstood animal."

Hermione walked closer to him, clearly interested in what he knew. "Do you know what your patronus means? Is there any reasoning to it?"

"Of course there is, you know that very well. I believe I heard once that Weasley's was a dog, the most loyal of animals. Nymphadora had a wolf patronus, to match Lupin's, just as mine was to match Lily's. The barn owl has often been associated with bad things in folklore, and are not very often given a chance to show their true potential. Not many can comprehend the true gift that this patronus is."

"That sounds so much like Draco." Hermione agreed.

"Everything alright here?"

Draco's voice made Hermione spin around so quickly she nearly fell over. "Draco!"

"Hermione, are you alright?" He asked concerned as he walked over to stand by her side. "Severus." He greeted.

"Draco. Miss Granger and I were just speaking... politely... on the patronus charm."

"She was interested in some books I thought I had."

"Everything's fine, Draco. I promise." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure him that she was fine and could handle herself. "Professor Snape and I were just talking."

"Miss Granger tells me that you were able to produce a patronus today."

"I did." Draco said sheepishly. "A barn owl." Draco pulled out his wand and stepped away from Hermione, concentrating on her once more. Almost effortlessly, his patronus appeared to fly about the room.

Hermione watched Snape's reaction, and the faintest of smiles appeared on his face, if you could even call it a smile. More like one side of his lips almost turned up.

"Very well done."

"Thank you." Draco said gratefully. "I still can't believe I was able to produce one."

"You have genuinely happy memories, Draco. The fact that you bear the mark matters not."

"I know that now, thanks to Hermione. You could have helped me out with a hell of a lot more information, you know that right?"

Snape looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "You had to learn something for yourself, I couldn't do it all."

"And really you didn't even do that for yourself, since I'm the one that told you." Hermione chimed in.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. Did she really just take his side?

"He's quite stubborn at times."

"Oh, I know. You should've seen him get frustrated after only his second try!"

"I'm not surprised at all." Snape said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's happening here?!" Draco interrupted. "This- no. I don't like it. Go back to not liking each other."

Snape and Hermione shared a look. "I believe you'll do just fine, Miss Granger."

"Thank you, Professor." She said with a smile. "Draco, we should probably go soon, our dinner will be ready."

"Right." He glared up at Snape's portrait. "We'll discuss this _ganging up on Draco_ thing later."

"I have no doubt, my boy. Until then." And with that, he left.

"Do you have all your things?" Hermione asked as she grabbed Draco's hand.

"I think so. You sure you're alright?"

"All we did was talk, Draco. It was fine. I'll come and look for your books some other time."

"He's told me before that he was rather fond of you. I know it's confusing, but I really do think he approves."

"I'm sure he does. It's just going to take time before I can look at him and see the person you do."

"Hermione, you never have to speak to him again if you don't want to. I mean that." He said as the made their way down the stairs and towards the floo.

"I see myself spending quite a bit of time in your library, Draco. It's bound to happen, and I'm okay with it."

He stopped her just before she stepped into the fireplace. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, Draco." She answered back just before he kissed her.

* * *

Draco felt like an utter fool as he laid in bed with Hermione in his arms, a dorky smile on his face. He wanted everyday to be just like today, just this perfect. This content. He had packed pajama pants and a t shirt to wear to bed, he didn't want to give the wrong impression, but wanted to show her that he was completely happy that she was letting him stay. As she cuddled into him, her head nestled in his shoulder, he ran his finger tips along her spine; enjoying the way she would sigh or breathe deeply.

"I suppose you'll tire of hearing this eventually, but until then... I love you, Hermione."

She moved to smile up at him, and kissed his shoulder. "I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that Draco. I love you, too."

She laid back down and settled in again, when the thought of tomorrow came to mind. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the day that we walk into the Ministry together, hand in hand. It's the day that everyone sees that I'm yours and you're mine. If you're ready to do that..."

"Are- are you ready to do that?" He stammered out.

"I am."

Her simple declaration made his heart burst. "Then so am I. How you do think people will take the news? I mean, have you told anyone that we've been seeing each other?"

"The department sees us together quite frequently, I'm sure they have their suspicions. The Weasley's know, Ginny has been feeding them gossip for a while now."

"Is that right?"

"Of course. Are you really surprised?"

"I suppose not. It was odd that she was for this right from the beginning."

"She just knew what a soulmate bond could be like, and what it did to the both of them when they hadn't figured it out, and then again when they were apart. I think I've always been a little jealous of them. What they have is really something."

"It is, but I'll never admit that to anyone else." He added quickly.

"Of course, Draco." Hermione held in her giggle. He really was adorable. "I like this."

"I do, too. I could stay just like this forever." He said as he kissed her hair. He was absolutely elated that he could do that now. He was still cautious around her, he didn't want to smother her, he knew that wouldn't help anything, but little moments like this, when he knew she was completely at ease with everything; he lived for these moments.

Hermione let out a yawn and snuggled into him even more. "Good night, Draco."

He smiled. "Good night, love."

Draco stayed awake for a little while longer, just listening to her breathing, feeling her soft skin, savoring the way she would breath in deep when she moved or stretched, then curl right back into his side. Yes, Draco lived for these moments.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sooo... this one a long one, almost 10k! There just wasn't a good spot to end it, so here it is. This chapter is favorite #2. Sorry to say there's only 3 chapters left after this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Week 15 (Continued)**

Harry flooed into Hermione's living room just as she and Draco were finishing breakfast.

"Potter."

Harry groaned. "And here I thought once a week was bad enough, now you're never going away."

"You said I was right." Draco smirked.

"And you'll never let me forget it. Are you ready, then?" He asked as he looked to Hermione.

"Yes. I thought we could all go in together?"

"Fine." Harry huffed as he walked over and stole a piece of toast. "Don't expect me to hold your hand, Malfoy."

"Potter, and here I thought we finally had something." Draco said in dramatic sadness.

"You two are idiots." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes as she got up and put the dishes in the sink.

Draco and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

Harry stepped out into the atrium first, then waited for Hermione and Draco. Once they exited he came to stand on Draco's other side as he walked and in hand with Hermione.

"Not as many people are staring like I thought they'd be." Hermione said to them.

"Well it's not like you two haven't been seen in each others company before today." Harry said to her. "They're most likely used to it and expecting it by now."

"You're probably right." Hermione said as she let out a deep breath. It wasn't a new development, and she had no reason to be nervous about it.

Everyone she cared about already knew, and Draco said all of his friends were very supportive. If anyone else had a problem with it then that's their own dilemma. She liked this new confident feeling. It felt good to be sure of something, to be herself again. She knew that she wasn't fixed over night, but the last few days that she spent with Draco helped her overcome so much. She had told him everything and he was still here, and when she was a crying, self deprecating mess he simply wiped her tears away and told her that he loved her. Nothing had ever felt like this before, and it just felt so right.

They'd reached the lift, and Harry got off at the auror division, while Draco stayed to escort Hermione to her office before walking to his.

"Everything alright?" Draco asked.

"Everything's fine. I promise." She smiled at their still joined hands, then up at him. He gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance just before the gate opened. They'd barely made it down the hall when they heard a squeal.

"Ooo! Is this a thing now?!" Sophie said as she ran up to them, grabbing Hermione for a hug.

"Yes, it is." Hermione answered when she pulled away.

"Fabulous! Come on! We have so many interviews today! Sorry to drag her away so quickly, Mr. Malfoy."

"I think Draco is just fine from now on, Sophie." He leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek. "Have a good day, I'm sure I have lots of catching up to do, so I'll see you at the end of the day, Alright?"

"Of course. Have a good day, Draco."

"You too, love." With a smile and a wave to Sophie Draco walked back towards the lift.

"You have GOT to tell me everything!" Sophie hissed as they made their way to the conference room.

"Later." She promised. "Right now we have to get these interviews started. Between you and me I can't stand another day with this temp they've sent me for a secretary!"

"Oh my goodness, tell me about it! Yesterday I asked for her help and I ended up doing twice the work anyway!"

"I'm sorry I left you hanging-"

Sophie just waved her hand. "Don't be. I heard Draco's mother showed up, that had to be a joy."

Hermione huffed. "That woman makes me so angry."

"You can tell me about it over lunch. I can't wait to hear it all!"

"That's a great idea. Oh, Sophie I can't remember being this happy! We're partners now, and Draco had been so great, who ever would've thought I'd say that?!"

* * *

As Draco made his way to his office he tried to clear his head. He knew he'd be very behind, and the Selwyn case was time sensitive since he was an auror. He was surprised that the Minister allowed him to take the day off, but he suspected that Hermione had more or less told him that it was happening, whether he agreed or not. True, there were other lawyers that were just as capable, but Draco was requested for a reason.

His mind was plagued with thoughts of the last two days with Hermione. He just couldn't keep the memories at bay, they made him happy and complete. Just as he rounded the hall he saw Noah dropping a few files into the box that was outside Draco's door. "Hello, Noah. Are those files for the Selwyn case or something new?"

"Mr. Malfoy." Noah greeted with a bright smile. "Selwyn case I believe. They look to be Mr. Potter's notes from the interviews and his summary of the scene."

"Thank you." Draco said as he grabbed the files. "Do I have any meetings today?"

"Not to my knowledge, Sir."

"Excellent. I'll be my office, trying to wrap up this case. Have a memo sent to Mr. Potter that I may need to speak with him if there's anything that doesn't add up."

"Right away, Sir." With a nod Noah was off.

Stepping into his office he threw the files on his desk as he got out his own notes from the scene to go over them again. As he settled in he grabbed Potter's notes and looked over them, too. From the evaluation of Selwyn's wand it looked the the cruciatus curse was the unforgivable that he fired. Understandably so, in Draco's opinion. It was a curse that was tied to emotion and was usually the first thing most people thought of when they were angry. He decided that he would reread everything again, just to be sure he wasn't missing any details, then hopefully write up his final recommendation and submit it before he left today. Draco was actually relieved that he was chosen for this case, Selwyn had an otherwise spotless record but he knew the weight of his name. The last thing that needed to happen was some overzealous lawyer that wanted to make an example of him.

* * *

Draco headed to lunch late, running down to the ministry cafeteria to grab a depressing sandwich and a water then head back up to his office. As he walked to the lift he heard Potter's voice yelling to hold it.

"Thanks." He huffed as he ran inside. "Oh. I was just on my way up to your office. I see we had the same idea." He said as he held up a lunch bag.

"Well, I didn't really _want_ to speak with you, but I'm glad you're here." One side of Draco's lips curled into a half smile. Damn it all to hell if he was really beginning to like Harry Potter.

"Well then, here I am."

They walked in comfortable silence back to Draco's office, only speaking of the case once they were inside.

"I'm going to submit my final recommendation later today to Robards on the Selwyn case." Draco said as he shut the door to his office.

"Which is?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"One months probation and a counseling session with a mind healer. I will suggest that the outcome of that session not affect his returning to work, but I do think he would benefit from speaking to someone not involved about it. The kid has a spotless record. His squad just ran into some punk kids that thought they could get away with whatever they wanted to do if they scared the big bad auror."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I spoke with the healer that dealt with the offender, turns out the the curse itself did very little damage and was quite weak. He'd probably never even cast it before."

"My thoughts exactly. I see no reason to have a full hearing for something as cut and dry as this."

"He's a good auror. He's already beating himself up about the whole thing. The mind healer visit would definitely do him some good." Harry nodded.

"Alright then. I'll have it to Robards by the end of the day." Draco said as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Thanks for this, Malfoy. For being fair, you know as well as I do that others wouldn't have been so thorough and just went after him."

"I am a decent lawyer, Potter." Draco said, uneasy at the compliment.

"I know." Harry opened his own sandwich, the significance not at all lost on him as he sat here, in Draco Malfoy's office eating lunch with him. Damn it all to hell if Harry was beginning to like the man. "Ginny would have the biggest grin on her face right now, you know that right?"

Draco chuckled as he took another bite. "I think Hermione would faint."

"So things are good then, yea?" Harry said with a mouthful.

"Salazar, don't you have any manners, Potter?" Draco scolded.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Answer the question."

"Things are good. Great, actually. Hate to call it early, but I think you're stuck with me." Draco laughed then abruptly stopped as he remembered the last time he'd said those words. Funny how things work out. "You know, I said that same thing to Astoria on our wedding day. Maybe I shouldn't jinx myself this time around."

"I'd hate to admit it, but I think we're stuck with you too, if it helps any. She can only get better from here on out, you know?"

Draco eyed the man carefully. "She told me everything. I thought we were done, she kicked me out when I tried to talk to her and I thought that there was no way I was ever getting her back."

"So how did she end up at your place?"

"She came over in the middle of the night. We talked until pretty late, and she told me about her marriage to that asshole."

"I never imagined that he would do what he did." Harry admitted. "I thought he was a slime ball from the beginning, and she faked the happiness pretty damn well for a while there. She says that it was only the one time, he'd never hit her before or treated her that way. But he was abusive in other ways, and I was very annoyed with myself that I didn't step in sooner. I couldn't tell you how many times I'd wished that someone would step in and save me, I should've realized it with her."

Draco recalled the way Hermione described Potter's relatives. If he thought about it, it really explained quite a bit about him. The skin and bones boy from first year, the ratty old hand me downs, the fierce way he protected Weasel whenever Draco would make fun of him. That was probably his first real friend. "I understand it all now." He blurted out, not entirely sure if he was talking about Potter or Hermione.

"Just be careful with her." Harry almost pleaded.

"I promise." This was one thing that Draco was very serious about. "It feels different now, the bond."

Harry nodded. "You'd think it would sort of diminish over time or whatever, but every single day when I come home and I see Ginny's face..." he stopped to smile at just the thought. "Takes my breath away."

"I haven't seen her in a bit, not since I was forced to spend Tuesday's at your house." Draco said with a smile. "How is she handling being pregnant?"

"For the most part well. She thinks she looks like a beached whale, but I just don't see it."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that. "Know what you're having?"

Harry shook his head. "She wants to be surprised, but I know she wants a boy, and wants to hopefully save the little girl for last. I don't care what we have, I just want it here already."

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked suddenly. "Do you really think that Hermione can't have children?"

"No." Harry said without missing a beat. "I think it was the stress of it all, and the fact that she knew she wasn't ready, but just wanted to do something to make her life a little more bearable. Hermione's going to be a great mother. My turn." He said just as suddenly. "Do you really not care if you never have children?"

"No, I don't." He answered honestly. "It really doesn't matter to me. She wants kids, then we can have them. If not, I'm alright with that, too. Hell, if she never wants to marry me and take my name I don't care about that either, I just want her."

Harry just stared at him. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Huh." Harry flopped back in his chair in surprise. "I'll be damned."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just all that _pureblood_ nonsense and all."

"That's all it is to me anymore, nonsense." Draco agreed.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, both thinking about how they had just shared a lunch together and neither one was dead yet.

"Well, I better be off." Harry said as he stood. "See you around... Draco."

"Right. Harry."

With a genuine smile, Harry left.

* * *

 **Week 19**

Hermione and Draco apparated into her parents backyard just before six. It was Friday night, and this was how they chose to spend their date. He was nervous as all hell, and Hermione could feel it.

"Will you stop fidgeting! Seriously, I thought you were a cold-hearted pureblood." She mocked as she smacked his shoulder playfully.

"I was. Now I'm a bag of mush thanks to you. Hermione, they're gonna hate me."

"They will not. Once we actually get things going they'll like you just fine. I've talked to my dad a lot over the last few weeks, and I've explained that you are different."

Draco let out a deep breath and took Hermione's hand when she offered it and headed towards the house. It was a nice little place. Nice gardens and high bushes to offer privacy from their neighbors. It looked cozy from what Draco could see. He followed Hermione in when she opened the heavy sliding glass door and nearly shivered as he stepped inside.

"Mom! Dad!"

"Hermione!" A slender woman came into the kitchen from what Draco guessed was the living room and hugged her. She was just a hair taller than Hermione, with short dark brown hair that was ridiculously straight. She had soft features and blue eyes.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy." She said with a wave of her hand as they parted.

"Mrs. Granger." He bowed slightly, not really knowing how to greet her. If he leaned in to kiss her cheek she'd probably smack him.

"Draco Malfoy. It's... a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." He hoped he'd kept the bite out of his words, if only for Hermione sake. It wouldn't do to spar with her parents thirty seconds into their dinner date.

"Mom. He's different. Please stop."

Draco was impressed with her level voice. She'd gained some confidence back since they'd announced to the public that they were a couple, and he loved it.

"Wesley, Hermione and her boyfriend are here." She called back into the living room.

Ahh. This was where Hermione got her looks from. The only thing she seemed to have in common with her mother was her height. Wesley Granger stood in front of Draco with his hand extended and shook it forcefully. The man was tall, had light brown hair that Draco could tell if he grew it out long enough it would curl. Hermione looked just like him. From her hair to his eyes, you could tell they were father and daughter.

"Mr. Malfoy." He greeted, in a slightly more friendly tone than her mother. Slightly.

"Draco, please, Sir."

"Right. Well, we'll be eating outside, if that suits everyone. Ellen's made quite the spread, if I do say so myself." He smiled over at his wife, who blushed.

"After you, Sir." Draco stepped aside and saw Hermione smile at him as they followed her parents outside to the table that was already set up under the heavy shaded pergola.

"Tell me about yourself, Draco." Her father asked after everyone had filled their plates.

"I'm a lawyer. I work for the Ministry for Magic, for about three years now."

"Ahh, is that right? Anything interesting that you've worked on?"

"I mostly handle law revision, Sir. Some days it's quite boring and tedious."

"Draco had a case with Harry and the aurors recently. He's very good at what he does."

"Oh! How is Harry, dear? It's been a while since he's been around." Her mother cooed.

"He's fine, mom. I'll tell him you said hello." Hermione answered in a tight voice.

"Such a nice boy. Are you and Harry friends, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Please, call me Draco. And yes, I would say that we are. Hermione tends to bring out the better things in me."

"That she does." Her father said immediately. Whether it was in simple agreement or to try and deter his wife, Draco wasn't sure. "Do you enjoy being a lawyer, Draco?"

"Very much. It's exhausting at times, reading the same things a dozen times hoping to find a different detail, but it is rewarding."

"Is that how you met? At your ministry? A case or something?" He asked.

Draco looked over at Hermione, not really sure what she's told her parents about the soulmate bond. For all he knew they would think it was a completely ridiculous and made up thing to trap her. Their relationship had been quite strong since that night they'd almost lost each other, and he didn't want anything to happen that might make Hermione revert back to that scared way of thinking.

"Draco came to Harry's one day." Hermione began. "Telling me, us, that he would like to get to know me better. That he realized some things and feelings and we've been meeting regularly ever since." She smiled over at him, and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles before he even realized what he was doing.

"And it's been love ever since?" Her mother said skeptically.

"Merlin, no." Draco laughed out. "She made it very hard for me to win her affections. You're daughter is quite stubborn."

She seemed to be satisfied with that answer for now, and let the subject change. Hermione talked about her job, and how things were progressing with her, as much as she could without overwhelming them. She talked about Ginny's pregnancy, and how she was beautiful even though Ginny didn't think so, and Harry's excitement at becoming a father.

"Teddy will be staying with me for a few days." She added excitedly. "Harry's planning on taking Ginny away for a long weekend, since they won't have that much free time after the baby is born."

"When is this?" Draco asked her.

"In two weeks. Oh! Didn't I tell you? I meant to."

"That's alright."

"Are you sure? I-"

"Does she need your permission?" Her mother blurted out.

"Of course she doesn't." Draco said immediately. "She was just excited and forgot to tell me, it's really nothing."

"Mom, please don't do this." Hermione's voice had the slightest quiver to it, and it made Draco very uneasy.

"I don't understand why you choose these men, Hermione." Ellen scolded, unable to keep it in any longer. "Why you think they deserve to have this control over you. I don't understand what happened with you and Ronald, and then you married that horrible power hungry man, and now you've attached yourself to him? You hate him!"

"It's different now, mom." Hermione nearly pleaded.

"I don't see how it could be. You spent years complaining about him, how cruel he was, cried about how he treated you and your friends. Now all of a sudden he's your boyfriend? Explain that to me. You are so much smarter than this, Hermione. Why would you chose-"

"Mom, stop!" Hermione shouted and Draco could see her hands shaking.

He went to run his fingers down her back in an attempt to calm her down but the second he touched her she flinched away. Her eyes met his and she looked so horrified and guilty that he felt as if they were right back to where they'd started.

"I'm sorry, I-" She rushed out as she stood.

"Hey. Hey." Draco gently took her wrist and pulled her back down. "It's alright. Hey, look at me, love." His thumb drew small circles on the inside of her wrist as she sat back down. Her breathing was quick and it wouldn't do for her to have a panic attack right now. They already had way too much to explain.

Hermione concentrated on him and nothing else. The gentle way his thumb rubbed her wrist, they way his voice was calm and even. The way his eyes never left hers. Draco's other hand cupped her cheek and he touched his forehead to hers.

"Are you alright?"

She just nodded.

"I mean are you really alright, Hermione?"

"Yes." She whispered. "Just don't leave me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her forehead then pulled her chair closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He held her hand and gave it a small squeeze before he looked up at her stunned parents. "So. Where were we?"

Neither one of them spoke and Draco could have laughed at the shock they showed.

"I will... bring out the pie." Ellen Granger stood rather quickly and gathered a few plates before heading back into the kitchen.

Wesley Granger looked between his daughter and Draco. Draco had to wonder if he knew more than he let on.

"Excuse my wife, she gets... passionate sometimes."

"I understand completely." Draco said softly.

"I imagine you do." He said with a smile. "Hermione got her fight from her mother, that's for certain."

"I've always thought he would be a Hufflepuff." Hermione said in a still shaky voice.

"Yea? Either that or Ravenclaw." Draco said with a chuckle.

Her father turned back to the house, presumably to gauge how much time they would have alone. "Hermione, sweetheart. Do you want to leave? We can catch up a different day. Don't think of this as weakness. I will make the proper regrets to your mother."

"That might be a good idea."

Hermione's voice sounded defeated, and that's the last thing Draco wanted out of this day. He knew it would be hard for her parents to accept this, but he truly didn't think it would go this bad. He never would've guessed that she would have a panic attack during dinner, or that her mother would attack her as she did.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Don't be, sweetheart. We'll talk soon, yes?" He reached over and patted her hand, then gave Draco a nod. "Pleasure to meet you, Draco. Maybe next time will be better."

"Thank you for having me." He said sincerely. They didn't have to invite him along, but they did and even though it turned out badly, Draco was still grateful that they put in at least a little effort. "Let's go, love. If you're sure."

"Yes." Hermione stood and hugged her father before he left to go into the house to talk to his wife, then wrapped her arms around Draco's bicep just before he disaparated.

* * *

Hermione took a deep steadying breath when they landed in her back yard. Unlocking her wards they went inside, where she immediately plopped down on the couch.

"Would you like some tea?" Draco asked as he removed his shoes.

"Please."

He kissed her forehead before walking back into the kitchen and filled the kettle she had on the stove. She liked her tea brewed the muggle way, and never used warming charms on the water. Said it tasted better with a little extra care put into it. Draco often thought how their situation was quite similar. She stayed silent while he prepared her tea, making Draco wonder if he should carry her upstairs and let her rest.

"I'm sorry, Draco. It didn't go as well as I had hoped." She said from her spot in the living room.

"I'm glad we went."

Hermione scoffed at that. The entire thing was a complete disaster from start to finish.

"I am. We can't expect them to just immediately accept it all. Merlin knows how we didn't."

Hermione stood on shaky legs and walked into the kitchen to wrap her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back. She closed her eyes and let their magic flutter between them. She would never tire of this feeling. "I know that, I just expected them to be a bit more... I don't know, cordial."

"Next time will be better." He said as he turned around to face her.

"No, I don't want to do that again."

"Love, their your parents. It doesn't have to be right away, but we are going to go back... it could have been worse."

"What? How could it have been any worse?"

Draco smiled as he kissed her forehead. "We could have been having lunch with my parents. Trust me, this was nothing."

That thought made her laugh, she could only imagine sitting across from Lucius Malfoy at some huge dining room table, forcing his arrogance on her. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" He'd turned around to get mugs for their tea and didn't see her concerned face.

"Do you want me to meet your parents? Properly?"

His body tensed and he was momentarily frozen in place. "No." He said after a moment.

"But you did so much for them, do they not mean anything to you now?" She asked timidly.

"My father is in Azkaban, Hermione. There's no way I'm allowing you to see him. Even if we were on better terms I still wouldn't want that. He will never approve and I will never care that he doesn't. His choices put me in impossible situations, and he doesn't get to feel like he's had any part in my current life."

"And what of your mother?" She asked as she accepted the mug of tea.

"I'm still pissed at her. We haven't spoken since that day she went to your office, and honestly I feel liberated by it. She may seem to have good intentions, but I assure you they're all purely selfish. She treated Astoria with nothing but polite disgust and I'll not stand for that again."

Draco walked back into the living room, where Hermione curled up next to him on the couch and sipped her tea.

"I would try for you, you know." She said after a while.

"I know, I just don't think it's necessary. You've already said more to Severus than I ever expected you to, really, there's nothing more I would want."

"Were you always close to him?"

"Nothing like you're imagining, but yes. He was my mother's choice, not that they had any kind a true friendship, but of their friends he was one of the better ones. Theo's father was worse than mine, then there was Yaxley, Rowle, the Carrows. All of these people were regulars at the Manor."

"Even while you were growing up?" Hermione couldn't even imagine what it had to be like for him, living in that house surrounded by those terrible people.

"Mhm. Theo and I could usually sneak away, and when we couldn't Severus always seemed to have a way out for us, even before we could really understand what was going on."

"I never would've guessed he could be like that."

Draco shrugged. "You weren't supposed to. He played his part well, very well."

Hermione set her cup down and snuggled closer into him in an attempt to alleviate the pain he felt at the thought of Snape. Wrapping her arms around him she pulled herself in his lap and straddled him. "I don't want to talk about sad things anymore." She said just before she kissed him.

His arms snaked around and held her tight as he breathed her in. They'd come so far from where they started, and he would never be able to get enough of her. He slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed her skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched. She kissed him slowly, deeply. This man was everything, and she wanted to show him that. She was hurt that her mother wouldn't even give him a chance. If she could just keep an open mind and let Draco show who he really is then she knew that she would like him. It hurt that the mistakes Hermione had made in the past were now haunting Draco, too. She pulled away and settled her forehead against his. "I love you, Draco. I'm so sorry about today."

"Hermione, it's alright." He said as he ran his hands up and down her back. "How about I go up and draw a bath for you, are you tired?" He remembered how exhausted she would get after a panic attack.

"A bit. A bath does sound nice."

"I'll start one for you, then." He kissed her softly then gently set her down on the couch so he could get up and headed towards the stairs.

He'd heard her come into the bathroom just as he'd shut the water off. "I put in some of those oils you like."

"Thank you." She said gratefully as she grabbed her bath robe and a fresh towel to set them on the sink.

"I'll go get you a pair of pajamas ready, I can read to you in bed if you'd like."

"Sounds perfect."

Draco left to lay out her most comfortable pajama pants and one of his t shirts. She said she likes the way they smell and how soft they were. He picked up a book that he kept on his nightstand on the newest recipes on brewing healing potions while he waited for Hermione. She could spend an hour in the tub and not think twice about it. Once he'd actually checked to make sure she was still alive. He'd only been reading for about a half an hour when she came out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Would you get me some tea, please?"

"Absolutely." He hopped of the bed and kissed her quickly before he headed down to make her tea while she dressed.

Once he had a nice hot cup he brought it upstairs and smiled when he saw that she was already in bed, a copy of Pride and Prejudice laying next to her.

"What is it about this Mr. Darcy?"

"Everyone loves Mr. Darcy." Hermione said with a tired smile. She knew she wouldn't be awake long, but wanted to fall asleep to Draco's voice anyways.

"Alright, where were we?" He set her tea down and picked up the book, letting her lay her head in his lap so he could play with her hair while he read.

* * *

It didn't take long before Hermione was asleep, her tea untouched. Draco knew she wouldn't need it, he could tell she was tired. He'd finished reading the chapter they were on aloud, knowing full well that she would just make him re read it the next time. He sat there for while, just lost in thought. He'd hated that dinner with her parents went so horribly wrong, and it made him wonder if there was anything he could do to fix it. Hermione's father seemed like a nice enough man, maybe he would have some luck with him. As carefully as he could, he scooted out from under Hermione, staying on the bed just to be sure she was still asleep. He grabbed a notepad and a pen from the nightstand drawer and left a quick note, just in case she did wake up and wondered where he was. He'd doubted that she would wake up anyway, and he would be back soon enough.

When Draco landed in the Granger's back yard he quickly moved to head to the front of the house. Entering through the back door just seemed too personal, and he didn't want to over step his boundaries or scare them by some boy they didn't even like showing up in the middle of the night. He was just about to turn when he noticed a light on in the small shed in the far corner of the yard. Curious, he walked over and knocked on the flimsy wooden door.

"Draco? What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Sir, I apologize for the intrusion, but I had hoped to speak with you about Hermione."

Wesley stepped aside to let Draco into the shed then shut the door. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I've just left her home, she doesn't know I'm here." Draco looked around and was impressed with the size of the place, then he remembered who this man's daughter was, and smirked over his shoulder.

"She calls it an undetectable extension charm." Her father chuckled as he spoke, reading Draco's thoughts. "I'm rather fond of it myself, although my wife doesn't care for it. Calls it cheating and the like."

"Hermione puts it on nearly everything." Draco smiled as he turned. "She's quite good at it." He nodded towards the long pieces of wood that laid on the work bench. "What is it your doing?"

"Woodworking." He answered as he walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of beer, handing Draco one.

Draco watched as he twisted the top of the bottle with his hand and drank whatever was inside. He did the same and held the liquid in his mouth for a few seconds before swallowing. "What is this?"

"A beer. Have you never had one?"

Draco shook his head. "I like it though."

They sat there in silence for a moment, just drinking. Draco was just about to break the silence when Wesley beat him to it.

"Bit of a hobby of mine, woodworking. I'm making a crib for Harry and Ginny's baby."

"Oh?"

"I made the one Hermione used when she was a baby. Hoping to pass it along to her, should she ever have children." He said it with a shrug, making Draco believe that he must know at least something about Hermione's history.

"I like that idea. My family is drenched in tradition, it will be nice to have something that's done out of love instead of obligation."

"Does you family know of your relationship with my daughter?"

"My mother does. I'm sure she's spoken to my father about it in letters, but I've never asked and she's never told."

"Do they approve of her?"

"No." Draco said bluntly. "But I really don't care."

"I appreciate your honesty." Wesley said with a nod and raised eyebrows.

"You and Hermione seem close, I'm sure she's told you a few things about them."

"A bit." He said with a shrug. "Mostly that they're horrible people and she can't stand that they breathe the same air."

Draco couldn't help but laugh. "I appreciate your honesty."

Another minute of silence went by before either of them spoke again.

"So what brings you by, Draco?"

"I had hoped that today would go better." Draco ran his free hand through his hair, pushing it back.

"Mmm. You'd have to understand the dynamic Hermione has with her mother. Ellen is very apprehensive about things that she doesn't understand."

"Hermione's the same way." Draco cut in.

"Oh, I know. They're more similar then either of them realize. To her, Hermione seems like a walking contradiction at times."

"How so?"

"When she was little, strange things would happen. We of course had no idea that she was a witch, and we couldn't explain why the window suddenly broke, or why the peas Hermione refused to eat were then floating in the air. Then she got that letter, and we met with Professor McGonagall, and everything was explained a bit. We thought that she would finally have a place where she fit in, but her letters home gave the opposite impression."

Draco thought back to his first year, trying to remember what he could about Hermione.

"She seemed to have a hard time making friends, her letters always complained of these idiot boys that were getting into trouble and wouldn't take her seriously. Then practically overnight she wrote saying she was best of friends with these boys."

"Right after Halloween." Draco remembered that blasted troll and after that Hermione was stuck to the two said idiots like glue.

"Yup. Then her next year, she complained about another boy... a brat of a kid that wouldn't recognize her intelligence."

One side of Draco's lips curled into a smirk, realizing he was talking about him. "Oh, I recognized it, I just loathed it."

"Tell me why." Wesley asked bluntly.

"Because she was muggleborn. I simply couldn't understand how she was so bloody brilliant. It irritated me. I was raised to believe my family was superior to damn near everyone." Draco thought after the fact that he was just tested, her father seemed to know that already and continued on with his story.

"Hermione was always a rule follower, so imagine our surprise when we got letters nearly each term that she was into some kind of mischief with these boys that were mean to her when she first met them, now wouldn't stop talking about them. We became even more confused when she spoke of Ron in a romantic light in one sentence, then cursed him in the next."

Draco's jealousy tried to creep up, but he pushed it down. There was no use in getting worked up over it, he knew she'd pinned after Weasley for years.

"Then... Hermione was..." Wesley rubbed his chin as he tried to think. "Seventeen I think... she started complaining about Ron non stop, and began worrying about you."

"Our sixth year." Draco said quietly. "That's when things started to get bad, for me anyway."

"Hmm. Harry was quite obsessed with you for a bit there, I'm not sure if she even realizes it, but she was, too. Then all of sudden, she stopped talking about you. I'd asked, but she wouldn't say, she'd just get this look on her face, something between rage and despair, and we'd never heard of you again. Fast forward a few years and the boy she's fancied for years leaves her, and she married that McClaggen fellow pretty quickly after that."

"What do you know of their marriage?" Draco wondered aloud.

"I know all I care to. He wasn't a good man to her. Harry came to me one night, much like you have tonight, and told me that Hermione was leaving him and would be living with him and Ginny instead. The tension between Ellen and Hermione was pretty thick at the time, and Hermione only came around for visits maybe once a month by then."

"What happened between them? Did she not care for McClaggen?"

"Gods no. Ellen never understood Hermione. She didn't understand why she fancied Ron, and not Harry either."

Draco snorted in response. "Trust me, the entire wizarding world thought that. Harry was clearly the better choice between the two, he and Hermione fit so well, it was damned annoying at times."

"We were invited to their wedding, Harry and Ginny. It's clear they have some kind of insane connection, almost like what Hermione has with you." He added curiously. "I told Ellen of the divorce, and said Hermione needed to get her affairs in order and wouldn't be around for a while, since that's what Harry had told me. She assumed Hermione would be single for quite a while after, concentrating on her job, on herself, but a few short months later we receive a letter saying Hermione is bringing her new boyfriend by. Needless to say we were more than shocked to hear that boyfriend was you."

"I can only imagine."

"Last week I met her for lunch one day, she told me a bit more about you. I said that I would give you a chance, a very small one, but a chance none the less. I hadn't seen her smile like that in years. It surprised me that it happened when she mentioned your name. After what happened today I think I see why."

Draco downed the rest of his beer then held the empty bottle up. "I think we may need another for this conversation."

"I like the way you think." Wesley finished his then walked over to get more from the fridge.

"What do you know of magic? Has Hermione mentioned anything about... bonds?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Let's put it this way." He began as he handed Draco another beer. "Hermione tells me quite a bit, however in no way does that mean I understand any of it."

"Fair enough." Draco took a long drink before he continued on. "I was to be married. To a wonderful girl, if I'm being brutally honest. Then on our wedding day our vows didn't take. Basically what happened was her commitment was accepted by our magic, but mine was not."

"How is that even possible?"

"Because I had already met my soulmate, and it wasn't my intended. Therefore, my magic rejected the bond." Draco watched his face as he let that sink in.

"Soulmates. That's a real thing?"

"Apparently. It's what Harry and Ginny are. It's why they seem to communicate without words, and fit together so disgustingly well."

"And neither of you knew this?"

Draco shook his head. "Not until my wedding day. Hermione didn't have the same type of ceremony I did, so she wouldn't have known. After all that, Astoria- that's her name- called off our relationship so I could search for this soulmate of mine. I wasn't very pleased about it. Once I had figured out it was Hermione I showed up at Harry's House and... things didn't go so well. He rejected me, and rightfully so. I was the worst kind of prat back in school and had some idiot that I hated came around and told me my best friend was his soulmate, I would've done the same thing."

"Hermione is very apprehensive about things she doesn't understand." Wesley nodded in realization. "I bet that went wonderfully over the next few months."

"Oh, you have no idea. Well, maybe you do." Draco smiled. "I was down right miserable, and Hermione wasn't helping that in the least. I felt as if this bond was a punishment instead of the miracle that everyone else said it was, and she pretty much thought the same. It was Astoria oddly enough that convinced me to give it a real try, after a particularly bad day."

"When did your feelings change?" Wesley asked him softly.

Draco could pin point the exact moment. He had thought of that day so many times. "She generously allotted me _visitation_ once a week. On Tuesday's. I didn't have the greatest day at work, and wasn't too pleased to speak with her as it was, the tension and awkwardness was still there more often than not. Anyway, she must have sensed I was pretty agitated, or maybe my attitude showed it, I don't know. Either way, she asked if I would care for a walk. More than grateful to be out of Potter's bloody house, I accepted. That was the day she called me _Draco_ instead of _Malfoy_ , and I just... felt something. Something clicked inside me and it felt good. I know she felt it too, although she will never admit it. After that day I swore I would win her instead of merely convince her, and believe me she made that damn difficult."

"Oh I bet! And when did her feelings change?"

"It took months. We'd had a fight, she threw me out of her house and I thought I'd have to start all over again. By this time I already knew I was in love with her, and she's so damn stubborn that she wouldn't even admit that she felt anything at all for me. She came to my place in the middle of the night and we talked, and she finally accepted the bond. It was one of the greatest things I had ever felt."

Draco looked up at Wesley then, blushing when he realized he was lost in thought and staring at nothing. "She made me what you see right now. I'm not a nice person. I don't have compassion for others like she does, I haven't been hiding a kind soul all these years. I'm cynical and selfish and arrogant. The life I led before her gave me a grim outlook on the world. I was bitter when I couldn't marry Astoria, and thought nothing better of Hermione when I figured out she was my soulmate. The struggle we put ourselves through made me appreciate our bond even more than I ever thought possible. I would die protecting her, her happiness is my happiness. I crave her touch like you wouldn't believe. I need her smiles and her laughter, and my heart breaks with her tears. She's made me into a better person, and it's because of this that I'm here right now. She's everything to me, and your approval of me means a lot to her, so I'm here to ask how I can make that happen."

Draco grew nervous as Wesley just stared him down. He tried not to fidget, but damn it all the man was intimidating. Which Draco would have laughed at that a few months ago. _A muggle, intimidating?_ But Hermione had a very strong relationship with her father, and this moment was quite possibly something that could change her future. Draco needed her parents to accept him. He knew he could never be Harry Potter, but he was what was best for Hermione, and he needed to find a way to show that. Astoria had told him all those months ago to just be himself, so this was him, laying it all on the line for the woman he lived for, asking them to please just give him a chance. That's all he's ever really wanted. A chance to prove he was something _more_.

"Well. It may take a while for Ellen to come around, but as for me..." Wesley smiled as he walked over to Draco and put his hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "You already have it. I saw the way you were today, you calmed her, protected her. She relaxed with your touch, and I was impressed with the way you handled all that. The boy she spoke of all those years ago would have lashed out if I'm not mistaken. She trusts you, and I can tell you for a fact, that she hasn't trusted anyone but Harry in a very long time."

* * *

Draco came back to a still sleeping Hermione, noticing that she hadn't even moved from the position he left her in. Putting on his pajama pants and stripping down to his t shirt he eased into bed next to her, smiling when she shifted closer to him. Breathing in the scent of her, he let his body relax. He felt much better after speaking with Hermione's father. It meant a great deal to Hermione that the people she loved in her life accepted him. He knew how much of a fight she had put up to try and convince people to give her ex husband a chance, even though she must have known it was a lost cause. He would make sure they went over for visits very single month, just to make her mother see that Draco loves Hermione and he is not the person she believes him to be. Draco wanted Hermione to have the kind of relationship that she's always wanted with them. With his mind made up, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning, barely after the sun came up. She wasn't as upset with herself as she thought she'd be, she knew that her mom loved her and only wanted her to finally be happy. Hermione had always tried so hard to impress her, to make her proud. Instead her life became a complete mess, and she wished that she would only give Draco the chance he deserved to show her how much he really put her back together. True, she never really did explain what happened in her past relationships to her parents. How do you explain that the boy you loved for years just didn't think that you were enough? Or that you were so lonely and starved for affection that the first person that gave it to you, you married without a second thought? Something that she's cursed herself for on a daily basis. Deep down she knew it was all a mistake, but she thought she could fix it, instead she let him break her and steal everything she was.

She had to make things right, she wouldn't stand for that kind of treatment anymore when it came to her and Draco. They had overcome so much already and to have to fight a battle every time she wished to visit her parents just wasn't going to happen. She rolled over to face the man that saved her. Godric, how she loved him. The thought still amazed her at times. The love of her life turning out to be Draco Malfoy. She snuggled up close to him, smiling as he let out a soft sigh.

It was still quite early, she had gone to bed way before he did she was sure. Even though she didn't want to leave his side, she forced herself to get up and shower, then thought she would make him breakfast in bed. She liked doing little surprises like that for him, hoping that eventually he wouldn't despise them as much. So far her ideas have worked, she thought a little smugly. They hadn't had waffles since their first Friday date, so she decided she would that for breakfast.

An hour later Hermione had a tray loaded up with waffles, blueberries, a bowl of ice cream and fresh juice for Draco. It was barely eight, and she did feel guilty that she wasn't going to let him sleep in, but she selfishly missed him and wanted his company. Plus, she knew he would like the waffles. Setting the tray on the nightstand she sat on the side of the bed and rubbed his back.

"Draco. Draco, wake up."

He groaned and pulled the covers tighter around him but didn't say anything.

"Draco. I've brought you breakfast." She song songed.

After another grunt he rolled away from her. She knew he wasn't a morning person, but goodness! Instead she decided to play dirty and wake him up the only way she knew would gain success.

"Draco." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek. She left a trail of kisses down to his neck, then pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Draco, are you awake?"

"Mmm. Dat's cheating..." Draco said with his face buried in his pillow.

Hermione let out a soft giggle. "I made you breakfast."

Draco turned his head and smiled, smelling the waffles she'd made. "I forgive you for waking me then. How are you feeling?" He asked as he sat up.

"I slept well. I'm not as upset as I thought I would be." She moved to sit next to him and began cutting her own waffle, stealing some of his ice cream to put on top.

"Stealing my idea, are we?" He asked playfully.

"I simply forgot to bring the syrup."

"Mhm." Draco chuckled.

"When did you come to bed? I don't even remember it."

Draco finished his bite slowly before he answered. "It wasn't too late."

Hermione could tell he had something else to say, so she waited.

"I went back to your parents house last night." He looked up when she didn't say anything. She stared at him with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Why?"

"I wanted to speak to your father, and when I got there he was in his shed so I took the chance that he might want to talk. I know how important they are to you, Hermione. I want them to trust me, to know that I love you and I will always do what I can to make you happy."

Hermione was speechless. The fact that he went back on his own to try and make things right with her parents was something that she never expected. She didn't want to beg them to give him a chance, she knew how much she tried to push her fake happiness on them before, so really she couldn't blame them for being so apprehensive now.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I really was everything you said of me before, that I didn't see this soulmate bond as a miracle and neither did you. That I'm not a nice person, but I do love you and will always love you. I asked him how I could earn their trust, because I know now that you're it for me, no one else will ever be able to love you like I can. Like I do."

"Oh, Draco." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. I know how important your parents are to you, and everything you've done for them, I want them to be in your life and I want to be able to have at least a civility to the relationship I have with them, if nothing else."

"I want so much more than that." She whispered.

"I know you do, love." He ran a knuckle down her cheek as he spoke. "I want more, too. Last night your father and I made progress, and I won't give up until I've won over your mother. It may take years, but I won't stop trying."

A small giggle escaped her as Hermione stared into his eyes. His beautiful honest eyes. If their past was anything to go by she knew he wouldn't give up. "I love you so much, Draco. You didn't have to do that. You didn't have to try and fix-"

"I know that, but I wanted to." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, letting their bond flutter with their emotions.

"Thank you, Draco. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Her breakfast forgotten, she leaned over and kissed him sweetly. She knew that she would never do better than him, either. He was it for her, and she was ready to show it.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Week 20**

Draco flooed into the Potter's dining room Thursday night at exactly ten minutes to six. He wasn't too nervous about their dinner tonight, he knew that his friends would be nothing but kind to her, especially since Draco had been keeping them updated on their progress. The only person he was even remotely concerned about was Pansy, but she was just overly protective by nature. Blaise would keep her in line and expertly diffuse any tension she might cause. Really, he was only genuinely worried about Hermione, he knew she was nervous as all hell.

"I half expected you to be wearing bright red." He joked as he came up to stand next to her at her kitchen island and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I thought about it, but liked this better." Ginny said with pride. "Gryffindor red is always an excellent choice, though! At least someone is putting my nicer clothes to use, I'll never fit into them again!"

"You do look lovely, Hermione." Draco said sincerely.

She wore a simple black off the shoulder dress, with long sleeves and black heels. Her hair was pulled back and a few curly tendrils framed her face. Draco couldn't take his eyes from her.

"This is a little fancier than I had in mind." She said nervously. She looked at Draco who was in his classic black, but this time he had a slate grey waistcoat on. He did look very handsome.

"It will be fine. If I can brave the lions when they couldn't even stand me, you can brave the snakes when they already like you."

"You'll be just fine." Ginny said with a reassuring smile. "Draco won't let them hurt you, you know that."

"Yes, I know." Hermione glanced up at Draco who was smiling at her, too.

"Ready then?"

"Yes, I suppose." She said with a dramatic sigh.

Draco tried his best to hide his eye roll, but knew Ginny saw it from her smirk.

"Have fun! I'll be waiting for details!"

"Thank you for helping her. And you look lovely, too." Draco whispered as he kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Get out of here, already." She gave his shoulder a playful shove towards Hermione.

Draco held her hand and apparated them right to Blaise and Pansy's front step, then walked in like he owned the place. "Please don't be nervous. Trust me when I say that everything will be fine."

"I do trust you, but I can't help but be nervous."

"There will be one guest here that I didn't tell you about beforehand." Draco admitted quietly.

"What? Who? Draco, tell me now!" She hissed.

"Astoria's boyfriend. This will be my first time meeting him officially, as well."

Before she could ask who in the hell that was, Draco led her into the sitting room and she nearly froze when she saw everyone. How on earth was she going to get through this night?

"Draco!" Blaise called out. "Glad to see you're still alive."

Draco smiled and gently guided Hermione over to Blaise and Pansy. "I've been a bit preoccupied. Blaise, Pansy, may I officially introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione."

"Pleasure, Hermione." Blaise took her hand and kissed her knuckles, then turned to gauge his wife's face. "My wife, Pansy."

"Hello." Her voice shook as she spoke, which annoyed her. Clearing her throat she tried again. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Well, it's not like we had a choice, Draco wouldn't come without you." Pansy blurted out.

"Pans." Draco warned.

"What? It's true. Let's go, Hermione. I'll introduce you." Pansy grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Draco.

"Uh-"

"Relax, I don't bite. At least not outside the bedroom."

Hermione suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable.

"Let's just let him worry a bit shall we?" Pansy whispered. "Astoria, meet Hermione. Draco's girlfriend, blah blah blah."

Oh good Godric. Hermione really wished that Draco was here. This was horribly awkward. What do you say to your soulmates ex girlfriend? _Hello, sorry your wedding didn't work, but my life is better, thank you very much._

"Hermione! Oh how wonderful you came!" Astoria beamed and embraced her in a hug.

"Stori!" Pansy whined. "You've Just ruined it. Draco is surely watching, thinking we'll feed her to the wolves any second now."

"Pansy, stop causing trouble. I'm shocked that he hasn't walked over here yet to rescue her from you."

Pansy just rolled her eyes. "You're the nice one, I did this all wrong. I should've found Daphne first."

Astoria gave a bubbly laugh that for some reason set Hermione at ease. "Let me introduce you to my boyfriend, I think you might know him."

Hermione followed her gaze over to a tall sandy blonde man with his arm around a blonde witch. That must be Theo and Daphne, she thought to herself. They were talking to a shorter man, but still taller than either her or Astoria, with dark blonde hair and a bright smile. "Ernie!"

Ernie Macmillan turned and grinned at Hermione. Excusing himself from his present company, he walked over and stood next to Astoria. "Hermione, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Draco. Oh, it's wonderful to see you!"

"You're with...?" He turned to Astoria and smirked. "You never told me!"

"Surprise?" She said all too innocently.

He chuckled and turned to face Hermione again. "It's great to see you, too. Been quite a while! Lots of things have changed I see."

"A bit. All for the better, though." She said honestly.

"Glad to hear it. So, this is your first time in the snake pit huh? They're not as bad as they think they are." He whispered.

"Keep your wrong opinions to yourself, Macmillan." Pansy burst out. "We are fierce and terrifying."

"My apologies, Pans." He smiled broadly when she glared at him.

Astoria just rolled her eyes and explained to Hermione. "Pansy likes to pretend that she hates when Ernie calls her that."

"Oh. Why do you hate it?" Hermione asked.

"Because I can." Pansy said with a shrug. "Come on, there's more people to meet." She tugged on Hermione's arm again and lead her over to who she assumed was Theo and Daphne. "May I present Hermione, Draco's soulmate and the reason his breathes and such." Pansy announced with a dramatic wave of her hand.

"Seriously, how is he tolerating this?" Daphne said amused.

Theo chanced a glance in Draco's direction and saw he was watching Pansy like a hawk. "I don't think he's enjoying it."

"He's not meant to." Pansy said with a devious smirk. "You're doing just fine, aren't you, Hermione."

She said it as more of a statement than a question, so Hermione just nodded along.

"I'm Daphne, and this my husband, Theo. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She extended her hand and Hermione shook it.

"If you've survived the long in Pansy's presence I think you'll have no troubles at all." Theo said with a smile as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I've only been here for seven minutes." Hermione blurted out.

"Well let's make it even ten and spice it up a bit, shall we?" Pansy whispered right before she smiled over at Draco. "Come this way! I simply must show you something!" She announced loudly before she dragged Hermione yet again away from everyone.

"I'm going after her." Draco said as he watched Pansy drag Hermione right out of the room.

"She's only doing this to aggravate you." Blaise said to him as he pulled Draco back by the elbow.

"And she's doing a bloody fantastic job." He scowled.

"You know damn well that she has nothing to show her, she wants to get you worked up. Hermione is fine, Draco. We both know it."

Draco wondered if he should go after her anyway, he'd promised that nothing would happen and everything would be perfectly fine. "Five minutes. If they're not back here in five minutes I'm tearing your house apart."

"Fair enough." Blaise smiled into his glass of firewhiskey.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Hermione asked Pansy.

"Anywhere that's not that room. I'm shocked that Draco hasn't chased after you yet, I must be losing my touch."

"I'm sure he's thought about it at least a dozen times." Hermione muttered.

Either Pansy didn't hear her, or she just pretended not to. "Actually, I do have something I would like to show you, if you wouldn't mind."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. This way."

Pansy lead them outside to the back lawn and as they stepped outside Hermione was hit with the heavy scent of roses, which confused her since she didn't see any right away.

"Blaise loves beautiful things. Obviously." She smirked and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "He loves this garden. He loves anything that's bold and vibrant and different. I've been trying to find someone that could help me grow the flowers he wants. Or more truthfully, do it for me."

Hermione nodded. "So you would like for me to get in touch with my very lovely herbologist friend for you?"

"Can he grow black roses and calla lillie's?"

"Neville can grow anything." Hermione said confidently. "I will ask him for you."

Pansy sighed in relief. "I would appreciate that. I wasn't sure if he would accept and owl from me."

"Neville would never turn down the opportunity to work in someone's garden, I'm sure he would have answered you."

"Right. Well, let's go then. Draco's most likely having a right fit wandering about the house looking for you."

"You shouldn't be so mean to him." Hermione said with a smile as they went back inside and made their way towards the dining room.

"He should be thanking me! I've removed all of the awkward and now we can relax." Pansy said smugly. "You know, I really wasn't sure about this whole thing when he told us that was going to pursue you. But over the last few weeks, he's changed. He was happy with Astoria, but nothing like this."

"That is all still terribly awkward." Hermione admitted.

"Don't let it be awkward. She loves him and he loves her, but nothing like what he feels for you. There's no hard feelings about what happened between them, especially now that she's with that twit, Macmillan."

Hermione glanced over and saw that Pansy couldn't keep a straight face as she said his name. "You like him, don't you?"

"He makes Stori very happy." Pansy said instead of answering the question.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione said to her. They shared a smile just as they entered the dining room.

"And where have you been, my love? Draco's tearing the house apart looking for you two." Blaise said and he summoned several bottles of wine over to the table.

"Just went for a walk. We've had quite a pleasant conversation. Haven't we, Hermione?"

"Oh, Yes. Very much."

"See? She's fine." Pansy said with a wave of her hand and walked over to her husband.

"Why don't you be a dear and gather everyone. Misty says that dinner is all prepared and ready when we are."

"I'm doing it because I want to, not because you told me to."

"Of course, dear." He kissed her sweetly then watched her leave the dining room, leaving just himself and an awkward looking Hermione. "She takes a bit of getting used to."

"I would imagine everyone does." Hermione said nervously. "Is Draco really looking for me?"

"Yes. No idea where he ran off to, he's probably panicking."

"Should I go find him?"

"So you're both lost? No, you stay here. I'll not be blamed for losing you." He joked. "Astoria has you seated between Draco and Ernie, thought you might feel more comfortable with that."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, that would be nice." She was just about to sit at the seat that Blaise pulled out for her when Draco came running in.

"She's... right there. Where have you been?!"

"We went for a walk. Draco, are you alright?" She walked over to him and he immediately wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright? I never should have let her take you away."

"Draco, I'm fine, really. All we did was walk and talk."

His gaze swept over her to make sure she wasn't hiding anything. She placed one hand on his cheek and he felt himself relax as her magic calmed him.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the night." He said seriously.

Hermione smiled just before she kissed him lightly. "That's just fine with me."

Blaise chose that moment to make his presence known and cleared his throat loudly. "Everyone else should be here soon, if they're not all crowding around in the hall listening to you two."

"Let them." Draco said in between kisses.

"Be nice." Hermione whispered. "Nothing happened, Draco. Pansy wasn't anything but polite." She pulled him to the table and he reluctantly followed.

Once Hermione was seated he took his own chair next to her, glaring when he saw Pansy come in and sit right next him. Blaise sat next to her, followed by Theo and then Daphne on his other side. Astoria sat next her sister and next to Ernie, who was on Hermione's other side. Once they had all sat down Draco saw the appeal of transfiguring the usually rectangular table into a large round table. It allowed everyone to speak to each other much easier, and made it all feel a little more comfortable. More personal. Dinner progressed easily enough, he thought. Draco kept one hand touching Hermione at all times, he wasn't sure if this was to keep her or himself calm. She didn't seem to mind though, so he kept doing it.

"So how did you meet Astoria?" Hermione turned and asked Ernie.

"We met at a St. Mungo's fundraiser." He said brightly. "I was talking with Hannah and Neville about a few new healing plants I wanted to research, and the next thing I knew, I was buying her a drink."

"He was going about it all wrong. You never use dittany on old scarring. It would be a complete waste." Astoria butted in.

"Maybe I knew that and also knew that you wouldn't be able to resist correcting me." He laughed. "I'd been trying to figure out how to ask her on a date ever since she began interning there."

"You never told me that!" Draco beamed. "Stori, that's great."

"You've had a bit going on, Draco." She said kindly. "I applied a few months ago and was accepted as a potioneer."

"Are all Slytherin's good at potions?" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes.

"Salazar, no. Pansy's absolute shit at it." Blaise chimed in with a smile.

"I can brew simple potions, I'll have you know." She huffed.

"Of course, dear." He said as he brought her hand to his lips.

Hermione continued to talk to Ernie and Astoria, so Draco took the opportunity to speak to Pansy. "Why did you have to do that?" He asked her quietly.

"What? It broke the tension, didn't it? You would have paraded her around and it would've been nerve wracking. I just got it over with, really, you should be thanking me." Pansy didn't even look up at him. "She seems just fine now, doesn't she?"

Draco thought about it, true he wanted to be the one to officially introduce her everyone, but she did seem to handle it really well. He was quite surprised how well, actually. Maybe after meeting with her parents last week she was just a little tougher when it came to defending their relationship. Plus, deep down he knew that none of his friends would attack her. He'd told them everything, well, mostly everything. Everything he could without breaking Hermione's trust, and they understood better than expected. "She's perfect."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "We know, Draco." But she deceived her own snarky comment when she reached over and patted his hand.

Draco smiled at her, then turned his attention back to Hermione.

* * *

Hermione thought that dinner was going exceptionally well. She wouldn't have to eat for a week with all the food they'd served. Really, she was so stuffed she could barely move. She wondered if this was considered a special occasion or if they ate like this all the time. By the time dessert came around Hermione was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to eat any of it.

"I usually come back for dessert later." Astoria leaned over and whispered to her.

"Good idea. I'm so full right now." They shared a smile, then looked up at Blaise when he stood.

"Well, shall we take this outside? The air is still pleasant enough and I could use a drink."

"Great idea!" Theo said as he stood, then helped Daphne rise from her chair.

"We always end up outside anyway, I don't know why he feels the need to announce it." Draco said to Hermione.

"Because I can." Blaise said with a wink.

Once everyone was outside, drinks were poured and Hermione settled in close to Draco, who kept his arm around her shoulders the entire time. She laughed along with everyone else as they tried their best to embarrass Draco, giving her tales of his childhood and years at Hogwarts. She had barely noticed that an hour had gone by when Astoria said that she was going to find herself a dessert.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" Hermione said brightly. She really didn't want to miss out an anything that was prepared. "Want me to bring you back something?" She asked Draco.

"Whatever looks good." He said with a smile. He watched them walk back inside, happy that the night was turning out as good at is was.

"Aren't you going to panic over her being alone with Stori?!" Pansy sneered at him.

"No, unlike you I trust her." Draco shot right back with an evil grin.

"Just wait until she tells her about your sex life, or is Hermione already disappointed in that area?"

Draco's smile faltered for a fraction of a second before he caught himself.

"Holy shit... you haven't? At all?!" Daphne breathed.

Draco gave her the most carefree look he could manage. "Not that it's any of your business, but no, we haven't."

"Why not?! It's been months!" Pansy squealed. As if the thought of going that long without would kill her immediately.

"I'm waiting for her to be ready. She's been through a lot and the last thing I want to do is push her."

"She seems to be doing well." Blaise said casually.

"She's phenomenal. We were at her parents over the weekend and it was nearly a disaster. She had a panic attack right in the middle of dinner."

"How did they treat you?" Theo asked him.

"Her father seemed to understand her better than her mother, we had a long talk afterwards. Her mom though, she's going to be tough to win over."

"Well, as long as you have one of them on your side you'll be just fine." Daphne said confidently. "Look how much you and Hermione have progressed already, I wouldn't worry about it."

"I'm not, I just worry about what it does to her. She seemed to handle it well once got home though, way better than I expected."

Everyone heard the fact that Draco referred to Hermione's house as home. They all glanced at one another, then Blaise decided to just ask about it. "Any thoughts on moving in together? You seem to spend quite a bit of time at her place."

"We haven't talked about it, although I am there more than I'm at my place."

"Seems like you have a lot to go over then." Daphne said to him.

"I don't want things to get ruined by pushing too much on her-"

"Draco, suck it up already." Pansy scolded. "She's a big girl and can handle adult conversations."

"Thanks, Pans." Draco said as he rolled his eyes. "I forget how compassionate you are sometimes."

"You love me, and you know it." She pointed out.

* * *

"So." Astoria said as they looked over the desserts. "See anything you like?"

Hermione looked at all the trays before her. She was shocked that all this was only for eight people. From what she recognized she saw mini caramel cheesecakes, apple tarts, lemon meringue cups and chocolate mousse topped with whipped cream. She went straight for those.

"Good choice." Astoria took a chocolate mousse as well, then grabbed two spoons, handing one to Hermione.

"Thank you." She dipped her spoon into the velvety dessert and could have moaned at how good it was.

"Blaise loves sweets. His elves have perfected desserts I swear. You won't find anything better than what they can make here."

"I'm impressed. He's good to them, then?" She asked before she could stop herself. She was actually quite surprised to learn that Draco didn't have a house elf.

"I think he'd die without them. He treats them like family. Blaise's mother is something else, so as a kid the elves were all he had."

Hermione nodded. "I've heard that she's been married a few times."

Astoria snorted. "Seven is more than a few."

"I'll say!" Hermione didn't think she'd been married _that_ many times. Goodness, how did the woman have time for anything else?

"Draco seems so much happier now." Astoria said without looking over at her.

"You seem happy, too. Ernie is a wonderful guy." Hermione said honestly. She'd always thought very highly of him.

"He is. I wasn't sure if I was ready to move on when he asked me out, but something just felt right about it."

Hermione nodded."I certainly wasn't ready when Draco came knocking on my door, but I'm glad he did."

"I glad he did, too." Astoria finally looked up at her, and smiled. "He's a great guy, Hermione."

"I know that now. I wish I had seen it sooner, but we're together now and that's all that really matters."

"I'm really happy to hear you say that. I hope we can be good friends."

"Me too." Hermione said right away. "I was nervous about coming here, but you've all been so nice. Even Pansy."

"Pansy's all talk!" Astoria waved her hand holding her spoon through the air. "She Just likes to get under his skin because she can, but really she cares for him a great deal."

"Thank you for helping him through everything." Hermione said after a pause in their conversation. "He's told me how close you are, and I'm really grateful that he had you through it all."

"I would never leave him alone, he deserves everything he has now. He loves you so much, and has for a while now."

Hermione shrugged. "I like him a little bit." She held a straight face for all of two seconds before they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stayed for another two hours after they'd had dessert. She couldn't believe the amount of fun she'd had. They way everyone got along and was laughing and poking fun at each other reminded her so much of Gryffindor Tower, it made her miss everyone she used to be close with. She knew she was going to be very good friends with Astoria, they had laughed and giggled all night. Pansy was actually quite hilarious once Hermione caught on to her kind of humor, and she couldn't remember the last decent conversation she'd had with someone about wizarding history and ancient runes. She would definitely be owling Theo about the books he'd suggested.

"So, What did you think?" Draco asked as he striped down to his boxers and a t shirt.

"I really enjoyed myself." She said as she plopped down on the bed, kicking off her shoes. "If we don't get the chance to go every week, we should definitely go every other. You have some very devoted friends, Draco."

Draco smiled like a giddy school boy. He really wanted this night to go well, especially since dinner with her parents wasn't so great. He wanted her to know that she had a support system that she wasn't even aware of. "I think we can manage that."

"I think that Blaise and George would get along really well. And oddly enough, Ginny and Pansy would be quite the pair. Hopefully soon we could have everyone over at our place and we can introduce them all. I would really like that."

Draco felt like he had a permanent smile stuck to his face. "I think we can manage that, too."


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Another long one! These final two chapters are tied for my absolute favorites, although this one might just edge the last one out by just a hair. I was super excited to finally get to the "Teddy weekend" and it's seriously just full of the best kinds of moments!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Week 20**

Hermione looked up at the knock on her door. Her new secretary must've went to lunch, otherwise her visitor would've been announced.

"Oh! Hey,Gin." She breathed as her door opened. She smiled at Ginny's adorable waddle she had going.

"Have you gone to lunch yet? I can't wait any longer for details and I know I won't get any tonight since it's date night."

"I haven't, actually. We can go if you'd like. Harry said he wouldn't be stopping by today and Draco said he was working through lunch."

"Really? Why?"

"He has that meeting with Harry and Kingsley to go over the new position Harry's going to have. And wanted to go over the contracts one more time. They're basically making a new job for Harry, so Draco was asked to write up the legal side of it all."

"He's got be thrilled with that." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Honestly, I think he is. When has he ever passed up an opportunity to tell Harry what he can and can't do?"

"You have a point." Ginny said with an eye roll and a smile. "Well, then! Shall we?"

* * *

Hermione left a note saying she was out to lunch and would be back in an hour for her secretary, then sent one to Draco as well, just in case. Hermione decided to take Ginny to the deli that Draco had brought her to a while ago, telling her how good the food was.

"Hey! Hermione, right?!" Josh shouted from behind the counter. "Eli, Draco's girl is here!"

"Josh, this is my friend, Ginny. I was telling her about how delicious everything was the last time I was here."

"Oh, well then, can't disappoint! Same thing as last time, love?"

"Please." She turned to Ginny then. "These sandwiches are the size of your face. We can split one."

Ginny just stared at her. "Hermione I'm hungry all the time now." She turned to josh and smiled. "I'll have whatever she's having."

"Coming right up, m'ladies!"

"You're gonna be shocked at how big these things are." Hermione said as she grabbed them a table.

"And you're gonna be shocked when I eat it all. Seriously, it's all I think about! What I ate last, what I want to eat next, when can I eat again!" She huffed. "I'm never gonna be able to lose this baby weight!"

"I'm sure you'll be looking like your normal self in no time!"

"I hope so, or else Harry isn't getting any more babies." Ginny grumbled.

Hermione tried to stifle her laugh, they both knew that statement was a lie. They sat at their table until Hermione's name was called, then she got up to get both trays. When she set Ginny's in front of her she watched her face.

"What did I order?"

"I honestly can't remember everything that's in it. It's a turkey sandwich with extra stuff." Hermione said with a wave of her hand as she sat down. She'd be bringing half of this home again, maybe this time Draco would eat it. That thought alone brought a smile to her face. They didn't live together, but they hardly ever spent any time away from each other. She hoped that years from now they would still keep the tradition of Tuesday lunches and Friday night dates.

"What's got you smiling over there?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up to Ginny staring at her with a telling grin. "Oh, nothing. Lost in thought."

"What were you thinking about?" Ginny prodded.

"Just the future. How I hope that we never get too old or too uninterested to stop our weekly dates. It's silly."

"It's not silly at all." Ginny's voice was both serious and understanding. "Do you know that every year on Bill and Fleur's anniversary Harry and I spent just a little more time together? And when we kiss for the first time that day it's all silly and goofy, but we both know how much it means. Things like your weekly dates aren't silly, they're what makes your relationship so special to you. I hope that you carry them out as long as you can, too."

Hermione remembered the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and she realized what a monumental day that would have been for Ginny and Harry. They wouldn't see each other for nearly a year after that, and Ginny wouldn't have any idea if Harry was alive or dead. "You and Harry deserve everything."

"So do you." Ginny reached over, although very uncomfortably, and squeezed Hermione's hand. "So, tell me about your dinner!" She squealed once the moment had passed.

"It went fine, I'm not sure what details you're expecting really." Hermione said as she attempted to pick up her mess of a sandwich to take a bite. She decided there was no subtle way to do it and ended up just diving right in.

"I want to know everything!" Ginny rushed right before she took a bite herself. "Wow, this is really good!"

"I know! Messy, but good. It was all very domestic I guess you could say. It was at Blaise and Pansy's, they have a very nice house. Reeks of money though. You can tell how flashy they still are."

"Sounds like they made a good match."

"They work very well together. Pansy is still Pansy and says whatever she wants to, but she wasn't mean or anything."

Ginny snorted. "Of course she wasn't! Draco would have her served up on a silver platter if she was."

"You might have a point... when we got there Pansy immediately dragged me away to introduce me to everyone, and Draco was glaring the whole time. Oh! Which reminds me, I have to get a hold of Neville today."

"What? Neville? And I'm shocked that Draco let her do that."

"I don't think he had much of a choice. Pansy has a garden that she wants to spruce up for Blaise and she's not very good at growing the flowers she wants, so I said I would ask Neville." Hermione's face broke out in a grin. " _Because Blaise obviously loves beautiful things._ " She mocked.

Ginny stared at her for a few seconds then burst out laughing.

"Oh! And guess what!" Hermione cut in excitedly. "Did you know that Ernie Macmillan is dating Astoria?! They met at some healers conference or something."

"No way, really? Was he there?"

"He was, it was so nice to see him. He fits in very well, it's obvious that he cares for Astoria very much."

"How was that whole thing? With her being there?" Ginny asked gently.

"Oh, fine. I do wish that I had been introduced to her by Draco instead of Pansy. How did she put it?" She scrunched up her face as she thought of the exact phrasing. " _This is Hermione, Draco's girlfriend blah, blah, blah._ "

"She didn't!"

Hermione nodded. "Oh, and when I was introduced to Daphne and Theo it was _Hermione, Draco's soulmate and the reason he breathes and such._ "

Ginny looked at a smiling Hermione with raised eyebrows. "She's got some nerve."

"She did it to annoy Draco, she kept poking at him all night. But other than that, it was perfectly fine. Draco didn't leave my side after that."

"I bet! They have an odd sort of friendship."

"I couldn't even explain it if I wanted to. It's obvious that they care for each other, I just don't understand why they have to make each other miserable, too."

Ginny thought about it for a moment. "They sound an awful lot like you and Ron used to be. Loved each other very much, but constantly getting on the others nerves."

Hermione thought back to her Hogwarts years. It did make a lot of sense. "I remember Harry asking me once if I was still mad at him, and I my response was _I'm always mad at him._ "

"See? That explains it. They're more like brother and sister, then."

"That's what Draco says about Astoria. When I've asked him about it all, he says it's like Harry and I if he had to compare it to anything. I was so relieved when nothing felt awkward last night. I had a bit of time to talk to her alone without Draco hovering over me, and she seems so nice. I really liked her, I liked all of them." She added with a cheesy smile.

"That's really good, I'm glad to hear it. It's wonderful that you can get along with his friends."

"They all seem to be very close, I think that future Thursday dinners could really be quite entertaining."

"I have no doubt!"

In silent agreement they took a few minutes to eat their sandwiches. Hermione was more than a little surprised that Ginny ate everything but a small square. Hermione boxed up the half she didn't eat for Draco, intending to bring it to his office. She knew he had a tendency to eat late or skip lunch all together when he was working on something that really occupied his mind.

"You're still alright with watching Teddy next weekend, right?" Ginny asked as they made their way out of the deli.

"Absolutely." Hermione answered immediately. "I think Draco's nervous about it. He says he'd like to stay the whole weekend, but if Teddy seems uncomfortable he'll leave."

"I'm sure Teddy won't have a problem at all once he warms up to him, it's a big adjustment from how things were before. He's very excited to stay with you."

"I miss him so much! I feel like I missed out on a lot."

"Well, you can have him now whenever you'd like. Draco's been surprisingly patient with you, and I have no doubt that it will be the same with Teddy. I'll have him all ready Friday afternoon."

Hermione looked over at smiled. "Are you excited for your little get away?"

Ginny sighed dramatically. "I can't wait! After we get back Harry starts that new training job and before we know it the baby will be here!"

"Have you set up the nursery yet?"

"Are you kidding?! Mom had that on her brain since the day we told her. She's been bringing stuff over and setting it all up ever since. At this rate I won't have to do anything."

"Take it while you can. Before you know it everything will be so crazy!"

"I know." Ginny said brightly. "I can't wait. So!" Ginny said suddenly. "Do you think he has anything planned for your birthday?"

"No." Hermione said after a moment. "Draco hates surprises so I don't think that he would plan anything like that, and he hasn't mentioned it at all." She paused to look at her. "Has he said anything?"

"No." Ginny said with a depressed sigh. "Damn him. I should tell-"

"Ginny, don't. I don't mind low key this year. Things have been so easy between us lately and I don't want that to change."

Ginny nodded, but didn't seem too happy about it. "It's your birthday, though. Surely you don't want him to forget."

"Maybe I'll say something that day. It is on a Friday this year, I can tell him at dinner or something."

Ginny just shook her head, but didn't say anything more about it.

"Ginny... don't. I'm really not that worried about it. We didn't do much for Draco's birthday, so I don't want a big deal made for mine."

"His birthday was also on a Thursday, and he went to dinner with his friends." Ginny pointed out. She took one look at Hermione and sighed. "Fine then. I won't say anything."

"Thank you. You're the best." Hermione said as she looped her arm through Ginny's.

"Don't ever forget it." She quipped.

* * *

 **Week 21**

Draco was pacing back and forth in Hermione's living room when she flooed in with Teddy. The boy looked apprehensive, and Draco could only imagine what kind of person he thought Draco was. If he thought he was anything like McLlaggen then Draco was already screwed.

"Teddy, sweetheart, this is Draco. He's going to spend the weekend with us, if that's alright."

Draco walked up to him slowly and knelt in front of him with his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Teddy."

Teddy looked up at Hermione, and then held out the hand that wasn't still clutching hers. "Hello."

"That's some wicked hair you've got there." Draco said as he nodded to Teddy's bright blue head.

"I can change it whenever I want to!" Teddy nearly shouted. "Watch!"

Draco's jaw dropped as he now stared at a small boy with white blonde hair, to match his own. "That's... impressive."

Teddy changed it back to blue just as quickly. "Grandma says I get it from my mom. Sometimes people don't like it when I do that."

"Can you make it look like Hermione's?" The next second Draco was laughing hysterically as Teddy's hair changed into a poof of brown hair that looked more like an afro than Hermione's curls.

"I think that's a little exaggerated, Teddy." Hermione said as she tried to hide her smile.

"Oh no, no this is great!" Draco laughed out.

Teddy beamed at Hermione who just smiled down at him. "So, what did you want for dinner? I thought we could watch a movie later."

"Can I stay up late, Aunt Hermione?!"

"Maybe." Although Hermione already knew that she would let him do whatever he wanted while he was here, and she was pretty sure that Teddy knew that, too.

"I want grilled cheese!"

"I should've guessed! Ginny said you've that that three times already this week."

"I want it again!"

"Alright. Draco doesn't know how to make anything, maybe you can help him."

"Hey!" Draco protested. "I'm getting better!"

"Of course you are, dear."

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione prepared several grilled cheese sandwiches. He thought he could do this, really it was just bread, cheese and a little butter. He made one just fine, but when he went to put it in the pan to crisp it up, he'd burned three before Hermione practically shoved him out of the way.

"You're just like Harry. Ginny doesn't let him cook anything either!" Teddy said to him once Draco sat next to him to pout.

"That's a shock. _Harry Potter_ not good at something?"

"Oh, Harry's not good at lots of things! Uncle Ron says he's awful at wizards chess. And Ginny says that he couldn't score a quidditch goal to save his life! And I think he's not very good at hide and seek! I find him every time!"

"Oh, that's just terrible." Draco said to him. "Tell me, what else is Harry bad at?"

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she finished up their sandwiches.

After dinner Teddy helped clean up so he could earn his one galleon Hermione promised him. After that was finished, Draco challenged him to a game of hide and seek, saying he was much better than Harry at the game. Teddy was more than excited to have someone to play with, and agreed very quickly. Hermione joined in and found herself laughing too much to be good at the game. Draco would find the most ridiculous hiding places. Behind the front door, under the bed in Hermione's room, in the bathtub. The best one however, was when he wedged himself into one of the lower kitchen cupboards. Hermione nearly cried she was laughing so hard when he couldn't figure out how to get out.

Teddy ran around the house in a blur of blue. It made Hermione's heart soar as she watched Draco play with him. Cormac never did this. Not once. After they finished their hide and seek game, Draco took him outside while Hermione went upstairs to draw him a bath and get his pajamas ready. When she came back out both boys were covered in dirt. They're shoes were off and had their pant legs rolled up to their knees as they ran around the yard. Draco had made huge bubbles with his wand and Teddy was chasing him trying to pop them all.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and look at the both of you!" Hermione said as she walked down the steps into the yard.

"Aunt Hermione! Look! The bubbles are as big as me!"

"I see that. It's time for your bath, now. Looks like Draco could use one, too."

"We may have gotten carried away." Draco said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione walked up and kissed him. "Go shower. Teddy tends to play for a bit in the bath. Let's go, Teddy. Bath time."

"Then movie?!"

"Then movie!" Draco shouted. He'd never seen a movie before, and he was just as excited as Teddy.

"Come on, Aunt Hermione!" Teddy shouted as he ran into the house with his dirty feet making tracks all the way upstairs.

Hermione sighed as she shook her head. "You Sir, can _scourgify_ my floor before you shower." She pointed her finger at Draco, who looked adorably guilty.

"Yes, dear."

* * *

Once both boys were clean and changed into pajamas they were ready for the movie. Teddy ran to Hermione's shelf of movies while she made the popcorn. When she came back in she nearly dropped the bowl. Teddy was snuggled right up to Draco, with his stuffed animal and his blanket. Teddy had already started the movie and was explaining to Draco what the remote was. Draco's arm was draped over the back of the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table, and his complete attention on Teddy.

Hermione cleared her throat to try and rid herself of her rising emotions. "All ready, then?"

"Yes! I picked _Peter Pan_!"

"Ooo, good choice." Hermione smiled as she sat down next to Teddy. Draco gave her a smile as Teddy unpaused the movie.

* * *

Hermione couldn't tell what she enjoyed more, watching Draco's reaction to the movie, or the fact that the three of them were snuggled on the couch for the entire thing.

"Did you like the movie, Uncle Draco?" Teddy asked through a yawn.

"I really did, buddy. We'll have to watch another one tomorrow."

"Bed time, sweetie. I'll go get your juice, okay?" Hermione said as she moved his now permanently blonde hair to the side.

"Kay."

Hermione took the bowl of popcorn and dumped the kernels in the trash bin before putting the bowl in the sink and grabbing a juice box from the cupboard. She'd just turned to head back into the living room when Draco came walking in with a sleeping Teddy in his arms.

"I think he's out for the night."

"He's had a very exciting day." Hermione said with a smile as she came over to rub his back. "Will you carry him up?"

"Of course."

They walked quietly up the stairs and Draco slid him gently into his bed and tucked him in, while Hermione set his juice on the stand and turned on his nightlight.

"Draco, you were just amazing with him today." Hermione said as she carefully shut Teddy's door.

"I wanted him to like me. I didn't want him to look at me and only see _him_ , but I didn't expect to have this much fun. Brats weaseled his way into my heart now."

"You're wonderful. Sometimes I really can't believe you're mine."

"I think that way all the time, love."

They walked down the hall towards Hermione's bedroom and began getting ready for bed. She liked that they spent the night with each other nearly every single night, and was beyond happy that Draco genuinely wanted to stay here the whole time she had Teddy.

"Did you catch when he called you _Uncle Draco_?" She asked as she came out of the bathroom. Draco was already laying in bed waiting for her. "He never called Cormac that. I mean never."

"Really?"

"Really. Draco, he really likes you." She crawled into bed next to him and wrapped herself around him, breathing him in. Everything about him was exactly what she needed.

"I'm glad." Draco said with a sigh. He loved these moments with Hermione.

"Hey, Draco? Are you sure that you don't want children? You would make a wonderful father."

Draco wasn't really sure how to word what he wanted to say. He technically never said that he didn't want children, it just didn't matter if they ever had them. He would never hold against Hermione if it turned out that she really couldn't conceive. If it didn't happen then he was fine with that, he'd accept it. But after today, when that beautiful boy changed his hair to match Draco's, and then Hermione's, it made him wonder what their kids would look like. And when Draco laughed, like he hadn't laughed in years, and the sheer joy that simple things brought Teddy, it made his heart want a child. Watching that movie on the couch snuggled in close with him and Hermione made him want something that he never really thought about before.

"I wouldn't mind being a father, Hermione. But I'm also perfectly okay if that never happens. I don't want anything that you wouldn't be able to give me. If it happens later on, that would be wonderful. If not and it's just you and me for the rest of our lives, that's wonderful, too. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Hermione." Draco rolled to his side to face her. "I really need you to know that you're the only thing I want or need. Teddy can be my nephew or cousin or whatever he wants to call me, and that is more than enough. More than I ever thought I would have."

"I do understand, Draco. Really." And she did. It's not that she didn't want children either, if it happened she would be ecstatic. And if not, she knew now that she would be perfectly content with that, and Draco would be too. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He moved to kiss her slowly. This life that he had now was absolutely perfect, and he wouldn't want to change a single thing.

* * *

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Draco! It's time to get up!" Teddy squealed as he belly flopped onto their bed.

"Ooph! Teddy!" Hermione groaned as she pushed him off of her, his bony body laying mostly on Draco now.

"It's time to get up!"

"Teddy, do you even know what time it actually is?" Draco moaned.

"No, but I want breakfast." He wiggled around until he was sitting right on Draco's stomach, his stuffed hippogriff right in Draco's face.

"What is this?" Draco asked as he moved it away.

"My stuffie. It's a hippogriff. Harry got it for me. He says he rode one once!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh yea? Well I fought one, and won."

Hermione couldn't contain her snort as she tried to hide her laugh. "Draco! You did not fight a hippogriff."

"I did so. Nearly took my arm off." Draco said seriously as he turned to Teddy, who had wide eyes and was paying very close attention. "A beast, it was."

Hermione smacked him playfully, deciding not to ruin his fun. Teddy would surely go home and tell Harry all about how Draco fought a hippogriff and Harry would tell him the real story of what happened. She'd have to remember to tell Harry to let Draco have his little moment. "I'll tell you what, how about we go out for breakfast. Then we can go to the bookstore and we'll pick out a new story to read tonight."

"Uncle Draco, will you come, too?"

"Of course. I can't though unless this pile of bony kid doesn't get off of me!" Just as Teddy squirmed to move Draco began to tickle him, making teddy squeal with laughter.

"Uncle Draco, stop!" He giggled.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I'll get up!"

Draco stopped and Teddy nearly fell of the bed in his haste to get away.

"Go change your clothes and brush your teeth!" Hermione called out as he ran away.

"Okay!"

Draco sighed as he sat back on the pillows.

"You're so great with him." Hermione said softly.

Draco turned to look at her. "He's a fun kid."

"He is. It means so much to me that you're here, Draco."

He rolled over and placed a kiss on her soft lips. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. We better get up, I can see him running right back in here."

Draco showered quickly while Hermione went to check on Teddy and make sure he listened. He'd picked out a bright yellow shirt that he had on backwards, but nothing else.

"Teddy, sweetheart." Hermione said through her smile. "Don't you think you should pick out some pants to wear, too? You might get some odd looks when we're in town."

"Ooo yesh!" He mumbled around his toothbrush.

Hermione just shook her head. "I'll go get some for you." She reached for the comb to run it through his still blonde hair quickly before he huffed about it.

"Aunt Hermione!" Teddy whined as he shook his head back and forth.

"Oh, you're fine. Come on. Let's go get some pants for you."

Hermione sorted through the duffel bag that Ginny had packed for him and pulled out everything. Teddy apparently didn't like anything that was packed for him. "Honey, you have to wear something!"

"It's Saturday, I only wear the blue pants on Saturday's!"

"Ginny says you wear green pants on Saturday's." Hermione huffed.

"Well now I only wear blue."

Hermione was still arguing with him when Draco walked in... wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of pants that she'd never seen before.

"You're not ready? I thought it was breakfast time." Draco asked casually, his hands in his pants pockets.

Teddy took one look at Draco's dark green jeans then grabbed the pair right from Hermione's hand. "Aunt Hermione I have to change!"

"I know!" She said, throwing her hands up. "I'm going to go shower. Don't make a mess while I'm in there." She walked right passed Draco who winked at her as he shut Teddy's door.

"You could have just charmed them, you know." He said as he followed her down the hall.

"What like you did? I know I could have, but that's not the point." She huffed.

"It worked, didn't it? He's getting dressed as we speak. Go take your shower, love. I'll make sure he's ready."

* * *

When Hermione came down stairs she overheard Draco and Teddy talking and slowed her pace.

"And who's this?" She heard Draco ask.

"Oh, that's my Aunt Fleur with my cousin Victorie. She talks funny."

"Fleur or Victorie?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"Both of them!"

Hermione smiled as she realized that Teddy was showing Draco all of her pictures and pointing out the people he knew.

"And that's my grandma. She's really nice. Aunt Hermione told me she's your aunt."

She watched as Draco picked up the picture and stared at it. It hit her hard the first time she realized it, too. The resemblance to Bellatrix was striking. Her face was the same shape, as were her lips. Her eyes however were brown and much kinder than her sisters. She had long curly dark brown hair, but nothing like Bellatrix's menacing black curls. Andromeda's were softer and wavy. The closer you looked the less she looked like her, but you could definitely tell they were sisters.

"She is my aunt, although I have never met her. Our family was... strange."

Teddy took the picture and set it back on the bookshelf. "She told me once that most of her family was bat shit crazy... but I'm not supposed to repeat that."

Draco chuckled at him. "That's a very good description. I like it."

"Are you boys ready, then?"

"Yes! I'm so hungry!" Teddy said as he ran towards Hermione.

"Oh!" She said as he collided into her. "We better go then."

"Nice pants." Draco joked as she walked over to him.

"Figured I'd better follow the crowd. Tough critics around here." She smoothed out her green skinny jeans and paired them with a nice soft pink shirt.

"You look lovely." Draco kissed her cheek then pulled away to hold her hand. "Do you want to use the floo?"

"I think it's best with him. We can floo to the Leaky Cauldron then go to a muggle restaurant just outside of Diagon Alley. We've been there a few times."

Teddy gasped. "The place with the pancake faces?! I want to go there!"

"Then that's where we're going." Draco said to him.

* * *

After breakfast they headed back to Diagon Alley, where they went straight to Flourish and Blott's. Teddy dragged Draco by the hand the entire way until they reached the store front, anxious to pick out a new book. He still had his shocking blonde hair, and if anyone did take notice, Hermione was silently grateful that no one approached them about it.

As they wandered through the aisles of children's books Hermione found herself picking out a few new ones to keep at her house. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear anyone approach her. She jumped back startled when they touched her shoulder.

"Katie." Hermione in surprise. She hadn't heard anyone walk up to her, and now she was a little nervous. Katie Bell was in Cormac's year back in Hogwarts, and they had always remained on friendly terms. "Hi."

"Hello, Hermione. It's been a while."

"It has." Hermione answered slowly. She hadn't seen Katie since before things got really bad in her marriage.

"Come to think of it, it's been a while since I've heard from Cormac as well. Any idea why that is?" Her voice laced with a mix of anger and suspicion.

"Umm, well I-"

"Everything alright?"

"Draco." She breathed. She held in her sigh as his arm came to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Katie, this is-"

"I know who he is... you're with Malfoy? Really?"

"Yes, I am." Hermione answered clearly, proud of the way she was able to keep her voice even. She was getting quite fed up with cowering from people that were supposed to be on her side. Her parents, a fellow Gryffindor, they all should have at least asked for her side of the story. Instead, the only people she didn't get nervous around were Draco's friends. Slytherin's. Voldemort supporters. One would think that if anything she would shriek away from them, not find them to be the most accepting lot she's met so far. She assumed they would be tough to crack, so in a way she was prepared. She never thought she would have to defend herself so much against the ones that should already understand her.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked again, ignoring Katie.

She looked over and put one hand on his chest. "Yes, Draco. I'm alright." Turning her attention back to Katie she almost smiled at her shocked face. "I'm sorry, Katie. I have no idea where Cormac is. I haven't seen him since the divorce."

Before she could respond however, a little blonde boy came barreling down the aisle with an armful of books.

"I picked out my books!" Teddy said, nearly out of breath.

"Teddy, be careful." Draco said gently. "You could have hurt someone." He said as he bent down to take the books from his hands.

"You- who is this? Did you have a kid with him?! Did you cheat on Cormac?!" Katie nearly shouted.

"What? Of course not, this is my nephew." Hermione tried not to scold the woman, Teddy's platinum blonde hair did make him look a lot like Draco at first glance.

"Aunt Hermione... who is this?" Teddy asked as he clung to Draco's leg.

"Teddy, this is Katie. She was a friend of Cormac's. We were just finishing up here." She looked back to see Katie staring at all of them. "Have a pleasant day, Katie." She reached for Teddy's hand who took hers gratefully, then Draco wrapped his free arm around her as they all walked away.

"She wasn't very nice." Teddy said as they made their way to the counter.

"No, she wasn't. But it has nothing to do with you." Hermione assured him. "Would you like all of these books?"

"Is that okay?" He eyed the stack of five books Draco still held in his hands.

"Absolutely. Aunt Hermione loves books, too." She took them all from Draco then placed them on the counter, along with the three that she had picked out before she was blindsided by Katie.

They walked back to the Leaky Cauldron, with Teddy still being shy and quiet since they left the bookstore.

"I have an idea." Hermione said suddenly. "How about we go to the muggle grocery store, and pick out some ice cream? Then we can have sundaes during our movie tonight?"

"What's a sundae?"

"Uncle Draco you've never had a sundae?! You have to try one! I'll help you, since you don't know how to make anything."

Hermione barked out a laugh at his comment. Really, she loved this little boy to pieces. He had exactly the right amount of sass, just as Remus always did.

"Well whatever it is, I'll need all the help I can get."

* * *

They flooed back to Hermione's to drop off their books then walked the few blocks to the market that was close by. Hermione was actually very excited about this now, since Draco looked like a deer in headlights once they reached the store.

"So, what do we need?" Hermione asked as she pulled out a small shopping cart.

"I want cookies and cream! With Oreo's and fudge!" Teddy said excitedly. "And marshmallows!"

"Ooo, that sounds delicious." Hermione agreed. "Draco, what about you?"

"Uncle Draco, come look!" Teddy grabbed his hand and yanked him over to the cases of ice cream. "That's rocky road, it's really good! And then there's strawberry! You could have a milk shake! Ooo! No, Uncle Draco, get this one!" He smushed his face against the glass as he point to a carton.

"Birthday cake?" Draco read aloud.

"Yes! Ginny makes it for Harry, and it's so good! You can have cherries and sprinkles and whipped cream!"

"Sure... Okay." Draco said slowly.

"Yes! Aunt Hermione, we need to get everything for a birthday cake sundae!"

"I heard." She laughed out. She walked over to the freezer and picked out her choice of ice cream: cookie dough. Her heart did little flips as she watched Teddy drag Draco up and down each aisle, looking for the exact ingredients they would need for their sundaes.

"How much energy does this kid have?" Draco whispered as they reached the check out lane. Teddy had wandered over to look at the magazines that sat across from the cashiers lanes.

"A lot. I don't know how Harry does it. Before I moved in, Teddy was usually there about four days a week."

"Maybe..." Draco began as he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, we could have him more? If you don't think that would be a problem?"

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, her hand still holding the jar of sprinkles mid air. She could feel the emotions rising at the thought. She had missed nearly a year of Teddy's life, and she was desperate to be a part of it again. "I-"

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco asked, concerned that she was barely moving. "Here, let me do this." He began putting their items on the belt to be scanned, while still glancing up at her.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat to try and rid herself of of lump in her throat. "I think that's a great idea. Yes. I'll talk to Ginny."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Positive." She smiled at him, trying to let him know that she was okay. She'd had quite the day and it was barely noon. "I love you, you know."

"I love you, too." He gave her a goofy smile, then went back to loading up the belt.

* * *

Ten hours and two very handsome yet sleeping boys later, Hermione sat with her sundae, watching the movie Teddy picked out by herself. She was a little bummed that Draco wasn't awake to finish it, _The Lorax_ was one of her favorite kids movies. She stirred her melted ice cream around in her bowl as she kept glancing over at them. They made sure they ate their sundaes before they passed out though. Despite the incident at the book shop, they'd really had the best day. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ginny about his time here, and how much fun they had. How absolutely amazing Draco has been with him. How she was beyond excited to be able to have Teddy here more. It made her want to ask Draco to just move in with her already, and she was even more excited that the thought didn't even make her nervous. She loved this house, and they did spend most of their time here instead of at his place. Draco's place just wasn't... homey or cozy. It didn't bother her at all that it was meant to be his and Astoria's, if he'd actually let her do something to the place Hermione was certain she would like it a lot more.

Maybe she would bring it up to him soon. They had too much going on this weekend, and she didn't want to take up any time they could be spending with Teddy. Harry and Ginny were due back tomorrow evening, and Hermione was a little reluctant to let him go. She offered to take Monday off too, so Ginny could rest before taking him back for the evening to spend some time with them before going back to Andromeda's, but she was guessing that they missed him just as much. With a heavy sigh she collected their ice cream bowls and brought them to the kitchen before waking them to send them upstairs to bed.

"Draco." She ran her fingers through his feathery hair as she spoke. "Draco, time to go upstairs."

He stirred around at her voice, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?"

"After ten. You fell asleep about halfway through."

He moaned as he tried to get up, but Teddy was laying across his legs. "And him?"

"Not long after." Hermione stood to pick him up and carry him upstairs. "I'll just put him to bed quick, I'll be up soon."

"Yea, be right there." He grunted as he sat forward, trying to stifle a yawn.

Hermione carefully went up the stairs to Teddy's room and laid him in bed, with him barely moving the entire time. She smiled as she tucked him in with his stuffed hippogriff, and kissed him goodnight. Once she made it to her room Draco was asleep again. He'd barely made it to the bed by the looks of it, since he was on top of all the blankets and his pajama pants were in a pile on the floor next to the bed. She shuffled him as best as she could under the blanket, then wiggled in next to him.

"I love you, Draco." She whispered, before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Draco, Hermione and Teddy were all sitting on the floor at the coffee table in the living room playing a game of bingo when Harry and Ginny flooed in.

"Harry!" Teddy shot up and ran over to him, engulfing his godfather in a tight hug.

"You're back early." Draco said as he looked at the clock. It was only half past three, he wasn't expecting them until at least five or six.

"We are." Ginny said as Teddy ran into her, embracing her in a hug, too. "We had planned to have a nice dinner, but then thought we'd come home and have some grilled cheese with Teddy."

"I love grilled cheese!"

"We know, buddy." Harry said as he tousled the boys bright blonde hair. "He had a good time I take it?"

"Oh, Harry! We've had the best time!" Hermione breathed. "He was so good, we really had a lot of fun."

"Harry!" Teddy shouted. "Uncle Draco's never had a sundae!"

"Uncle... Draco? I... didn't know that." Harry looked over to Draco, who shrugged, then smiled.

"We did all kinds of things this weekend, didn't we?" Draco said to Teddy.

"Harry, when can I come back?!"

"Whenever you want to, sweetheart." Ginny said immediately. "You just let us or grandma Andy know, okay?"

"Okay!" Teddy then ran to the fireplace and stood inside of it, waiting to be sucked away.

Hermione laughed as she handed Ginny his bag. "Love you, Teddy. I had fun!"

"I love you, Aunt Hermione! Bye Uncle Draco!" He shouted just before he was whisked away with Ginny.

Harry looked between Hermione and Draco. "He had that good of a time that you're now Uncle Draco?"

"Harry, you should've seen him! He was laughing and playing, and Teddy was good, too."

"Hey!" Draco said playfully once he caught what she'd said. "I like the kid, Harry. We had a good time."

"We really wouldn't mind having him more." Hermione said to Harry. "It was such a good time. I didn't realize how much I missed him."

"He does that." Harry said fondly. "All of a sudden it hits you that you haven't seen him in a while."

"We're more than willing to watch him when Ginny gets closer to her due date, and after." Draco blurted out. He was surprised at how quickly he'd grown attached to him, but really, he was so damn loveable he just couldn't help it.

"I'm sure Andy wouldn't mind the help." Harry said slowly. He certainly wasn't expecting this. "I'll run it by her tomorrow when we drop him off."

"Of course. Oh!" Hermione squealed. "How was your trip?!"

"Really amazing, we loved every second of it. It was good for Ginny to just be able to relax and do whatever she wanted. She had a brownie for breakfast yesterday-"

"Well, She is pregnant, Harry."

"Followed by a pickle." Harry finished. He laughed when Hermione scrunched up her face. "My thoughts exactly. Well, I better get moving. I have a grilled cheese waiting for me."

Hermione sprang up to hug him before he left, and whispered in his ear. "If Teddy brings up that Draco fought a hippogriff, just go with it."

Harry didn't say anything, just nodded and gave a small chuckle. "Have a good night you two."

"You as well, Harry." Hermione called out.

She flopped back down next to Draco. "Well, what now?"

"I really don't know." He said honestly. His every thought for the last three days was about what Teddy would want to do. "You could show me how to cook something? Now that I don't have a five year old making fun of me for my terrible culinary skills."

"You loved it. We could do that, if you'd like." Pulling herself up again she held out a hand for Draco, who took it and pulled her close for a kiss the moment he was standing upright.

"This was a great weekend."

"It really was." She said just before she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting that much closer to him.

"Hey." Draco said suddenly as he pulled back. "Why does Teddy call them Ginny and Harry? Why not just-"

"Mom and Dad?" Hermione finished. "They'd talked about it, when he was really little. Harry loves him just like he were his own son, but he didn't want to replace Remus or Tonks. He really wants Teddy to know his parents, and how wonderful they were and what they sacrificed. I'm not sure what will happen when the baby comes, but for now that's why. I don't think it will last long though. Teddy's old enough now to start to understand, and if Harry were to ask him how he felt I think Teddy would be calling them mom and Dad in no time."

Draco nodded in understanding. It made sense, he supposed. "Alright, where were we?" He smirked right before he captured Hermione's lips again.


	17. Chapter 16

**The conclusion to _Trust the Magic-_ Intimate scene ahead!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Week 23**

Draco walked Hermione to her office like he did every morning ever since they'd finally gotten together. Today was a special day though, it was Hermione's birthday. He wanted to give her the universe, but knew she wasn't that type of person, so instead he'd thought of the perfect idea, and was damn proud of himself for it. The minutes were already ticking by slowly, and he knew he was in for an excruciatingly long day. Once they reached the door to her office she opened it and gasped, which made Draco smile broadly. At least that meant she liked it... right?

"Draco..." she walked forward slowly towards her desk. There sat a beautiful bouquet of at least two dozen red and white roses, with a box of something next to them. She walked over and pulled the card from the ribbon on the box and read it.

 _My Dearest Hermione, Happy Birthday. I hope you have a wonderful day, and I look forward to seeing you later for our Friday night date. Love, Draco_

She turned to face him finally, where he was leaning against the door frame looking slightly giddy.

"Happy birthday, love."

"Oh, Draco. You really didn't have to."

"Of course I didn't, I just wanted to. I figured you didn't want anything flashy, so here's my present to you." He walked over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Have a great day. I love you."

"I love you." She said sweetly as she leaned in for another kiss. "I hope you have a great day, too."

"I'll see you tonight." With one final kiss, he left her office.

Hermione turned back to the bouquet and the box. Curious, she opened it and found a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. "Ooo." She picked one up, unable to resist and took a bite. "Oh my goodness." She cooed. She savored it as much as she could, then decided to save the rest and share with Sophie later. They had to prepare for their meeting with the headmasters and headmistresses of three different schools to discuss a possible exchange student program, since it was finally approved by the Department of Magical Cooperation, and they were going to need all the good feelings they could get for that.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" Hermione asked as they landed in her living room. She'd been curious all day if Draco really didn't have anything else planned for her birthday, or if he was just playing a fool.

"It's a surprise. I want to show you something."

Hermione's eyebrows rose at that. Draco had a surprise? "Alright."

"Well, more like I want to take you somewhere."

"Draco, we don't-"

"I know that." Draco said quickly, cutting her off. "But this is something that I have wanted to do for a while, and I'm just choosing today to do it."

"Where are we going, then?" She asked playfully.

Draco looked nervously into her eyes. "Just trust me, okay?"

Hermione tilted her head in confusion. "Draco, where are we going?"

"Please, trust me." He held her face in his hands as he whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you, too. I trust you, Draco."

He barely kissed her lips before he moved to hold her tight around the waist and disaparated them both.

* * *

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"We're at the Manor. In a few yards you're going to feel the wards that surround the grounds. Just hold on to me, and you'll be okay until we're through."

Hermione just nodded. Draco grabbed her hand and held it tight as they walked forward towards the wards. She was surprised that they were in the woods, the brush was thick on either side of her and the grass was tall. They were on a very narrow path that seemingly led to nowhere until Draco pulled out his wand and held it up, no doubt against the wards of the Manor. She felt the ancient magic engulf her, as if it was trying to decide if she was a threat.

"Relax." Draco whispered. "It's just you and me. My mother isn't even here, she's gone to Paris for the week so we won't be bothered." He felt the wards surround them, and he also felt her anxiety at being back here, even though the Manor itself wasn't even in sight. After another moment the protection wards eased and he lowered is wand. "Ready?"

Hermione nodded blankly. Was she ready? Draco led her further in on the narrow path until she could see a clearing ahead. The fading sunset not giving anything away, she could feel her nerves getting the best of her. She didn't want to show it, she did trust Draco, and she knew that he would never do anything to put her in harms way. He seemed to sense it anyway, and gave her hand a squeeze as they stepped through into the clearing.

"Is this?" She looked around in awe. They were at the pond that Draco had told her about back when they were getting to know each other. The pond where one of his favorite memories was made. She looked around at the perfect scene before her. The pond was quite large in her opinion, with a small island right in the middle with a single tree. Brush and other plants grew around the edges in some places but mostly the view of the water was unobstructed.

"This way." Draco pulled her over to the far end of the pond, where a small creek flowed nearby. Once they got closer to the large stone bench she saw that Draco had a picnic already set up for them, and their spot had the perfect view of the setting sun.

"I've thought about bringing you here for a while, I just wasn't sure if you were ready." He said as they sat down, his arm going around her waist to pull her close.

"I wasn't expecting this at all. Seems to be a pattern with you." She said as she smiled up at him. "How far away is Malfoy Manor?"

"Maybe a quarter mile." He answered as he began putting food on her plate. He didn't have anything fancy, he was still learning to cook even the simplest of foods. He was however very impressed with himself that he was able to prepare sandwiches and a fruit tray, which technically wasn't cooking, but he was just overlooking that part right now. "I could almost forget where I was whenever I came out here."

"Do you not like it there anymore?"

Draco let out a deep sigh. This really wasn't joyful birthday conversation, but he knew that it couldn't be helped. "I can't make up my mind. It's not the place I grew up in. It's plagued with darkness and it reminds me of things, of who I was before and what happened there. How so many lives were taken there. Did you know that after He heard of your break in at Gringott 's, He brought every single goblin that was there to the Manor and slaughtered them all? How can I be expected to live in a place like that?"

"Oh, Draco." Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder, trying to give him comfort. "I never even imagined what it would be like for you, during the war, to have to live with him and to see things like that in your own home. No wonder you came here so often."

"It's quiet here. Well, except for when Blaise found me, then it was anything but."

"You have some good friends, Draco." She pretended to scold.

"I know."

She snuggled in closer to him as she picked up a grape and popped it into her mouth. "This was a brilliant idea, Draco. I love it."

He smiled proudly at her. "It's as close to your perfect date that I could come up with. I've always thought this spot was beautiful."

"When was the last time you were here?"

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "The day that I first saw you, when you and Harry were coming back from a walk and I made a complete ass of myself on his front steps. It just happened to be a Thursday and against my better judgement I went to dinner that night and got upset with Astoria, then I left and came here." He withdrew his wand again, making little floating bubbles with small flames in the middle.

The little balls of light made her smile. "I used to make these all the time when we were on the run. Harry and Ron always liked them."

"Blaise is the one that showed me how to do it." Draco answered.

Hermione let out a sigh of contentment as they ate and watched the ducks swim around quietly on the pond. He'd even brought two cupcakes and a candle, just so she could make a wish. He really did think of everything. In her mind there was no way that anything after this one would ever top this birthday. She was more thankful everyday that she finally took a chance on Draco. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy, this at peace with herself, and at Malfoy Manor of all places.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me to the Manor."

"What?" He sat forward abruptly and turned to face her. "Hermione, no."

"I need to do this. It's the only demon that I have left. This will always be between us, and it needs to end."

"You're not ready, and I don't want to do this." He nearly pleaded. "Not today."

"Draco, I am ready. I can do this. I want everything to be behind us. I'm already on the grounds, yes? So we could apparate there?"

"Yes, but-"

Hermione stood up and faced him.

"Hermione, No!" Before he could reach her she closed her eyes and disappeared. "Damn it."

* * *

Hermione tried to remember everything she could about that room. She never could forget it completely, but she thought she had enough that she could get there safely. It was clear that Draco wasn't going to take her, and now she'd left him no choice but to follow. She opened her eyes and looked around the dark cold room. It was everything she remembered.

"This might not have been the best idea." She nervously said to herself.

Well, she was here, she might as well try. Draco would be here any second and she really wasn't sure what would happen then. Taking deep steadying breaths she looked around as the memories came flooding back. She walked over to the spot where Bellatrix had pinned her down, where she was convinced she was going to die. She felt the stray tears slide down her cheeks as she recalled what she felt that day.

"Hermione?"

She didn't turn at Draco's soft voice. She didn't hear him come in any further either, knowing that touching her right now might be a bad idea.

"I was right here." She whispered. "I thought I was going to die right here."

Draco nodded even though she wasn't even looking at him. "I thought that, too."

"I remember your face. I remember how scared you were. It makes sense now why you looked that way."

"I hate that I was here." He admitted quietly. "I watched you get tortured, by a member of my family no less. I hate that I was ever a part of this. I hate that I was so far gone that I couldn't see a way out. I hate that I couldn't find a way to help you, even though I hated the lot of you, it wasn't right."

Hermione turned slowly and looked to Draco. His face held almost the same expression as that same night all those years ago. Funny how it was nearly the exact same time of day, it was getting dark and the lighting from the huge windows gave off eerie shadows throughout the room. "Come here, Draco."

Draco moved instantly, barely recognizing how quick he was by her side.

"Kiss me." Her cheeks were wet with tears and her voice cracked as she spoke, as she pleaded for him to erase the memories of this very room.

"I love you, Hermione." His lips grazing hers and he said the words. He kissed her slowly, carefully. His hands coming up to cup her soaked cheeks while her hands fisted into his shirt at his chest and he could feel his own eyes welling up with tears. For simply how amazingly strong this woman was, for how she faced things that he couldn't even do himself. How they are now standing in the very room he could barely bring himself to walk by, and he was kissing her in the exact place where they both thought her life would end.

"I love you so much." He croaked as he broke the kiss, tears falling down his own face. "I love you."

"I love you, Draco. I never thought anything like this would ever have happened, but I do. I love you and I need you. You've made me, _me_ again."

He smiled as his thumb grazed her cheek. "You were always this amazing, Hermione. I just didn't see it. I will never again let anything happen to you, I will keep you safe for the rest of our days."

"I believe you." She buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly, willing away the last of her fears. "Make love to me, Draco."

"What?" He must have misheard her. "Here? Now?"

Despite where they were and the emotions in the room she laughed. "Not right here, I assume you have a bedroom?"

Draco just stared at her. She couldn't be serious.

"Make it all go away, Draco. We can change this, we can fight this. This is your home. You shouldn't be scared of it anymore. Make love to me here."

He looked into her deep chocolate eyes and saw only honestly. Clarity. Love. "Hold on."

* * *

With a very faint _pop_ they landed two floors up in his suite. Hermione cautiously looked around, not really sure what to expect. She half expected to see gargoyles and basilisks and nothing but green, black and silver. Instead she saw navy blues, with rich brown furniture made of heavy wood. His bed was massive, easily a king, and had rich blue blankets and grey pillows with dark navy blue drapes tied back at the posts. He had book cases filled with books and a fireplace right across from the bed. There were a set of double doors further in that she assumed lead to either a bathroom or a closet, probably both.

She turned when she heard him light the fireplace. "This is very nice."

"Everything you dreamed it would be?" He joked.

"Not quite." She admitted. "I am pleasantly surprised."

"You might not have been just a few years ago." He said as he walked up to her again, wrapping his arms around her waist to kiss her. "Hermione, I just need you to know that we don't have to do this here. We don't have to do this at all, if you're not ready. I don't want you to feel like anything we've done was a mistake."

"I don't feel that way. I trust you, I want to do this with you. You have my heart, Draco, and I want you. I want us to be free of everything that's ever held us back."

Draco wanted that, too. So much. He would never ask to change anything about their current relationship, she'd taught him so much in these few months that he felt like a completely different person. He'd wait patiently for her to tell him what she needed, and when she couldn't, he just knew. And right now, she needed him to help her conquer this last battle. What they had overcome made their love stronger than anything else they'd ever felt before. It chased away demons, and stopped nightmares, and made dreams come true. It was long walks talking about nothing, and arguments about whether or not _One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ should be categorized under potion making or herbology, it was awkward dinners with friends and family but always knowing in the end each other was what really mattered. It was watching each other completely fall apart, knowing that they would never be judged for it. It was everything that Draco had been longing for.

"I'm going to go and change, I'll be right back. Alright? We're taking this slow."

"Okay." Hermione nodded.

With a kiss to her forehead Draco headed to the double doors that she correctly assumed led to the bathroom. Taking a deep breath after he closed the door she looked around the room. She really did like Draco's room here. It was nothing like she thought it would be, just like Draco himself was nothing like she thought he would be. Heading over to one of the chairs that sat beside the fireplace she removed her shoes and slid them underneath it and out of the way. She was going to sleep with him tonight. At Malfoy Manor! Honestly, she felt that she'd been ready for this next step for a while now, but things were just so comfortable between them, and he never pushed. He never asked for more. He was always so content to just have her in his life that it made it that much better. She had time to think about this, and she felt safe with him and that alone meant the world to her. She heard the door open and turned to see Draco standing there in just a pair of boxers, and nothing else. She'd never seen so much of him before, and he was beautiful.

"I grabbed one of my shirts for you." He said as he walked over to her and handed her the t shirt.

"Thank you."

"You're sure about this?"

"I'll be right back." Her eyes never left his and as she walked passed him she smiled to herself.

She changed quickly, deciding that she would just throw the shirt on and nothing else. He would ask at least fifty more times if she was sure, but she couldn't fault him for it, and it just made her love him more. She folded her clothes neatly and put them on the bathroom counter, then headed back out into the bedroom. Draco was laying on the bed, with the sheets turned down, waiting for her.

"You are so beautiful." He blurted out.

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." She walked over and slid into bed with him, bringing the sheets with her. Gently, she brought one hand up to touch his chest. His perfectly smooth skin making her fingers tingle with anticipation. She smiled at that, knowing she was excited and not scared. Just another thing she could add to the ever-growing list of things Draco helped her with. Just as she wanted to lean in and kiss him she felt something. A scar.

"What's this from?" She asked as she moved to look at it. It was so faint and she could barely feel it, but after seeing it up close she realized exactly what it was. It went from his clavicle to nearly his belly button.

"Did Harry ever tell you what happened?" Draco asked softly.

Hermione met his eyes. "Yes. He was a wreck. I told him to get rid of that stupid book all year. I didn't realize it left a scar."

"It's barely a scar, thanks to Severus. He healed me and the dittany I used afterwards made it heal almost perfectly. I forget it's even there now."

"That stupid spell. He was obsessed with it. I'm so sorry, Draco."

"It's alright, Hermione. It doesn't bother me anymore." He said honestly. Really, he was about to _crucio_ Harry, which isn't that much better. At times Draco had wished he'd died that day, but it was the cowards way out and he knew that. Everything that happened had to happen the way it did, they'd talked about the war so much, and really what he and Harry were all those years was just two people who were forced to grow up too fast in roles they never had a choice in. Before he even realized what she was doing, she kissed his scar. All of it. From his chest to his stomach, and back up again. Then, this beautiful woman with her beautiful soul, took his arm and kissed his scarred skin where his mark used to be.

"I love all of you. You've given me so much, Draco."

Damn it, he refused to cry right now! You don't cry in bed with a gorgeous woman next to you! "I love you." He said as evenly as he could. "You're sure you're okay?"

"I'm just fine." She smiled at him.

He rolled over so they were both laying facing each other. He moved under the sheet to rest one hand as slowly and as gently as he could on her hip. "Hermione..." He said slowly. "Are you wearing anything under this shirt?"

"No, Draco. I'm not."

"Merlin, help me." Damn her and her sexy smile and seductive voice. He wanted to take this slow. Slower than a snail slow. Fat lot of good that was doing him right now.

"Do you... are you ready for this?" She asked timidly. She didn't want to second guess everything, but his apprehensiveness was getting the better of her.

"I'm more than ready, trust me." He practically growled. He had to take a deep breath to bring himself back down. "I want this, too."

"You'll have to show me what to do. I'm not-" she stopped to swallow harshly. "I'm not very good at this."

Draco rolled on top of her, bracing himself on his forearms so he could hover over her. "You, my dear, are not going to do anything. I'm going to show you what making love is, and everything it's supposed to be. What it's going to be from now on. Because you, Hermione Jean Granger, are the love of my life."

If someone had asked her thirty seconds ago if she loved Draco Malfoy with everything she had she would have said yes. Now, she would say that she loved him with everything she was, and wasn't. She wasn't as confident as she used to be, but he made up for it with his patience and understanding. She wasn't direct, where Draco was attentive and seemed to know what she needed before she did. She wasn't strong, but Draco was her rock. Her safe place. _Her home._

She didn't trust herself to say anything, so she nodded and tried not to let the tears slip from her eyes. Of course Draco saw them anyway, and wiped them away with his thumbs when she closed her eyes.

"I love you." He whispered.

She nodded again, trying desperately to fight the emotions she was feeling. It was all so overwhelming, but in a good way. She took a deep breath as Draco kissed her. It was a slow kiss, a kiss that stirred feelings deep within her, a kiss that she wanted to repeat all night. He moved to her chin, then her neck, sucking on a sensitive spot she didn't even know she had. "Draco." She breathed.

Salazar, did this woman really not understand how sexy she was? They way she arched into him without even realizing it, the way she was practically moaning his name already? Draco was ready to be inside her the moment she crawled into bed next to him, but he wanted this to be perfect. He just had to show her how beautiful and amazing and how _wanted_ she is. Draco boldly moved one hand lower until he felt the hem of her shirt, and slid it under slowly so he could squeeze her hip. Her legs immediately bent on either side of him, making her almost grind against him. He sucked in a harsh breath through his nose, telling himself that he couldn't get carried away too quickly. She was already better than she thought she was.

Her skin was so soft. He skimmed his fingers across her stomach, slowly making his way to her breast. He moved his kisses back to her lips and her hands found his hair, gently tugging and scraping her nails across his skin. The moment he palmed one of her breasts he was ready to lose it. She was so perfect! Everything about her was perfect. Her legs kept rubbing against his sides, begging for friction that he was sure she didn't even understand.

"Can I take your shirt off, Hermione?" He nearly begged.

She nodded frantically. "Yes."

He propped himself up and to his surprise and complete delight she ripped it off and threw it to the floor. Without asking, he stood to remove his boxers, then settled back down on top of her, making sure to look at her face to gauge her nervousness.

"Is this okay?"

Hermione wasn't sure what she was expecting, but Draco seemed to surpass everything she had in mind. "Yes, this is okay."

Draco gave her a lopsided smile and leaned down to kiss her again, enjoying how worked up she was getting over simple kisses. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked as he moved his other hand to palm her other breast he hadn't given attention to yet. "How hopelessly in love with you I am? How absolutely perfect I think you are?"

She hadn't even noticed that his hand crept lower and lower until she felt his fingers slide between her legs, slowly grazing her sensitive skin with his finger tips, coating them in her arousal. Her eyes fluttered closed as she concentrated on just that feeling. That breathtaking feeling she had welling up inside her. The euphoric anxiousness she wouldn't have expected to enjoy. She'd never felt anything like this before.

He slid one finger in and she gasped, stilling him still instantly. "It's alright." She assured him. She didn't want him to stop, this felt too satisfying and _good Godric, don't let him stop!_

Draco resumed his movement, letting one finger slide in and out of her. She was wet and ready, but he knew he had to go slow. It had been a very long time for both of them and her last experience was so horrible Draco wanted to completely erase it from her memories. Her hips began rise to meet his hand, so he slid in another finger, and gently brushed her clit with his thumb, making her entire body shiver. He pulled her bottom lip between his teeth and rubbed her clit again, making her moan and push her whole body to meet his. She was warm and her entire body was flushed pink, Draco wanted to burn this moment into his brain, so he would never forget it.

He slowly withdrew his fingers, making her whimper, and positioned the tip of his rock hard erection at her entrance. "You'll tell me if this hurts, or is uncomfortable right?"

"Yes." She said quickly. She wanted this, she couldn't believe how much she wanted this. She hadn't even touched him and she could feel his desperate need for her. It made her feel wanted and powerful, and she liked it. Deciding to be bold, she arched her hips and watched his face as his eyes closed and he moaned her name. _Her name!_ Her wet heat enveloped him inside of her and she had never felt anything more spectacular. She knew that it would only get better from here. "More, Draco."

He pushed further in as slowly as he could, until she had taken all of him. He forced himself to stay still so her body could adjust to him, only moving excruciatingly slow when he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out almost completely, then pushed back in at the same pace. "Hermione, my god you're so amazing."

She began to move with him, silently pleading for him to move faster. She was chasing that high and wanted to feel it with him, she wanted him to take just as much pleasure from her as she was from him. Her hips rose and she trailed her nails down his back, then she pulled him close for a searing kiss. She could have cried when he finally began to move with urgency, letting himself give in to the feeling they had created together. His body rubbing up against hers, their sweaty skin sliding against each other, her every nerve ending feeling like it was about to explode with energy. She was close, so close.

Draco wasn't even sure how long they lasted, but the moment he felt her muscles tense he let go. He thrust into her as fast as he could, forgetting all about being gentle, but he needed this woman so much and he just knew that she felt the same way. She clung to him as she finally reached her orgasm, his name being ripped from her like it was her dying breath. Draco exploded within her, pushing himself inside her frantically as he did so. When they had both finished, he collapsed on top of her, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Once he made his way to her face he kissed her lips and felt a slick wetness that wasn't sweat.

"Hermione?" He moved to roll off of her, but she held him in place. "Love, why are you crying?" His heart sinking with the thought that he'd gone too far and hurt her.

"I'm just-" She shook her head, as if that would help her articulate her thoughts. She was fine, more than fine. She was so perfectly content and had no idea why she was crying. The emotional overload of the intimacy they had just shared hit her and she couldn't control it. She never knew it could feel like this. "I love you."

"And I love you." He said gently.

"No, you don't understand. I never thought that it could be like that. It was always... it was never... I just love you."

He rolled over, but kept her body pressed against his, running his fingertips along her skin to soothe her. She was overwhelmed and this was a huge step for them, they'd conquered everything that stood between them, and came out stronger on the other side.

Hermione couldn't control the tears as she laid in Draco's arms. She'd never felt anything like this before. This man, this amazing man, who has been so gentle with her from day one, opened her eyes to what love really was. Draco Malfoy loved her so completely that it made her broken pieces finally come together. She deserved him, and she was no longer afraid to say it. She'd made mistakes, but she'd learned from them. Hermione had found peace in Draco's arms, he erased her pain with just his touch, with that look of endless love in his eyes. She craved everything about him. His smile, his laugh, his hands, his kisses. Everything. She was lost for so long that she forgot what it was like to feel this alive. He made her shine, and she loved him so much for loving her through it all.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" He hummed against her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered, her lips grazing his chest as she spoke. She could stay just like this forever. "Thank you for taking a chance on me. Thank you for never giving up on me when I pushed you away so many times."

"I should be saying that to you. Look at how far you've come."

"Because of you."

"No. Because of _you._ You are strong, Hermione. You are everything that I wish I was for so long. You showed me what I was missing, you made me a better person. I can't begin to explain how much I love you. I love your pieces and I love your whole and everything in between. You realize that we are at Malfoy Manor right now, and that was your idea. You are so strong, Hermione. Never forget that."

She couldn't help but giggle at that. They had just made love for the first time at Malfoy Manor. "I'm surprised the place is still standing."

"No witch as talented or as powerful or as beautiful has ever stepped foot inside this Manor."

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, so much, Hermione." He captured her her lips with his, amazed at the feeling that flowed between them. He could feel her magic coursing through him, he knew what she felt like, inside and out and it was enchanting. He wanted to feel this way forever. His body was already responding again to her, the way she sighed as he kissed her, the way her breasts grazed his chest, the way she arched into him without even knowing it; craving that connection, too. It was an exhilarating feeling to know she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Hermione need this man. She wanted to chase that feeling with him until she couldn't move a single muscle. He'd opened her eyes to an entirely new experience and she was starved for it, needed it like a drug.

* * *

They'd made love for most of the night. Filled with passion and smiles and love. Their magic so in tuned with each other, so alive with the connection they shared between them, that the Manor became lighter. The darkness that lurked in corners was driven away, and the fear that was trapped there dissipated into nothing but a whisper to never be heard from again.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the final chapter! I'm always amazed when I begin to write a story because I think there's no way I will love anything more than the last one, but this... this story captures my heart in a way that I can't explain. When I read fan-fiction I'm such a sucker for a broken Draco. So much so that my first ever post was just that. But when this idea came to me, a broken Hermione sounded so much better. A woman who was so strong for everyone else for so long, that just became lost in deception and loneliness; and a Draco that knew exactly what love really was, and wanted to show her what it could be. I adore "good slytherin's" in stories, and the relationships that Draco builds with his friends in this story is something that I will never get enough of.**

 **I hope that everyone was satisfied with the ending, I realize that it may seem abrupt, but I didn't want to fill it with empty words and make the ending seem cliche. A lot of things were never cleared up, but I leave that to you :) If you think Ginny beat the hell out of Cormac before she killed him, alright then. If you think that she sent him to America to wander around without any idea of who is he is, okay. Or maybe he remembers exactly what he did. I left everything open for a reason, so whatever you feel in your heart happens, then that's exactly what happened. Do they marry? Do they have children after all? Do they live at the Manor? It's all up to what your happy little hearts tell you!**

 **Thank you so much for all of the support with the follows, favorites, and reviews! I can't thank everyone enough for your interest in my stories. I have so many ideas for future posts, so don't worry about that! Thank you again, I love you all! Also, a special lovely shout out to _jennydcg, XxLost-In-The-EchoxX, nanny922, ZoeyOlivia, HazelnutLatte, Bridget Vo, HaveCourageAndBeKind, and bahneebee_ ; who have reviewed and followed from the beginning! And to the lovely _HarryPGinnyW4eva_ , who has followed and reviewed every single one of my stories. I adore your beautiful soul!**


End file.
